Le Duo Eclatant
by Anatos
Summary: Alarion, après être difficilement devenu membre de l'Institut de la Guerre, souhaite prendre un repos mérité chez lui mais une suite d'événements troublants vont venir chambouler un avenir qu'il souhaitait calme. Obliger de voyager sur tout Valoran et au-delà, il devra déployer tous ses talents pour rester en vie et revenir près des siens.
1. Intro

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

 **C'est ma première histoire et je me lance dans un projet ambitieux (selon moi).**

 **J'écris pour partager une passion sur un jeux dont je trouve que le Lore prends une place importante et m'a donné l'envie de le développer dans d'autres formes.**

 **J'ai déjà ma petite idée vers où je me dirige mais je reste ouvert à toutes les propositions.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions à faire sur tous les aspects de cette histoire je suis preneur !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse apprécier, bonne lecture.**

 ** _Tous les personnages sont la propriété de RIOT GAMES, je ne possède aucun droit et ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent._**

 _EDIT : correction de quelques fautes :)_

* * *

Introduction

Alors que je franchis la lourde porte en bois brut qui mène à la salle d'invocation, un frisson parcoure mon corps. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit.

Enfin, après bien des années d'entraînement, de répétitions et de rituels fastidieux je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser ma ''VRAI'' première invocation!

Bien sur il ne s'agit là que d'un simple match entre nous, les dix promus de cette sélection. La sélection 42 comme me le rappelait sans cesse mon insigne.

Insigne que j'ai pu discrètement détruire hier puisqu'il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité et en prime cela m'a permis de parfaire ma maîtrise du sort ''embrassement'' grâce à lui, mais c'est un secret !

Nous prenons place autour du pentagramme et nous commençons à nous concerter pour définir chacun de nos postes respectifs.

Après avoir choisit avec difficulté à cause de mon état, je suis placé sur la ligne du milieu, cela tombe bien, je sais déjà quel champion, ou plutôt ''championne'' je vais invoquer!

J'ai pu faire mes études à Demacia malgré le fait que je sois un simple fils de fermier et tout ça grâce à une petite fille.

Une petite fille qui avait faussée compagnie à ses tuteurs en subtilisant une gemme qui amplifiait les pouvoirs magiques latents des gens à proximité.

Malgré une journée déjà très inhabituelle en sa compagnie la plus grosse surprise fut lorsque je rentrais chez moi le soir même.

Les tuteurs de cette jeune fille était en train d'annoncer à mes parents que mon potentiel magique était, de ce qu'il avait pu voir plus tôt, très important et que je pouvais, si je le souhaitait, venir faire des études à l'Université de la Magie de Demacia!

Je garde des souvenirs très vifs de cette journée: le ton peu amène des deux tuteurs, les visages en larmes de mes parents tant la joie de savoir que je pourrai avoir avoir une bien meilleure vie qu'eux les avaient complètement chamboulés.

Mais le plus fort de ces souvenirs était celui de cette jeune fille aux yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux blonds qui manipulait si bien la lumière. J'avais 15 ans... J'en ai désormais 26.

Un toussotement d'impatience me sort de mes souvenirs. Ma voisine de droite qui se positionne sur la ligne du haut à fait son choix et attends mon tour pour que nous soyons tous prêts à démarrer le match.

En fait mon choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps... J'articule fébrilement:

 _Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

 **La fin de l'intro de ma première histoire :D**

 **Le premier chapitre arrive très bientôt et permettra de se plonger de suite dans l'action.**

 **En espérant que vous appréciez ! :D**


	2. Premier match Première leçon

**Voilà le chapitre 1 du "duo éclatant" :D**

 **Ce chapitre est assez brouillon mais rassurez-vous c'est voulu.**

 **Passez un bon moment !**

 _EDIT : Correction de plusieurs (beaucoup :/ ) fautes et changement du temps de certain verbes pour plus de clarté.  
_

* * *

 **Chap 1** : Premier match... Première leçon.

Cette sensation est vraiment très étrange...

J'avais déjà fait des invocations de divers animaux et j'avais senti la connexion entre eux et moi mais l'invocation les rendaient aussi docile et impuissant qu'un marionnette au bout de ses fils.

Mais là c'est complètement différent... Je sens l'esprit de Lux et le mien s'échanger réflexions et sensations. Cela ressemble à un vertige mais sans la partie angoissante, voilà comment on pourrait le décrire le mieux.

Je sens, en même temps, mon corps enveloppé dans l'inconfortable tenue traditionnelles des Invocateurs mais aussi la main de Lux qui serre son bâton.

Je vois par mes yeux, ceux de Lux et comme si j'étais à deux mètres de hauteur derrière elle...

Ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable...

Je pourrais me laisser aller complètement à cette étrange situation mais je me concentre à nouveau alors que retentit un bruit sourd qui ne vient pas d'où je me trouve.

Lux venait de frapper l'extrémité de son bâton sur le sol et lança d'un air enjoué:

-«Très bon choix, Invocateur!».

Au son de sa voix qui ressemble toujours à celle de mes souvenirs, je sens mon estomac se nouer...

J'espère que je vais pouvoir faire honneur à la jeune femme à qui je dois tout.

Je prends de grandes inspirations afin de réguler mon rythme cardiaque quand je suis soudain plongé dans le noir le plus total.

On dirait que l'on vient brusquement d'éteindre toutes les torches de la pièce. Mes yeux cherche la moindre parcelle de lumière puis Lux apparaît devant moi, le dos tourné.

Déconcerté l'espace d'une seconde, je tends alors la main dans sa direction alors qu'elle fait tourner son bâton quand j'aperçois mes coéquipiers qui sont eux aussi derrière leurs champions respectifs avec l'air d'être autant perdus que moi pour autant que je puisse en juger.

En observant la scène avec plus d'attention je remarque que nous sommes disposé en cercle mais à la verticale et j'occupe la position la plus basse

Je remarque aussi qu'en face de nous, assez éloigné, se trouve l'équipe adverse qui est aussi présenté sous forme de cercle.

Mon attention se porte alors sur les champions sélectionnés par mes alliés et mes adversaires en prévision de mes prochaines actions.

Alliés Adversaires

Irelia TOP Sion

Kha'Zix JUNGLER Rengar

Lux MID Anivia

Draven ADC Kalista

Lulu SUPPORT Morganna

Après plusieurs instant à contempler leur équipe je pousse un soupir...

Leur composition me pose un gros problème... Dans un combat d'équipe elle est beaucoup plus forte que la notre... nos chances s'amoindrissent à vue d'œil.

Je me sens d'un seul coup démoralisé, je vais probablement échouer à rendre la faveur que je dois à Lux et ce, des ma première apparition en temps qu'invocateur...

Je regarde de nouveau Lux qui me tourne toujours le dos mais qui continue de faire nonchalamment tourner son bâton dans sa main.

Je sens alors un regain de courage... Le match n'a même pas commencé alors je n'ai pas de raison d'être aussi pessimiste et si je me résigne aussi vite alors je n'ai pas ma place à l'Institut de la Guerre !

Une lumière éblouissante envahit mon champ de vision. Lorsque finalement mes yeux se sont habitués je vois que nos champions viennent d'apparaître sur la plate forme de la Fontaine.

J'admire le paysage qui s'offre à moi... J'ai toujours rêvé de ce jour où je pourrais enfin pratiquer dans les Champs de Justice!

J'entraperçois l'espace d'un instant les lames d'Irelia passer et je vois tous les champions des membres de mon équipes déjà en route pour prendre leurs places respectives.

Une fois les objets achetés dans la précipitation, je fais avancer Lux vers la voie du milieu en appliquant les principes de l'invocation. Penser aux actions que l'on fait tous les jours sans vraiment y réfléchir, comme marcher par exemple, pour permettre la suggestion qui donne le contrôle de tous les mouvements et actions du champion choisit.

Je m'en sors sans aucun problème pour diriger Lux dans ses déplacements, ce qui me mets en confiance. En arrivant sous la première tour de ma voie je remarque que Anivia est déjà là.

Je décide de rester dans le rayon d'action de ma tour en attendant que les premiers sbires arrivent.

Ça y est... Les sbires sortent de la portée de ma tour et commencent à se battre. Je fais avancer prudemment Lux dans leur direction et Anivia fait de même.

Un des sbires de mêlée est presque mort je décide de faire attaquer Lux. Mais je ressens comme une gêne et le coup part trop tard... Le premier sbire est manqué...

Je repositionne Lux en faisant attention autour d'elle mais je rate du coup l'occasion d'avoir les deux autres sbires de mêlé.

Un peu dépité, je choisi d'être un peu plus offensif. Je fais lancer une ''anomalie radieuse'' par Lux en direction d'Anivia mais là encore je ressens cette désagréable sensation...

J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi n'est pas synchronisée avec le reste et refuse de faire ce que je veux. L'anomalie part du coup dans une direction complètement différente de ce que je voulais et va se perdre dans un buisson...

Je remarque que Anivia à tentée de riposter avec une ''lance de glace'' mais sa tentative échoue aussi lamentablement que la mienne... Même si elle part dans la bonne direction, la lance explose deux mètres devant elle sans même toucher un seul sbire...

Pitoyable... C'est tout ce à quoi je pense et sous le coup de la colère je manque les trois autres sbires mages...

Je reprends une grande inspiration. On m'a toujours dit de contrôler mes émotions, que je suis trop impulsif et que cela rend les mécaniques de l'invocation très instables. Je me raisonne ce n'est que mon premier match et la première vague de sbires. En plus apparemment Anivia semble avoir elle aussi tout loupé.

Nous retournons sous nos tours respectives en attendant la prochaine vague. Je vois alors que Kha'Zix et Rengar sont en train de se battre d'une manière aussi ridicule que violente. Des compétences qui ratent leur cible fusent et finalement Rengar tue Kha'zix sur le fil et fait couler le premier sang mais meurt d'un coup porté par un des Krugs tout proche.

Je rigole intérieurement, finalement je ne suis pas le plus ridicule. Plus détendu, j'avance de nouveau vers le centre de la voie et je me replace pour retenter ma chance. Cette fois je suis décidé à réussir !

Malheureusement c'est encore un échec sur toute ligne... Tous ce que veut faire faire à Lux est lancé en décalé ou alors part dans la mauvaise direction... Et à chaque fois je ressens cette sensation de gène qui n'empêche de me concentrer par la suite.

Pendant ce temps là, Anivia semble faire des bien plus grands progrès que moi puisqu'elle a réussi à prendre la moitié de la vague de sbires et qu'elle se trouve désormais à la limite du rayon d'action de ma tour.

C'est très mal engagé... Je sens le stress qui m'envahit malgré tout mes efforts pour le contenir... Je retente de lancer une attaque contre Anivia... Qui rate une fois de plus... Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je vais rentrer dans le tas comme un malpropre sans aucune retenue quand quelque chose attire mon attention...

C'est Lulu... Qui traverse notre voie sans se soucier de qui ou quoi que ce soit...

Anivia a reculée instantanément, craignant un combat en deux contre un. Même si elle ne fait que passer, son intervention m'a permis de me calmer.

J'ai honte de moi, j'ai failli m'emporter comme un idiot et j'aurais perdu toute chance de gagner.

Encore une fois nous nous avançons sur la voie décidé à en découdre.

Alors que je suis en train d'approcher du centre de la voie un jungler me saute dessus... Mais le problème c'est que ce n'est pas Kha'Zix mais Rengar...

Il atterrit en infligeant de gros dégâts à ma championne. Sous le coup de l'incompréhension j'utilise le flash pour éloigner Lux du danger puis lorsque je vais demander à Ulciber, qui contrôle Rengar, ce qu'il est en train de faire quand soudain c'est Kha'Zix qui saute sur Lux à son tour !

Complètement paniqué je n'ai pas le temps de réagir... Lux cependant lance instantanément une ''entrave de lumière'' qui bloque les deux agresseurs puis enchaîne avec une ''barrière prismatique'' tout en s'éloignant, ce qui lui permit de survivre une ''pique du néant' lancée contre elle.

Complètement dépassé par ce que je voyais, je reste sans rien faire tel une poule devant un couteau... Tout se passa très vite. Kha'zix et Rengar se battait sous la tour de Lux avec une furie animale.

Rengar remporta le duel puis se retourna à nouveau contre Lux, mais au moment où il allait lancer un ''bolas'' une ''lance de glace'' le stoppa sur place. Le dernier tir de la tour mis fin à sa folie.

Je nage dans la confusion la plus totale et apparemment Anivia semble aussi ne plus rien comprendre. En regardant autour de moi je vis que le chaos le plus total régne dans la Faille...

La voix lugubre de Kalista résonne dans la rivière, elle hurle de fureur tout en criblant de lances Draven... Et Morganna, qui s'était retournée contre elle. Alors qu'elle va rendre l'âme à cause de la ''terre maudite'' de Morganna, elle utilise ''extirpation'', achevant ses deux adversaires.

C'est alors qu'Irelia arriva sur la voie du milieu en utilisant son ''rush fatal'' sur un sbire allié, suivit par Sion lancé à pleine vitesse avec son ''assaut inarrêtable''.

Il percuta le mur en s'assommant, puis Irelia le tua en lui plaçant une dernière attaque.

Nous nous regardons sans rien comprendre à la situation en attendant que Sion ressuscite.

Je me prépare pour une ''entrave de lumière'' puis en repensant à tout ce que je viens de voir je me contente de déplacer Lux à un endroit plus approprié pour sa défense et je la laisse libre de ses actions... en espérant que cela fonctionne...

Mon pari est récompensé. Lux place son entrave au moment même ou Sion se relève, Anivia place sa ''lance de glace'' au moment où l'entrave s'arrête et Irelia le charge en utilisant le ''style Hiten''.

À cause de son état de zombie, de la rotation de contrôle et des dégâts bruts d'Irelia il disparaît en moins de quatre seconde, nous laissant tous les trois, seuls, sur les Champs de Justice.

Sans avoir le temps de demander si quelqu'un à compris ce qu'il venait de se passer je me retrouve encore dans le noir. Les torches de la salle d'invocation s'embrassent soudainement et je distingue à nouveau le décor de pierres froides qui m'entoure.

Je suis à genoux sur le sol,en nage et le souffle court. Aélénéa est appuyée sur un des piliers qui soutient le plafond visiblement en train de lutter pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Autour de moi se trouve mes trois autres camarades qui sont allongés, inanimés, sur le sol. Je rampe à moitié pour rejoindre les deux plus proches, Ryds et kojud qui sont tombés l'un sur l'autre. Refrénant ma nausée tant bien que mal, je les remue pour leur faire reprendre conscience mais ils restent inerte...

Je tâtonne pour trouver leurs poignets. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Les deux sont vivants.

Alors que je me relève avec peine pour aller voir comment va Ulciber j'aperçois Aélénéa qui est déjà à côté de lui.

-«Comment va t'il?» demandais-je d'une voix faible

Tremblante elle me répondit :

« Il est m... il est mo... mort... »acheva t'elle apeurée

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup violent dans l'abdomen...

Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de transmettre les blessures entre les champions et les invocateurs !

Je ne comprends plus rien et alors que j'allais mettre un coup de poing à mes deux camarades étendu à mes pieds pour les forcer à se réveiller de peur que eux aussi ne meurent, la lourde porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et le Grand conseiller Heyward Relivash apparut et lança d'un air grandiloquent.

« Félicitations, Invocateurs ! Vous avez réussi votre dernière épreuve, vous êtes désormais membres de l'Institut de la Guerre ! »

* * *

 **Le chapitre 1 s'achève !**

 **Il se passe beaucoup de choses et ce n'est pas toujours très clair dans la narration mais rassurez-vous le chapitre 2 permettra d'éclairer pas mal de points obscurs.**

 **A là prochaine !**

 _EDIT (10/10/2015) : le chapitre 2 est à moitié écrit :)  
_


	3. Promotion et révélations

**Hello all !**

 **J'étais plutôt inspiré aujourd'hui et du coup...**

 **Le chapitre sort plus tôt que prévu :)**

 **Des révélations et la (re)découverte d'une facette du personnage principal.**

* * *

 **Chap 2** : Promotion et révélations

Je suis assis dans un siège vraiment... comment dire... très, _très_ , moche... tellement moche que je me demande comment on peut faire de telles fautes de goût...

Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant... Je vois pour la première fois le bureau du Grand conseiller Heyward Relivash et pour être franc il est à la hauteur de ce que l'on peut attendre de la part d'un homme tel que le dirigeant de l'Institut de la Guerre.

Je vois des objets possédant de grands pouvoirs magiques: des écailles de plusieurs monstres que je ne connais que grâce à des livres. Des instruments que j'ai parfois utilisé durant mon apprentissage mais avec des parties inconnues. Une grande bibliothèque avec des ouvrages qui ont l'air vraiment très vieux. Enfin un objet en particulier attire mon regard... Une clé...

Une grosse clé en bronze qui est accrochée à un pieu en argent et entouré, dessiné sur le mur, d'un sceau magique rouge comme un rubis.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos... C'est probablement la clé de la salle ou se trouve Fiddlesticks...

Aélénéa et Sternos sont, eux aussi, captivés par la pièce où nous sommes assis en train d'attendre.

Mais, même si les trésors de cet endroit nous attire, nos pensées sont toujours tournées vers le match que nous venons de faire.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans nos têtes et nous voulons en avoir les réponses. C'est probablement pour ça que le Grand Conseiller nous a convoqués dans son bureau. J'ai hâte de les entendre mais j'ai peur aussi de ce qu'il va nous dire.

Revilash entra dans son bureau sans se presser puis ferma négligemment la porte. Il se dirigea vers son bureau en ébène en nous regardant avec des yeux froids. Il ne se soucia pas de nos regards alors qu'il s'installa dans son siège (tout aussi moche que les nôtres).

Un lourd silence s'installa et personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Revilash attendait qu'on lui pose une question mais il devina que ses étudiants était trop intimidés pour le faire. Il déclara alors:

« Tout d'abord laissez moi vous féliciter une fois de plus pour avoir réussir votre épreuve. Vous êtes désormais de véritables invocateurs et membres de l'Institut de la Guerre. » Déclara t'il calmement mais avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

« Vos compatriotes respectifs ont déjà été informés de votre réussite et doivent vous attendre avec impatience. » Continua Revilash sur le ton de la conversation.

Ce fut Sternos qui rompit le silence le premier:

« Ma reine sait déjà pour ce match ? » demanda t'il angoissé.

Le Grand Conseiller acquiesça et le rassura. Moi j'étais plongé dans mes pensées...

Nous venions tous d'horizons très différents. Tout ce que je savais sur mes camarades était ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu me raconter.

Car même si nous étions tous censé observer une neutralité politique en tant qu'invocateurs, on ne peut pas faire disparaître le fait que l'on a des sentiments...

Aélénéa venait de Iona, d'un petit village loin après le Grand rempart du Placidium, son père avait perdu la vie en défendant sa patrie et malgré le fait que son peuple pratique des techniques de méditations et de maîtrise de l'esprit connu d'eux seuls, elle haïssait les noxiens encore plus que moi...

Sternos lui venait de Freljord et était le fils d'un grand guerrier du clan de Ashe, l'Archère de Givre.

Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup à cause de l'attitude passive de Demacia lorsque Noxus avait lancé sa campagne de pacification des barbares du Nord et avait préféré renforcer ses frontières au lieu d'aider les Avarosiens à se défendre.

Aélénéa allait prendre la parole mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle.

« Désolé de vous couper ainsi Grand Conseiller mais je crois que nous avons d'autres problèmes que de savoir quand nous allons rentrer chez nous ! »

« Je suis là pour résoudre ces problèmes Alarion. » Répondit'il avec un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre match ! On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille ! »

Je ne voulais pas être malpoli mais j'avais du mal à me contrôler et les questions fusaient dans tous les sens...

« Comment est-ce possible que Ulciber soit mort ? On ne peut pas être blessé au travers d'un invocation ! Pourquoi Ryds et kojud se sont évanouis ? Comment un membre de mon équipe a t'il pu m'attaquer ? Et la réaction de ma tour ? Sans compter le comportement de Sinia, de Drost et de Urtès ? J'aimerais aussi savoir pour... »

Le reste de ma question resta au fond de ma gorge... Revilash venait de me lancer un regard glacial. J'avais du dépasser les limites.

L'instant d'après son expression se radoucit et je retombais dans mon siège, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Il prit doucement la parole.

« Je vais répondre à ces questions, mais une à une ,si vous voulez bien Alarion. »

Je hoche la tête comme un enfant qui se fait gronder.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater l'art de l'invocation est infiniment plus complexe et dangereux que ce qui vous a été enseigné. » Commença t'il. « Vous avez sans doute remarqué au tout début que lorsque vous avez essayé de commander au champion que vous aviez choisi rien ne réussissait ? »

Nous acquiescions tous les trois.

« Cela vient du mécanisme même de l'invocation. On vous a appris que celle-ci vous permettait d'imposer votre volonté à l'être invoqué mais cela n'est pas entièrement vrai... »

« Comment ça ? » Questionna Sternos.

« C'est uniquement vrai lorsque votre esprit est plus puissant que celui de l'être que vous invoquez. Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'invocation permet une connexion profonde entre deux esprit quel qu'ils soient. Mais l'invocateur peut vite tomber dans un piège sournois qui a de dramatiques conséquences... »

« Un piège ? Comment ça un piège ? » demanda Aélénéa

« En tant qu'entité qui maintient la connexion vous avez tendance à vouloir contrôler, ou bien explorer, l'esprit de celui ou celle que vous avez invoqué et c'est là que commencent les problèmes... »

Il marque une pause théâtrale puis reprends.

« Les mécanismes de l'invocation sont régi comme si vous commandiez à votre corps, mais lui qui ne possède pas de volonté propre obéit donc aveuglément... _Ce n'est pas le cas de l'esprit de l'invoqué_ ! Dit'il en insistant lourdement sur les derniers mots.

« Votre esprit entre donc en conflit avec celui de l'être que vous avez invoqué et une lutte sans partage s'engage pour la domination. Malheureusement... tous les champions que vous pouvez invoquer ont un esprit beaucoup plus robuste que le votre à cause de leur pouvoirs, de leurs expériences, de leur intelligence où de leur folie... entres autres choses. »

« Ce qui veux dire que nous, en laissant nos champions agir comme bon leur semblaient nous avons évité de détruire nos esprits ? » Je demande, à moitié perdu.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela. » Répondit simplement Le Grand Conseiller.

« Attendez, intervint Aélénéa, ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens ! Si nos esprits entrent en conflit alors pourquoi n'en avons nous pas senti les effets pendant que les dirigions dans leurs déplacements ? »

Revilash souria.

« Réfléchissez un peu et vous saurez pourquoi. » Déclara t'il, mais en voyant le visage décomposé des ses étudiants il continua. « Marcher, respirer, se déplacer lorsque l'on est en danger... tout cela fait partie des actions naturelles chez tous les êtres vivants ! Vous pouvez aussi appeler ça les instincts.

Aucun des deux esprits ne reconnaît ce genre de demandes comme une agression et ainsi cela ne porte pas à préjudice. »

Nous restons coi tous les trois... Je pense que personne n'arrive à assimiler ce que nous sommes en train d'entendre...

« Vos camarades ont choisi des champions qui appartiennent à leur patrie pour la plupart et certains ont choisi d'autres voies. Ce fut leur perte... »

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille mais je n'aime pas ce que j'entends...

« Ulciber à choisit Rengar parce qu'il l'admirait et désirait le contrôler, c'est probablement la même chose pour Drost lorsqu'il a choisit Kha'Zix... Mais tous les deux sont de fiers et dangereux chasseurs sans compter la rivalité qui les consume... Ulciber et Drost ont alors perdu tous les deux la raison et leurs esprits sont devenu des reflets distordus des personnalités de leur champions... »

Revilash continua à lister toutes les causes de la folie qui s'était abattu sur ce match et je sentais mon dégoût et ma colère monter en moi telle une tempête... Irrépressible et dévastatrice...

« Ryds et kojud en choisissant Kalista et Morganna ont pensé pouvoir contrôler la flamme de la haine qui brûle en elles sans se brûler eux... Sinia, avait vécu pendant un temps à Bandle et trouvait Lulu très amusante mais elle ignorait que, même si Lulu est probablement simple d'esprit, elle a plus de 700 ans et connaît bien des choses que nous ignorons sur la magie... Thoer voulait la gloire et ressemblait beaucoup à Draven en ce sens mais il n'a pu résister à la violence quasi-enfantine et l'ego démesuré de ce dernier... Quand à Urtès, l'esprit de Sion est un abîme de tueries et de sang, sans compter sur les cicatrices de sa première résurrection...

Sous le choc Aélénéa articula avec difficulté :

« Mais pourquoi nos alliés se sont-ils retourné contre nous ? Nos champions ne sont-ils pas protégé de leurs compétences ? »

« L'intégrité du rituel magique qui permet d'éviter que des alliés ne soit blessé par l'un des leurs est perdue au moment où un des invocateurs perd le contrôle de son champion... N'oubliez pas que la Faille de l'Invocateur n'est pas un terrain naturel mais a été bâti par des rituels magiques et que ceux-ci possèdent des règles que l'on ne peut transgresser à la légère. » Répliqua le Grand Conseiller, implacable.

« Ceux que nous avons invoqués savent-ils ? Ce que nous risquons de leur faire ou... de nous faire ? » Je demande d'une voix agressive.

« Bien sur. » Fit Revilash, toujours sur le ton de la conversation. « Vos dirigeants ou maîtres savent tout de ce fait. L'institut de la guerre a été bâti sur cette condition. »

« Pardon !? » lâcha Sternos qui venait de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

« Oui, lorsque nous avons créé l'institut nous avons choisi de taire ce fait jusqu'au premier match, celui qui détermine, ceux qui sont réellement capable de réaliser une invocation correctement... Car si nous vous avions informé de cela vous auriez été sur vos gardes et aucun de vous ne serait tombé dans le piège... Mais lors d'un premier match officiel, le stress aurait eu raison de vous et tout se serait terminé dans un bain de sang inutile. »

Je ne me peux plus me contrôler... Je me lève brusquement du fauteuil et je m'avance vers le bureau. J'abats mes mains sur le plateau avec tant de force que je renverse l'encrier.

« PARCE QUE VOUS CROYIEZ QUE CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER AUJOURD'HUI ÉTAIT UTILE ? »

Je hurle tellement fort que Sternos à un mouvement apeuré et que deux gardes entrent, les armes à la main.

Revilash leur fait un signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre que tout est sous contrôle et me réponds calmement.

« Il n'existe, malheureusement, aucun autre moyen de connaître qui possède les qualités nécessaires pour réussir l'invocation. »

« Vraiment... Je rétorque, furieux... PARCE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS RÉUSSI À TROUVER UN AUTRE MOYEN OU BIEN PARCE VOUS N'AVEZ MÊME PAS CHERCHÉ !?

Il me lance un autre regard froid et je sens ma résolution prendre un coup.

« Alarion, » commença t'il, « vous êtes brillant et très débrouillard, mais votre colère est dangereuse... Elle obscurcit votre jugement et vous fait faire de grossières erreurs. N'oubliez pas que le rôle de l'Institut de la Guerre est de protéger la population en restreignant les combats à quelques individus. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler alors c'est comme si vous tuiez vous même les gens que vous avez choisi de protéger. »

En entendant ces paroles, je sens ma colère s'éteindre et une grande lassitude s'empare de moi. Je m'écroule dans le fauteuil que Alénéa à poussé vers moi en me voyant chanceller.

Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et à fait face à ma colère sans même ciller...

 _Mais le pire... Le pire... C'est que je sais au fond de moi... que c'est lui qui a raison..._

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et je commencerais à développer les autres facettes de l'histoire.**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Reconnaissance et obligation

**Hello all,**

 **Volià le chapitre 3,**

 **Un peu de background pour ce chapitre,**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)**

* * *

 **Chap 3** : Reconnaissance et obligation

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai quitté l'Institut de la Guerre. Le fiacre qui me ramène chez moi, à Demacia, est ballotté dans tous les sens à cause de la pluie qui est tombée à torrent hier... En fait la route ressemble plus à un terrain d'essai pour Hexplosifs qu'à une voie de circulation.

Mais quelque part ça m'arrange. Avoir à faire en permanence attention à ne pas tomber des sièges m'empêche de repenser à mon départ.

Nous avions réussi Aélénéa, Sternos et moi à devenir Invocateurs mais tous les autres ont échoué... C'est étrange mais je me dis que Ulciber et Drost sont ceux qui ont eu le plus de chance en mourrant...

Le sort de Thoer et d'Urtès m'indiffère mais j'ai pu questionner les guérisseurs à propos de Ryds et de Kojud et ils m'ont répondu que tous les deux étaient dans un état végétatif.

Ils respirent... Et c'est tout... Il ne parlent pas, n'ont aucune réaction... Les yeux fixés sur le mur, le regard vide sans même cligner des yeux. Tous ceux qui avaient fini dans cet état là, le restait jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Quant à Sinia... J'ai ressenti de la pitié en la voyant au moment de partir. Elle tournait sur elle-même comme si elle dansait en parlant dans le vide... Quand deux guérisseurs sont venu pour la ramener à l'infirmerie elle leur a donné la main et s'était placé entre eux deux, telle une enfant de 3 ans...

Je n'ose imaginer ce que ses parents vont ressentir en voyant que leur fille ne reconnaît plus sa famille.

De ce fait, la première journée de mon voyage fut vraiment très désagréable... Le goût amère de l'échec me restait en travers de la gorge malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en débarrasser. Ma première nuit ne m'apporta aucun repos, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Absorbé par mes souvenirs, j'ai relâché mon attention et je tombe du siège lorsque le fiacre s'arrête brusquement devant une auberge. En me relevant je remarque que le soleil est déjà sur le point de disparaître derrière l'horizon. La pensée que demain je serai chez moi me réconforte un peu. Plus qu'une nuit...

J'arrive à me reposer un peu malgré quelques cauchemars. Nous sommes sur le point de repartir et je me dépêche de ranger le peu d'affaires qui traînent encore quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre.

En ouvrant je me retrouve en face d'un homme aux traits grossiers dans une tenue de voyage recouverte de boue. Sans un mot il tend une lettre cachetée à la cire dans ma direction.

Je la prends puis la retourne pour voir le sceau apposé sur la cire. Je suis très surpris... C'est le sceau de l'Académie de la Magie...

Alors que je relève la tête pour questionner le messager je remarque que celui-ci est déjà repartit.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit sans refermer la porte. J'ouvre la lettre d'une main tremblante et je commence à lire son contenu, court mais inattendu.

 _Invocateur Alarion,_

 _Nous avons été mis au courant de votre réussite à l'examen final de l'Institut de la Guerre et nous vous adressons nos plus sincères félicitations._

 _Vous êtes désormais une élite qui représentera Demacia partout sur Runeterra, nous vous discernons donc à cet égard le titre de ''Professeur Honorifique'' de l'Académie de la Magie._

 _Vous obtenez par la présente une place à l'Académie ainsi que tous les privilèges qui accompagnent votre nouveau titre._

 _Gardez cette lettre sur vous, elle sera votre laissez passer pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'Académie où je serais là pour vous accueillir à votre arrivée._

 _Toutes nos félicitations encore pour votre succès,_

 _Sévelyn Aras,_

 _Doyen de l'Académie de la Magie._

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sur de ce qui est écrit...

Je me sens mal à l'aise... Le titre de ''Professeur Honorifique'' est accordé uniquement à ceux dont les travaux ou les capacités à enseigner sont exceptionnels. Tous ceux qui portent ce titre sont aussi respecté que les officiers supérieurs de l'armée.

Moi, Professeur Honorifique... Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de devenir Invocateur... En plus je n'ai même pas trente ans...

Je range la lettre délicatement dans ma besace, secoué d'un petit rire nerveux.

Le dernier jour de mon voyage passe trop vite...

Point positif, mes problèmes avec l'Institut n'accaparent plus mes pensées. Point négatif, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir tenir le rang que l'on vient de me donner.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois enfin Demacia. La ville principale construite en pierres blanches, les toits d'un bleu azuré et au centre, dominant la cité de toute sa hauteur, le palais royal.

Cette cité est construite en cercle entourée de remparts vertigineux et derrière se trouve la zone portuaire bâtie sur une bande de terre avançant dans l'océan.

L'ensemble à la forme d'une aile. Voilà l'origine du symbole de mon pays.

Je traverse les faubourgs qui entourent la capitale. Cette bande d'habitation fait de bois clair est la demeure de nombres d'artisans. Même si ces gens n'habitent pas dans la capitale puisqu'il n'en sont pas natifs, ils sont traités avec le même égard car telle est la volonté de Demacia. Malgré tout je constate que bien des gens restent encore miséreux, certains méritent leur sort car ils sont cupides et égoïstes mais d'autres en sont réduit à cela car personne ne leur a donné la chance de s'en sortir.

Puis apparaît enfin les grands murs qui protègent Demacia. Mon véhicule s'avance vers une porte, encadrée de deux tours de guet, dont la herse est levée. Une ligne de soldats en armure complète se tient sur le pas et empêche d'entrer ou de sortir de la ville.

Nous marquons un arrêt devant eux et j'entends un soldat questionner mon chauffeur d'une voix autoritaire.

« Déclinez votre identité et le motif de votre visite ! »

« Je suis au service de L'institut de la Guerre. Je conduis l'invocateur Alarion chez lui. » Répondit-il calmement.

Le garde s'approcha de la cabine et me regarda dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. Son armure est décoré par des ailes bleues sur le casque et les épaulettes.

Il ordonna alors à ses hommes avec un grand geste.

« Gardes ! Laissez passer ! »

J'entends les soldats s'écarter tandis que nous repartons. Mon chauffeur me demande alors au travers de la lucarne dans son dos

« Où voulez-vous que je vous conduise, monsieur ? »

« Emmenez moi à l'Académie de la Magie, sil vous plaît. » Je réponds nonchalamment.

Nous traversons la ville en peu de temps. C'est étrange de me dire qu'il y a peine 3 jours je me trouvais dans un bâtiment de pierre noire et froide alors qu'ici la pierre blanche reflète la douce chaleur d'un soleil clément. C'est agréable et réconfortant.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le portail en fer forgé richement décoré qui ferme l'entrée de l'académie. Sur le fronton on peut lire la devise de l'Académie :

 _Le savoir n'est qu'un moyen._

 _La victoire est le but ultime._

Je souris, amusé, quand j'entends une voix qui n'est pas celle de mon chauffeur. Une voix calme mais ferme.

« Que voulez-vous ? Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. »

Mon chauffeur allait répondre au gardien mais s'interrompt lorsqu'il me voit descendre. Je m'avance vers la grille qui est plus grande que dans mes souvenirs et je réponds.

« Je m'appelle Alarion. Je viens à la demande du doyen Aras. Tenez, voilà la lettre qu'il m'a adressé. »

Il prend la lettre et la lit attentivement avant de me la rendre.

« Excusez-moi professeur Alarion, nous avons eu des intrusions récemment et le doyen nous a demandé d'être vigilant. »

« Je vous en prie, vous ne faîtes qu'appliquer les consignes. » répondis-je, mal à l'aise, à cause du ''professeur''.

« Vous êtes attendu devant l'entrée principale. » Conclut le gardien en sortant un lourd trousseau de clé.

Je retourne m'asseoir et je vois l'un des volets de la grille s'ouvrir. Bientôt je serais devant le doyen... La seul fois où je l'ai vu c'était lorsqu'il était venu me remettre ma lettre de recommandation pour l'Institut de la Guerre. Il y a plus de 5 ans.

C'est vraiment étrange de traverser le parc dans un véhicule alors qu'il y a encore quelque années je le faisais à pied, souvent très chargé et pratiquement tout le temps au pas de course pour ne pas être en retard !

Nous arrivons devons la grande entrée qui est aussi sobre que le portail foisonne de détails. La gigantesque porte a battant est ouverte et au milieu se trouve le doyen encadré de deux membres de la sécurité qui ont aussi le rôle de responsables des dortoirs.

Mon fiacre s'arrête en bas des escaliers et je descends lentement... Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai en ce moment, j'espère seulement que je n'ai pas l'air stupide. Un tel accueil alors que je viens à peine d'être admis me paraît disproportionné. Le doyen vient à ma rencontre et me tend la main.

« Bienvenue, professeur Alarion. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Demande t-il chaleureusement.

« Oui, Je vous remercie. » je réponds timidement.« Votre lettre m'a fortement surpris... Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel honneur. »

« Vous le méritez amplement. » Dit-il réconfortant.« Mais venez, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter dans mon bureau. »

Il me montre la voie puis s'adresse aux deux responsables.

« Messieurs, pourriez-vous amener les affaires du professeur Alarion jusqu'à sa résidence ? »

Je remercie mon chauffeur et lui remet quelques pièces d'argent puis j'entre dans le bâtiment en suivant le doyen. Nous arrivons bientôt jusqu'à son bureau.

En entrant des souvenirs refont surface. Cette pièce est restée inchangé depuis ma dernière visite. Un très grand bureau fonctionnel en bois sculpté entouré de deux grandes étagères, plaquées contres les murs, remplies de livres de notes. Chacun correspondant à un étudiant depuis que le doyen a obtenu son poste. Il est connu pour porter une attention très particulière aux résultats et aux comportements de ses étudiants.

Il fait le tour de son bureau et me montre un siège recouvert de cuir rouge. Il se penche et se met à chercher quelque chose.

Je me souviens que son jeu préféré était de faire croire qu'il devenait gâteux, alors je m'attends à tout. Il se relève en tenant deux verres en cristal et une bouteille de vin. Il me regarde en souriant.

« Détendez-vous professeur Alarion. Nous sommes ici en qualité de collègue qui fêtons votre admission. »

Loin de me rassurer, je me crispe sur mon siège. J'ai les mains moites et le cœur qui bat la chamade. Le doyen s'assoit dans le siège à ma droite et me tends un verre. Je le saisis en réussissant tant bien que mal à ne pas trembler et une bouteille vient immédiatement à sa rencontre. Un vin d'une belle couleur rouge s'écoule.

Le doyen se sert à son tour puis pose la bouteille sur le bureau. Il lève son verre d'un geste théâtral dans ma direction. Je fais de même et nous buvons chacun une légère gorgée.

Ce vin est étonnamment doux avec un goût fruité très agréable. Je me détends légèrement et savoure le breuvage qui m'est offert.

« Vous êtes désormais un membre à part entière de l'Académie. » Conclut Aras, amusé.

Nous parlons pendant près de deux heures sur mes nouvelles responsabilités, notamment le fait d'avoir à assurer des cours aux premières années. En fait je suis plutôt en train d'écouter pendant que le doyen fait un long monologue, entrecoupé seulement par une ou deux gorgées de vin.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand je peux enfin prendre mon congé et rejoindre la résidence qui m'a été attribuée. En entrant je remarque la pièce est surtout vide à l'exception d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Comme je suis très fatigué tant qu'il y a un lit c'est plus que bon.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et le gardien qui m'a guidé se retire me laissant seul. Je vois que toutes mes affaires ont été déposé au pied du bureau. Je vais prendre ma tenue pour dormir et je m'occuperais du reste demain.

Alors que je penche pour ouvrir mon sac de voyage une lettre cachetée, posée sur le bureau, attire mon regard. J'hésite... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le contenu va encore m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit ?...

Je ne reconnais pas le sceau et je décide de l'ouvrir pour en avoir le cœur net.

 _Invocateur Alarion,_

 _Demacia est fière de désormais pouvoir vous compter_

 _parmi ses membres les plus importants._

 _Pour avoir, avec succès, réussit à devenir Invocateur_

 _vous êtes invité à une réception en votre honneur._

 _La noblesse demacienne sera présente pour l'occasion,_

 _aussi nous vous offrons une tenue à la hauteur de_

 _l'événement._

 _Deux soldats viendront vous chercher à l'Académie_

 _dans deux jours lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith._

 _Hélèna Spiritmight_

Alors que je lis les dernier mots j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter...

* * *

 **Le chapitre 3 s'achève !**

 **On dirait que Alarion vient de se rendre compte que sa route est encore longue, vous ne pensez pas ? :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite avec le gratin de la société :)**


	5. La réception

**Hello all !**

 **Oui je ne suis pas mort !**

 **J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai manqué de temps pour l'écriture et surtout la publication mais je n'ai pas abandonné. :)**

 **Le début de la soirée pour notre jeune invocateur :D**

 **PS : J'ai un peu cherché dans le site pour voir s'il existait une façon de répondre directement au reviews... Et ça n'existe pas ! XD**

 **Du coup je répondrais dans cet ouverture aux reviews prochaines.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chap 4** : La réception

Dire que je me sens _vraiment_ mal à l'aise serait un doux euphémisme. Moi, quelqu'un qui vient de la plèbe, je vais me retrouver aux cotés de la haute société demacienne... Autant que je me souvienne, seule Quinn est la seule à être dans une situation proche de la mienne.

Les deux soldats sont arrivé sans une seconde de retard et nous sommes partis aussitôt en direction du tailleur réservé d'ordinaire à la noblesse. La prise des mesures et la création de mes habits ont pris tout le reste de la journée. Le soleil était déjà à moitié sous l'horizon lorsque je fus enfin prêt. Un bref coup d'œil à la note du tailleur, alors qu'on lui disait de la transmettre à l'intendant de la famille Spiritmight, me dressa les cheveux sur la tête... Le seul prix des matières auraient suffit à ma famille à vivre sans travailler pendant le reste de leurs vies.

Quand nous arrivons devant la demeure à la famille de l'épouse du prince Jarvan IV je me demande si je vais réussir à ne pas m'évanouir. Je vois un homme s'avancer dans ma direction. Il est vêtu d'une tenue d'un noir uniforme hormis des galons dorés sur lesquels sont brodés le sceau de la famille Spiritmight. Elle est impeccablement préparée, pas un seul plis et elle semble glisser harmonieusement pendant qu'il se déplace. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ouvre la porte et s'incline avec respect.

« Bienvenue, invocateur Alarion. Je suis Esador, l'intendant de la famille Spiritmight. On m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au lieu où se déroule la réception. »

« Je vous remercie. » Je tente de ne pas bafouiller. « Je vous suis dans ce cas. »

Il ouvre la voie et j'emboîte le pas juste derrière. Nous gravissons les escaliers puis franchissons un grande porte en bois sculpté et enluminée par de la feuille d'or. Un long couloir succède et je peux admirer là où vit l'une des plus grandes maisonnées de Demacia. Le couloir est long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et perforé d'alcôves où se trouvent des tableaux représentant des couples d'origines nobles avec leurs enfants.

Nous arrivons dans une grande salle, devant moi se trouve un escalier en marbre blanc à deux voies qui commencent sur les cotés et se rejoignent sur le palier de l'étage supérieur. Les murs de cet étage sont décorés par des tapisseries riches en détails qui séparent de hautes fenêtres. D'autres couloirs à l'étage vont dans des directions opposées. Un immense portrait représentant (?) Spiritmight et le prince Jarvan IV se trouve sur le mur au sommet des escaliers.

A la base du tableau je vois un couple qui me fixe du regard. L'homme, dont le visage est marqué d'une profonde cicatrice sur la joue gauche, est habillé d'un costume très chic et la femme à ses cotés, aux longs cheveux châtains, à une expression plus douce et est habillée d'une robe de bal couleur bleue pastel. Elle saisit avec grâce les pans de sa robe du bout de ses doigts et me salue avec révérence alors que lui prend la parole.

« Soyez le bienvenue, invocateur Alarion. Je suis Arthur Spiritmight, chef de la maison Spiritmight et voici ma femme, Hélèna Spiritmight. Je serais votre hôte pour ce soir. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Je m'incline à mon tour avec un geste que j'espère approprié.

« Je vous remercie infiniment de l'honneur que vous me faîtes en m'invitant dans votre illustre demeure, seigneur Spiritmight. » Je réponds, anxieux.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et je suis obligé de me concentrer sur ma respiration comme je le fais à l'Institut de la Guerre lorsque je risque de perdre mon calme. Je passe en revue très rapidement mon costume pour être sur qu'il soit présentable... Pas de problème à ce niveau là mais ça ne me soulage que très peu.

« Relevez la tête invocateur et montez nous rejoindre. Tous nos invités sont là et n'attendent plus que vous. »

Je me relève et je vois que l'intendant est allé se positionner en bas de l'escalier de droite et s'est incliné dans ma direction. Je monte pour rejoindre les époux Spiritmight d'une démarche à moitié mécanique.

Arrivé sur le palier je remarque l'une des fenêtres s'ouvre de l'extérieur et laisse entrevoir une grande terrasse en pleine air d'où provient une douce mélodie. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Je déglutît avec difficulté et je me dirige vers l'ouverture à la suite du seigneur Spiritmight.

Alors que celui-ci franchit le pas il s'adresse à ses invités de la même voix ferme et autoritaire qu'il a utilisé pour me saluer.

« Mesdames et messieurs, l'invocateur Alarion vient d'arriver. Je vous demande l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

L'orchestre s'arrête de jouer et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Il y a au moins une quarantaine de personnes, tous sont parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Pendant qu'ils me saluent je cherche à voir si je reconnais quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'incline pour les remercier quand ils se sont relevé puis Arthur Spiritmight me fait signe de prendre la parole.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis je me lance, une pointe de stress dans la voix.

« Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé sur la demande du seigneur Spiritmight. Je ne sais pas comment le remercier, ni comment vous remercier de me faire un tel honneur. » Je marque une pause, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire mais je ne pense pas pouvoir encore m'arrêter, tous attendent que je continue. « Moi qui suis né dans une humble famille de fermiers, jamais je ne pourrais payer ma dette envers mon pays, envers Demacia. »

Je reprends ma respiration.

« Je me souviens du jour ou le doyen de l'Académie de la Magie m'a dit que je pouvais rejoindre l'Institut de la Guerre si je le souhaitais. J'ai tout de suite accepté. Cela sonnait comme un défi à mes oreilles et je désirais relever ce défi. »

Des murmures commençaient à circuler entre les invités.

« Ce fut très dur mais aujourd'hui quand je vois ce que je peux désormais faire, je suis fier d'avoir réussi. Mon pays, réuni à travers vous, me montre que ceux qui se dévouent à lui seront toujours bienvenue. Alors je le redis, merci à vous, merci à mon patrie. Longue vie à Demacia ! »

Je crie presque ces derniers mots et le silence est bientôt remplacé par des applaudissements sincères même s'ils sont retenu. Le maître de maison attends que le calme revienne en partie pour reprendre la parole.

« Demacia vous a entendu, invocateur Alarion. Et Demacia est fière, elle aussi, de vous compter parmi les siens. »

Il fit un geste à l'orchestre qui se remit à jouer.

« Profitez de la fête mes chers invités, l'invocateur Alarion passera vous voir en personne pour vous parler de sa formation. »

Il se tourne vers moi et m'invite à me servir. Je saisis une coupe de vin sur le plateau du domestique qui s'est rapproché à sa demande. Nous buvons chacun une gorgée. Ce vin est bon mais il ne vaut pas celui du doyen. Nous commençons alors notre tournée de toutes les familles nobles présentes.

Bien que je sois tendu à cause de tous les gens de la haute qui sont présents et que je me force à sourire, je suis finalement un peu déçu. Mes échanges sont laborieux et tout le monde se parle en usant de tant de formules de politesses que finalement nous parlons beaucoup pour ne pas dire grand chose.

Nous arrivons enfin au dernier groupe et je me réjouis pour pouvoir finalement m'entretenir avec les Crownguard. J'ai tellement de choses à demander.

Mon enthousiasme retombe comme un oiseau auquel on coupe les ailes en plein vol quand j'entends mon hôte s'adresser à eux...

« Excusez- moi de vous déranger Lestara. J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. » demanda t-il à une femme de grande taille d'une voix polie.

« Je vous en prie, Arthur. » Répondit-elle d'un ton velouté. « Vos réceptions sont toujours organisée à la perfection. » Elle marqua une pause et me regarda dans les yeux. « Invocateur Alarion, ravie de pouvoir converser avec vous directement. Votre discours était sincère et plein de convictions. Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

« Invocateur Alarion, je vous présente Lestara Buvelle, chef de la maison Buvelle. »

Je m'incline respectueusement et je sens un regain d'intérêt.

« Merci à vous Mme Buvelle. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'adresser ainsi à toute la haute société demacienne, tout était complètement improvisé. » Je rougis légèrement, c'est la première personne à me féliciter pour mon discours plutôt que sur l'acquisition de mon rang d'invocateur.

« Ce qui ne fait que renforcer le poids de vos paroles invocateur. Votre résolution et votre volonté vous honorent. » Il me sembla qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Arthur Spiritmight puis enchaîna toujours de sa voix de velours. « Ma fille, Sona, m'avait déjà ''parlé'', si je puis dire, de vous. Elle pense que vous serez un bon invocateur et elle se trompe rarement sur ce genre de choses. »

Sona... ? Parlait-elle de la Virtuose de la Harpe ? Je sais que Sona est demacienne mais...

« Pardonnez-moi, mais quand vous dites Sona, vous parlez de... » Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase.

Lestara Buvelle eut un petit rire amusé et me répondit.

« Je parle de Sona, la Virtuose de la Harpe, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler à L'institut de la Guerre. A mon sens, son plus grand talent restera toujours la musique, mais ma chère fille ne partage pas mon avis sur cette question. » Elle but une gorgée de vin avec une mine à demi boudeuse. « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, invocateur ? »

Sa question me prends de court. Dire que Sona est une extraordinaire musicienne, c'est déjà minimiser ses talents. J'ai eu l'occasion d'écouter une de ses répétitions et je me souvient n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit qui suivit tant je me sentais transporté par ses mélodies.

Je bredouille avec difficulté une réponse vaguement cohérente.

« Et bien... Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de parler avec elle... enfin d'échanger disons... Alors je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre... Désolé... Mme Buvelle. » Je rajoute précipitamment à la fin.

Elle eut un autre rire amusé en m'entendant cafouiller d'embarras et me répondit avec gentillesse en voyant Arthur esquisser un sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus.

« Ne le soyez pas invocateur. Vous venez juste de débuter. Avancez en gardant cet état d'esprit, sans prétendre être ce que vous n'êtes pas. Et si jamais vous trouvez une réponse je l'écouterai avec attention. »

Elle se tourna alors vers le maître de maison et demanda.

« Dites moi Arthur, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas invité Shauna Vayne, mais je ne vois aucun membre des familles Laurent et Crownguard. Un quelconque problème serait-il arrivé ? »

« Arcturus et Mélénia Crownguard ne devraient pas tarder, une affaire urgente les a retenue. » Déclara t-il courtois. « La famille Laurent, quant à elle, ne mérite pas d'avoir une place parmi nous. » Son ton venait de se refroidir d'une manière brutale même s'il restait poli. « Des tricheurs ne devraient pas avoir le droit de respirer le même air que nous. »

« Vous êtes dur Arthur. Fiora Laurent a plusieurs fois montrée qu'elle ne trichait point. Je pense que que son talent est véritable et n'a pas besoin de sournoises méthodes pour s'épanouir et être reconnu. »

« C'est ce que nous pensions de son géniteur. » Répliqua t'il toujours aussi glacial. « Nous connaissons tous ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. »

Tandis que Lestara Buvelle continuait à défendre sa position et Arthur Spiritmight à discréditer les Laurent. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

Pour être franc je suis choqué d'entendre un membre de la noblesse être aussi vindicatif et radical. Le scandale causé par la maison Laurent avait fait date dans l'histoire de Demacia. Qu'un grand nom de la noblesse et de l'escrime s'abaisse à empoisonner les adversaires de sa fille pour permettre des victoires faciles était inimaginable.

Fiora Laurent avait beau avoir vaincu son père en combat singulier et par la même occasion obtenu le titre de chef, le tollé provoqué par cette nouvelle avait fait tomber la maisonnée toute entière dans l'opprobre et le déshonneur.

La nouvelle chef aurait pu laver ce déshonneur par un combat qui aurait prouvé sa force et son honnêteté mais personne ne voulait plus les affronter. Comme si le fait de simplement accepter un duel aurait été synonyme de se couvrir de honte.

Depuis lors, Fiora prend son mal en patience et se bat dans les rues contre tous ceux qui pensent être à la hauteur, mais cela ne la mènera probablement à rien.

J'ai peur que l'on me demande mon avis lorsque je vois mon hôte se tourner vers moi près à me poser la question quand je suis épargné par l'arrivée au même moment des derniers invités.

L'intendant annonça leur venue d'une voix sonore.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Arcturus et Lilia Crownguard, ainsi que leur fille Luxanna Crownguard. »

Arthur Spiritmight salua Lestara Buvelle avec courtoisie et de se dirigea vers la famille Crownguard. Je m'élance à sa suite et je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchons. Je crois que s'il continue comme ça mon cœur va finir par sortir de ma poitrine.

Nous arrivons face à eux et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant Garen Crownguard... Je connais bien son visage puisque lorsque les démagogues qui enseignent l'éthique à l'Académie de la Magie parlent du Guide de la Raison ils l'utilisent toujours comme modèle.

Mais en regardant de plus près ses traits sont plus prononcés, ses cheveux sont noir de jais mais commencent à grisonner et il porte un cache sur l'œil de gauche.

A ses cotés, sa femme est aussi belle et élégante que lui est impressionnante. Elle porte une grande robe blanche qui met en valeur ses grands cheveux blonds. Ses traits sont fins et gracieux. On dirait presque une poupée de porcelaine.

Nous les saluons respectueusement en réponse à leurs propres salutations et le maître de maison prends la parole.

« Soyez les bienvenue, Arcturus, Lilia. Nous sommes enchanté que vous ayez pu venir malgré cet incident. »

« Merci à vous de votre accueil Arthur . » Répondit-il d'une voix grave et forte. « Veuillez nous excuser pour avoir été absent pour le début de la réception. »

J'attends sur le coté, très stressé, mais aussi presque frétillant d'impatience tel un enfant. Cela fait plus de dix ans que j'attends ce moment.

« Vous êtes excusés, Arcturus. Que des intrus pénètrent dans l'une des nobles maisonnées de notre grande Demacia est une chose qui ne doit pas rester impunie ! »

Mon intérêt change d'épaule l'espace d'un instant . Le gardien à l'entrée de l'académie de la magie avait parlé d'une affaire similaire. Il y a donc un groupe inconnu qui opère dans l'ombre.

« Vous avez raison Arthur mais ne gâchons pas cette soirée avec d'insignifiants détails. » Il se tourna vers moi. « Mes salutations Invocateur Alarion. Je vous félicite, au nom de la famille Crownguard, pour avoir choisit de servir ainsi votre patrie. »

Je m'incline une nouvelle fois et je réponds en faisant attention de ne pas bégayer cette fois.

« Je vous remercie de me faire l'honneur de vous déplacer pour fêter ma réussite. »

Cette fois ce fut sa femme qui me répondit.

« Tout l'honneur est pour nous, Invocateur. » Sa voix est posée et relaxante. « Que vous ayez choisi l'un des membres de notre famille pour votre premier match officiel nous empli de fierté. »

Je m'incline une fois de plus. Le plus étrange, c'est que ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise dans cette soirée, ce sont les éloges qui me sont faites.

A mon sens je ne mérite pas un tel respect... Surtout quand on regarde comment s'est passé ce premier match.

« Vous connaissez déjà notre fille, Luxanna. » Dit-elle en s'écartant.

Lux apparue enfin devant moi. Durant le match je n'avais pas pu voir son avait beaucoup grandi depuis le jour de notre rencontre mais son visage, lui, est resté presque identique à celui de mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond qui n'a rien à envier à ceux de sa mère. Elle porte une robe azurée qui semble être en mouvement constant comme la surface de l'eau. Des zones semblent s'éclaircir ou s'assombrir subtilement. Cet effet doit probablement venir de sa capacité à manipuler la lumière. J'ignorais complètement que l'on pouvait se servir de la magie de cette façon.

Elle porte des boucles d'oreilles et un torque en or finement travaillé qui mettent encore plus en valeur son visage. C'est lorsqu'elle fait un pas vers moi pour me saluer que je remarque que ses joues sont légèrement rosies par du maquillage et qu'un fragrance subtile et envoûtante émane de sa chevelure.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer en personne, Invocateur. » Fit Lux.

Je m'incline toujours plus bas alors que je réprime un frisson qui aurait tout ruiné.

« Je le suis aussi Mlle Crownguard . »

Ma réponse est plus abrupte que je l'aurais souhaité mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. En me relevant je vois Arcturus Crownguard adresser un regard perçant à sa fille. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer durant les trois secondes où je regardais le sol.

C'est alors que Arthur Spiritmight s'adresse à ses invités.

« Mes chers convives, nous sommes au grand complet. Nous pouvons donc débuter le bal. »

Je crois que j'ai du mal entendre... Un bal !?

« Invocateur Alarion, c'est à vous , accompagné de Mlle Crownguard, que revient le droit d'ouvrir le bal. »

Je crois que mon cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner ou bien fonctionne trop vite pour que je puisse suivre pendant la minute où les invités s'écartent pour nous laisser une place suffisamment importante. Je reprends mes esprits que lorsque j'aperçois le reflet des bijoux de ma partenaire.

Je me tourne vers elle et nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder fixement. Je me souviens brusquement que c'est à moi de faire le premier geste. Je m'incline, la main gauche sur la poitrine et la main droite tendue vers Lux. Elle me rend mon salut et pose sa main dans la mienne.

Nous arrivons vers le centre du cercle formé par les membres de la noblesse et je sens mes mains devenir de plus en plus moites. Je tremble comme une feuille en plus. Je prends de profondes inspirations pour garder mon calme.

Nous nous mettons de nouveau face à face. Je vois que Lux regarde avec attention l'expression de mon visage... Je regrette pour la première fois de ma vie le capuchon de ma tenue d'invocateur.

« Vous ne savez pas danser Invocateur ? » Murmura Lux d'une voix quasi inaudible même pour moi.

Je crois que la mine déconfite que je dois afficher suffit amplement pour répondre. Un sourire moitié surpris, moitié amusé se lit sur les lèvres de Lux.

« Je vais vous guider. » Murmura t'elle de nouveau. « Tachez de vous détendre, vous êtes beaucoup trop crispé. »

A cet instant m'arracher un œil aurait été plus simple que de me calmer.

« Levez votre main droite au niveau de votre tête et passez votre autre bras autour de ma taille. »

Je m'exécute avec des geste mécaniques alors que je sens que j'ai de plus en plus chaud. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans un situation intime avec une femme et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme !

L'orchestre se met à jouer et Lux me murmure les instructions au fur et à mesure que les notes défilent.

Mes mouvements sont raides et erratiques. On dirait un épouvantail ballotté par un vent violent. Je suis sans aucun doute ridicule mais je préfère rester concentré sinon je risque de faire une erreur grossière ou malvenue.

J'ai l'impression de danser depuis des heures quand la musique s'arrête enfin. Je m'attends à un silence gêné lorsque je salue Lux une dernière fois pour finir notre ballet.

Mais à la place ce sont des applaudissements qui foisonnent. Je suis un peu perdu... J'entends alors Athur Spiritmight prendre la parole.

« Amis de la bonne société demacienne, vous pouvez à votre tour animer cette soirée. »

Il se tourne vers Lux et moi.

« L'on ma confié qu'il est coutume qu'un invocateur et la championne choisie s'entretienne à titre privé. Nous vous avons réservé, à cet effet, un endroit plus à l'écart où vous pourrez converser à loisir sans être dérangé. »

Il nous montre, d'un geste du bras, une zone de la terrasse séparé du reste par une série de haut-vents de couleur blanche.

C'est la première fois que j'entends cela mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir la dessus qu'un chemin apparaît déjà au milieu de la foule.

Nous nous engageons sur cette voie. Tous les regards sont fixés sur nous. J'ai l'impression d'être un futur marié se dirigeant vers l'autel et je suis partagé entre l'embarras et une espèce de joie fébrile qui est presque sauvage.

En arrivant à l'espace privé je remarque tout de suite qu'il est simple et relaxant. Deux chaises se trouvent de part et d'autre d'une table sur laquelle se trouve, dans un plat en argent, un grand nombres de victuailles et tout le nécessaire pour manger et boire pour deux personnes.

La vue aussi inspire le calme. Un grand panorama détaille la ville éclairé par les foyers. On dirait un vol de luciole dans un ciel dépourvu de toutes perturbations.

Fébrile, j'écarte une chaise de la table et je la tourne dans la direction de Lux. Elle s'assoie en me remerciant et je vois que les effets de lumière dur sa robe sont accentués par la pénombre qui règne. On dirait la lumière d'un phare qui se reflète sur une mer calme. Je croirais presque que nous venons de nous retrouver dans un espace définitivement séparé du reste de la terrasse.

Le visage de Lux, éclairé lui aussi par la lumière qu'émet sa robe, m'hypnotise. Son sourire sublime l'ensemble. Je pourrais me perdre dans tant de beauté.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage invocateur ? » dit Lux, son sourire toujours plus large.

« Non, non ! Je suis désolé ! C'est que vous êtes si belle que... »

Le reste de ma phrase sort malgré moi. Un petit rire amusé secoua Lux avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

« Je vous remercie. Vous êtes très flatteur. » Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Mais détendez vous, je suis avant tout une championne de l'Institut de la Guerre. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de respecter le protocole à la lettre avec moi. »

Entendre cela me soulage sans pour autant me détendre.

« Merci de m'avoir donné un cours de danse, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction des invités si j'avais dit que je ne savais pas danser... J'ai quand même du paraître ridicule... sans compter pour vous... »

Retenant un autre rire Lux me répondit toujours en souriant.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour, disons... modifier ce que voyaient les invités. »

« Vous pouvez même faire ça !? » Je réplique, surpris.

Décidément je parle plus vite que je ne pense. Je dois me ressaisir sinon je risque d'attirer l'attention inutilement. Mais tout de même quand je vois ce dont est capable Lux avec sa magie et que c'est moi qui porte le titre de Professeur Honorifique...

« Oui, bien sur ! Mais vous devez déjà tout savoir sur moi grâce à l'Institut de la Guerre, n'est ce pas ? »

Lux me fixe. C'est clair qu'elle cherche à m'embarrasser pour briser la glace mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de lui parler comme je pouvais parler à mes condisciples à l'Institut.

« Assez parlé de moi Invocateur. » Coupa brusquement Lux. « Esador nous a dit que vous aviez prononcé un discours à votre arrivé. Puis-je l'entendre à mon tour ? »

Je retrouve l'enfant espiègle de mes souvenirs. Le regard pétillant et l'envie de faire l'école buissonnière. Mais j'ai honte de ressortir un tel discours devant elle alors je reste vague.

« Il n'avait rien de particulier et je l'ai fait sur le moment alors je ne m'en souviens plus... »

« Ho, je vois. » Elle m'observe avec attention. « Vous devez quand même vous souvenir de son contenu, n'est ce pas ? »

Je suis acculé. Je me retourne pour regarder Demacia éclairée par la lumière de la lune et je réponds sans la regarder. Je crois bien que je suis en train de rougir comme une tomate.

« Et bien... J'ai monologué sur les raisons de mon choix de devenir invocateur... principalement... mais c'est assez embarrassant... »

« Dans ce cas dites moi simplement les raisons. » fit Lux, toujours amusée. « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de monologuer. »

Je prends une inspiration profonde, imprévue et théâtrale. Puis, je me lance il faut que je puisse avancer sinon je vais regretter de m'être défilé.

« Je voulais remercier Demacia pour m'avoir donner la chance d'aller aussi loin. »

Un silence. Lux doit attendre la suite.

« Je suis un simple paysan et je pense que je le resterais quelque part. Mais je peux quand même agir pour le bien de tout les citoyens malgré que je ne sois pas un soldat comme vous. »

Lux ne dit toujours rien. Je sens mon stress qui revient au galop.

« Je voulais aussi être capable de relever le défi pour prouver que je suis capable d'avancer droit devant moi sans trébucher et sans échouer. »

« Ce sont les seules raisons ? » Demanda Lux.

J'ai l'impression que le ton de sa voix est moins joviale. Non. Je dois me faire des idées.

« Et bien je dois dire aussi que la citation du Guide de la Raison ''Pour la victoire de nos alliés, la défaite de nos ennemis et la justice pour tous !'' m'a beaucoup inspiré. »

Un autre silence accueille mes propos. Je me retourne en me grattant la tête d'embarras.

« Vous voyez ce n'est pas très inté... »

Je coupe ma phrase en plein milieu. Mon cœur s'arrête instantanément quand je vois Lux...

Sa robe a perdu son éclat et semble être devenue une espèce d'habit pour veuve. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et tombent sur ses mains gantées. Mais le pire est l'expression que je peux lire sur son visage...

Un tristesse profonde qui tient presque du désespoir...

« Je suis... Tellement... Bête... » Ses paroles sont entrecoupées par des sanglots. « Je pensais... Qu'avec toi... Ce serait... différent... Mais... Vous êtes... Tous... Les mêmes... »

Je suis figé sur place incapable de bouger où même de réfléchir. Je regarde, complètement apathique, les larmes de Lux ruiner son maquillage.

Je croise alors son regard... Un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

Elle me dit alors avec une voix qui se brise.

 _« Je te déteste... »_

Je ne sais pas quel effet cela fait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur mais ça ne peut pas être plus douloureux que ce que je ressens au moment où j'entends les mots de Lux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose pour la réconforter ou essayer de comprendre.

Un homme, le visage caché par un masque, atterrit sur la terrasse et se jette sur moi. Une lame pointé dans ma direction.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu. :)  
**

 **Un peu de mondanité et un peu de sentimentalisme, enfin presque...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus animé !**

 **A là prochaine ! :D**


	6. L'attaque nocturne

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 !**

 **L'action se réserve la part du lion (quelle frime ça rime :D) dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 5 : l'attaque nocturne

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que l'homme est déjà à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il est cependant stoppé net dans son élan par une cage de lumière aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Lux afficher le visage froid et renfermé d'un soldat sur le champ de bataille. Elle fait un geste en direction de mon assaillant. Un orbe de lumière l'atteint en pleine poitrine et le transperce de part en part en laissant un trou béant à la place de son cœur.

Il pousse un râle d'agonie et crache du sang par la bouche avant de s'effondrer mort sur le carrelage.

Je suis pris de nausées et je m'appuie sur la rambarde en tentant de me retenir de vomir.

J'entends alors des cris venant de derrière les rideaux qui nous isolent du reste de la fête. Lux se précipite en direction des invités et au moment de franchir la séparation elle se retourne et me fixe avec un regard à mi chemin entre le dégoût et la pitié.

« Restez ici Invocateur, je ne veux pas avoir à vous protéger en plus des autres. » dit-elle d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

Elle s'en va me laissant seul et complètement pris au dépourvu avec un cadavre dont le sang s'écoule en une flaque d'un imposant diamètre.

Je reste coi. Plus que l'agression que je viens de subir ce sont les soudains changements d'attitude de Lux qui occupent mes pensées. Moi qui l'imaginait toujours comme la petite fille de mes souvenirs j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien compris à ce qu'elle était en réalité... Une soldate entraînée, prête à tuer sans aucune hésitation si nécessaire... En fait c'était moi l'enfant de nous deux.

J'entends les cris paniqués des invités et le fracas des lames qui résonnent sur la terrasse mais je suis trop paniqué et confus pour réagir et ce n'est que lorsqu'un cri plus perçant que les autres arrive à mes oreilles que ma tête se remet à fonctionner.

Je suis un invocateur de l'Institut de la Guerre. Je dois être présent dans ce genre de cas où je ne suis pas plus utile qu'un épouvantail. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être traité de lâche ou de planqué. S'il y a bien un moment où je dois agir, c'est maintenant.

J'atteins les limites de mon alcôve en quelques pas. La mise en garde de Lux résonne toujours dans mes oreilles mais je la chasse très vite en régulant ma respiration et me focalisant sur la tâche à accomplir.

Calme et prêt je rejoins l'échauffourée qui se tient sur la terrasse.

Je savais que tôt ou tard je finirais par être amené à fouler un champ de bataille mais j'ignorais que celui-ci serait en plein cœur d'un des deux empires les plus puissants du monde.

Arcturus Crownguard et Arthur Spiritmight sont dos à dos et sont encerclés par plus d'une dizaine d'intrus encapuchonnés de noir mais ne semblent pas être en difficulté si je prends en compte les cadavres qui s'étendent déjà à leur pieds.

Lux, quant à elle, bataille avec deux autres magiciens qui parviennent à la garder occupée même s'ils sont visiblement tout le mal du monde.

Malheureusement, plusieurs soldats qui ont sans doute débarqués après avoir été alerté de la situation sont pris en étau au milieu des assaillants et ne cesse de reculer malgré que derrière eux se trouve un groupe de nobles qui ne semblent pas pouvoir se défendre seuls.

Un des intrus parvient alors à passer le mur de soldats et fond sur ses cibles qui hurlent à l'aide.

J'ai juste de le temps de lancer l'incantation du sort ''Barrière'' sur le groupe. L'épée qui s'abattait sur eux se brise comme du verre et blesse mortellement son porteur. Je poursuis en lançant cette fois le sort ''Flash'' sur le groupe pour le téléporter dans le hall de la demeure quand je vois toute une troupe de soldats s'engouffrer par la porte principale de la terrasse.

Je suis content de moi. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Les soldats arrivés en renfort sont assez nombreux pour vite maîtriser les agresseurs et je vois que Lux vient de se débarrasser d'un deux mages qui la retenait.

Je me dis que la bataille va bientôt s'achever quant une explosion violente ébranle toute la demeure et me projette plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Tout tourne autour de moi et je n'entends plus que des sons étouffés. Je me relève péniblement et je grogne plus à moi même qu'aux autres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer bon sang ? »

En me retournant, j'ai immédiatement ma réponse. Un cratère de plusieurs mètres de diamètre occupe l'espace central de la terrasse. Au dessus, flottant comme suspendue par des fils invisibles se trouve un femme au visage ridée qui arbore un sourire dément alors qu'une magie corrompue crépite dans la paume de sa main.

Lux se tourne vers elle pour l'affronter mais manque de peu de se faire toucher par un sort lancé par le dernier des deux magiciens qui l'affrontaient. Obligée de se concentrer sur lui, elle ne voit pas que la sorcière prépare une autre attaque sur un dernier groupe d'invités isolés des autres par le trou béant dans le sol.

Je relance une nouvelle fois le sort ''Barrière'' pour protéger le groupe et la magie corrompue se dissipe au contact de la fine bulle magique semblable à un voile.

Son expression se déforme sous l'effet de la colère et elle me fixe désormais avec les yeux d'une démente.

Une immense boule d'énergie se forme entre ses deux mains, elle veut me tuer...

Je ne pense pas que je puisse arrêter une telle magie avec seulement une barrière sans qu'il y ait des victimes collatérales.

Je n'ai plus qu'un choix mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. J'ai peur de le faire... Je n'ai jamais appris la magie avec ce but...

La sorcière profite de mon indécision et me lance son attaque avec un rire qui fait froid dans le dos.

En voyant la sphère me foncer dessus, je suis pris de panique et je prononce en même temps les formules pour les sorts ''barrières'' et ''Embrassement''. En m'entendant je me dis que je suis mort, je ferme les yeux comme si cela allait me sauver...

Pourtant un voile protecteur se dresse devant moi mais il est ténu et il ne va probablement pas me sauver. La encore je me trompe, la sphère rétrécie de presque trois-quart avant de heurter ma protection et de se dissiper en faisant fondre le sol devant moi.

C'est en levant les yeux que je comprends pourquoi l'attaque s'est affaiblie à ce point... Elle est en train de brûler... Mon adversaire hurle de douleur alors que son corps est en train d'être dévoré par un brasier.

Je crois entendre entre les cris des incantations pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes. C'est peine perdue... On peut se protéger de l' ''embrassement'' mais pas l'éteindre.

Elle reste là, flottant dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes, se transformant peu à peu en une boule de feu d'une couleur uniformément jaune telle celle du soleil, puis finit par s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit semblable à celui d'un sac remplit d'asticots.

Une horrible odeur de brûlé emplie l'air autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais rien sentit d'aussi nauséabond. L'espace d'une seconde je sens mes nausées revenir de plus belles et je choisis de vite m'éloigner de ce cadavre, ma manche sur mon nez et un air dégoûté.

Je rejoins (?) le groupe de survivants qui me regarde avancer avec la démarche d'un homme ivre vers eux. Dans leurs regards, il y a un mélange de dégoût et de crainte. Un des soldats lance alors à mon encontre.

« Vite Invocateur, par ici ! Il y a un homme gravement blessé qui a besoin de soins urgents ! »

Je rejoins le soldat qui s'écarte pour me montrer un homme qui gît dans son sang, la cage thoracique ouverte en deux au niveau du poumon droit dont la respiration ressemble plus à un râle d'agonie qu'autre chose.

L'odeur du sang me fait tourner la tête et l'image de mon agresseur me reviens en mémoire comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. J'ai beaucoup de mal à contenir mes nausées, je tremble comme une feuille.

Je tente plusieurs fois de lancer le sort ''Soin'' mais je n'articule pas et la moitié de la formule reste coincée au fond de ma gorge. Tous les gens me regarde, se retenant de respirer, attendant que je sauve l'homme en train de mourir devant moi... Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux rien faire, je suis impuissant et je me sens tellement pitoyable à cet instant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne en sursautant. Lestara Buvelle dont une partie de la robe a brûlée et dont les cheveux sont défaits me regarde avec des yeux emplis de douceur et de compassion.

« Ne craignez rien Alarion. Rappelez vous l'Institut de la Guerre et ce que vous y avez appris. Vous pouvez le faire, j'ai confiance en vous. »

En entendant ces mots, prononcés avec tant de calme et de bonté, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'entoure s'efface subitement. Je me revois, pénétrant avec impatience sans la chambre d'invocation pour la première fois, je sens l'odeur de poussière du lit qui fut le mien pendant plus de cinq ans et je me vois tenant un livre d'apprentissage des sorts d'invocateurs dans la grande bibliothèque sombre de l'Institut de la Guerre.

Les incantations me reviennent alors, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Avec un calme retrouvé, je prononce alors la formule. La blessure se referme alors peu à peu et l'homme reprend alors une respiration plus régulière. Il ne risque plus rien.

Toute la tension accumulée pendant ces quelques instants semble s'évaporer en un instant dans le groupe qui m'entoure. Plusieurs nobles me félicitent mais je ne les écoute pas. Je prends l'homme que je viens de soigner par les épaules, je veux l'emmener dans le hall avant que lui où un autre ne prenne un sort perdu. Deux soldats viennent alors et me remplacent pour déplacer le groupe en sécurité.

Lestara Buvelle ferme la marche. En passant à coté de moi je l'entends murmurer à mon intention.

« Allez vite aider Luxanna, Alarion. Elle a plus besoin de vous que vous ne le pensez »

Je me retourne pour voir comment la situation évolue.

Plusieurs soldats démaciens combattent toujours mais ils sont désormais plus nombreux que leurs assaillants et aussi bien plus organisés. Au bout de la terrasse Lux est toujours au prise avec son adversaire.

Celui-ci recule sous les sorts lancés à son encontre. Pourtant je remarque qu'il saigne abondamment, il n'a va probablement plus opposer beaucoup de résistance dans peu de temps. J'hésite...

J'amorce un geste pour aller la rejoindre quand je me fige sur place.

Une horrible sensation de danger me submerge subitement. On dirait un genre de mauvais pressentiment mais puissance mille. J'en ai des frissons et je sens ma panique revenir.

Ma respiration devient saccadée alors que je cherche d'où peut bien provenir ce phénomène qui est complètement nouveau pour moi.

Sur une espèce d'intuition je lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est là que je vois une autre personne suspendue dans les airs à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de la tête de Lux. Une immense boule de magie pointée dans sa direction.

« Lux ! Attention, au dessus de toi ! »

Mon avertissement parvient aux oreilles de Lux au moment même où la sphère de magie vient de lui être lancée dessus.

Elle décrit alors un cercle avec ses deux mains. Une traînée lumineuse se forme à la suite de son mouvement. Elle passe alors ses deux mains à travers ce cercle et un puissant rayon de lumière est projeté en contre attaque.

Il n'est pas plus gros qu'une main mais est suffisamment puissant pour transpercer l'orbe de magie noire et le magicien sur son chemin.

Mortellement blessé il chute dans la ruelle en dessous de lui pendant que son attaque se dissipe sans faire aucun dégâts. Lux me répond froidement.

« Je vous ais dit de vous cacher Invocateur, je peux me défendre seule ! »

Je pensais avoir rattrapé en partie mon erreur de tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter davantage que un autre mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi, toujours plus fort.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer cette fois. Une espèce de vague de magie d'un bleu vif va s'écraser sur la terrasse dans moins d'une seconde quand je la remarque enfin.

Je hurle la formule d'un bouclier que je fais couvrir tout le bâtiment derrière moi en tendant les bras. Lux s'entoure d'une bulle de lumière pour se protéger en voyant l'attaque foncer sur nous. Puis le choc survient.

La vague pulvérise tout sur son passage et déchire mon bouclier comme un feuille de papier. Je suis projeté dans le hall à travers la fenêtre sous la violence de l'impact et j'atterris contre un mur.

Par chance une des épaisses tapisseries qui décorent la pièce amortie ma chute mais je me cogne la tête à la réception et je m'évanouis.

Des cris de panique me font reprendre connaissance. Tout est trouble et je n'arrive pas à savoir où se trouve le haut et le bas. J'aperçois un forme noire qui semble se diriger vers moi. J'essaye de bouger mais je ne sens pas mes membres.

Une autre silhouette grise se place entre moi et la silhouette noire puis disparaît dans un éclair rouge. Je sens un liquide chaud et poisseux m'éclabousser... Du sang...

Un garde vient de se faire exécuter froidement sous mes yeux, pourtant plutôt que de ressentir de la peur, c'est une colère sourde qui m'envahit. Je ne laisserais pas ces salopards tuer impunément devant moi !

Emporté par ma rage je me relève et je me rue sur lui comme un dément le poing fermé et hurlant une formule. Mais rien ne fonctionne car des liens d'énergie sombre viennent me ligoter et me bâillonner. Me voilà réduit à l'impuissance.

J'entends l'homme en noir se moquer de moi puis faire un grand geste du bras. Je suis de nouveau projeté mais cette fois à l'extérieur. Alors que je tente de me libérer c'est là que je constate l'ampleur des dégâts.

De la terrasse il ne reste presque rien. Toutes les fenêtres de la demeure des Spiritmight ont été soufflées et la structure en elle même semble être mal en point. Des fissures de tailles diverses parcourent le mur et certains morceau se détachent par endroit... Si je n'avais pas dressé ce bouclier je crois que toute la maisonnée aurait été soufflée.

En contrebas j'aperçois des éclairs lumineux aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Lux est toujours en train de se battre. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement... Elle est toujours en vie.

Je suis soulevé du sol comme si j'étais une marionnette et je pivote sur moi même pour me retrouver face à face avec celui qui me tient à sa merci. Même si j'ai retrouvé toutes mes facultés je ne distingue toujours pas son visage. Un sortilège jeté sur son manteau m'empêche de le voir.

Je vois pourtant son sourire quand il sort une lame gravée de rune que je ne j'ai jamais vue. Au moment où il l'abat sur ma poitrine je tente encore une fois de lancer un sort mais sans plus de succès.

Un éclair argenté l'interrompt et il se met à hurler de douleur. Une flèche faite d'un métal brillant vient de se planter dans son épaule droite. Maîtrisant sa douleur il se prépare à me frapper à nouveau mais une autre flèche se loge quelques centimètres à coté de la première.

Il tombe à genoux sous la l'effet de la souffrance et hurle encore plus fort. On dirait que les flèches sont en train de le brûler. Il redresse la tête et regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent soudain de terreur. Il se tourne alors vers le reste des assaillants et crie.

« Chas... »

Le reste de sa phrase n'a pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche qu'une troisième flèche atteint son épaule mais cette fois elle lui arrache violemment tout son bras et je me fais encore une fois de plus asperger de sang. Sa douleur est telle qui n'en parvient plus à crier, il tombe sur le sol... Mort...

Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées sortent alors de l'ombre et se mettent à tirer ces mêmes flèches sur les intrus. Ils sont d'une redoutable efficacité. Chaque coup fait mouche même sur des cibles en mouvements ou cachées derrière des otages.

Nos assaillants tentent de prendre la fuite en ayant vu leurs camarades tomber mais c'est peine perdue. Ils se font froidement abattre dans le dos.

Les liens qui me retiennent se dissolve et je retrouve ma liberté de mouvement. Une femme atterrit avec grâce à coté de moi. Elle porte une tenue d'un bleu nuit qui épouse les formes de son corps, une grande cape rouge et des lunettes aux verres noirs. Elle porte une petite arbalète sur l'avant bras droit et une autre beaucoup plus grosse dans le dos.

Jamais je ne me serait attendu à un soutien aussi inattendu que celui-ci. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle n'a plus jamais remis les pieds à Demacia et même pour l'Institut de la Guerre elle est difficilement atteignable.

« Merci de votre aide, chasseur nocturne. » Dis-je à celle qui vient de me sauver, me souvenant qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom.

Vayne se tourne dans ma direction en m'entendant lui adresser la parole et son expression neutre se déforme en un rictus de rage quand elle voit mon visage.

Elle pointe alors son arbalète dans ma direction et guidé une fois de plus par cette espèce d'intuition j'ai juste le temps de bouger pour esquiver son carreau qui me transperce le bras.

Je recule sous l'effet de l'impact et j'atterris sur un morceau de rambarde trop endommagé pour supporter mon poids.

Il cède et je me mets à chuter. Je vais m'écraser sur le sol mais pourtant Vayne est là aussi. Elle à sauté pour me rejoindre. Elle est à moins d'un mètre de moi et son arbalète est pointée sur mon cœur. Dans ses yeux je vois la froide détermination du devoir nécessaire, une joie sauvage quand à l'idée de ma mort mais aussi une profonde terreur.

Une lueur arc en ciel illumine le sol qui se rapproche inexorablement... Vayne appuie sur la gâchette de son arbalète... Tout deviens noir autour de moi...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Oula ! Oula ! C'est quoi ce capharnaüm ? Vayne qui attaque un invocateur ?**

 **La suite arrive de suite ! (faut que je me calme sur les rimes XD)**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


	7. LA duelliste prodige

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus calme avec un autre personnage !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 6 : la duelliste prodige

Je suis réveillé par la douleur intense qui parcoure mon bras gauche. Pourtant, il me faut une bonne minute pour réaliser dans quelle situation je me trouve.

Je suis attaché solidement par ce qui doit être des cordes mais je ne suis pas sur à cause d'une espèce de sac qui me recouvre la tête. Je suis aussi bâillonné avec un bout de tissu qui empeste le sang. Quelqu'un me porte sur son épaule si j'en crois la silhouette que je vois au travers des mailles.

A cause de mon agitation il se rend compte que j'ai repris conscience.

« Tenez vous tranquille invocateur où je vous renvoie dormir de force. » Gronde une voix grave.

Je m'arrête de bouger. En toute honnêteté j'ai envie de me débattre pour m'enfuir mais je me ravise. S'il peut me porter comme ça sur une épaule alors il doit être costaud, sans compter toutes les entraves dont il m'a affublé. Je dois attendre, avoir plus d'informations.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, l'homme s'arrête et j'entends trois coups sourds portés contre une surface métallique. Un heurtoir de porte ? Un bruit métallique s'en suit, on dirait que deux objets en métal sont frottés l'un sur l'autre. Puis vient un grincement. Je viens de rentrer dans un bâtiment.

Ma tête cogne violemment contre un obstacle et je lâche une exclamation de douleur qui ne passe pas inaperçue car elle résonne dans toute la pièce.

« Il est conscient ? Demanda une autre voix d'homme, plus inquiète. Tu es stupide où quoi !? Qui sait ce qu'il a entendu, ou qui a pu le remarquer !? »

« Il n'a pas bougé où parlé et il n'y a personne dans les rues à cette heure, surtout à cause du couvre feu. » Répliqua mon ''porteur'' énervé.

Il se remet à bouger et au bout de quelques pas je me sens projeté en avant. J'atterris sur une surface dure, froide et humide. Sans plus de ménagement quelqu'un me plaque contre un mur et m 'attache avec une chaîne toute aussi froid et humide que le reste de la pièce.

« Attention crétin ! Il a plus de valeur que nous deux réunis ! » Fit celui qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça sinon tu vas le regretter ! » Répliqua l'autre alors que je sens sa main se crisper douloureusement sur mon poignet sous l'effet de sa colère.

Ils passent alors plusieurs minutes sans échanger la moindre parole. Je les entends manipuler je ne sais quoi. J'ai envie d'essayer de me débarrasser de ce qui m'obstrue les yeux mais j'ignore si je suis observé où pas. Mes mains sont aussi trop bien liées pour que je puisse me libérer.

« C'est l'heure, on doit bouger. » dit l'un des deux hommes.

Déjà ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je dois trouver une solution et vite sinon je suis cuit.

A peine dix secondes plus tard on saisit mes poignets pour me détacher. Je profite de l'occasion pour me relever brutalement et prendre la fuite, mais j'oublie que je suis complètement ligoté. Je m'effondre sur le sol comme un mort, sur la blessure de mon bras gauche qui redevient immédiatement très douloureuse.

Mon ravisseur qui rigole à gorge déployée me relève sans ménagement et se prépare à me reprendre sur son épaule si j'en juge par la façon dont il enserre mes jambes. Oubliant ma douleur l'espace d'un instant je pousse de toute mes forces dans sa direction et je réussis à le déstabiliser.

Un bruit sourd de bois qui rompt, suivit d'un fracas assourdissant. J'ai probablement du le pousser dans une étagère ou un endroit où il y avait pas mal de choses empilées. Je retombe une fois de plus et je sens que des objets me tombent dessus aussi.

« Hol ! » S'écrit le deuxième homme.

Je me tortille comme un ver en tentant de me relever, mais moins de cinq secondes après j'entends un cri de rage venant de derrière moi. C'est pas bon, je n'ai même pas réussi à me débarrasser d'un des deux.

A peine ai-je fini de constater mon échec que je prends un coup violent dans l'estomac, puis un second dans la figure, un troisième à nouveau dans l'estomac, puis encore un quatrième...

« Saleté, ça t'amuse, hein !? Et ça, tu aimes !? Et ça !? Et ça !? » Hurle t-il.

« Arrête ! Mais arrête bordel ! Tu vas le tuer ! » S'exclame le deuxième homme.

Il pousse brutalement son coéquipier qui manque de se retrouver sur le sol encore une fois. Il va aussitôt se mettre à le sermonner quand il entend un bruit étrange venant de derrière lui.

Il voit avec horreur qu'un liquide de couleur jaune-orangé suinter au travers des mailles du cache tête et l'invocateur se mettre à tousser avec difficulté.

« Et merde ! Vite, viens m 'aider à le détacher ! » Ordonna t-il.

« Certainement pas ! Répliqua le deuxième. Laisse-le comme ça, il va se tenir tranquille maintenant. »

« Tu veux qu'il se noie dans son vomit pauvre crétin !? »

Réalisant le danger il rejoignit son coéquipier pour libérer leur précieux otage. Ce n'est qu'une fois détaché qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'état pitoyable de l'invocateur.

Il avait effectivement vomit, il a le nez cassé, saigne abondement de la bouche et plusieurs hématomes sont aisément visible sur son visage.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils durent nettoyer leur otage, arrêter les saignements et vérifier l'absence de blessures plus importantes. Ils le ligotèrent de nouveau et lui posèrent un bandeau sur les yeux.

Une fois la tension redescendue ils reprirent leur conversation.

« Ne me refais plus _jamais_ ça. Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver si ... »

« Je sais ! Je me suis emporté. Je ferais attention maintenant. » Répondit l'agresseur.

« J'espère bien... Soupira le premier homme. Bon... dépêchons-nous de partir, nous avons déjà du retard et il ne restera pas inconscient indéfiniment. »

« Bonsoir gentlemen... Votre conversation a éveillée ma curiosité, accepteriez-vous de m'en dire un peu plus ? » demanda une voix charmeuse de femme.

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent en dégainant leur épées et scrutèrent l'obscurité. Rien n'est visible mais ils entendent bel et bien quelqu'un se déplacer dans leur direction.

Ils tournèrent la tête en voyant un reflet métallique sur leur droite. Il y a bien une visiteuse imprévue.

C'est une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui porte un pantalon moulant de couleur sombre et une veste d'un blanc neigeux. Ses épaules et ses bras sont recouverts de pièces d'armures, un fleuret dans la main droite.

Le plus étrange est l'attitude totalement décontractée qu'elle prend alors qu'elle avance vers les deux hommes. Une démarche assurée, les bottes dont les talons qui claquent de façon insolente et le fleuret qui suit élégamment les mouvements de son corps.

La lumière finit par éclairer son visage. Malgré son air sévère elle est d'une beauté indéniable... Des yeux bleus encadrés par des cheveux mi longs d'un noir de jais. A l'exception de deux mèches de la couleur d'une rose de chaque coté. Un visage aux traits fins dépourvu de défauts et de toute évidence soigné avec intérêt.

Légèrement déconcerté par cette apparition les deux hommes ne restent cependant pas inactifs longtemps. Ils brandissent leur épées vers l'inconnue et affichent un sourire amusé et assuré.

« Fiora Laurent... Qu'est ce qu'une escrimeuse d'opérette fait ici, à cet heure là ? » Railla l'un des deux.

La duelliste sourit à son tour. Un sourire confiant et provocateur.

« Je ne ferais aucun cadeau. »

Elle souleva légèrement son fleuret, la pointe pourtant toujours tournée vers le sol. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre sur ses appuis. Confiant, les deux hommes approchèrent lentement.

Arrivé à son niveau, ils brandirent leurs armes et se jetèrent sur Fiora qui, pour seule réaction, sourit de plus belle.

Je reviens à moi et la première chose que je ressens est la douleur qui parcoure tout mon corps. Je me souviens d'avoir été violemment frappé par un de mes deux ravisseurs mais après c'est un trou noir. J'imagine qu'ils ont du n'emmener là ils devaient.

Je me redresse difficilement et avec précaution. On dirait que je ne suis pas attaché, c'est étrange.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, invocateur ? Je commençais à perdre patience vous savez ? » déclara Fiora.

Toujours dans une certaine torpeur je mets un peu de temps avant de trouver où se trouve la personne qui vient de me parler. Je crois que je connais cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Quand enfin je pose les yeux sur mon interlocutrice j'en reste bouche bée.

« Fiora !? » Mais qu'est ce que... ? »

Fiora se tenait devant moi, assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées dans une pose volontairement aguicheuse. Sur la table à coté d'elle, il y a plusieurs chiffons sur lesquels repose un fleuret à la garde relativement rustique.

Elle saisit son fleuret et me répondit, légèrement vexée.

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de remercier la personne qui vous a probablement sauvée la vie... »

Elle agitait la pointe de son arme vers une zone un peu plus loin sur la droite.

Deux cadavres inondent le sol de leur sang. Ils ont une blessure nette au niveau de la gorge tous les deux, comme s'ils avaient été égorgés...

Malgré mon état, je frémis davantage de peur que de douleur. La présence de ces deux corps me mets mal à l'aise.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » Je demande, anxieux.

« Vous êtes le plus désobligeant des invocateurs que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. Répondit froidement Fiora. Qui voulez-vous que se soit ? »

Je me sens trop fatigué et endolori pour tiquer sur sa réponse. Les événements survenus plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire subitement.

« Vous devez m'escorter jusqu'à la maison de Crownguard, vite ! Ils sont attaqués par... »

« Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, invocateur. Répliqua Fiora. De plus, vous avez plusieurs heures de retard. Tout est finit depuis longtemps. »

« Mais... Et les Crownguard ? Et Lux ? » Demanda Alarion sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

« Ils vont probablement bien. Sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus de soldats dans les rues pour trouver les coupables. Et ne prononcez plus _jamais_ le nom de la fille des Crownguard devant moi, invocateur ! »

Alarion se figea d'effroi. Fiora venait de se lever brutalement de sa chaise et sa voix était devenue glaciale. Une fureur mal contenue se lit dans dans ses yeux.

Elle rangea son fleuret à sa ceinture et se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie.

« N'oubliez pas de dire que Fiora Laurent vous a sauvé, invo... »

Sa phrase est interrompue par un mouvement presque trop rapide pour que je puisse le voir. Une étincelle, un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque et je vois une dague s'enfoncer dans le sol à un mètre de moi.

Une ombre semble se déplacer derrière les décombres au fond de la pièce. Non. Il y en a deux... trois... je n'arrive pas à les compter.

Un autre choc, dague contre fleuret. Fiora sourit... On dirait qu'elle s'amuse de la situation. Elle nargue ses adversaires.

« Voilà tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Approchez plus près ! Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre de cette façon ! »

Elle esquive deux autres dagues qui viennent se planter dans un mur en se jetant en avant tout en gardant sa posture. Elle semble glisser sur le sol avec grâce, comme si elle dansait avec son épée.

Une dague toucha la garde de son arme et elle sembla perdre l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant. Un des hommes caché dans la pénombre en profita pour lui sauter dessus, une dague brandie très haut. Je n'ai même pas le temps de l'avertir où de lancer un sort qu'il se trouve déjà à distance pour frapper.

Mais je vois aussi le sourire impérieux et inébranlable de Fiora alors qu'elle se met en garde et dévie l'attaque pour aussitôt contre attaquer en visant en plein cœur... et transperce son assaillant.

Je reste coi. Elle est vraiment très forte. A peine je pense cela qu'un deuxième assassin surgit dans son dos. Elle esquive une nouvelle fois et abaisse sa lame. Le coup est étrangement banal et vise la jambe de l'assassin. Elle tranche directement au niveau du genou et se remet en position. Elle porte alors un coup d'une terrible violence directement dans la gorge dans son adversaire, la lame s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Fiora retira son épée et d'un geste ample elle se débarrasse du sang sur la lame avant de faire le salut traditionnel de l'escrimeur.

« Voilà un excellent échauffement. » Conclue-t-elle toujours sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle range de nouveau son fleuret et se tourne vers moi.

« Vous compter transformer votre bouche en nid d'oiseau, invocateur ? »

Je me rends compte que je suis toujours en train d'afficher cette expression de surprise béate parfaitement ridicule. Je me relève avec difficulté en m'appuyant sur le mur, j'ai toujours aussi mal et les cadavres qui m'entoure ne m'aide pas à me détendre. J'essaie pourtant afficher une expression peu amène. Mais ce doit être raté quand je vois la réaction de Fiora...

« Vous êtes un débutant, n'est ce pas invocateur ? » Demanda-t-elle en retenant un rire.

« … Oui... » Je me sens tellement ridicule.

« N'ayez pas honte, on ne peut pas progresser si on admet pas sa faiblesse. »

Cela aurait pu être réconfortant si le ton employé n'avait pas été aussi sardonique... J'ai bien envie de lui faire rentrer ses railleries dans la gorge mais elle m'a quand même sauvée malgré tout, alors je préfère rester muet. Je me dirige vers la sortie en boitant et serrant les dents.

« Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au poste de garde le plus proche, invocateur. Sinon vous n 'arriverez pas avant que le soleil se lève. » Dit Fiora en se moquant.

Je me retiens de lancer une remarque cinglante alors qu'elle prends les devants. Nous avons fait seulement deux pas qu'elle m'arrête d'un signe de la main et dégaine une nouvelle fois.

Un son métallique, accompagné par ce qui ressemble à des bruits de pas se fait entendre derrière la sortie du bâtiment. Il y a d'autres hommes qui arrivent et ils sont nombreux.

« Il faut que l'on s'en aille très vite avant d'être encerclé ! » Je m'écris à destination de Fiora.

Elle fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu et me pousse contre le mur à l'endroit où je me trouvais il y a peu. Je m'affale sur le sol et la douleur se rappelle à moi toujours plus insistante. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

« Rester à l'abri invocateur. Je me charge du reste. » Déclara calmement Fiora.

Je crois que j'ai du mal entendre... Elle compte encore se battre !? Elle ne pense donc qu'à ça !?

« C'est ridicule ! Il faut fuir au plus vite ! On ne sait pas combien ils sont ! » Je réplique agressif.

« Calmez-vous invocateur. Répondit Fiora. Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer cette situation. »

« Vous êtes très forte mais c'est de la folie de vouloir affronter autant de personnes en même temps ! »

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de me répondre et se tourna vers la porte près à en découdre. Je vois une douzaine de soldats se placer derrière la porte et il y en a d'autres encore que je ne peux pas voir. Je sens la peur s'emparer de moi et pourtant Fiora, elle, continue de sourire comme une forcenée. Son fleuret pointé vers ses adversaires, elle attend patiemment qu'ils viennent s'empaler sur sa lame.

Ils entrent et se positionnent en ligne en face de Fiora qui n'est pas ébranlée le moins du monde même en 1 contre 20...

Pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'attaque ou ne montre le moindre signe d'une agression à venir. Ont-ils peur de Fiora ?

J'ai la réponse à ma question assez vite... Un sphère de couleur brune est lancée de derrière la ligne de soldats et s'écrase sur le sol à moins d'un mètre devant elle. Une espèce de brume de couleur verte s'en échappe et se répand rapidement.

« Espèces de lâches ! Venez m'affronter à la loyale ! » Vociféra Fiora en couvrant sa bouche et son nez avec un tissu.

Du poison... ou quelque chose de semblable... De mieux en mieux... Je plaque ma manche sur mon visage et j'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin. Un vieux mur attire mon attention. Il est fissuré et j'aperçois de la lumière au travers d'un trou. Si je le détruis on pourra peut-être s'enfuir.

Je tend le bras et je prononce une incantation... qui n'a aucun effet. A la place du trou que j'espérais il y a une rune qui brille sur le mur... Une rune de suppression...

Deux autres de ces sphères se brisent à leur tour sur le sol, créant une brume tellement dense qu'il devient impossible de ne pas en respirer.

Je sens la panique m'envahir suivie par un engourdissement. Ce n'est pas du poison mais un somnifère que contenait cette capsule.

Je commence aussi à voir trouble, j'ai du mal à rester éveillé et Fiora ne semble pas être dans de meilleures dispositions. Elle titube et son bras tremble beaucoup, son fleuret semble peser trop lourd pour elle.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les soldats passent à l'attaque. Très vite Ils entourèrent Fiora qui frappa devant elle et loupa son coup dans les grandes largeurs.

La dernière chose que je voit avant de m'effondrer est l'image de Fiora qui s'écroule à son tour, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps. La torpeur m'emporte et une dernière question me vient à l'esprit... c'est vraiment comme ça que ça va finir... ?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **Comme on le dit souvent : c'est lorsqu'on pense être en sécurité que le danger frappe !**

 **Et une triple release ! une !**

 **J'espère que cela vous à plus !**


	8. Eveil

**Hello all !**

 **Le chapitre 7 est là !**

 **Ce chapitre est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à mettre un haut niveau dans le rating...**

 **J'ai essayé de donner de l'impact sans tomber dans le ''gore à bon compte''**

 **J'espère avoir réussi (sinon dites le moi :) )**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 7 : Éveil

D 'habitude lorsque je me réveille, c'est dans un lit mais là c'est la deuxième fois que je reprends conscience attaché et dans une position tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable.

Je suis debout, tenu par des chaînes. Mon bras gauche me fait terriblement mal et je me retiens de gémir de douleur à chacun de mes gestes.

Je suis dans une pièce avec une seule sortie, scellée par une rune de confinement apposée sur une porte renforcée, aucun moyen de la forcer. Les trois murs sont dénués de toutes ouvertures et de signes distinctifs, hormis les deux pitons enfoncées dans le plafond qui soutiennent mes chaînes et celle d'une autre personne... Fiora... Elle est déjà consciente et me fusille du regard.

« Finalement ! Faites nous sortir de là maintenant, je fais leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à moi impunément ! » Vociféra-t-elle.

Je sens la colère m'envahir mais je parviens à me contenir. La situation est déjà bien assez mauvaise, je ne dois pas la faire empirer en m'emportant.

Je me concentre pour me défaire de ces liens mais une rune de suppression apparaît sur les menottes. Ils ont pensés à tout...

« Bon alors vous avez bientôt finis !? » Demanda Fiora, agressive.

« Il y a des runes de suppression sur nos menottes et... »

« Enlevez les alors ! Vous êtes un invocateur non !? Vous connaissez ces choses là ! » Clama Fiora d'un ton devenu grossier.

Sa suffisance m'énerve et ma colère commence à transparaître.

« Ces runes ont été crées pour restreindre des grands pouvoirs comme ceux de Syndra ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de le retirer de fo... »

« Vous êtes incompétent et inutile alors ! »

C'en est trop.

« Fermez la Fiora ! C'est à cause de vous que nous sommes ici ! »

Une réplique cinglante n'a pas le temps de sortir de la bouche de la demacienne, la rune qui couvre la porte s'évanouit et un bruit de métal se fait entendre.

La porte s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement qui me fait frissonner. Un homme encapuchonné encadré par deux soldats entre dans notre geôle. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais je suis sur qu'il me regarde. Il s'approche de moi et s'arrête si près que sa capuche touche presque mon visage.

« Vous avez trouvé une alliée de poids Invocateur. Il tourna la tête vers Fiora, mais elle ressemble plus à un animal mal dressé qu'à une garde du corps. »

« Je vais te tu... » Commença Fiora.

Un bâillon de couleur noir se forme et obstrue sa bouche avant même que le reste de la phrase n'ai le temps de sortir. Je la vois marmonner au travers de l'entrave mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle peut pester. Il me fixe de nouveau et je vois un sourire malsain qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Nous allons pouvoir continuer notre affaire. »

Il claqua des doigts et des chaînes magiques, noires comme la nuit, m'encerclent et me privent du peu de liberté de mouvement qu'il me reste.

Il sort une dague ornée de runes de sa manche, la même que celle que mon agresseur sur la terrasse des Crownguards. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni à quoi cela sert mais ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé...

J'essaye de me débattre mais je n'ai aucune chance de me libérer. Je panique en voyant la lame se rapprocher de plus en plus de ma poitrine. Je tente de prononcer une formule pour dissiper le maléfice qui m'entrave mais ça ne fonctionne pas et je me mets à m'agiter de plus en plus. Mais il est trop tard... Je sens la lame me transpercer...

Fiora écuma de rage en sentant le bâillon la réduire au silence et se promit de faire payer cette humiliation. Sa colère disparu pourtant lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sortir le couteau et le pointer vers l'invocateur.

Cet homme est-il fou ? Oser attaquer l'un des invocateurs de l'Institut de la Guerre équivaut à un suicide. Que compte t-il faire avec cette arme ?

Les pensées de Fiora sont entièrement tournées vers le cérémonial qui s'offre à elle. Elle vit avec horreur la lame s'approcher de l'invocateur et chercha à se libérer. Elle serait la prochaine sur la liste si elle ne se libère pas très vite. Et même si elle survit par miracle elle devra répondre de la mort d'un invocateur devant l'Institut.

Au moment où la lame perça le cœur de l'invocateur il y eu une explosion de lumière et une douloureuse sensation de brûlure au niveau des yeux submergea Fiora. Elle hurla de douleur. Au milieu de ses propres cris elle n'entendit pas ceux des autres hommes.

Parvenant à maîtriser sa douleur Fiora ouvrit les paupières mais rien ne changea... Juste un noir absolu... Pensant avoir toujours les paupières fermées elle réprima sa douleur encore plus et réessaya... Toujours l'obscurité... Pris d'une sensation de malaise elle leva la tête pour essayer voir ses mains... Sans aucun succès...

C'est alors que la terrible conclusion s'imposa avec force et dédain... Elle est devenue aveugle...

Pour la première fois de sa vie Fiora sentit une peur irrépressible l'envahir... Elle qui désirait plus que tout devenir forte et libre... Son rêve vient de lui être arraché...

Elle devra désormais vivre en dépendant des autres...

La duelliste se mit a pleurer... Des larmes de désespoir... Maudissant tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu faire et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu accomplir... Tout cela lui est désormais refusé...

Un cri de rage et de détresse résonna dans toute la pièce. Pour quelqu'un comme Fiora être vaincue d'une façon aussi ridicule sans même avoir pu se défendre... laisse un goût d'une amertume qui ne s'oublie pas.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda une voix calme et curieuse.

Fiora reconnu immédiatement cette voix : celle de l'invocateur... Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il ne devrait pas pouvoir parler avec une lame dans la poitrine...

« C'est vous, Invocateur ? » Interrogea Fiora.

« Je m'appelle Alarion, duelliste. » Répondit-il.

Fiora sentit la chaîne qui lui serrait les poignets jusqu'à présent trembler puis un bruit sec lui indiqua qu'elle vient de se rompre. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux.

« Suivez-moi. Déclara-t-il, vous avez, vous aussi des comptes à régler avec ces naïfs. Laissez moi vous en donner l'opportunité. »

Malgré le calme de ses paroles Fiora perçue celle-ci comme un ordre tant le ton déborde d'assurance et volonté... On aurait dit une autre personne...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Fiora entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne et chercha son épée ou quelque chose pour s'appuyer et se relever. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Essayant de refouler sa peur et son appréhension de son mieux elle se releva... Pourquoi cela lui semble-t-il si difficile de faire une chose aussi simple.

Elle avança dans la direction des bruits de pas qui deviennent de plus en plus ténus mais trébucha sur quelque chose de lourd. Elle plongea en avant et tendit les bras pour amortir sa chute mais elle heurta quelque chose de chaud, humide et poisseux. L'odeur du sang emplit ses narines... Un cadavre.

Fiora se figea sur place, son corps tremblant. L'obscurité qui l'entoure est trop oppressante, trop profonde. Elle n'ose pas bouger.

« Que faites-vous, duelliste ? »

La voix d'Alarion vient de surgir à proximité. Pourtant Fiora ne l'a pas entendu approcher. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens en espérant entendre un nouveau son qui lui permettrait de savoir où il se trouve exactement.

Une chose douce et chaude lui souleva le menton... Une main.

« Vos yeux sont détruits. » Dit-il comme s'il lisait un texte sans intérêt.

Le désespoir saisit Fiora une fois de plus et des larmes, accompagnées de sanglots, roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

Elle sentit la main se retirer. Il va probablement m 'abandonner ici, pensa Fiora. Après tout qui voudrait d'une handicapée... Elle ne se choisirait pas.. Plus maintenant... Pourtant elle sentit de nouveau la main se poser sur son visage mais cette fois sur ses yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne demande ce qu'il était en train de faire une douloureuse brûlure, encore plus intense que celle d'avant, lui vrilla la tête. Comme si quelqu'un est en train de lui fendre le crâne avec une scie. Tremblante de douleur elle entendit Alarion lui murmurer :

« Retrouvez la lumière, duelliste. »

Cessant de trembler, encore endolorie, elle sentit un étrange mélange de peur, mêlé à l'espoir, la parcourir. Ses paupières lui semblent collées... Elle a peur... Et si tout n'est qu'un mensonge pour la tourmenter ? Qu'une histoire pour se venger de l'avoir entraîner dans cette situation ?

Mobilisant toute sa volonté elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux...

Elle ne vit que des contours troubles mais peu à peu sa vision redevint claire et nette... Comme si elle n'avait jamais perdue la vue. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, encore confuse.

A ses pieds les cadavres des deux hommes sont en train de répandre du sang partout. Le premier garde est lacéré comme si un fauve furieux l'avait attaqué et son visage est figée dans une expression d'effroi. Celui qui porte un capuchon n'a plus de bras droit, on dirait qu'une explosion l'a emporté, il n'en reste qu'un moignon sanguinolent. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que son corps ressemble à celui d'une poupée de chiffon... De ce que peut voir Fiora... Tous les os de son corps où presque sont en morceaux...

L'autre garde offre un spectacle encore plus déroutant. Il n'a pas de blessures apparentes mais on dirait qu'il s'est à moitié amalgamé avec le mur en pierre...

Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Son regard se fixa sur l'invocateur. D'apparence rien n'a changé... Pourtant elle peut sentir l'aura de pouvoir immense mais terrifiante qui émane de lui. Dans ses yeux Fiora peut lire un calme si serein qu'il en est dérangeant... Qu'est ce que ces hommes ont pu lui faire ?

D'un bref coup d'œil elle regarda la poitrine d'Alarion... Il n'a a rien... Pas la moindre trace de blessure...

« Suis-moi. » Fit-il, toujours de ce ton calme et pourtant impérieux.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte en enjambant les deux corps comme s'ils n'étaient que deux vulgaires grains de poussières. Fiora ne se lança à la suite qu'une fois sa silhouette disparue.

Alors qu'elle arrive dans un couloir mal éclairé après avoir passée une porte enfoncée, elle entendit un hurlement de terreur venant de la salle du bout. Elle se mit à courir pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'est une pièce qui doit servir de poste de garde avant les cellules et elle n'est gardée que par un seul soldat en armure qui lévite à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Il hurle de douleur et de peur alors qu'il se vide de son sang. Mais il n'a pas de blessure ouverte et son sang n'est pas extirpé par une quelconque technique comme le fait Vladimir, non...

Il s'écoule par tous les orifices de son corps... Yeux, bouche, oreilles, narines... et a en juger par la quantité déjà sur son pantalon il en perd aussi par les parties intimes...

En moins de dix secondes il finit par se taire, attrapé par la mort. Il chuta alors sur le sol dans un bruit flasque. Un horrible sourire sadique sembla déchirer le visage d'Alarion et Fiora dut réprimer une nausée. Elle avait très souvent vu des morts, souvent de sa main, et des cadavres mais là... Même la plupart des noxiens ne sont pas assez tordus pour prendre du plaisir à ce genre de mise à mort.

Il reprit sa route et Fiora se sentit réticente à le suivre. Du coin de l'œil elle vit son fleuret posé à même le mur. Elle le récupéra et regarda machinalement l'état de la lame avant d'aller retrouver l'invocateur atteint d'elle ne sait quelle folie.

Une minute plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte de bois renforcée par de l'acier. Alors que Fiora se demanda comment Alarion franchirait cet obstacle, lui continua à avancer sans changer d'allure. Quand il ne se trouva plus qu'à trois pas de la porte celle-ci tomba en poussière comme si elle n'était constituée que de sable...

Fiora s'arrêta brusquement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux... Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Le groupe d'hommes armés dans la pièce qui suit restèrent eux aussi coi en voyant la porte s'étaler au sol telle une montagne de poussière. Tous fixèrent Alarion alors qu'il rentra. Il s'arrêta deux mètres après l'entrée et Fiora vit de nouveau ce sourire de fou déformer le visage de l'invocateur.

Semblant retrouver leurs esprits tous les gardes saisir leurs armes et se mirent en position, formant une ligne de bouclier. Sur le balcon se trouve deux personnes encapuchonnés, sûrement des mages.

Alors que Fiora se mit en garde, des bruits métalliques la firent se retourner. Une dizaine d'homme viennent dans leur direction par le couloir dont Alarion et elle sortent.

Fiora remarqua un mouvement au dessus d'elle et recula d'un pas. En levant les yeux elle vit deux sphères de couleur brune en train de tomber vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se couvrir le nez et la bouche que les deux projectiles se désintégrèrent à leur tour... Il n'en resta rien, pas même le contenu. C'est alors que Alarion déclara.

« Faites leur payer l'humiliation qu'ils vous ont fait subir, duelliste. »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau sans aucun mouvement. Puis les soldats commencèrent à encercler le duo. Fiora se concentra sur ceux venant du couloir. Ne pouvant venir qu'un par un à cause de la largeur de l'accès Elle se mit en position et attendit qu'ils approchent.

Le premier se rua comme un fou sur Fiora qui se baissa pour esquiver un coup d'épée circulaire et planta son fleuret dans le cœur de son agresseur. Alors que celui-ci s'effondra elle compris pourquoi il avait chargé. Elle a du reculer pour contre attaquer et profitant de cet espace ainsi créé ils ont franchi le seuil et s'étalent désormais en ligne devant Fiora.

Revoyant la scène dans l'entrepôt avant la capture elle n'attendit pas qu'ils se mettent en position et chargea. Plongeant son fleuret entre deux bouclier mal placés elle trancha les tendons du porteur qui cria de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Celui à sa droite tenta de la pousser avec son bouclier mais elle est trop rapide et se trouve déjà dans son dos. Elle lui entailla profondément la gorge et se retourna pour faire face aux autres.

Trois d'entre eux essayèrent de l'avoir en l'empalant au bout de leurs lances mais Fiora para le coup en faisant glisser le corps des lances sur sa lame. Se servant de l'élan de ses adversaires elle porta deux coups presque trop rapides pour être vus. L'un s'écroula au sol, les tendons des deux jambes sectionnés, et l'autre lâcha son bouclier pour comprimer une plaie ouverte courant tout le long de son avant bras qui saigne abondement.

Le troisième hésita en voyant ses deux camarades mit hors-combat en seulement deux coups. Son hésitation lui coûta la vie. Une seconde plus tard et un autre mouvement trop rapide l'homme sentit une lame lui transpercer le cœur. Alors qu'il s'effondrait, il vit le visage troublé de Fiora.

Se déplaçant au milieu de la mêlée, en esquivant et anticipant toutes les attaques portées à son encontre, comme si elle pouvait voir l'avenir Fiora tua tout le groupe arrivé par le couloir en moins d'une minute. Toujours vigilante elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle se retourna, non sans hésitation, de peur de voir ce que sont devenu les autres gardes... La scène qui s'offre à elle est invraisemblable... Même après avoir avoir passée plusieurs années au sein de l'Institut de la Guerre.

Partout gisent des corps sans vie, vidés de leur sang où démembrés. A l'étage les deux mages ne sont plus visibles. De larges taches de sang de plusieurs mètres de diamètre entachent le mur, on dirait qu'ils ont explosés de l'intérieur et que le contenu de leurs corps ont été étalés comme s'il s'agissait d'une peinture...

Alarion lui, est complètement indemne, et avance en direction d'un des derniers hommes encore en vie. Celui-ci, affolé de le voir s'approcher, lui fonce dessus avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il est désintégré au moment où il se trouve assez près pour frapper. Une pluie de sang se répand sur le sol mais n'effleure même pas l'invocateur.

Fiora se rapprocha de lui d'un pas peu assuré. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder elle, puis les cadavres épars dans la zone de son combat. Il sourit encore une fois, de ce sourire qui glace le sang. Fiora vit alors les caisses posées dans un coin se désintégrer à leur tour, révélant un homme caché derrière le dos au mur, terrifié.

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent Fiora sentit puis remarqua que l'homme avait fait dans ses habits de peur. Sentant sa mort approcher il se mit à genoux et implora qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Fiora s'interposa alors entre lui et l'invocateur devenu dément. Elle n'éprouve que dégoût pour un homme qui demande pitié de cette façon mais elle cautionne encore moins ce genre d'exécution lâche et déshonorante. Elle ne laisserait pas Alarion tuer de sang-froid, surtout de cette façon, un homme.

Faisant un signe avec son fleuret Fiora montra la sortie à l'homme qui partit sans demander son reste. Alarion le suivit du regard et lorsqu'il franchit le seuil menant à l'extérieur la bretteuse vit avec horreur l'homme enfler puis exploser laissant une vaste tache rouge.

Se tournant vers Alarion, furieuse et décontenancée, celui-ci répliqua avec une voix devenue glaciale.

« Aucun ne sortira d'ici en vie et pour avoir choisit de le protéger tu subiras le même sort que lui. »

Fiora n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer pour se défendre qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'invisible l'enserrer avec une force prodigieuse. Elle ne peut pas respirer et retient son souffle de toutes ses forces, de peur que si jamais elle expire elle sera broyée par la pression qui s'exerce sur elle.

Cherchant désespérément une solution, elle remarqua qu'elle est toujours libre de ses mouvements aux niveau des mains. Desserrant sa prise sur son fleuret, elle donna un violent coup de poignet pour projeter son arme dans le visage de l'invocateur.

Surpris, il dut faire un écart pour esquiver la lame. Ce faisant il perdit de vue Fiora l'espace d'une seconde. Celle-ci en profita pour arriver au contact et lui donna un coup violent au niveau de la nuque. Au moment où le coup porta elle fut violemment catapultée dans la direction opposée et percuta un mur de plein fouet.

Elle tomba sur le sol en retenant une exclamation de douleur. Elle venait de se faire au moins deux fractures avec le choc. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit prise de vertiges Fiora récupéra son fleuret le plus rapidement possible.

Elle retourna alors près de l'invocateur, tous les sens en alerte. Mais il ne bougea pas, elle avait réussi à l'assommer.

Alors qu' Alarion gît, inconscient sur le sol, Fiora sentit ses forces la quitter brusquement. Tout le stress accumulé lui arracha un moment de faiblesse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Fiora tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avec pour seule compagnie les battements de son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait entendue parler de ce genre de manifestation de la part d'un invocateur. Un grognement de douleur la sortit de ses pensées. Alarion est déjà en train de reprendre connaissance.

Se relevant, en position et le fleuret près à plonger, elle attendit qu'il revienne complètement à lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes en massant sa nuque.

« Mais qu'est ce qui passé encore ? »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 !

Il y a un dicton qui dit : ''On ne sait jamais vraiment ce dont on est capable''

Bref, passons la psychologie à deux sous, vous m'avez compris. XD

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


	9. Partenariat

**Hello all !**

 **Chapitre 8 en ligne !**

 **Ce qui est beau dans une relation c'est qu'elle doit toujours évoluer et il y en a un exemple dans ce qui suit !**

 **En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chap 8 : Partenariat

 _Institut de la Guerre, deux heures après la première attaque :_

« La demeure des SpiritMight est en ruine... Et Alarion a disparu. » Déclara Vessaria Kolminye.

Relivash regarda la haute conseillère entrer dans son bureau sans s'être annoncée et avancer vers lui. Il posa sa plume et la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre calmement.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue me voir juste pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, accompagné d'un échange de regards qui en dit long, avant que Vessaria ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous le saviez et pourtant vous avez laissé faire. Quel est votre but ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

« Rien de plus ni de moins que celui fixé par notre Institut. » Répondit platement Relivash.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune autre information de sa part, la haute conseillère quitta la pièce.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. » Laissa échapper Vessaria en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Votre vivacité d'esprit est toujours aussi problématique... » Commenta-t-il.

 _Pendant ce temps dans un entrepôt abandonné de Demacia :_

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! » Clama Alarion, complètement perdu par ce que Fiora venait de lui raconter.

« Et moi je vous demande de rester loin ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'approchiez, espèce de schizophrène ! » Répondit la duelliste, agressive.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je suis incapable de faire ça ! Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer pour réussir ce genre de magie ! »

« Bien sur... Et ces hommes ont explosés tous seuls. » Ironisa Fiora.

Le jeune Invocateur observa encore une fois la scène qui s'offre à lui. Partout il y a des cadavres, qui semblent le mettre moins mal à l'aise qu'avant, mais cela est vraiment la seule source de réconfort dans ce qu'il voit. Des corps mutilés, d'autres vidés de leur sang sans aucune trace de blessure sans parler des vastes marques écarlates sur les murs et le sol où, s'il en croit les dires de sa compagne d'infortune, Alarion a fait se vaporiser plusieurs autres soldats et mages.

Durant ses études il avait étudié des procédés similaires pour désintégrer des objets aux pouvoirs trop dangereux... Mais cela demande la présence d'au moins une demi-douzaine de personne avec des conditions très restrictives. Il est impossible de reproduire ce genre de manipulation seul sans aucune préparation qu'elle quelle soit.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui... La preuve du contraire s'étalant devant lui. Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce rituel et cette étrange lame un peu plus tôt ?

« Ecoutez... Je vous jure que peu importe ce qui a pu se passer avant, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je suis de nouveau moi-même. Alors laissez-moi au moins vous soigner. » Demanda Alarion, anxieux, qui veut esquiver cette conversation à tout prix.

« Ne changez pas de sujet Invocateur ! Répliqua Fiora. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'approcher ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Cria l'invocateur en regardant la duelliste dans les yeux, à moitié désespéré. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus ce qui a pu se passer... »

« Dans ce cas, restez loin. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un voix glacial.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour soulager un peu ses jambes mais garda son fleuret levé en direction d'Alarion qui s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Elle décida d'attendre ici que la garde rapplique, ce qui ne devrait pas être long vu le bruit causé par les combat qui ont eu lieu ici.

Fiora se sent déjà soulagée de ne bientôt plus avoir à se trouver en la compagnie d'un homme aussi dangereux. Elle racontera ce qu'il s'est passé ici, quand elle sera convoqué pour un match à l'Institut, mais pour l'instant elle doit rester vigilante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Alarion prit la direction de l'étage pour aller inspecter de plus près ''son'' œuvre. Espérant en apprendre plus il utilisa plusieurs sort de trace à la suite pour recomposer l'activité magique de la zone... Mais à chaque fois le résultat est le même... Rien... Ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe.

Déployer assez de puissance magique pour détruire un homme de cette façon laisse forcément des indices... A moins que Fiora ne lui ait menti sur ce qu'il s'est passé... Pourtant cette hypothèse lui semble encore plus improbable qu'une magie qui ne laisse aucune empreinte...

Il s'affala contre une caisse et soupira. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait vécu en moins de dix jours : Son accession au rang d'Invocateur, accompagné de la mort de la plupart de ses condisciples. Son Titre de Professeur Honorifique. L'invitation chez les SpiritMight. Une soirée embarrassante avec les larmes de Lux et son premier combat. Une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne par une championne de l'Institut. Un enlèvement suivit d'un sauvetage raté par une escrimeuse dont la talent n'a d'égal que son ego. Et comme cela ne suffit pas on lui annonce qu'il a massacré plusieurs hommes sans ciller.

Accablé par tant de questions et d'événements il se demanda si être Invocateur est bien la meilleure voie pour lui... Entre les secrets de Relivash sur leur premier match et tout ce qu'il vient de se passer... Bien sur il avait pris sa décision en connaissance de cause à l'époque mais...

Un reflet métallique venant de sous un morceau de bois attira son regard. Il se leva et commença à déplacer les débris. C'est une lame gravée des même runes que celle qui a été utilisée contre lui dans la cellule plus tôt.

Il tendit le bras pour la ramasser mais une hésitation l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la garde. Si jamais elle provoque la même réaction que celle décrite par Fiora... Qui sait ce que cela va déclencher ?

Se souvenant que les gestes sont très important dans un rituel magique il décida quand même de la saisir en recouvrant sa main d'un morceau de tissu pour ne pas toucher directement le métal. Tant qu'il ne se la plante pas dans le cœur il n'y a probablement aucun risque...

Alors qu'il commence à étudier les runes gravées avec minutie sur le fil de la lame un bruit continu, qui semble se rapprocher, venant de l'extérieur accapara son attention.

Il vit alors tout un contingent, au moins 50 hommes, se diriger vers eux. Au vu de leurs armes et des armures légères qu'ils portent ce ne sont pas des soldats de Demacia... Ce sont les renforts de ses ravisseurs... Mais combien vont-ils envoyer d'hommes encore ?

Dans la précipitation pour prévenir Fiora il toucha la lame gravée avec ses doigts. Il eu l'impression de tomber dans un lac d'eau glaciale puis une sensation de chute vertigineuse s'ensuivit. Un instant plus tard tout se calma.

Alarion ne sentit aucun changement dans sa personnalité, non... Il est calme, très calme. C'est une étrange sensation... Ce n'est pas effrayant, bien au contraire. On dirait plutôt que tout n'a jamais aussi claire : il peut réfléchir à sa situation pour ce qu'elle est, sans peur ni a priori. Comme si ses sentiments et sensations ne sont plus que des données simplement traitées au même titre que les autres. Il descendit alors vers Fiora en se pressant.

« Vous êtes à la limite de sécurité Invocateur. » Déclara-t-elle quand il fut à moins de cinq mètres.

« Un autre groupe de soldats ennemis approchent de nous. Répondit Alarion sans prendre compte de l'avertissement de la bretteuse. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, peut-être moins. »

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » Répliqua Fiora, sceptique.

« Je les ai aperçu par la fenêtre depuis l'étage. »

« Je pense plutôt que vous avez fait une rechute. Rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas vu la dague dans votre main ? »

L'invocateur ne tenta même pas de discuter. Elle ne l'écoutera pas. Il se contenta de s'éloigner de nouveau et d'aller se positionner au centre de la pièce tandis que Fiora ne le quitte pas des yeux, prête à bondir.

Elle entendit bientôt le bruit métallique de la troupe de soldats qui s'approchent. Elle sentit un malaise s'emparer d'elle... Cela ne ressemble pas au bruit fait par les patrouilles de soldats demaciens. Quelques secondes plus tard elle a confirmation que ce ne sont pas des alliés en les voyant apparaître dans le fond du couloir. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Si elle doit mourir ici, alors elle emporterait autant de ses agresseurs que possible dans sa tombe.

Elle remarque alors qu'Alarion se tient toujours au même endroit sans bouger. Il leva un bras et prononça une longue série de mots dans une langue que Fiora ne connaît pas. Lorsqu'il se tut un espèce de rideau d'énergie spectrale se forma en travers des deux seuls accès de la zone. Une rune très similaire à celle sur la porte de leur cellule apparue sur ces fines murailles. Les soldats stoppèrent leur course devant l'obstacle nouvellement créé et tentèrent de le briser à coup d'épée mais celui-ci ne montra pas le montre signe que leurs attaques ont de l'effet.

Alarion s'avança alors vers Fiora d'un pas décidé. Celle-ci se mit en position de défense et attendit. Elle ne sent pas l'oppressante aura de danger d'auparavant mais resta sur ses gardes, il est beaucoup trop lunatique pour être être pris à la légère.

« Des que des mages arriveront il ne mettront pas longtemps avant de forcer le passage et de nous tuer tous les deux, ou pire encore. »

« Qu'est ce que vous suggérez alors ? » Demanda froidement la duelliste.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance et je comprends pourquoi. Alarion n'attendit pas la réplique sanglante de Fiora avant de continuer. Mais il faut absolument que nous coopérions sinon nos chances de victoires seront très minces. Voilà ce que je vous propose. »

Il alla se poster dans le coin de la pièce et balaya de grands gestes des pieds les débris qui jonchent le sol jusqu'à le laisser propre.

« Je vais recréer ici le rituel d'invocation et vous invoquer pour combattre. Vous aurez les mêmes informations sur la position et le déplacement de vos adversaires que si vous vous trouviez sur la Faille de l'Invocateur. Je pourrais ainsi vous apporter autant de support que puisse se faire. Couplé avec vos grands talents pour le combat nous retournerions la situation à notre avantage. »

« Vous pouvez faire ça en si peu de temps ? » Questionna Fiora, qui ne semble pas convaincue.

« Oui, mais je dois vous avertir que je ne pourrais pas recréer le rituel en entier par faute de temps. Nous ne risquons rien mais il nous faut rester concentrés sur notre objectif sinon nous pourrions nous retrouver à échanger nos mémoires et souvenirs respectifs. »

« Oh... Et en quoi ce n'est pas dangereux ? » Railla la duelliste.

« Ce n'est pas différent d'échanger des souvenirs avec des mots, soupira Alarion, sauf que dans ce cas cela se fait d'esprit à esprit et lorsque cela à lieu l'échange nous laisse tous les deux comme si nous dormions. »

Fiora hésita, toute cette histoire n'a rien de rassurant et au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a peu... Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'invocateur la rassure. Qu'est ce que cela peut-être ? Elle voit dans ses yeux une détermination farouche et un calme tranquille qui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de son état de ''tueur''. Elle lui répondit alors sans plus de fioritures :

« Très bien j'accepte votre proposition, Invocateur. »

Sans mot dire, Alarion prit la lame runique et commença à graver des symboles sur le sol avec la pointe. Fiora vit alors des hommes encapuchonnés se placer au plus près des runes de restrictions qui bloquent le passage et commencer à débiter une litanie incompréhensible... Ils sont en train de retirer les runes.

Les symboles tracés par Alarion formèrent un cercle emboîté dans un pentacle. Fiora en reconnu certains mais n'arriva pas à se souvenir où elle avait pu les voir. Il se redressa et jeta la lame émoussée par le frottement sur le sol en pierre avant de s'adresser à la championne.

« Laissez-moi vous soigner puis nous lancerons le rituel. »

Fiora baissa son arme et laissa l'invocateur s'approcher. Il prononça une autre formule et elle sentit sa douleur disparaître lentement alors qu'une aura verte danse autour d'elle. Une fois les soins terminés, elle fit quelques exercices d'assouplissements et hocha la tête pour montrer à l'invocateur qu'elle est prête.

Celui-ci retourna alors dans le coin et se positionna au centre du pentacle avant de se mettre à psalmodier une incantation. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien. Puis, soudain, Fiora sentit alors l'étrange sensation de désynchronisation entre son corps et ses pensées qui précède l'invocation. Tout rentra dans l'ordre très vite et alors qu'elle perçût les pensées d'Alarion se mélanger aux siennes la duelliste vit son fleuret se désintégrer dans un flash de lumière blanche pour être remplacer par une rapière à la lame bleutée.

Au même instant les scellés se rompirent et les assaillant entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se positionnèrent rapidement en arc de cercle autour du coin où se sont retranchés Alarion et Fiora. Formant un mur de bouclier en apparence infranchissable. Derrière s'aligne les quatre mages et encore après un autre mur de bouclier.

Fiora observa la formation au travers des yeux d'Alarion et ne vit pas de point faible apparent sur lequel s'appuyer pour créer une brèche dans leur formation. Les mages semblent préparer une formule pour les neutraliser sans combattre... La statu-quo est établi mais chaque seconde qui passe aggrave la situation pour la championne et son Invocateur. Un faisceau de lumière montant en spirale entoura alors Fiora qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle comprit ce qu'Alarion va lui faire faire.

Après quelques secondes elle se téléporta derrière la seconde ligne. Elle se jeta alors sur les soldats qui avec leurs regards fixé vers l'avant à cause de sa disparition ne virent pas l'attaque venir. Elle transperça un premier homme en frappant au défaut de l'armure. Un geste rapide et deux autres s'effondrèrent avec la gorge tranchée.

Un vent de panique s'empara de la première ligne lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos et un replacement désordonné interrompit les mages. Pendant ce temps Fiora frappa encore et encore, on aurait presque pu comparer ses actions à un ballet de danse tant elle se glisse avec souplesse et précision entre ses assaillants tout en maculant le sol et elle-même de sang. Ses compétences associées à toutes les informations que lui fournit Alarion lui permette de frapper en quasi impunité.

« Attaquez l'invocateur idiots ! » Hurla l'un des mages.

Fiora changea brusquement de direction pour tenter de se placer en protection entre Alarion et les soldats mais elle est trop loin et n'arrivera pas à temps. Elle sentit son corps être compressé pendant une durée infinitésimale avant d'être téléporté avec un claquement sec plusieurs mètres en avant.

Arrivée aux pieds du pentacle elle se retourna violemment et perça le cœur du soldat le plus proche qui s'effondre aussitôt.

Une image d'un garçon ensanglanté au milieu d'un pentacle rompu la submergea. Elle en compris le sens aussitôt : elle ne doit pas laisser quoi que se soit couper le sceau apposé au sol.

Elle rattrapa le mort qui chute et le projeta en arrière mais elle perdit son équilibre. Un soldat qui charge en profita pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Elle parvint a parer le coup en se contorsionnant mais elle ne pu esquiver une deuxième attaque qui l'entailla profondément au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Elle retint une exclamation de douleur et recula pour se repositionner. Elle arrive à tenir sa rapière mais son bras ne lui obéit plus, ils ont dû toucher un tendon. La plaie saigne abondement et Fiora vit les soldats se regrouper pour relancer un assaut coordonné. Malgré la vingtaine de mort dont ils sont responsable ils viennent de perdre l'avantage dû à la panique.

Fiora passa sa rapière dans sa main gauche et se remit en garde avant de retourner au combat. Se faufilant entre deux bouclier elle visa l'un des mages qui poussa un cri de terreur avant de mourir, l'abdomen transpercé. Deux pas de coté et c'est un autre mage accompagné d'un soldat qui rendent l'âme.

Courant dans les rang ennemis et en alternant ses positions d'attaque dans la mêlée et de défense de l'invocateur Fiora touche tous ses coup d'estoc et ses parades.

Mais, malgré le fait qu'ils réduisent peu à peu le nombre de leur adversaires, la duelliste sent peu a peu la fatigue et son hémorragie qui rendent ses mouvements de plus en plus lents. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'elle soit immobilisée pour de bon.

Elle recula encore une fois en position défensive mais au moment où elle posa son pied elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et elle s'écroula en retombant sur son bras blessé. Un des soldats restant en profita pour l'attaquer mais Fiora fut quand même trop rapide et fit glisser la lame de son épée sur la garde de sa rapière et contre-attaqua en visant le cœur. Elle le transperça et son corps sans vie tomba sur elle.

Elle fait un effort surhumain pour retirer le cadavre du soldat. Elle est exténuée, sa respiration est difficile et sa vision se trouble de plus en plus. Elle vit pourtant les soldats restants l'entourer et l'attaquer en même temps. Une bulle d'un blanc spectral l'entoura, stoppant net les épées ainsi qu'un sort destiné à Fiora. Alors que celle-ci sombre dans l'inconscience elle croit voir sa fine protection enfler démesurément.

Elle reprit conscience en sentant le sol froid contre sa joue et se redressa violemment pour s'informer sur l'état des assaillants. Il n'y eu rien d'autre que le silence pour l'accueillir. Tous les soldats sont au sol, gisant dans leur propre sang où dans des poses toutes sauf naturelles. Il n'y a plus aucun risque désormais. Elle regarda son épaule droite et vit une fine cicatrice qui finit de se résorber.

« Où êtes-vous Invocateur ? » Demanda la duelliste en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Juste derrière vous... » Répondit une voix lancinante derrière elle.

Encore affaiblie, Fiora pivota sur ses jambes et fit face à Alarion qui se tient affalé, le dos au mur et l'air passablement exténué mais indemne.

« On dirait que vous êtes toujours vivant. » Déclara-t-elle en prenant un ton moqueur mais qui cache mal son soulagement.

« Grâce à vous. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu réussir seule, Invocateur. »

Il échangèrent un sourire qui se transforma en un rire léger. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais parfois le silence peut-être bien plus communicatif qu'un long discours.

« Malgré tous les matchs que j'ai pu disputer à l'Institut où ailleurs, vous êtes la première personne avec qui j'ai vraiment coopéré. » Dit Fiora, semblant légèrement embarrassée.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, vous êtes aussi la première championne que j'invoque depuis que je suis devenu Invocateur. » Répondit Alarion, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Un autre rire.

« L'épuisement nous donne le verbe facile, Invocateur. »

« Appelez-moi Alarion Mlle Laurent. Répondit-il avec un sourire, le titre que vous me donnez est un peu surfait. »

« Appelez-moi Fiora dans ce cas. Répliqua la duelliste, les protocoles me donnent la nausée. »

Cette fois un rire franc éclata entre les deux partenaires de fortune. Rire qui mit près d'une minute à s'arrêter. Alarion reprit alors la conversation.

« C'est vraiment plaisant lorsque l'on peut discuter sans se... » Il se stoppa en plein de sa phrase comme frappé de stupeur.

« J'apporte la mort. » Sussura une voix de femme derrière la duelliste.

Un bruit sec de corde qui claque et Fiora sentit un énorme carreau d'argent lui entailler la joue avant de frapper Alarion en plein sternum, l'empalant avec force contre le mur.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **La fin est un poil violente je sais :)**

 **Les prochains chapitre vont voir un peu de calme reprendre le devant de la scène.**

 **A là prochaine ! :D**


	10. Repos

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Il est l'heure du bilan : C'est la fin du premier acte !**

 **En espérant que ça plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 9 : Repos

C'est une sensation de chaleur étouffante qui me sort de ma torpeur. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est prisonnier d'une espèce de cocon à la douceur appréciable. Surtout après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'entends alors une voix distante que je ne parviens pas à identifier. En me concentrant dessus je réussi à la reconnaître malgré mon état léthargique. C'est celle de Fiora.

La situation dans laquelle je me trouve me revient subitement à l'esprit et je relève d'un bond... Que je regrette aussitôt...

Une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine me fait pousser un gémissement et me coupe le souffle. Faisant abstraction momentanément de ma douleur, je regarde dans tous les sens pour voir où je me trouve.

C'est une chambre aux murs uniformément blanc, sans aucune décoration. Une fenêtre laisse entrer la lumière du soleil. J'aperçois alors le toit du palais royal dont les plaques de cuivres, teintes en bleues, du toit projettent des reflets sur le mur en face de moi. Je suis au dispensaire de la garde de Demacia.

J'arrive à me détendre quelque peu... Je suis enfin en sécurité. Je prends de grandes respirations pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que cela me fait mal à la poitrine. On dirait que quelqu'un m'a empalé avec un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. La dernière image que j'ai vue avant de perdre connaissance me revient soudain... J'ai bien été empalé contre le mur de cet entrepôt par Vayne... Mais comment je suis arrivé là ?... Et Surtout... Comment je peux encore être vivant ?

J'appelle d'une voix faible. Le simple fait de respirer est vraiment douloureux. On dirait pourtant que l'on m'a entendu. Fiora s'arrête de parler et je la vois ouvrir la porte de ma chambre avec empressement. Elle me voit réveillé, légèrement redressé avec probablement une expression de douleur passablement ridicule au vu du sourire moqueur qu'elle se met à afficher au bout de quelques secondes.

« Enfin ! Déclara-t-elle. Tu es encore plus lent à te réveiller qu'à te mettre en action. »

Il y a encore peu de temps une telle remarque m'aurait probablement énervé mais je sais maintenant que Fiora est comme ça. Ni plus, ni moins. D'autant plus si je compte la pointe d'inquiétude que j'ai cru entendre lorsqu'elle m'a parlée. Je lance un soupir théâtrale avant de m'allonger de nouveau pour me soulager. Un nouvel élancement m'arrache une grimace.

« Reposes toi, Alarion. Tu ne risques rien ici. »

Le tutoiement est ce qui sonne le plus étrange à mes oreilles, encore plus que le sentiment de quiétude qui s'empare de moi et qui m'attire dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

 _4 jours plus tard_

Je suis accoudé à ma fenêtre, profitant du soleil. La guérisseuse sort de ma chambre après m'avoir annoncée que mon état est stable et que je suis hors de danger. Je garderais de cette histoire une profonde cicatrice sur ma poitrine et dans le dos. Le fait que je n'ai aucune séquelle même après avoir été empalé contre un mur par un carreau en argent qui a sectionné, pour ne pas dire cassé en deux ma colonne vertébrale a laissé mes soigneurs plus qu'étonnés. J'ignore moi-même ce qui à pu se passer, ma mémoire est comme emplie de brume. Fiora m'a promit de tout me raconter lorsqu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ce qu'elle va me dire.

Quant on parle du loup...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et la Sublime Bretteuse entre d'un pas souple et assuré... Trop assuré... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je remarque qu'elle ne porte pas sa tenue habituelle de duel mais une beaucoup plus formelle et stricte. Elle ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise et je m'arrête très vite de regarder ses habits. Nos regards se croisent et nous restons à nous fixer pendants plusieurs secondes. Jusqu'à que Fiora rompe le silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Euh... Rien... Je pense que ça te va bien... »

Je me maudit moi-même à l'instant où cette phrase sort de ma bouche. A trop vouloir éviter le sujet je fonce dedans. L'expression de Fiora me dit que je viens de percuter un mur.

« Une importante affaire m'appelle juste après. » Répondit-elle d'un ton peu avenant.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment reprendre la conversation et je regarde dans tous les sens sauf dans sa direction. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par en avoir marre et m'invective sans ménagement.

« Si tu veux regarder le paysage c'est de l'autre coté. »

« Non. Non. Je ne suis pas... » Je réponds mal assuré.

« Pas quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Pas à l'aise ? Moi non plus ! Pas sur de comment poser la question qui fâche ? Moi aussi figure toi ! »

En la voyant s'énerver sur moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je dois être ridicule à agir comme je le fais. Mon malaise s'évanouit vite et à la place un rire nerveux incontrôlable me fait trembler comme une feuille. Fiora prend un air indigné.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Cesse donc de rire ! »

« Désolé Fiora. J'arrive à peine à contrôler mon fou rire. C'est juste que quand je me souviens de comment tu étais infecte avec moi avant, comparé à maintenant... »

« Et tu te permets de m'insulter en plus ! »

Elle est tellement outrée que je la vois faire un geste très rapide vers sa taille. Sa main se referme alors sur du vide et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. L'espace d'un instant je crois avoir en face de moi une jeune fille nue devant public. L'absence d'une arme à sa ceinture la perturbe plus que tout. Mon fou rire redouble d'intensité. Je prends alors un coup dans l'estomac qui me coupe le souffle.

Je m'écroule à quatre pattes. Je tousse à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre mon souffle. En levant la tête je remarque que Fiora arbore son petit sourire victorieux et narquois... Elle a encore eu le dernier mot. Je souris à mon tour. Je l'ai cherché quelque part.

J'avais presque oublié la tranquillité apaisante de ce genre de moment d'insouciance. Avec une sérénité retrouvée, je me redresse et je prends appui sur un de mes genoux. Fiora me tends alors la main avec un visage sévère. Je la saisis et elle me remet debout sans ménagement.

« Peu s'en sont sorti aussi bien. » Conclue -t-elle.

Nous échangeons un autre sourire, plus complice. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tisser un lien de confiance d'une telle force avec quelqu'un de si différent de moi, surtout aussi vite. Un court silence s'ensuivit avant que vienne enfin le moment des fatidiques des explications.

Une heure plus tard Fiora quitta la pièce, soulagée d'un fardeau. Quand à moi je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant. Je fixe l'horizon, le regard vide en repensant tout ce qu'elle vient de m'expliquer.

Épuisée et à court de solutions face à Vayne elle a récupérée la lame gravée qui m'a transformé en cet espèce de monstre et me la plantée dans le cœur. Le flash de lumière a rendu la chasseuse nocturne aveugle tout comme Fiora mais ce coup-ci je n'étais pas en mesure de soigner qui que ce soit. Même si je ne pense pas que cet autre ''moi'' aurait été à ce point ''compatissant''.

Je me demande bien à quoi rime toute cette histoire... Le rituel dont j'ai servi de cobaye nécessite-t-il un invocateur ? Où alors... Est-ce spécifique à moi ? Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête. Je chasse cet idée de mon esprit. Rien ne m'indique que c'est le cas. Je vais attendre les résultats de l'enquête avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Je regarde sur la table, unique meuble de la pièce excepté le lit, la lettre de l'Institut de la Guerre qui me demande revenir au plus vite des que mon état le permettra.

Je vais attendre encore. Les derniers événements sont encore trop fraîs dans ma mémoire. Je veux déjà tirer cette affaire au clair... Et puis je dois encore aller voir Lux. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais je dois le faire. Pour moi. Et surtout pour elle. Je pousse un soupir. De ma fenêtre je peux voir la demeure des Spiritmight en train d'être rasée.

Lorsque le soir tombe je me suis allongé dans mon lit complètement habillé. La lumière du crépuscule colore ma chambre d'un agréable couleur orangée. Je me pose tellement de questions que je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la première qu'une autre l'a déjà remplacée. En fait pour être totalement honnête je dirais que je laisse mes pensées vagabonder plutôt que d'être vraiment en train de réfléchir.

On frappe à ma porte. C'est étrange. Les guérisseuses ne frappent pas avant d'entrer et je n'attends pas de visite. Je me redresse et signale que mon invité inattendu peut entrer. La porte s'ouvre doucement et un homme en costume noir impeccablement mit en pli entra. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive à me souvenir où j'ai bien pu le voir.

« Bonjour à vous Invocateur Alarion. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. » Demanda-t-il très poliment en s'inclinant.

Je me souviens maintenant grâce à sa voix.

« Pas le moins du monde. Vous êtes Esador, l'intendant de la famille Spiritmight, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est exact Monsieur. Il s'incline de nouveau. Je vous apporte un message de mon maître, le seigneur Spiritmight. »

Je suis très surpris et j'ai du mal à le cacher. Pourquoi un des grand nom de la haute noblesse demacienne enverrait son propre intendant pour délivrer un simple message ?

« Je vous écoute. » Je réponds simplement.

« Il vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et désire vous remercier en personne pour votre ardeur à défendre sa maisonnée. L'intendant marque une pause avant de reprendre. Il vous fera parvenir les détails de cette nouvelle entrevue des qu'il sera libéré de l'audience de Mme Laurent. »

La dernière phrase me fait tilter.

« Attendez... L'audience de Mme Laurent ? Vous parlez de Fiora ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Il semble vraiment surpris de ma réaction.

« Pour quelle raison est-elle convoquée ? Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 jours j'espère ? » Je parle d'une manière empressée qui cache mal une certaine panique.

« Non monsieur, rassurez-vous. »

« Pour quelle raison alors ? » J'en deviens presque agressif.

« Mme Laurent a demandée une réunion au sommet entre toutes les maisonnées de la haute noblesse de notre nation pour récupérer le propre titre de sa maisonnée. »

« Oh... Ce n'est que ça. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'espère qu'ils accepteront. Elle l'a méritée. »

Esador eu du mal a cacher sa gène. Le voyant mal à l'aise je me demande ce qui se passe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il semble hésitant mais finit par me donner plus de détails.

Quelques minutes plus tard je quitte le dispensaire en trombe pour me diriger vers le Hall des Affaires. Le bâtiment qui sert de tribunal et de lieu de réunion des hauts dignitaires demaciens. Je comprends mieux la raison du choix de Fiora pour sa tenue. Pourtant on m'a toujours dit et elle me l'a confirmée que l'étiquette la dépasse. Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'aurait influencé de la même manière qu'elle m'a transmit un peu de son assurance ?

J'arrive devant le bâtiment à colonnes de marbre blanches, qui ressemble à un temple, en nage et à bout de souffle. Je m'arrête quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et baisser en température. Heureusement la nuit qui tombe me facilite la tâche.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et les deux gardes en factions s'approche de moi pour probablement me dire de faire demi-tour. Ils se figent sur place puis me saluent lorsqu'ils voient mon visage. J'ai oublié que les Professeurs Honorifiques ont tout droit de passage à cet endroit. Voilà qui m'arrange encore davantage.

En entrant je demande où se trouve la salle occupée par la noblesse pour leurs affaires privées. Je met pas mal de temps à la trouver tant les couloirs se ressemblent quand la, effectivement, très ostensible porte en chêne sombre d'une hauteur de près de quatre mètres gardés par trois hommes, dont au moins un officier, se détache du reste. Je m'avance vers eux.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle organisée en hémicycle où s'étale six grand autels, un pour chaque maison noble de Demacia, taillés dans le marbre. Au centre se trouve Fiora sur une estrade d'ébène. Cette réunion rendue caduc par l'absence de trois des cinq membres actuels, seuls Acturus Crownguard et Arthur Sipirtmight sont là, énerve au plus haut point la duelliste qui à l'impression de perdre son temps.

« Par conséquent nous ne pouvons accepter votre requête, Mme Laurent. » Déclara le chef de la famille Spiritmight.

« Je ne comprends pas votre décision. Répliqua Fiora. Vous avez des preuves que j'ai lavé le nom de ma famille. »

« Votre duel avec votre père a effectivement rendu l'honneur que votre famille avait perdu mais rien ne nous prouve que vous êtes différente de lui. » Objecta Arthur Spiritmight.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez des témoignages Seigneur Spiritmight. »

Fiora garde en bouche une sensation huileuse très désagréable de toutes ces flagorneries qu'est elle obligée d'utiliser pour ne serait-ce que pour garder l'attention de son auditoire.

« Certes. Concéda Acturus Crownguard. Mais malheureusement ce ne sont pour la plupart que des ouï-dires. Cela ne suffit pas, je le crains. »

Fiora voulu intervenir mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Arthur Spiritmight reprit la parole d'un ton ferme qui se veut être la fin du débat.

« Tant que vous n'aurez pas une personne importante et digne de confiance prête à témoigner en votre faveur vos demandes resteront lettres mortes. »

La Sublime Bretteuse crispa les poings de rage. Combien de fois faudra-t-elle qu'elle prouve son engagement avant de pouvoir être reconnue comme digne de regagner sa place, sa maisonnée et elle, comme membres à part entière de la haute noblesse demacienne.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout le monde se figea. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts entre d'un pas calme et contrôlé comme s'il répète une pièce de théâtre.

« Alarion... ? » Demanda Fiora qui fut très surprise de le voir.

« Bonjour Seigneur Spiritmight, seigneur Crownguard. Je m'incline poliment devant eux, chacun à leur tour. Désolé de faire irruption ainsi. »

A peine décontenancé, le patriarche Spiritmight salua l'invocateur avec courtoisie.

« Bonjour à vous, Invocateur Alarion. Je suis content de constater que vous vous êtes rétabli. »

Artcurus Crownguard me salua lui aussi. Fiora, elle, me fixe d'une manière relativement bête. Si c'est ça la figure que je faisais quand elle venue me voir au dispensaire je comprends qu'elle m'aie mit un coup par la suite.

« Êtes-vous parti avant que mon intendant ne vous délivre mon message Invocateur ? »

« Non, seigneur. Je réponds poliment. Votre message m'a bien été transmit. Je vous remercie par ailleurs pour votre sollicitude. »

« Quelle est alors la raison de votre visite Invocateur ? » Demanda alors Arcturus Crownguard, curieux.

Je m'attendais à cette question... Mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup à gérer mon stress. Ne sachant pas comment tourner ma phrase d'une manière douce et soutenue. Je décide donc d'être honnête et franc.

« Je suis venu appuyer Fiora dans sa demande de réintégration au statut de membre de la haute noblesse demacienne. »

J'ai réussi à ne pas bafouiller et à être suffisamment assuré. C'est maintenant que les choses compliquées vont probablement commencer.

En effet un long silence de surprise envahit la pièce avant que Arcturus Crownguard ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous souhaitez donc témoigner en faveur de Fiora ? » Demanda-t-il pour clarifier le plus possible la situation.

« Oui Seigneur Crownguard. J'avale ma salive d'angoisse. Le seigneur Spiritmight a déclaré que si ''une personne importante et digne de confiance'' témoigne en sa faveur cela permettrait à sa demande d'être examinée avec attention. »

Un autre silence avant que cette fois ce ne soit Arthur Spiritmight qui réponde.

« Ne croyez pas que je dénigre vos actions, Invocateur. Vous nous avez prouvé il y a peu que vous êtes digne de votre rang mais nous ne pouvons recevoir votre témoignage. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse et je reste coi. Ce n'est pas le cas de Fiora qui s'emporte ausitôt.

« C'est ridicule ! Si vous balayez d'un revers de main l'avis d'un Invocateur de l'Institut de la Guerre ce n'est plus une audience, c'est une mauvaise farce ! »

« N'oubliez pas où vous êtes Mme Laurent. Déclara sévèrement Arcturus. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter le témoignage de votre bienfaiteur puisqu'il n'est pas possible de savoir s'il témoigne en temps que ''Alarion'' ou comme membre de l'Institut de la Guerre soucieux de préserver l'un de ses champions. »

Je devine à l'expression de Fiora qu'elle se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas les insulter copieusement... Quant à moi j'avoue être complètement pris au dépourvu... Je pensais que mon titre suffirait à faire pencher la balance... Tout ruiné par une simple pirouette... Je sens un amer arrière goût au fond de ma gorge. Il y a des fois où je me demande si ma naïveté à des limites. J'ouvre la bouche pour relancer le débat. J'ignore ce que je vais dire mais il ne faut pas rester sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix de femme rompt le silence.

« Je souhaite appuyer à mon tour la demande de Mme Laurent. »

Je me retourne instantanément mais je ne suis pas aussi rapide que Fiora qui est déjà retournée. C'est à mon tour d'afficher une expression de surprise béate. La personne qui vient d'arriver à notre rescousse n'est autre que... Lestara Buvelle.

« Je vous demande pardon... ? » Arthur Spiritmight est si troublé qu'il en oublie ses formules de politesses.

« Je souhaite témoigner en faveur de Mme Laurent en tant que chef de la maison Buvelle, membre de la haute noblesse demacienne. » Répéta-t-elle lentement, sans forcer le ton et le plus naturellement du monde.

Tout le monde reste silencieux. Je ne suis pas doué pour le théâtre mais je dois avouer que son entrée et son discours me laisse subjugué. Fiora et moi reconnaissons une maîtresse en matière de prose. Je souris un peu stupidement à cause de mon soulagement. On dirait que ma chance ne m'a pas encore abandonnée.

« Je suis étonné d'une telle prise de position, Lestara. » Répondit Arcturus.

« Il n'y a pas de raison Arcturus. Vous connaissez mon opinion sur cette question et si l'invocateur Alarion souhaite aussi appuyer cette demande il n'y a pas de place pour l'hésitation de ma part. »

« Je pense que votre décision est précipitée Lestara. Affirma Arthur Spiritmight. Réunissons-nous et prenons le temps de réfléchir. »

La température vient de chuter dans la pièce. Le patriache Spiritmight n'a pas haussé la voix mais son ton est devenu tellement glacial que j'en ai des frissons. Son discours envers Fiora à la réception est toujours dans ma mémoire mais je ne pensais pas que s'en était à ce point là... Je sur peut-être un peu paranoïaque mais j'ai l'impression que cette demande à des allures de menace.

« Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie Arthur. Répondit Lestara fermement. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Je le vois, les yeux brillants de fureur, se préparant à avancer un autre argument contre nous. Mais cette fois c'est n'est pas nous qui lui coupons l'herbe sous le pied.

« Il n'y a nulle raison de tergiverser Arthur. Objecta Arcturus Spiritmight. Nous avons tous les éléments nécessaire pour accepter le retour de la maison Laurent à nos cotés. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux mais notre détracteur finit par se résigner et prononça alors le verdict :

« Au vu des éléments apportés et devant le soutien apporté par l'invocateur Alarion ainsi que part la maîtresse de la maison Buvelle, Lestara Buvelle, nous déclarons, la maison Laurent et par conséquent sa maîtresse, Fiora Laurent, à nouveau membre de cette assemblée. »

Son ton est terriblement amère. On sent sans équivoque que tous les mots qu'ils vient de prononcer lui ont coûtés.

Arthur Sipitmight descendit de son piédestal et nous salua austèrement avant de prendre congé. Arcturus Crownguard fut plus avenant mais partit lui aussi relativement vite à la poursuite de son homologue, nous laissant seuls tous les trois. Je vois Fiora se retourner et fixer le fond de la pièce. Je veux aller lui parler mais je sens la main de Lestara Buvelle qui se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et elle m'intime le silence d'un geste avant de m'attirer dehors. Nous refermons la porte derrière nous.

Je sens une grande fatigue m'envahir mais je me sens bien. Je suis un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu obtenir cette victoire tout seul mais j'imagine que l'on ne peut pas tout avoir. L'intervention de Lestara Buvelle était totalement imprévue. Sans elle ça n'aura jamais pu fonctionner. Voilà deux fois qu'elle vient à mon secours.

« Je vous remercie pour tout Mme Buvelle.»

« Je vous en prie Invocateur. Répondit-elle. Vous m'avez sauvée la vie, à moi et à beaucoup d'autres l'autre soir. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Elle sourie. De plus je souhaitait depuis longtemps aider Mme Laurent. Votre contribution a permit de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. »

« Vous m'attribuez trop de mérite Mme Buvelle ! » Je réplique mal à l'aise.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire amusé qui détend l'atmosphère. Décidément je voudrais pouvoir un jour avoir ce genre de charisme qui subrepticement, sans être oppressant, donne l'impression d'être toujours juste assez en retrait pour pouvoir évaluer une situation et permettre de voir toutes les solutions possibles.

« Vous avez joué un plus grand rôle que vous ne voulez l'admettre Invocateur. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle reprend la parole. La modestie est une vertu mais il ne faut pas vous rabaisser à ce point. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette remarque. Voyant mon malaise elle change de sujet.

« Je souhaite vous demander un service Invocateur. Elle saisit une lettre, cachetée à la cire, placée dans son dos et me la tend. Pourriez-vous remettre cela à ma fille Sona quand vous retournez à l'Institut de la Guerre ? »

« Bien sur Mme Buvelle ! Je n'y manqu... »

Mon attention est soudainement accaparée par un détail singulier alors que je saisis la lettre dans sa main. L'avant bras droit de Lestara Buvelle est constellé de cicatrices anciennes. Comme si elle avait été lacérée plusieurs fois par des lames ou qu'un pluie de verre brisé s'était abattu sur elle. En voyant mon regard fixé sur cette partie de son corps elle tira sa robe dans geste élégant.

« Mme Buvelle, qu'est ce que... »

« Vous avez le béguin pour Luxanna Invocateur ? » Coupa Lestara Buvelle.

Totalement prit par surprise je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je cafouille une réponse vaguement cohérente.

« Quoi ? C'est que... Oui... Non... Enfin... Je veux dire... Comment vous le savez !? »

« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets Invocateur. Elle eu un petit rire plus moqueur qu'amusé. Et vous venez de me demander quelque chose de très personnel. »

Réalisant la raison de la question de la matriarche Buvelle. Je deviens encore plus rouge qu'avant. Cette fois d'embarras. Ma question était vraiment déplacée. Je m'excuse platement.

« Veuillez m'excuser Mme Buvelle. Je m'incline. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

« Je le sais. Elle se mit à frotter son avant-bras droit semblant être prise d'un soudain malaise. Si vous voulez tant le savoir... Disons que c'est une punition pour avoir voulue tromper ma fille. Devant mon incompréhension elle ajouta. Demandez à Sona si vous voulez plus de détails Invocateur. C'est elle qui reçue la blessure la plus profonde ce jour là. C'est donc à elle de décider si elle désire vous en raconter davantage. »

Je quitte le Hall des Affaires quelques minutes plus tard. La nuit est déjà tombée et les foyers éclairent les rues où un grand nombres de patrouilles circulent depuis plusieurs jours. Je regarde les étoiles fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, l'esprit vide. Ma tête est encore trop remplie de ce qui vient de se passer et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour faire le tri. Penser aux conséquences.

Quand je ressort de ma rêverie je me hâte de me diriger vers ma dernière destination. Probablement la plus importante... Lux.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'y rendre. Les Crownguard sont l'une des familles les plus célèbres de Demacia pour plusieurs raisons : leur dévouement sans failles au Roi et au royaume, leur loyauté absolument inébranlable et ils sont souvent cités comme exemple pour l'éducation des recrues. Des parangons de l'éthique demacienne dans leurs formes la plus pure.

Mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées est le dernier souvenir que je porte de Lux. Celui d'une fille en larmes, accablée et dégoûtée. J'ignore encore pourquoi mais je me dois de le découvrir. J'ai peur à cause de ce que je pourrais faire ou ne pas faire devant elle. Je saisis mon courage à deux main et je m'élance à l'assaut des marches quand je suis interrompu par une voix familière.

« Vous voilà enfin Alarion. »

Je regarde dans la direction d'une artère principale et je vois apparaître un homme vêtu d'une tenue d'invocateur, le capuchon sur le dos. Son visage est émacié, ses cheveux et ses sourcils ont blanchi avec l'âge. Sa stature n'a rien d'imposante mais il avance avec assurance. Je le reconnais immédiatement. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier l'un de mes instructeur : l'Invocateur Senior Ezekiel Montrose.

« Professeur Montrose !? » Je demande très surpris.

« Il semblerait que vous vous soyez remit de votre mésaventure. Annonça-t-il en observant ma tenue. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déjà en route vers L'Institut de la Guerre ? »

J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le professeur Montrose. C'est quelqu'un de très compétent et de très instruit. Il est cependant aussi intransigeant envers les manquements au devoir que peut l'être Panthéon envers un adversaire durant un combat. Pourtant il ne me met quasiment jamais mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« J'avais des affaires personnelles à régler en priorité professeur. »

« Elle vont devoir attendre Alarion. Cette convocation est de la plus haute importance. » Répliqua-t-il avec sévérité.

« Je dois vraiment rendre visite a... »

« Certainement pas ! Son ton vient de monter d'un rang. Vous allez me suivre immédiatement. »

Je me prépare à protester mais le regard que me jette Montrose me coupe la voix. Je me résigne. Il ne changera pas d'avis. De plus si l'Institut a envoyé un invocateur senior me chercher c'est que la situation doit vraiment être grave. Je regarde l'entrée de la demeure. Je veux vraiment y aller. Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas.

« Alarion ! »

Je m'incline et je me dirige vers lui. Mes devoirs m'appellent.

Désolé Lux, je suis sur que tu comprends.

Pendant ce temps, sur un balcon du deuxième étage, camouflée par l'obscurité, une jeune fille blonde avait tout entendu de la conversation entre les deux invocateurs. Alors qu'elle les voit s'éloigner, la lumière de la lune vient éclairer, l'espace d'un instant, son visage...

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues...

* * *

 **FIN ! (De la première partie :D )**

 **Il va avoir un où deux chapitres de transition avant le prochain acte, vous êtes prévenu :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Enquêteur Spécial

**Hello All !**

 **Bon et be voilà le chapitre 10 !**

 **J'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour l'en tête alors je vais vous laisser la lecture :D**

 **Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chap 10 : Enquêteur Spécial

Je me retrouve pour la deuxième fois durant mon premier mois après l'obtention de mon titre d'Invocateur dans le bureau du plus haut responsable de l'Institut de la Guerre : le Grand Conseiller Heyward Relivash. Mais cette fois je suis seul et je me sens étrangement vulnérable. Pour me détourner de cette sensation de malaise j'inspecte la pièce très attentivement.

La décoration est toujours aussi moche. Il y a toujours les instruments de magie, la bibliothèque et d'autres curiosités. En fait absolument rien n'a changé de place depuis mon dernier passage. Même la clé protégée par le scellé rouge rubis est toujours là. Je fixe du regard le mur en essayant de déchiffrer le sceau. L'espace d'un instant je crois apercevoir un autre sceau en surimpression sur le premier. Je cligne des paupières et il disparaît. Troublé je me concentre à nouveau dessus quand le bruit de la porte du bureau qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter. Relivash vient d'entrer.

Sans mot dire il affiche un sourire énigmatique en voyant ma réaction. Il se dirige alors vers son bureau et s'assoie. Il prend la pile de parchemin à sa droite et commence à les lire, un par un. L'expression de son visage est redevenue neutre.

Il se passe près d'un heure et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir je reste silencieux sans bouger malgré la douleur dans le bas de mon dos qui commence à devenir gênante. Il repose finalement le dernier parchemin. Apparemment satisfait, il me fixe des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous avez fait des progrès dans votre maîtrise de vous même Alarion. Mes félicitations. »

« Euh... Merci... » Je répond maladroitement.

« Vous avez deviné ce que sont tous ces parchemins n'est ce pas ?" Reprend-t-il en me montrant la pile qui a changée de coté du bureau.J'acquiesce d'un geste de la tête. "Ce fut une lecture, ma foi, très instructive. »

Je me crois de retour à la fête de la demeure Spiritmight. Trop de formules de politesses.

« D'après ces rapports vous avez repoussé une attaque sur une maison de la noblesse demacienne avec l'aide de Luxanna Crownguard. Commence-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Puis vous avez réussi à survivre à une nuit très longue en coopérant avec Fiora Laurent. »

« Vous avez oublié que Vayne a tentée de me tuer deux fois. Je réplique froidement. Que j'ai été enlevé, séquestré et que j'ai servi de cob... »

Je ne finit pas ma phrase. Il ne doit pas être au courant pour l'expérience qu'ils ont pratiqué sur moi et je ne tiens pas à lui en parler. Après tout ce qu'il m'a déjà révélé je ne lui fais pas assez confiance.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »

« Je trouve que vous occultez beaucoup de choses M. Relivash. » Je réponds d'un ton que j'ai du mal à faire paraître neutre.

« Les derniers parchemins sont les rapports de la garde demacienne après enquête. Continua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque. Plusieurs des hommes qui vous ont attaqués ont ce symbole tatoués sur leur peau et portait ceci à la ceinture. »

Il pose sur son bureau un parchemin sur lequel un espèce de U entouré de deux canon est coupé au milieu par un sabre avec un serpent qui l'enserre. C'est l'emblème de Bilgewater... Il pose ensuite un cimeterre de taille réduite dont la lame a été, apparemment, cranté de façon volontaire.

« Certains de ces hommes faisaient partie de l'ancien gang des Crochets Crantés. »

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. En fouillant dans ma mémoire je me souviens de l'agitation qui a régné à l'institut il y a plusieurs mois lorsque l'on a cru Gangplank mort dans l'explosion de son vaisseau amiral. Les gangs sous ses ordres et qui lui servaient de milice se sont mis à s'entre-tuer pour la domination de la ville. Les Crochets Crantés étaient l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aide. Je réplique un peu perdu. Ils ont très bien pu être embauchés comme mercenaires. »

« En effet. Admet Relivash. Pourtant c'est la seule piste que nous ayons et c'est celle que je vais vous demander de suivre. »

Un long silence s'installe. Je crois que j'ai dû mal entendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« Je vous demande pardon, mais vous voulez que j'aille enquêter sur ceux qui ont voulu me tuer ? »

« Oui c'est celà. »

Un autre silence. Il sait ce que j'ai enduré cette nuit là et il veut que je retourne me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il n'en ai pas question. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à la présence et l'intervention providentielle de Lux et Fiora. Je lui réplique alors sèchement.

« Je refuse. »

« Je comprends votre réticence, Alarion. Déclara-t-il compatissant. C'est pour cela que pour toute durée de cette investigation je vais vous donner le titre ''d'Enquêteur Spécial'' qui vous donne le droit de réquisitionner n'importe quel champion de notre Institut afin de vous aider et de vous protéger. »

L'espace d'un instant je me sens plus rassuré. Avoir l'aide des champions est réconfortante même si je préférerais rester loin de certains. Je me demande aussi si le fait d'avoir des personnages aussi connu à mes cotés ne va pas plutôt obliger mes agresseurs à se cacher et attendre comme il l'ont fait avec Fiora. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne vais pas passer inaperçu...

Je réalise soudain ce que ça implique. Je vais servir ni plus ni moins d'appât... Je sens la colère m'envahir. J'ai tout le mal du monde à la maîtriser mais je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler de rage malgré qu'elles soient posées sur mes genoux. Relivash quant à lui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

« Désolé mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je rétorque sans respect. Ceux qui m'ont agressés se sont attaqués à une partie de la famille royale demacienne ! Je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité même avec des champions de l'Institut. »

« Aélénéa et Sternos ont eux aussi été attaqués. Répondit platement le Grand Conseiller. Ils n'ont pas souhaité aller se cacher pour autant. »

« Je ne me considère pas comme un lâche en craignant pour ma vie. » Mon ton est un peu moins assuré. Je n'ai pas moyen de vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai où non. « Ma réponse est la même. »

« Très bien. » Relivash soupira puis me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Utilisation des arcanes de l'Institut en dehors de ses murs avec comme preuve : utilisation d'un sortilège d'invocation devant personnes non habilitées. Invocation d'un champion sans autorisation préalable. Utilisation du dît champion pour des actes de violences répréhensibles. La liste est longue, Alarion. »

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Il se met à sourire d'une façon qui est toute sauf bonne pou moi. Il continua, toujours de la même voix monotone.

« Plusieurs invocateurs vont terminer leurs vies dans les cellules de l'Institut pour moins que cela. »

Les conséquences de ce qu'il vient de me dire me frappent en plein visage comme un coup de poing.

« Vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage ? » Je réplique glacial.

« Je vous expose la seule autre alternative. » Répondit-il d'un ton désintéressé.

Ma colère est sur le point de devenir ingérable. Le pire c'est que je suis pour moitié en colère contre moi. Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour croire que l'Institut de la Guerre serait différent d'un autre organe politique quel-qu'il soit ? Je suis pris au piège. Je me lève brusquement et je me dirige vers la porte. Au moment où je vais sortir je me retourne pour m'adresser une dernière fois à mon supérieur.

« Je passerais le bonjour à Kindred de votre part ! »

Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de patience où de politesse dans ma voix. Je claque la porte si vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'être sûr mais je crois bien que Relivash affiche un petit sourire narquois.

Le lendemain alors que je prépare mes affaires pour partir par voie terrestre, la brume de mort des Iles Obscures est trop présente sur l'Est de la Mer du Conquérant pour partir par bateau. Je vais devoir traverser le désert de Shurima, les Terres Vaudou et la chaîne de montagne Sablestone avant de prendre un navire à Bandle City. Ça tombe bien il n'y a pas assez de danger dans ma vie en ce moment...

C'est en rangeant ma tunique de voyage qu'un lettre cachetée à la cire tombe d'une poche sur le sol en pierre. Je la ramasse et en voyant le sceau je me souviens que je devais la porter à Sona avant de partir. L'entrevue d'hier m'a tellement énervée que j'en ai oublié ma promesse à Lestara Buvelle. Je quitte ma chambre sans finir de préparer mon départ. Ils m'attendront un peu.

Je trouve la chambre de Sona assez vite. Tout Invocateur digne de ce nom connaît par cœur le bâtiment. Il y a aussi le fait que sa porte est décoré par la gravure d'un instrument à cordes qui est connu partout sur Runeterra. Soit pour les prestation musicales qui enchantent l'âme de ceux qui l'écoutent. Soit pour ses effets très difficiles à croire lorsqu'on n'a jamais vu Sona sur les Champs de Justice. Je frappe très délicatement. On m'a plusieurs fois dit que la virtuose de la harpe à les oreilles très sensibles. Ce qui paraît logique pour une musicienne.

La jeune femme aux long cheveux bleus sauf les pointes qui virent à un blond très claire, coiffés en deux couettes, ouvre la porte. Elle a sa longue robe, elle aussi bleue, qu'elle utilise lors des matchs. Elle m'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux mais moi je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour lui dire pourquoi je suis là. Je ne veux pas être grossier. Utiliser ma voix alors qu'elle est muette me met mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Mlle Buvelle." Ma voix manque cruellement d'assurance. "Désolé de vous déranger de manière impromptue." Je lui tends la lettre. "Votre mère m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. »

Elle sourit de plus belle en apprenant que la lettre vient de sa mère. Sans la prendre elle me fait signe d'entrer. Je m'exécute après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle me montre un siège en bois décoré à coté d'une table près de l'âtre où brûle un feu magique qui émet une douce chaleur. Au dessus, une bouilloire en métal finement gravé libère un filet de vapeur continu. Je regarde discrètement le reste de la pièce. Elle est relativement simple comparé au faste des maisons nobles demaciennes. Les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries représentant des paysages forestiers. Un lit a baldaquin aux draps blanc occupe le coin de la pièce. Les draps sont brodés avec soin et plusieurs poupées s'étalent à droite et à gauche des deux oreillers. Une coiffeuse en bois précieux, accompagné d'une armoire occupe l'angle opposé. Dans la dernière partie de la chambre, là où se trouve Sona en ce moment il y a un buffet et plusieurs rayonnage avec d'autres poupées, en porcelaine cette fois. Et il y a surtout, posé sur un alcôve à hauteur des épaules, son fameux instrument de musique : l'Etwahl.

Elle sortit un service à thé en porcelaine et l'amena jusqu'à la table avec un plateau en argent. Elle me donne une tasse et sa sous-tasse avec une cuillère, aussi en argent. Elle ouvre un petit coffret en ivoire et le tourne vers moi. Il y a une douzaine de compartiments, chacun contenant des feuilles séchés.

« Désolé... Je suis un profane en matière de thé. Je souris timidement. Est-ce que je pourrais vous laisser choisir ? »

Pas le moins du monde dérangée Sona me répond avec un sourire réconfortant qui ressemble vraiment beaucoup à celui de sa mère. Elle prend quelque feuilles situées dans le coin supérieur gauche de la boite avec une pince et les dépose dans la théière. Je suis impressionné par la délicatesse et la dextérité de ses mouvements.

Elle récupére la bouilloire sur le feu avant de verser son contenu dans la théière. Après avoir déposée l'instrument de chauffe à sa place initiale elle s'assoie en face de moi. Elle retire le rangement du thé de la boite et tout un ensemble de petit gâteaux secs apparaît. Elle me fait signe de la main pour que je me serve. Elle fait de même après moi.

Je mord avec soin dans la friandise qui m'est offerte. Je remarque alors que la Virtuose a la main sur la bouche et semble retenir un rire. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Je souris à mon tour. Bien que Sona soit une enfant adoptée il est indéniable que Lestara Buvelle et elle sont mère et fille. Elles ont toutes les deux cette aura de calme et de gentillesse qui vous met à l'aise.

Elle saisit la théière et me sert. L'eau a prit une jolie couleur ambrée et une odeur douce et sucrée émane de cette boisson. Elle remplit sa tasse à son tour. Elle la lève pour me souhaiter une bonne dégustation et je fait de même en singeant.

Des la première gorgée je peux sentir à quel point ce thé est délicieux. Si bon que j'en vide ma tasse d'une seule traite. Je remarque que Sona n'a bu qu'une petite gorgée. Je me met à rougir d'embarras ce qu'elle remarque aussitôt. Elle devine tout aussi vite la raison de cette gêne et me ressert une autre tasse toujours en souriant. Voir quelqu'un apprécier son thé de cette façon semble la ravir.

Quelques minutes et tasses de thé passent dans le plus grand calme. Une fois que nous avons tous les deux terminés je tends la lettre à Sona. Elle rompt le sceau et la déplie devant moi. J'amorce alors un geste pour partir quand elle me fait signe que je peux rester. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa lecture je vois son expression devenir de plus en plus inquiète. Elle pose la lettre sur la table et va, d'un pas empressé, en direction de sa coiffeuse.

« _Où est mon ardoise ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui résonne étrangement. _Je dois lui demander comment va ma mère._ »

« Votre mère va bien Mlle Buvelle. Je réponds précipitamment. Elle n'a pas été blessée. »

Sona se retourne et me fixe avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'une boule est en train de me tomber dans l'estomac. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Où dit ? En me repassant mentalement la question de Sona je ne vois pas de problème. J'ai seulement répondu à la question qu'elle vient de me pos...

Je réalise alors d'où vient la surprise de la Virtuose. Elle n'a pas pu me poser de question puisqu'elle ne peut pas parler. Complètement perdu je reste sans rien faire. C'est Sona qui rompt le ''silence''.

« _Vous pouvez entendre mes pensées Invocateur ?_ »

L'intonation est la même qu'avant. On dirait qu'elle se trouve dans une pièce qui résonne mais c'est le seul détail qui change des paroles prononcées par une personne qui n'est pas muette. Ça et le fait qu'elle n'a pas bougée les lèvres d'un millimètre.

« Il semblerait... Que oui... »

« _Vous utilisez un sortilège d'invocation dans ma chambre Invocateur ?_ » Demanda Sona qui semble d'un seul coup plus sévère.

Je ne comprends sa question qu'au bout de quelques secondes. D'après ce que m'ont dit les quelques invocateurs qui ont déjà invoqué Sona on ne peut entendre ses pensées qu'au travers du lien formé entre les esprits durant l'invocation. Il est interdit de pratiquer ce genre de magie en dehors des matchs et des exercices. Elle doit croire que je cherche à m'introduire dans sa vie privée.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non Mlle Buvelle ! Je ne me permettrais pas de faire ça ! » Je réponds hâtivement en articulant à peine.

« _Vous mentez_. Répliqua la Virtuose. _L'invocateur senior Montrose m'a affirmé que la communication entre esprit n'est possible que dans ce cas_. »

Je n'arrive pas a voir comment faire pour lui prouver ma sincérité. C'est alors que je demande si cette étrange capacité ne serait pas lié à ce qui m'est arrivé à Demacia. J'hésite à lui raconter ça. Non pas que je pense qu'elle puisse le répéter à quelqu'un mais plutôt qu'elle finisse par me voire comme une espèce de monstre... Et je me sens déjà bien assez mal pour avoir besoin d'un problème de plus. Le regard inquisiteur qu'elle me jette suffit pourtant à me décider.

Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là y compris mon ''accrochage'' avec Lux. Quelque chose en elle, pas son mutisme, me donne l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Où c'est peut-être que porter un tel fardeau tout seul m'a donné envie de m'en délester. Toujours est-il qu'après plus d'une heure de récit je me sens fatigué mais soulagé. Quant à Sona elle me regarde avec des yeux plein, non pas de pitié, mais de compassion qui me font me sentir en paix.

« _Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi rude avec vous Invocateur_. Elle s'inclina. _Je ne savais pas que vous aviez subit tant de choses_. »

« Je vous en prie. » Je réponds d'une voix morose. Avant ce genre de réponse ne m'aurait pas plu mais le fait qu'elle se sente réellement désolée pour moi est réconfortant. « J'aurais dû faire plus attention aux conséquences. »

« _Vous ne devez pas penser de cette façon Invocateur_. Déclare-t-elle doucement avec un sourire. _Laissez-vous le temps de trouver les réponses une par une_. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez jamais retrouvé dans une situation comme la mienne Mlle Buvelle. » Je réplique plus abruptement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« _Oui. C'est vrai_. Elle marqua une pause et je peux sentir une certaine tristesse émerger. _Mais vous savez lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat je me demandais tout le temps qui m'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas désirée ? Est-ce qu'ils éprouvaient du remord ? Est-ce que les soignantes m'aimait vraiment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait de moi ? Est-ce que cette personne serait gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir parler ?_ »

Réalisant ma bêtise de lui avoir parlé comme si elle ne connaissait rien à la solitude dû à une situation particulière je me lève et je m'incline à mon tour pour m'excuser platement. Je remarque alors que l'Etwahl s'est envolé de sa niche et vient se blottir devant Sona avec douceur comme un animal de compagnie qui sent la détresse de sa maîtresse. Je crois entendre une espèce de dissonance à peine audible. Sona pinça alors une corde avec douceur et la complainte se transforma en un petite note grave et lancinante qui me rappelle étrangement le ronronnement d'un chaton.

« Je savais que votre instrument est des plus singuliers mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi... Fusionnel... »

« _L'Etwahl est mon premier ami et mon gardien_. Répondit Sona avec un sourire triste. _Il a toujours été avec moi aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs_. »

Sa main parcourt l'une des trois cordes sur la moitié de la longueur de l'instrument et le son continu qui en découle me vrille la tête. Une terrible migraine aussi foudroyant que douloureuse me fait vaciller. Une scène d'un passé pas si lointain apparaît devant moi.

Sona court dans une allée à l'entrée d'un domaine demacien. Celui de la maison Buvelle. Elle tend la main vers sa mère adoptive qui marche tranquillement en direction de sa maison. L'Etwahl est là lui aussi. Il se tient un mètre derrière Lestara Buvelle, flottant nonchalamment.

Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens.

Le visage de Sona est déformé par la peur et l'inquiétude. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri mais aucun son n'en sortit car nul n'en était jamais sortit. Une vibration dissonante émergea de l'instrument de la Virtuose. Je peux sentir la soif de sang qui émane de l'assemblage de cordes et de cuivre. Je veux moi aussi pousser un cri mais il est déjà trop tard.

Les cordes vibrèrent toutes seules et une onde de magie de magie perturba l'air ambiant avant de lacérer Lestara Buvelle comme une pluie de lame. Elle s'effondre, maculée de sang, au moment où Sona arrive. Sa fille adoptive a juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

La vision s'arrête et je me rends compte que je me tiens à genoux sur le sol de la chambre de Sona. La tête dans mes mains, le souffle court et en nage. La jeune musicienne se tient à mes cotés, elle aussi à genoux, l'air très inquiète.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Invocateur !?_ » Demande-t-elle paniquée.

Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Est-ce que c'est encore un autre effet secondaire de cette fameuse nuit ? La douleur disparaît progressivement et bien plus que mes questions sur combien encore de phénomènes de ce genre je vais devoir subir c'est ce que je viens de voir qui occupe mon esprit. J'ignore pourquoi j'en suis convaincu mais je sais que ce que je viens de voir était réel. Est-ce un souvenir ? Subitement le lien avec les marques sur l'avant bras de la matriarche Buvelle se fait tout seul.

« Votre instrument... Je commence entre deux respirations. C'est lui qui... a fait ces marques... Sur les bras... De Lestara... Buvelle... Il l'a... attaqué... »

« _Comment !?_ Répliqua-t-elle très surprise. _Comment le savez-vous_ _!?_ »

« Je viens... de le voir... »

Sona se redressa et posa la main sur son instrument pour chercher une présence réconfortante. Elle joua quelques notes emplie de tristesse avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise, apathique. Je reprends mon souffle au bout d'une minute. Je vois la Virtuose caresser les courbes de son instrument d'une main distraite. Elle s'adresse à moi pendant je me relève à mon tour.

« _Ma mère m'a adoptée en apprenant que je possédais un Etwahl. Elle savait que de tels instruments entre les mains de leur propriétaire permettent de guérir_. Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, hésitante. _Mais aussi d'inspirer à un tel point ceux qui l'écoutent que cela peut-être considéré comme du contrôle mental._ »

« Attendez... Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous a adoptée pour cette raison et aucune autre ? » Je réplique, surpris. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à la Lestara Buvelle que je connais.

« _Oui._ Acquiesça Sona. _Elle voulait agrandir son influence à Demacia grâce à moi et mon Etwahl._ »

J'ai l'impression de nager en pleine confusion. Il est impossible qu'une personne d'une si grande gentillesse, comme Lestara Buvelle, d'être ce genre de méprisable calculateur qui ne pense qu'a perte et profit. Sa prestation dans le Hall de Affaires me revient alors à l'esprit. Sona voyant à quel point je suis dépassé continua son récit.

« _Ainsi pendant plusieurs années elle a jouée à la maman modèle avec moi. Jusqu'à finalement être réellement attachée à moi comme une véritable mère._ »

« Pourquoi l'Etwahl l'a t-il attaqué alors ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

« L _orsque le jour où ma mère s'est rendue compte que mes talents avaient atteints la maturité nécessaire pour accomplir le but initial, sa véritable motivation a reprit le dessus._ Répondit Sona attristée. _Cela s'est ressentie dans sa voix._ »

« Cest à ce moment que l'Etwahl l'a... agressé ? »

« _Oui. Il a senti une menace pour moi... Vous connaissez ce qui est arrivé par la suite..._ »

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Lestara Buvelle a parlée d'une punition pour avoir trompée celle qui lui avait accordée sa confiance. Une immense tristesse s'empare de moi.

« Votre mère s'en veut profondément de ce qu'elle vous a fait. Fis-je à Sona. J'ai pu le voir et je sais qu'elle vous aime infiniment. »

« _Je le sais._ » Répondit Sona au bord des larmes. _Mais il est trop tard..._ »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?" Je comprends de moins en moins leur relation. "Vous vous aimez encore comme mère et fille et vous souffrez toutes les deux de cette situation alors pourquoi ne faites vous pas un pas l'une vers l'aut... »

« _J'ai attendu plus de dix ans que quelqu'un vienne pour moi dans cet orphelinat_. Coupa Sona. _Quand ma mère est finalement arrivée je pensais enfin avoir trouvé un endroit que je pourrais appeler ''chez moi''_. »

« Je comprends à quelle point cela peut être difficile mais il n'est pas... »

« _PENDANT DIX AUTRES ANNÉES LA FEMME JE VOYAIS COMME MA MÈRE M'A MENTI POUR UN PEU PLUS DE POUVOIR ! COMMENT PUIS-JE ENCORE LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE APRÈS TOUT CA !?_ »

La colère de Sona explosa soudain. Tel un orgue gigantesque dans une église trop petite. L'Etwahl vibra aussi violemment comme pour faire écho à la fureur de sa maîtresse. Je recule d'un pas, prit d'une peur irrépressible l'espace de quelques secondes. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle fut prit de sanglots. Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle retrouve son calme.

« _Pourriez-vous me laisser seule s'il vous plaît invocateur ?_ » Demanda-t-elle d'une ''voix'' brisée.

Sans mot dire je me dirige vers la porte en ressentant une certaine honte. Tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie des gens autour de moi...

« _Invocateur ?_ Je me retourne vers Sona. _Si jamais vous aimez réellement une personne alors ne la trompez jamais... Jamais... Sinon vous la perdrez pour toujours..._ »

Je hoche la tête comme un imbécile et je sort en fermant la porte derrière moi.J'entends alors Sona qui commence à jouer un air d'une tristesse infinie et je me met à mon tour à pleurer.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'ils vous a plu :D**

 **Encore un interlude au prochain chapitre avant que ne reprenne la trame principale**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Avant et Après

**Hello All !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 11 !**

 **Petit passage dans une contrée aride mais pas abandonnée :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 11 : Avant et Après

J'ai chaud. Trop chaud. Sans compter qu'il n'y a rien pour que je puisse utiliser pour me distraire. Seulement des dunes de sables à perte de vue. Alors oui c'est un désert. Le désert de Shurima. Je me console en me disant qu'une chaleur étouffante est toujours préférable à une rencontre avec la Brume Noire des Îles Obscures.

Les guides engagés pour me guider à travers cet endroit inhospitalier sont quand à eux habillés d'amples habits de couleur bleu. Je me demanda comment ils font pour supporter une telle épaisseur de vêtements sans suffoquer. Le plus étonnant reste la garde du corps qui m'a été assigné depuis le passage de la Grande Barrière.

Hormis des pièces d'armure couleur or, ornées de gemmes couleur émeraude au niveau des articulations et des avant bras, elle ne porte pas beaucoup d'habits. Elle accompagne les mouvements de sa monture avec aisance sans être gênée par l'arme en forme de croix qu'elle porte dans le dos. J'imagine qu'on ne l'appelle pas ''Vierge Martiale'' pour rien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors que la nuit est en train de tomber nous montons un campement au sommet d'une dune. Rapidement, trois tentes de toile et un feu crépitant nous invitent au repos. Je reste près du feu, après avoir eu trop chaud je commence déjà à sentir le froid qui s'installe. Décidément c'est vraiment le meilleur endroit du monde pour vivre.

Il n'y a quand même pas que des inconvénients à cette situation. Dans une zone aussi désolé je ne risque pas d'être attaqué par surprise. Les nomades qui composent la majeure partie de la caravane sont des gens simples avec le cœur sur la main. De plus j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire par la suite.

Je mange mon repas sans envie alors que les caravaniers dansent autour du feu, accompagné par leurs instruments de musique. Je me demande bien ce qui peut les rendre aussi joyeux. J'entends un bruit sur ma gauche. En tournant la tête je vois Sivir s'asseoir à coté de moi. Le froid ne semble pas l'incommoder plus que la chaleur. Vivre ici depuis des années doit la laisser indifférente au climat.

« Ils dansent pour éloigner une éventuelle Xer'Sai de notre campement. » Déclare-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « Bien que seule la reine des Xer'Sai, Rek'Sai, soit suffisamment forte pour attaquer seule un convoi avec autant de personnes. »

Je ne réponds pas. L'impression que j'ai de n'être qu'un livre ouvert ne fait que renforcer la frustration qui me ronge depuis mon départ de l'Institut de la Guerre. En guise de continuation elle posa son arme dans le sable derrière elle et s'adosse dessus.

« Vous ne gagnerez rien à ignorer ceux qui veulent vous donner des informations Invocateur. » Dit Sivir. « D'autant plus que normalement je n'informe que sous condition. »

« Le cachet que vous a versé l'Institut de la Guerre est sûrement suffisant pour que vous me chantiez une berceuse, Vierge Martiale. » Je réplique froidement.

« Très bien. » Elle se relève et récupère son arme avec un rictus. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Invocateur. »

Je passe une mauvaise nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis trop stressé pour fermer l'œil et je me sens ridicule de m'être emporté contre Sivir. J'aimerais que la nuit soit plus longue mais le soleil ne m'attend pas. Nous repartons des que l'aube se lève.

Le soleil est presque au zénith quand ma monture s'arrête brusquement et manque de me faire tomber. Je me redresse et je regarde l'avant du convoi pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Sivir vient d'obliger toute la caravane à marquer un arrêt. D'un mouvement souple elle se met debout sur le dos de sa monture et regarde le désert en direction de l'Est. Le visage inquiet qu'elle affiche met tout le monde mal à l'aise.

En regardant moi aussi dans cette direction je remarque que quelque chose semble se déplacer à même le sable. On dirait une vague, comme sur une mer, mais faite de sable. L'un des caravaniers le remarque aussi et il se met à hurler. Un cri de peur, qui se propage à tous les nomades, qui sortent des armes de leur sacoches. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire mais il y a un mot que je reconnais : Rek'Sai.

Je sens la panique m'envahir l'espace d'une seconde avant de me souvenir que ce n'est pas possible. La traqueuse du néant est confinée dans l'une des cellules spéciale de l'Institut de la Guerre. Justement pour qu'elle ne puisse plus massacrer des convois dans le désert... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être dans ce cas ?

Sivir ne perd absolument pas son calme et pour intimer le calme à tout le monde elle envoie son arme voler d'un geste large. Celle-ci décrit un cercle autour la caravane avant que sa propriétaire ne la récupère sans tomber de sa monture. Ramenés au silence elle peut s'adresser aux nomades qui se calment aussitôt. Elle, pourtant, ne semble pas pouvoir se débarrasser de son inquiétude.

Sans qu'aucun bruit ne filtre le mouvement de sable ralentit et s'arrête à deux mètres sur la gauche de Sivir qui s'assoie de nouveau. Effrayée, les caravaniers virent le sable prendre forme humaine.

Enfin, pas toute à fait humaine. Il a bien le corps d'un homme mais son visage évoque plus une idole qu'un être humain. Il porte une armure dorée qui présente des similitudes avec celle de Sivir, une grande cape violette et est armé d'une lance plus grande que lui. En observant avec plus de soin je vois le symbole sur cette cape. C'est celui de l'antique Shurima... Qu'est ce que fait l'un des soldats de sable d'Azir ici ?

« Azir... » Fit la Vierge Martiale avec un ton poli qui est tout sauf naturel.

« Sivir, mon enfant. » Répondit une voix d'outre tombe alors que le soldat n'ouvre pas la bouche. « Enfin je peux t'approcher. »

Je savais que l'Empereur des Sables est capable de créer des soldats à partir de sable où même de poussière et de les manipuler comme s'ils sont ses propres bras et jambes mais là le fait qu'il soit capable de parler au travers d'eux est assez déroutant. Vu la réaction de Sivir je pense qu'elle connaissait cet aspect des pouvoirs de celui qui l'a sauvé. Je sais aussi que leur relation est tout ce qu'il de plus compliqué mais je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de détails.

« Rejoins-moi à Shurima, mon enfant. Ta destinée t'attend dans les sables éternels. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, Azir. » Répond Sivir sans hésiter . « Et je suis en plein milieu d'un travail. Ta présence me gène. » Elle se tourne vers nous. « On avance ! »

Elle mit des coups de talons à son monture. Alors que celle-ci fait un pas trois autres soldats se forment et nous coupent la route. Leurs lances sont pointées vers Sivir qui resserre sa prise sur son arme. Qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire ? Je doute que Azir veuille du mal à sa dernière descendante surtout vu sa situation. Mais je suis troublé par son comportement.

« Cette mission n'est qu'un grain de sable perdu dans l'immensité du désert mon enfant. » Réplique Azir d'un ton ferme. « Ta place est à mes cotés dans la gloire éternelle de Shurima. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton héritage Azir. » Déclare-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Une onde magie parcoure les sables qui m'entoure et je vois plusieurs dizaines d'autres soldats qui se dressent à leur tour. Nous sommes complètement encerclés. Les nomades se remettent à paniquer et cette fois Sivir ne parvient pas à les calmer. La voix de Azir résonne alors comme celle d'une centaine d'hommes et couvre le bruit de tout le reste.

« Silence ! » Je dois me couvrir les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd. « L'empereur de Shurima parle ! »

Pendant plusieurs secondes un mutisme s'empare de toute la caravane. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais je me garde de toute réaction stupide pour ne pas être embroché comme un vulgaire poulet en faisant un geste qui pourrait être mal interprété. Tous les nomades tremblent de peur devant ces apparitions inexpliquées mais ce n'est pas le cas de Sivir. Elle tremble certes, mais de rage. Les soldats de sable se tournèrent vers elle.

« Accepte ton destin, Sivir. » Commence Azir d'une voix impérieuse. « Élève toi avec Shurima, ou sombre sous sa puissance ! »

Sa dernière phrase me fait réagir. Je retire mon capuchon et je m'adresse au premier soldat qui est sorti du sable.

« La Verge martiale est actuellement à mon service, Empereur des Sables. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. Les caravaniers, les soldats de sable et Sivir me regardent avec un air, effrayé pour certains et surpris pour d'autres. Le soldat messager fit un pas de coté pour m'avoir dans son champ de vision. Je sens un léger malaise mais il est occulté par ma colère. J'essaye malgré tout de rester urbain alors qu'il me répond avec condescendance.

« Qui êtes-vous pour prendre la parole en ma présence sans demander permission ? »

« Je m'appelle Alarion, Invocateur et Enquêteur Spécial, de l'Institut de la Guerre. Sivir a été mandaté pour assurer ma protection durant ce voyage. »

« Sivir va devoir vous laisser, Invocateur. » Répond Azir toujours sur le même ton. « Je comprends cependant que votre mission doit continuer. Aussi, mes soldats vous escorterons jusqu'à la sortie du désert. »

Le messager se tourne vers Sivir et lui tend la main pour l'inciter à descendre. Je réplique à mon tour.

« Notre arrangement stipule que sa tâche ne sera accompli qu'une fois que je serais au delà de la chaîne de montagnes Sablestone. »

Aucune réponse. Il m'ignore purement et simplement. Je sens que ma colère n'est pas loin de me submerger et je dois recentrer mon attention pour ne pas me précipiter. Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations. Sivir quant à elle descend de sa monture. Je devine à sa posture qu'elle ne va pas se laisser emmener sans répliquer. Alors qu'elle amorce un geste pour attaquer je reprends la parole.

« Vous êtes sourd Azir ? »

Cette fois ci c'est un silence de mort qui s'abat. Sivir me regarde l'air horrifié comme si je venais de provoquer ma propre mort et celle de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Les soldats n'eurent pas d'autres réactions que de tourner la tête vers moi à l'unisson. Ce silence dure quelques secondes avant que Azir ne me réponde d'une manière beaucoup moins grandiloquente.

« Je vous demande pardon Invocateur ? »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sourd ? » Je répète sèchement.

« Prenez garde. » Commence Azir pendant qu'un des ses soldats se dresse à mes pieds avant de pointer sa lance dans ma direction. « Nul ne m'insulte sur mes propres terres. Qu'ils soient Invocateurs ou non. »

Sa voix est menaçante mais je n'en ai rien a faire. Pas question de me laisser intimider où marcher sur les pieds. Peu importe qu'il soit un empereur.

« Vos terres ? Il n'y a rien ici Azir. Juste du sable. »

« Vous êtes aveugle Invocateur ! » Rétorque Azir avec colère. « Partout où la lumière du soleil éclaire le désert se trouve le royaume éternel de Shurima ! »

« Shurima a été détruite il y a des millénaires. Elle a disparue. Engloutie par les sables du désert. »

« Shurima a reprit vie avec moi ! Son empereur ! » Déclare-t-il avec force. « Agenouillez vous devant moi Invocateur et je consentirais à vous laisser partir ! »

Les soldats de sables pointèrent leurs lances sur moi. Loin de m'impressionner il ne fait que me mettre de plus en plus en colère. Il est ridicule. Je descends à mon tour sur le sable et je me dirige vers le messager. Les autres soldats s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Arriver a destination je peux sentir a travers la magie qui imbibe les sables qu'il se sent terriblement supérieur à moi.

« Pourquoi je devrais m'agenouiller devant un imbécile arrogant qui fantasme sur un tas de ruines qu'aucune carte ne se donne la peine de mentionner ? » Je raille avec mépris.

Il fait terriblement chaud mais pourtant je peux sentir la température chuter plus bas que la nuit la plus glaciale dans le désert. Sivir me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Sur son visage il y a une expression qui doit se lire comme ''Vous voulez mourir !?'' ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

« Vous avez outrepassé les limites de ma patience Invocateur. » Répondit Azir d'un ton calme dans lequel transparaît tout sa fureur. « Au nom de Shurima, je jure que votre châtiment sera exemplaire ! Ainsi tous verrons la grandeur d'Azir, l'Empereur des Sables ! »

Alors que tout le monde retient son souffle et que plusieurs soldats changent de position pour avancer vers moi je réplique une fois de plus avec mon ton dédaigneux :

« Bla, bla, bla... Vous pourriez changer de rengaine s'il vous plaît Azir ? On dirait un fanatique qui fait sa prière avant de commettre un attentat... »

« Vous perdez votre temps Invocateur. » Affirme l'Empereur d'une voix calme. « Vos provocations ne changerons pas votre destin. »

« Mes provocations ? » Je me met à rigoler. Un rire ouvertement moqueur. « Je ne vous provoque pas empereur d'opérette, je vous blâme pour votre stupidité ! »

Un cri de rage résonne partout autour de nous. Comme si le désert lui même crie sa colère contre moi. L'arme du messager s'élance vers mon cœur. Elle est cependant déviée par celle de Sivir qui s'interpose. Je dois pourtant aussi faire un mouvement brusque pour que le coup de m'atteigne pas au niveau de l'épaule.

Les autres soldats se mettent en position. Sivir réalise soudain ce que ce geste va lui coûter. Je sens qu'elle veut s'enfuir mais il n'y a pas de retraite possible. Je tends la main vers sa blessure au niveau du bras dû à la parade de la lance et j'imbibe l'extrémité de mes doigts de son sang. Elle se retourne en sentant ma main et me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !? »

« Lorsque je vous le dirais, ordonnez à ces soldats de repartir. » Elle veut me répondre que c'est impossible mais je l'intime au silence d'un regard. « Faites le, c'est tout. »

Elle acquiesce en hochant de la tête. Je m'agenouille et je trace un cercle dans le sable avec des gouttes de son sang. Les soldats se rapprochent de plus en plus et les nomades sortent leurs armes pour se défendre mais leurs mains tremblent de peur. Sivir est aussi de plus en plus nerveuse. Des secondes très longues s'écoulent pendant qu'elle écoute l'incantation que je suis en train de réciter au dessus du cercle. Au moment où les soldats chargent je hurle à la Vierge Martiale.

« Maintenant ! »

« Partez ! » Ordonne Sivir avec rapidité.

Les soldats se figent dans leurs mouvements puis se désagrègent lentement, redevenant de simples piles de sable. Un nouveau silence survient. C'est Azir qui réagit le premier au travers du seul soldat encore debout : le messager.

« Soldats en avant ! » Commande-t-il sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. « Votre empereur vous l'ordonne ! »

Sivir écoute pendant plusieurs minutes Azir hurler des ordres tel un dément. Mais il semble avoir perdu sa capacité à contrôler les sables. Elle se tourne alors vers l'invocateur qui vient de se relever. Un détail la frappe aussitôt. Ses yeux ont changés de couleur. D'ordinaire vert sombre ils ont pris l'éclat de l'or. Un malaise profond l'étreint quand elle le voit s'avancer en direction du golem de sable de Azir.

Voyant le responsable de sa débâcle à portée il ordonne à ce dernier pion de le tuer. La lance se pointe a nouveau vers le cœur d'Alarion qui ne bouge pas. C'est Sivir qui intervient.

« Non ! »

Une fois de plus le soldat se fige, obéissant aux ordres de la Vierge Martiale plutôt qu'a ceux de son précédent maître. Même sans le voir tous deux sentirent Azir s'étrangler de rage pour avoir été ridiculisé une nouvelle fois. Complètement perdue, Sivir demande :

« Comment avez-vous fait ça... ? »

« C'est votre sang qui a rendu la vie à Azir, ce qui lui a ensuite permit de terminer l'ascension qui lui donna le pouvoir de contrôler les sables. » Répond-t-il évasif.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Insiste la Vierge Martiale.

« C'est votre sang qui est la pierre angulaire sur laquelle tout ses pouvoirs sont nés. Il vous donne une autorité égale à celle d'Azir sur les sables du désert. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Réplique Sivir. « Je le saurais si je pouvais manipuler les sables ! »

« Pour faire simple disons que les pouvoirs qu'aurait dû obtenir Azir en effectuant l'ascension ont été ''mis de coté'' par l'intervention de Xerath. »

« Ce que vous racontez n'a aucun rapport avec ce que vous venez de faire ! » Vocifère Azir.

« Si vous m'interrompez encore vous n'aurez, vous, aucune autre information. » Répondit Alarion avec mépris.

Un court silence .

« Le rituel de l'ascension comprend trois étape : la première est la destruction du corps par la lumière du disque solaire. La deuxième est l'infusion de l'âme par les grands pouvoirs que posséderont par la suite les Ascendants. La dernière est la construction d'un nouveau corps, capable de résister aux formidables pouvoirs obtenus. » Alarion marque une pause pour boire un peu d'eau, se délectant de l'attente dans la rage de Azir. « Vous étiez au premier stade quand Xerath a perturbé le rituel pour prendre votre place. C'est de la que vient le cataclysme qui a anéantit Shurima. »

« Comment ça !? » Demande Sivir.

« Comprenez bien que le rituel qu'ils allaient pratiquer met en jeu des forces dont vous n'avez pas idée. Il cause un déséquilibre majeur dans la trame de la réalité et l'apparition de l'Ascendant permet de corriger ce déséquilibre. Ainsi lorsqu'un rituel d'ascension commence il se finira toujours. Ce jour fatidique le rituel était préparé pour une seule personne mais une deuxième s'est introduite... »

« Vous voulez dire que... » Commence Azir.

«Oui. Le disque solaire à libéré toute la puissance nécessaire pour permettre à deux êtres de s'élever mais il n'a pas pu la contenir et s'est brisé. En se disloquant le disque à mis à nu les courants d'énergie primaire qui constituent ce monde pendant une durée infinitésimale mais cela a suffit pour annihiler tout ce qui ce trouvait a proximité immédiate. »

Azir revoit défiler devant ses yeux l'intense lumière mortelle qui désintégra tout ce qu'il avait connu ce jour là et allait le condamner à des millénaires de ténèbres.

« Votre corps a été détruit et mélangé au sable du désert. Quant à Xerath... C'est son corps de chair qui a dû contenir les pouvoirs que son âme venait de recevoir. Il a donc volé en éclats dans une douleur inimaginable, qui non seulement lui a arrachée la raison, mais l'a aussi transformée en cette aberration que vous connaissez. »

« Quel est le rapport avec la maîtrise des sables ? » Redemande Sivir toujours plus impatiente.

« Je vais y venir. L'âme d'Azir, privée de corps, s'est donc retrouvée attachée par le rituel interrompu à la dernière chose encore présente sur place : le sable du désert. Mais c'est un corps inadéquat pour une âme humaine ainsi commence des millénaires de sommeil. Jusqu'à au jour où... »

« Cassiopeia m'a poignardée dans le dos... » Achève Sivir, les dents serrées par la rage.

« Se faisant elle à imbibé le sable du désert de votre sang. Ce qui a permit à Azir, grâce à votre lien de parenté et à l'énergie du rituel encore présente en ces lieux, de retrouver un corps. Ignorant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'échec de l'ascension il a voulu vous sauver. Pour cela il vous a plongé dans l'Oasis de l'Aube qui se trouvait à ce moment aux pieds des restes du disque solaire qui a finit le rituel incomplet : il lui a donné les pouvoirs et le corps qu'il lui manquait. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Réplique la Vierge Martiale qui commence à se lasser de ce monologue.

« Lorsqu'un être humain naît, le corps est adapté à l'âme qui va lui donner vie. Si bien que lorsque l'âme est transformée le corps doit subir des modifications pour ne pas entraîner la mort. Mais pourtant peu importe l'ampleur de la transformation la composition basique du corps et de l'âme reste toujours la même. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Azir peut manipuler les sables par ce qu'il possède les pouvoirs que lui ont donnés l'Ascension et... Une autre version de mon corps ? » Demande Sivir qui n'est pas certaine d'avoir tout compris.

« C'est exact. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris votre sang et pratiqué un rituel qui permet de vous donner le contrôle des pouvoirs d'Azir dans cette zone. Mais c'est temporaire. Des que le sceau aura disparu Azir récupérera le contrôle à l'exception de ce soldat. »

« Comment cela/Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent Azir et Sivir en cœur.

« Par ce qu'il était en contact direct avec votre sang lors de mon rituel. Vous êtes sa nouvelle maîtresse et il vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil comme il l'aurait fait pour Azir. »

Sivir esquisse un sourire satisfait. Elle vient de récupérer un moyen de se protéger de Azir lors de ses futures traversées du désert.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela Invocateur ? » Questionne Azir, agressif. « Vous êtes allié à Xerath, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, certainement pas. » Répond Alarion en rigolant. « Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher ni de lui parler. Hormis pendant les matchs. »

« Mensonges ! » Réplique l'Empereur des Sables. « Il n'y a que lui qui ait pu vous donner ces informations ! »

« Comme d'habitude vous ne voyez même pas ce qui est sous votre nez Azir. » Soupire Alarion.

« Quel est donc encore ce conte de fées ? » Peste Azir avec mépris.

« J'ai beaucoup étudié votre histoire et celle de Xerath. » Commence le jeune Invocateur. « Vous l'avez arraché de force à sa condition d'esclave et vous avez prétendu lui donner la liberté. »

« Je lui ai donné cette liberté ! » Réplique Azir dans une colère sincère.

« Quelle liberté ? » Ironise Alarion. « La liberté sous-entend la possibilité de choisir sa voie. Vous lui avez vraiment laissé ce choix? »

« Bien sur ! Jamais je ne l'ai obligé à faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Vraiment... ? Vous êtes encore plus naïf que moi... »

Un silence lourd s'abat. Alarion tourne la tête vers l'Est et Sivir a l'étrange impression que ses yeux dorés peuvent voir jusqu'à Shurima où se trouve Azir en ce moment.

« Quelle liberté peut avoir un petit garçon vers qui tous les regards sont braqués par ce qu'il a été sauvé par le fils de l'empereur ? Je me demande ce que les autres pensaient de lui ? Dégoût ? Haine ? Jalousie ? »

Azir ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'Alarion continue son impitoyable blâme.

« En tant qu'esclave il devait être être malheureux, certes. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pouvait dormir en paix une fois la nuit tombée. Sans craindre d'être assassiné. »

Azir murmure quelque chose qui n'est pas perceptible.

« Obligé de vous servir par ce que vous l'avez sauvé. Obligé de toujours être parfait pour ne pas vous ridiculiser. Obligé de faire semblant. Mais quelle importance puisqu'il était libre ?

« Taisez... Vous... » Murmure Azir d'une voix à peine audible.

« Puis lorsque votre père est mort il s'est dit que peut-être il pourrait enfin savourer cette liberté qu'on lui avait promit il y a si longtemps. Mais il n'a pas pu car vous aviez désormais plus de serviteur que nécessaire. Il a donc fallu qu'il trouve une autre façon de vous servir pour ne pas être de nouveau dénigré. »

« Taisez-vous... » Répète Azir assez fort pour être entendu.

« Il se trouva un talent pour la magie. Un talent exceptionnel même. Et enfin il se dit qu'il serait peut être libre en donnant libre cours à ses recherches et a son imagination. Pourtant un fois de plus, il voit le privilège, qui lui a été attribué si béatement, être arraché de force par le jeune empereur qui rêve de grandeur. Qui veut transcender sa condition de mortel. Qui veut pratiquer un rituel oublié depuis longtemps. Malheureusement... C'est une fois de trop. »

« Taisez-vous... » Répète l'Empereur des Sables encore une fois. Cette fois trop fort pour être ignoré.

« Pourquoi donc devrais-je me taire ? Pour une fois que vous écoutez. » Répond Alarion sans ménagement. « Vous avez fait une promesse solennelle à un cœur plongé dans le désespoir avant de le piétiner sans aucune retenue par votre indifférence. Vous étiez trop aveuglé par ce qui était devant vous que vous avez oublié ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Taisez-vous ! » Réplique Azir avec colère.

« Certainement pas, empereur de pacotille ! » Réplique à son tour l'invocateur en haussant le ton. « Vous avez pris une décision sans en mesurer les conséquences. Dans votre ignorance béate vous avez _détruit_ un homme et l'avez transformé en un monstre à l'apparence humaine. Vous avez autant de sang sur les mains que Xerath. Celui de centaines de milliers de personnes, victimes de de votre stupidité et de votre aveuglement. Vous êtes le seul responsable de la destruction de cette cité que vous aimez tant. »

« Silence ! » Hurle Azir avec rage.

Sivir sent une soif de sang se répandre autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait sentit Azir dans une telle colère. Pourtant ça n'arrête pas Alarion.

« Vous savez ce qui est le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire ? » Demande-t-il. « C'est que en fin de compte avec seul petit mot vous avez tout perdu tous les deux. » Il marque une pause, l'air pensif, avant de reprendre. « Non. En fait vous avez perdu encore plus que Xerath, Azir. »

« Taisez-vous où je vous jure que je vous tuerais de mes propres main. » Répond l'Empereur des sables, la haine transperçant à chaque mot.

« Il vous restait une fille qui a survécu ce jour car elle a été recouverte des restes de votre corps au moment où le disque solaire a explosé. »

« Quelle importance !? » Beugle Azir prit d'un accès de rage. « Elle est morte ! Rien ne la ramènera ! »

« Sa descendante vous a permis de revenir à la vie et tout ce que vous voulez c'est l'emmener de force avec vous dans votre fantasme d'une Shurima ressuscitée. Vous n'avez pas changé depuis votre ascension. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit prétentieux ignare qui a même laissé passer sa dernière chance d'avancer. »

« Instruisez moi alors, Ô Invocateur. » Ironise Azir.

« Vous êtes pitoyable. » Répond Alarion avec un tel dédain qu'il semble se retenir de vomir. « Vous auriez pu assumer de nouveau votre rôle de père auprès de Sivir qui vous est plus reconnaissante que vous pouvez le penser de l'avoir sauvée. Mais non. Vous avez choisit de poursuivre une fois de plus votre ambition. »

« Ridicule ! » Lance Azir avec mépris. « Sivir est juste encore confuse de sa nouvelle situation. Elle sait que je ne veux que son bien. Elle l'a toujours su. »

« Votre ''fille'' est une mercenaire depuis qu'elle sait tenir une arme. » Répond l'invocateur en rigolant. « Elle a probablement tuée plus de gens que certains assassins de Noxus alors je doute qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais demandons lui. Nous serons fixés. »

Sivir sent les deux regards se braquer sur elle. Bien qu'elle soit dans une position délicate elle sent aussi qu'elle peut parler librement à Azir pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Ce qu'était Shurima ne me regarde pas Azir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton héritage n'est pas le mien. Je veux vivre comme je l'entends. »

Aussitôt que Sivir termine sa phrase un sentiment de désespoir se fait sentir dans toute la zone avant de disparaître. L'attention d'Azir vient de retourner aux ruines de Shurima.

La Vierge Martiale pousse un soupir de soulagement et se retourne vers Alarion pour le remercier. Elle le voit alors s'effondrer, inconscient.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 11 !**

 **Première manifestation de l'étrange capacité de notre héros.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Escale

**Hello All !**

 **On commence le deuxième arc avec Bilgewater !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Reviews :

 _Guest chapter 12 . Mar 26_

 _J'adore cette histoire, merci beaucoup._

 **Merci à toi ! En espérant pouvoir continuer à être satisfaisant pour la suite :)**

* * *

Chap 12 : Escale

Nous sommes en vue de la plus grande île de l'archipel de la flamme bleue. C'est là que se trouve la célèbre et sordide cité de Bilgewater. Qui se trouve aussi être ma destination. Je ne vois pas encore la ville a proprement parler mais le rocher en forme de crane humain qui surplombe la ville lui est bien visible. Question gala-mitas sordide, l'accueil est au point...

Moins d'une heure plus tard nous arrivons aux docks. La ville est en piteux état. Il y a des ruines un peu partout. La reconstruction n'est toujours pas terminée depuis la Nuit de l'Horreur. Je me demande pourquoi ils tiennent à rester ici alors que c'est le même massacre inévitable et unilatéral au moins un fois tout les ans.

Je demande au capitaine où je peux trouver le maire où quelque chose qui tienne lieu de. Il me rigole au nez et m'indique du doigt une maison bien en hauteur dans un quartier qui semble beaucoup plus aisé. Je débarque avec le peu d'affaire que j'ai pu emmener et je me dirige directement vers ma nouvelle destination.

Il plane dans l'air une odeur infecte. Horrible mélange de corps en décomposition, de poisson pourrit et d'alcool. On m'a dit que les bas fonds de la capitale des pirates sont l'un des endroits les inhospitaliers de tout Runeterra mais c'est autre chose que de s'y trouver pour de vrai. Je force l'allure. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans ce cloaque.

En arrivant en hauteur le panorama qui s'offre à moi est pourtant beaucoup plus agréable. L'océan d'un bleu azur intense contraste avec la végétation et les falaises de l'île. En observant une ombre, sous l'eau au milieu de la baie, je remarque qu'elle a grossièrement la forme d'un navire. C'est probablement ce qui reste du Dead Pool. L'ancien vaisseau de guerre de Gangplank.

Quand on pense qu'un navire qui effrayait tous ceux qui le voyaient rien qu'avec la couleur distinctive de ses voiles n'est maintenant plus qu'un morceau de bois qui pourrit au fond de l'eau... Il a failli emporter son capitaine, mais c'est à croire que même les enfers n'ont pas voulu de l'ancien autoproclamé roi des pirates.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de le luxueuse villa que l'on m'a indiquée je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu mais je n'arrive pas à la remettre dans le bon contexte. Ça me revient au bout de quelques instants. Il y a des ressemblance avec Demacia... Un cœur riche, prospère, loin de tout danger, ou presque et une bordure de misère avec son lot de famine et de maladie... Décidément plus le temps passe et plus je trouve que la ''lumière pour tout Valoran et au delà'' est un vaste blague de mauvais goût.

Je frappe le portail en fer forgé, très ostensiblement orné, avec le lourd heurtoir en cuivre patiné et je patiente. Un homme habillé comme un marin apparaît et s'approche. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus que le portail qui nous sépare il me détaille du regard. Je lui dit alors :

« Je m'appelle Alarion. J'ai été envoyé par l'Institut de la Guerre pour enquêter. » Il ne me répond pas. « C'est ici que se trouve le maire de Bilgewater d'après le capitaine du navire qui m'a emmené ici. J'aimerais lui parler. »

L'homme se met à rire à gorge déployée. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire de si drôle ? Maîtrisant avec peine son fou rire il ouvre la grille et m'invite à le suivre. Nous traversons les jardins dont l'entretien a été négligé et nous rentrons dans la maison. Tout comme l'extérieur ce n'est pas le désordre mais il n'y a aucune volonté de rangement non plus. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne viens pas de me faire envoyer dans un repère de pirates.

Nous montons à l'étage et nous arrivons devant une double porte qui semble avoir été transpercée par des balles de pistolets. Mon guide frappe trois fois à la porte et une voix féminine répond. Il ouvre la porte et je suis curieux de savoir quelle genre de femme peut bien être à la tête de cette ville.

C'est en la voyant que je me dit que je suis stupide. Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'elle pour diriger ce genre de groupe. Elle est assise sur une chaise, les pieds sur un bureau en bois précieux et à côté il y a deux pistolets jumeaux. Elle porte un pantalon de cuir moulant et un bustier si court qu'il ne couvre presque rien de sa poitrine. Elle joue nonchalamment avec une boucle de ses cheveux roux. Ainsi donc c'est Miss Fortune qui dirige cette ville.

Elle m'observe attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un signe à son homme d'équipage qui s'en va en fermant la porte. Elle enlève ses bottes du bureau avant de se lever et de passer devant celui-ci. Cette fois elle s'assoie dessus en écartant ses deux armes et prend une pose langoureuse qui met en avant sa poitrine... Elle me fait quoi là ?... Du rentre dedans ?...

« Bienvenue à Bilgewater Invocateur. » Annonce-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle. « Il est rare de voir des étrangers ici. »

« Bonjour, capitaine Fortune. » Je réponds sur le ton de la conversation. « Vous étiez au courant de ma visite ? »

« Oui, très cher. » Susurre-t-elle en prenant une lettre avec délicatesse sur le bureau. « Le Grand Conseiller Relivash vous envoie enquêter sur une attaque qui a eu lieue à Demacia avec la possibilité d'employer n'importe quel Champion de l'Institut pour vous aider. »

«Oui... Mais j'aimerais résoudre ce problème le plus discrètement possible alors je ne demanderais de l'aide que si nécessaire. »

« Avez-vous déjà vécu à Bilgewater, Invocateur ? » Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est une ville très différente de votre paisible Demacia. Ici, il vaut mieux toujours avoir un mur dans le dos. »

Je lâche un petit rire nerveux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle plaisante ou si elle est sérieuse.

« L'un des hommes qui est mort dans l'attaque utilisait cette arme là. »

Je lui montre le cimeterre cranté pour en venir droit au fait et surtout pour changer de sujet. Durant l'espace d'une seconde je crois voir une étincelle de haine illuminer ses yeux. Elle saisit la lame et l'inspecte d'un œil attentif. Au bout d'un instant elle soupire et pose l'arme sur le bureau avant de s'adresser à moi.

« Les Crochets Crantés se sont éparpillés depuis la mort de Gangplank. » Déclare-t-elle un peu lassée. « Vous avez probablement eu à faire à des mercenaires. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est le seul indice que j'ai. » Je réponds en haussant les épaules. « Vous pourriez peut-être m'aiguiller pour le début de mon enquête ? »

Je garde la conversation le plus centré possible sur ma mission. Je vois bien comment MF tente de me séduire. J'ignore à quelle fin mais elle est décidé à le faire. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très belle mais hormis le fait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans son attitude. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me faire dire quelque chose. Elle finit par se redresser et avancer vers moi pour me redonner la lame.

« Si vous voulez vraiment tenter votre chance essayez d'aller voir dans l'ancien grand entrepôt de Gangplank... Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste après tout ce qui vient de se passer ces derniers mois. » Ajoute-t-elle après quelques secondes.

« Merci capitaine Fortune. » Je répond avec politesse. « Je vous tiendrais au courant des progrès de mon enquête. »

Elle retourne s'asseoir de la même manière négligée que lorsque je suis arrivé et moi je m'en vais. Je me sens trop mal à l'aise ici. Je redescends les escaliers sans trop me presser et je repasse par les jardins. Dans le reflet d'une pièce d'eau je vois que MF est sortie sur le balcon et m'observe repartir. Je vais semblant de n'avoir rien vu et je m'éloigne après avoir remercié mon ''portier''. Décidément la chasseuse de primes joue un drôle de jeu.

« Vous vous êtes trop pressée capitaine. » Dit un de ses hommes qui vient d'arriver sur la terrasse.

« Je le sais Rafen. » Répond MF ombrageuse. « Je veux qu'on le suive et qu'on me rapporte le moindre de ses faits et gestes. »

« … Vous êtes vraiment sure capitaine ? » Demande Rafen qui semble hésitant. « C'est un Invocateur... Nous risquons de... »

« Je t'ai demandé de le faire suivre. Pas de le kidnapper. » Réplique-t-elle agacée.

Rafen abdique et quitte la zone. En voyant disparaître l'invocateur au tournant d'une rue la plantureuse capitaine se met à afficher un rictus effrayant et crispe sa prise sur la rambarde. Voilà plus de six mois que son objectif reste hors d'atteinte... Mais avec l'invocateur peut-être que la situation peut évoluer.

Je retourne dans la basse ville avec un pas de moins en moins assuré au fur et à mesure que l'odeur pestilentielle recommence à emplir l'atmosphère. Moi qui pensait que l'odeur du sang et la vision de cadavres est l'une des pires choses que l'on puisse vivre... Je me suis soudain retrouvé à les préférer à ce que j'ai sous les yeux : les Quais Abattoir.

De gigantesques navires de guerres armés de toutes sortes de harpons et autres engins pour la chasse aux monstres des profondeurs s'étalent devant moi. Bien que je sache que cette chasse et tout ce qui en découle, comme le commerce de peaux où d'organes pour différents usages, est le cœur économique de cette ville je me demande pourquoi c'est aussi peu ragoutant. Je vois que plusieurs marins sont en train de s'occuper d'une de ces fameuses créatures.

Les cadavres de monstres sont dépecés à l'air libre et laissés pourrir à moitié tant ils sont grand et qu'il faut du temps pour les découper. Tout ce qui n'est pas utile à leur commerce est jeté sans aucune arrière pensées dans la baie. Aucun mystère quand à la surpopulation de charognards et autres opportunistes qui grouillent dans l'eau et sur les quais.

Je sens un pincement au niveau de ma jambe. Un horrible croisement entre un rat et requin vient de tenter de me boulotter la jambe au travers de ma cape de voyage. Il a dû me croire mort puisque je n'ai pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Comment ces bestioles peuvent-elles être aussi peu farouches ? Je lui met un violent coup de pied qui l'envoie dans l'eau.

L'instant d'après il y a cri aigu qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu et une gerbe d'eau apparaît à l'endroit où l'espèce de rongeur à atterrit. Je frisonne... Note pour moi-même : ne pas tomber la dedans...

En avançant vers l'endroit où se trouve un bâtiment en ruine que l'on m'a indiqué comme étant l'ancienne caverne aux trésors de Gangplank je lance discrètement sur mes habits plusieurs sorts de protection. J'ai réussi à m'habituer à l'odeur tant bien que mal mais quand je remarque les expressions envieuses des marins que je croise, je repense au conseil de MF. Je ne veux pas prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos.

La grille qui barrait autrefois le passage est enfoncée et je n'ai aucun mal à me faufiler dans le passage. Une fois à l'intérieur je constate que je risque de ne rien trouver avant beaucoup de temps... Si je trouve quelque chose.

Tout est sens dessus-dessous. Les coffres sont éventrés, des trophées sans aucune valeur marchande sont en morceaux un peu partout. Le plancher à été arraché par endroits et le fond du bâtiment qui donne dans la mer tangue au gré des vagues. Je parie qu'a la prochaine tempête ce tas de bois en train de pourrir va partir avec la marée.

Un trou entouré de suie dans un mur qui débouche sur une portion des quais inaccessible autrement semble avoir été faite avec un canon. Décidément, Malcolm Graves a le chic pour laisser des trace de son passage. Remarque... avec un fusil dont le diamètre du canon est aussi grand celui d'un bras il doit être difficile d'être subtil...

Je commence mon inspection. Je remue tout ce que je peux trouver et il y en a des choses ici. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Beaucoup de pavillon prit par l'équipage du Roi des pirates durant leurs abordages sanglants, des armes trop abîmées pour servir, des fragments d'os sculptés avec des motifs que je ne reconnais pas, des caisses entières de ce qui devaient être, à l'odeur, des appâts. Toutes ces trouvailles ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

Tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur pour eux a été emmené. L'or, les bijoux etc.. Je me prépare à repartir quand j'aperçois une sacoche en cuir coincée entre deux poutres. Je parviens à l'ouvrir légèrement. Elle est remplie de vieux papiers. J'ignore ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus mais je pense que j'ai peut-être une piste. Elle est coincée et je dois utiliser ma magie pour retirer l'un des obstacles qui m'empêchent de la récupérer.

Aussitôt un craquement sinistre au dessus de moi m'indique que tout va me tomber sur la tête si je ne dégage pas très vite. Je sors aussi vite que je peux et je m'éloigne très rapidement pour éviter d'être coincé par un attroupement quand ce qu'il reste de cette masure va s'effondrer.

Je ne suis que quelques rues plus loin quand j'entends l'entrepôt s'écrouler pour de bon. Je force encore l'allure. Je dois regagner les quartiers plus tranquilles avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. Je rentre par inadvertance dans un homme beaucoup plus grand que moi qui ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence tellement il est imbibé d'alcool. Il s'énerve après un tonneau en croyant que c'est moi. J'en profite pour déguerpir.

Je prends une chambre dans la première auberge qui me semble potable. Une fois que j'ai un peu plus d'intimité je m'assoie et je me repose quelques minutes. Cette ville n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Il faut que je résolve cette affaire au plus vite. Que je puisse quitter ce coupe-gorge.

Je me débarrasse de ma cape de voyage en la posant sur le lit et je commence à inspecter les documents que j'ai ramassé. Un premier tri me dépite légèrement. Il y en a une majorité qui sont devenues illisibles à cause de l'eau, qui ont été déchirées par la chute des poutres et il y en a même une que je me demande sérieusement si quelqu'un n'a pas vomi dessus...

Au final il ne m'en reste que quatre. La première est une lettre de L'institut de la Guerre adressé à Gangplank lui disant que nous allions lui faire passer l'épreuve déterminant s'il pouvait devenir un Champion. La deuxième est une carte des récifs autour des Îles Obscures avec des croix qui indiquent l'emplacement de navires perdus. La troisième contient des dents en or... Je savais que l'ancien chef de Bilgewater à des tendances sadiques assez démonstratives mais là...

Découragé j'ouvre la dernière qui finalement se trouve être beaucoup plus intéressante. C'est une demande adressée à Gangplank pour lui réquisitionner certains membres de son gang des Crochets Crantés. Il n'y a pas de nom sur la lettre et elle date de peu avant sa déchéance. Néanmoins il y a un symbole que je reconnais assez vite en guise de signature.

Une tête de serpent à la mâchoire saillante entourée de tentacules. C'est la représentation que se font les habitant de Bilgewater de la déesse locale qu'il appelle Mère Serpent ou encore Grande Barbue. C'est le symbole de Nagakabouros...

Voilà qui complique la tâche. Les membres de ce culte sont très fermés à ceux qui viennent du continent et qu'ils appellent, non sans dédain, paylangi. Si je parviens à approcher leur chef, l'Apôtre de la Vérité, Illaoi peut-être que je pourrais avoir des informations...

Mais elle risque aussi de vouloir me faire passer son épreuve avant de répondre et franchement prendre le risque d'être battu à mort par des tentacules ne m'enchante pas. Je dois aller voir MF demain pour lui demander si elle peut m'arranger une entrevue sans trop de risques. Je repose le document sur le bureau et je m'étire.

Il fait déjà nuit dehors et la fatigue commence à me rattraper. Je me lève et je vais tester le lit. Il est confortable pour le prix que j'ai payé. Avant d'aller me coucher je décide d'entourer mon lit d'un pentacle de protection. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais je tient vraiment à me reposer.

Des que j'ai terminé le rituel et mit en place tout le système quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je me demande bien qui peut bien venir me voir ici, surtout à cette heure là. Est-ce que c'est l'un des hommes de MF qui vient me donner des nouvelles ? Ça serait très étonnant et vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

N'entendant pas de bruit de ma part la personne derrière la porte décide d'entrer sans attendre la permission. C'est le propriétaire de l'auberge qui tient un paquet cacheté à la cire dans la main droite et une bouteille qui doit être de l'alcool dans l'autre. Il me regarde très surprit et prend la parole.

« Désolé... de vous avoir... dérangé... Monsieur. » Bafouille-t-il à moitié. « On a déposé... ça... pour vous. »

Il pose le paquet sur la table et s'en va en buvant une grande lampée de sa boisson et claque la porte assez violemment. Je met quelques secondes à me reprendre et je me dirige vers ce colis avec circonspection. En voyant qu'il porte les armoiries de la famille Laurent je me décrispe. Mais une autre question m'assaille. Qu'est ce que Fiora peut bien m'avoir envoyée ?

En défaisant le papier avec délicatesse je trouve une dague, à la garde ouvragée et à la lame fine, dans son fourreau, tenue par une sangle en cuir. Je le reconnais assez vite. C'est l'arme que Fiora gardait toujours dans son dos avant lors des duels. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle envoyée quelque chose comme ça ? Il y a aussi une lettre que je m'empresse de déplier et de lire.

 _Alarion,_

 _Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée avec les politesses et tout le reste alors je vais aller droit au but._

 _Tu as quitté Demacia avant que je ne puisse te remercier de ton aide._

 _Le lendemain de l'audition au Hall des Affaires j'ai appris que tu as été convoqué précipitamment à l'Institut de la Guerre._

 _Si jamais il s'agit d'un problème avec ce que tu as dû faire cette nuit sur les docks alors fait le moi savoir. Je viendrais aussi vite que je le peux._

 _Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue dans la maison Laurent et comme je ne laisse jamais mes dettes impayées je te donne mon ancienne dague de duel en guise de remerciement._

 _Je ne pense pas que tu en auras un jour besoin mais dans le doute._

 _Considère ça comme une preuve de mon amitié._

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance,_

 _Fiora_

La lettre en elle-même est assez drôle. L'écriture est tellement soignée que je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a fait je ne sais pas combien de raté avant de finalement finir celle-là. Je sourie gaiement. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que même dans ce trou perdu quelqu'un pense à moi.

L'image de Lux en larmes se fraye alors un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit et je me met à pleurer à mon tour. Comment va-t-elle ? Je l'ignore et plusieurs fois je me suis prit à regretter de ne pas être aller la voir le soir avant qu'on ne me rappelle de force à l'Institut. Pour elle aussi je me sois de finir cette enquête le plus vite possible.

Déprimé je vais me coucher non sans avoir passer la dague de Fiora à ma ceinture avec délicatesse. Conscient de la valeur du présent qui vient de m'être offert. Je vais dormir tout habillé. Je n'ai pas envie de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

En fermant les yeux je revois encore une fois tout ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Je me demande ce que peut bien être ce pouvoir que je possède et que malheureusement je ne contrôle absolument pas...

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à Demacia mais par moment des flash de ce qui s'est passé dans le désert de Shurima me reviennent en mémoire. Je n'arrive encore pas à croire ce que j'ai fait et je me réjouis d'être encore en vie après avoir provoqué de la sorte un ascendant. Surtout Azir qui ne manque pas d'ego.

J'ignore les conséquences que cela va avoir sur la relation complexe entre lui et Sivir sans compter celle avec l'Institut de la Guerre. Mais ce qui me terrifie le plus ce sont les conséquences pour moi...

Encore une nuit sans sommeil qui s'annonce...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 12 !**

 **Un peu plus d'action dans le prochain**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	14. Asassin et tentacules

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release un *************** (censuré) m'a volé mon ordi pendant un voyage.**

 **Du coup un peu blasé d'avoir perdu énormément de documents j'ai eu du mal à me relancer dans l'écriture.**

 **Mais bon je suis là ! :D**

 **Aujourd'hui on creuse l'intrigue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 13 : Assassin et tentacules

« Ce que vous me demandez est impossible. » Affirme MF appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Vous êtes vraiment sure ? » J'insiste avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix. « Il y a forcément un moyen ! »

« Certaine. » Réplique la chasseuse de primes. « Illaoi ne quittera pas son temple sur demande de qui que ce soit. »

Elle m'observe avec un air lassé. On dirait qu'elle regarde un enfant qui supplie de ne pas être puni pour avoir volé un bonbon. Je détourne les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de soupirer. Je met mes mains sur hanches et je prends un air absent. Ce qui ne manque pas de la faire réagir mais ça ne change pas sa réponse.

« Si vous voulez la voir vous pouvez attendre la prochaine Nuit de l'Horreur. » Dit-elle avec un air amusé. Je frissonne légèrement à l'idée et elle ajoute d'une voix monotone. « De toute façons si par un quelconque hasard elle venait à descendre en ville rien ne l'empêchera de vous faire subir l'épreuve en pleine rue si jamais l'idée lui prend... N'oubliez pas qu'elle est la prêtresse d'un dieu qui prône le mouvement perpétuel et l'assouvissement des désirs. »

Dépité, je quitte la villa machinalement. Je redescends dans la ville basse et je retourne sur les quais. J'ai réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à m'habituer à l'odeur de charogne et de mauvais alcool qui imbibe l'air ici. Je fixe tour à tour la mer et le temple de Nagakabouros en haut des falaises. Je vois l'escalier taillé à même la pierre qui mène à l'édifice qui serpente comme un lierre sur un arbre.

Beaucoup de marins autour de moi qui braillent en buvant et jouant aux cartes sur les terrasses des tripots de la zones discutent de leurs prochaines sorties en mer. J'ai remarqué depuis ce matin que la plupart des habitants m'ignorent ou ne me regardent que du coin de l'œil maintenant. J'ignore si ça vient du fait qu'ils ne sont plus intéressés par moi ou qu'ils savent que je suis un Invocateur et que j'agis de concert avec MF.

Plongé dans mes pensées une pression dans mon dos me ramène à moi et j'entends les sortilèges de protection que j'ai apposé sur mes habits se déclencher. Un flash de lumière suivit d'une légère détonation survient. Je me retourne le plus vite que je peux et je vois un homme inconscient, écroulé dans un chalut, avec un couteau dont la lame est brisée dans la main droite. Ses habits sont déchirés et son bras est couvert de brûlures.

Je viens de me faire attaquer en plein jour devant témoins...

Des éclats de rire venant de la terrasse la plus proche m'interpellent. Un groupe d'hommes s'esclaffent bruyamment. Deux d'entre eux se lèvent et s'approchent de moi. Sur mes gardes je me prépare à me défendre si besoin. Finalement ils se dirigent vers celui qui m'a attaqué et ils le remuent du bout du pied sans s'arrêter de rire. L'un des deux comparses se tourne dans ma direction pour me parler.

« Désolé mon gars. » Dit-il d'un air goguenard. « Il a perdu son bateau y'a pas longtemps et il s'est monté un histoire comme quoi ta tête vaut un bon paquet de fric. Du coup il a voulu te planter. »

Je grince des dents. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ce qu'il vient d'essayer de faire. D'autant plus que j'ai vraiment du mal à croire à une coïncidence dans ma situation. Comme ça d'un seul coup en me voyant il décide que je vaux de l'argent et il veut me mettre un coup de couteau dans le dos ?

« A force de picoler comme un trou aussi. » Ajoute le deuxième.

Sans s'arrêter de rire ils le prennent par les bras et les jambes et l'emmènent comme un sac de pommes de terres. Il se plaignent de son poids et moi je tente de comprendre alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Est-ce un coup de ceux qui me poursuivent pour leurs étranges raisons ? Un voix de femme venant de mon dos se fait alors entendre. Elle est douce mais froide comme la pierre et toute aussi moqueuse.

« Vous laissez encore votre dos à découvert même après avoir été attaqué ? »

Je me retourne encore plus vite que lors de la tentative de coup de couteau et je peux voir mon interlocutrice. Elle est belle mais son visage est déformé par une expression qui rappelle celle d'un serpent qui va mordre. Ses cheveux sont rouge vif et elle porte un pantalon moulant de couleur sombre avec des dagues au niveau des cuisses. Un très court habit qui laisse apparent sa poitrine et son abdomen, couvert du coté gauche par un impressionnant tatouage, mais qui protège ses bras, couvre le haut de son corps. Elle porte deux épées courtes à la ceinture et l'une des arcades de ses yeux verts olive est marqué par une petite cicatrice verticale.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de votre part, Invocateur... » Développe-t-elle.

« Katarina... Du Couteau... » Je murmure avec la gorge nouée.

Je me souviens alors que la Lame Sinistre fais parfois des passages à Bilgewater pour recruter des mercenaires pour Noxus. J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le dos. Je la connais de réputation et le fait que je sois demacien ne m'aide pas à me détendre. Je tente quand même d'avoir une voix posée.

« Que faites vous ici ? »

« Mes affaires courantes risquent de ne pas vous intéresser, Invocateur. » Répond-t-elle avec un sourire en entendant ma question mal assurée.

Elle se penche vers moi et moi je me penche en arrière. Quelque chose me dérange dans son attitude. Peut-être l'idée qu'elle puisse me trancher la gorge en un quart de seconde... Après tout c'est un assassin.

« Et vous Invocateur ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène si loin de L'institut de la Guerre ? » Demande-t-elle avec une voix veloutée.

« Je suis en mission pour l'Institut et je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation d'en parler à qui que... » Je comprends soudainement quelque chose et Katarina me regarde avec curiosité en me voyant m'arrêter au milieu de ma phrase. « C'est vous... »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous dites ? » Demande-t-elle amusée.

« C'est vous qui avez mis dans la tête de ce marin que je valais de l'argent ! »

« On dirait que vous êtes plus intelligent que ce je pensais. » Elle sourie avec avidité.

« Qu'est ce que me voulez !? » Je demande agressif et avec la voix beaucoup plus forte. Tellement forte que tout le monde dans un rayon de vingt mètres se retourne vers Katarina et moi. « Qu'est ce qui peut vous intéresser chez moi au point d'attaquer une maison noble de Demacia !? »

« Non... Pas si malin en fait... » Répond-t-elle avec un air déçu avant de se pencher vers moi. « Vous devriez rester calme. Vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention n'est ce pas ? »

Elle affiche un sourire carnassier avant de subitement disparaître. Un Shunpo. Elle est hors de ma vue et je hurle au milieu des passant qui ne comprennent pas ce que je fais.

« Revenez ! Vous me devez des réponses ! »

L'assassin est déjà hors de portée de mes vociférations. J'enrage et je me précipite dans la rue la plus proche à sa poursuite. Si elle pense que je vais abandonner aussi vite elle se trompe lourdement. Après plusieurs minutes à courir comme un dératé dans toutes les ruelles que je vois je finis par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Elle m'a échappé. De colère je met un violent coup de pied dans un tas d'ordures avant d'insulter vainement autour de moi.

De son côté Katarina rejoint une petite zone mal éclairée dans un recoin sous un pont. La rencontre a été brève mais elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle marche en direction des Quais Abattoirs et voit une silhouette dans l'ombre. Un éclat rapide sur une lame en métal révèle un homme encapuchonné portant plusieurs pièces d'armures et plusieurs pièces de tissus ressemblant à des écharpes de couleur rouge dans le dos. Elle s'adresse à lui dans un murmure sans ralentir sa course.

« Cible localisé. Je continue la surveillance. »

* * *

Il s'est passé plus d'une heure depuis ma rencontre avec la Lame Sinistre sur les quais et ma colère s'est apaisé... Maintenant je me sens ridicule et stupide. Je l'ai accusé de but en blanc de tout ce qui m'est arrive ce dernier mois sans aucune preuve. Bien sûr il n'y a pas de doute qu'elle est responsable de l'incident avec le marin ivre mais passé cela...

Quand je repense à tout au calme ce n'est pas possible que Noxus soit mêlée directement à mon agression. Peut-être avaient-ils des informations sur ce qui se préparait mais c'est probablement la seule chose. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons qui m'apparaissent évidente maintenant.

La première : c'est Swain qui aurait été responsable de la planification d'une telle entreprise. Qu'un homme capable de tromper suffisamment la vigilance l'Institut de la Guerre pour s'introduire dans la salle du Jugement pendant que le prince Jarvan IV s'y trouvait en vue de l'assassiner et de faire passer le tout pour un accident est tout sauf assez stupide pour être responsable d'une attaque aussi mal coordonnée que celle dont j'ai été témoin chez les Spiritmight

La deuxième : si le but était de provoquer la panique et de profiter de la confusion pour me kidnapper discrètement, je ne croit pas une seconde que ce soit deux brutes épaisses qui auraient été chargées d'une telle tache. Sans compter que jamais Vayne n'aurait pu être au courant d'un tel projet. Cette idée est renforcée par le fait qu'ils envoient l'un de leurs meilleurs, pour ne pas dire la meilleure, de leurs assassins pour m'espionner.

Je me renfrogne en montant les dernières marches qui mènent au temple. Je dois avoir toutes mes capacités cérébrales pour rencontrer la prêtresse. Bien sûr je ne veux pas souffrir d'une éventuelle épreuve de foi d'Illaoi... Mais en vérité j'ai peur... Peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Car si jamais c'est la peur qui a activé mon étrange pouvoir dans le désert de Shurima... Alors qui sait ce qui se passerais si jamais je suis poussé à bout.

Refrénant un frisson et mon envie de m'enfuir j'arrive enfin devant la construction en l'honneur de Nagakabouros. De l'extérieur on dirait une bâtisse mal entretenue. Les pierres et les piliers sont érodés par la pluie et le vent. Des végétaux montent sur les murs. J'imagine qu'ils doivent considérer la lente destruction due aux éléments comme une expression du mouvement perpétuel si cher à leur déité.

Je pénètre dans la cour sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive au centre que je vois quelqu'un qui me remarque et vient à ma rencontre sans un mot. Je cache un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il est assez près pour que je puisse l'observer plus en détails. C'est un homme sans rien de particulier en ce qui le concerne. A part le tatouage en forme de gueule de serpent qui recouvre tout son visage. Non, le plus surprenant c'est sa tenue. Ou plutôt ce qui lui sert de tenue. Il n'est vêtu que de cordes, enroulées en spirales autour de son corps, qui sont devenues noires après des années sans les retirer.

« Qui êtes vous étranger ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton sec. « Et que venez vous faire en ces lieux ? »

« Je m'appelle Ala... » Je commence, quelque peu décontenancé par la brutalité de ses questions.

« Votre nom n'a pas de valeur ici, étranger. » Dit-il en me coupant la parole sans ménagement. « Seulement vos paroles et vos actes. »

Je reste sans voix. Il me pose des questions et n'attends même pas mes réponses avant de me juger. Fermés aux étrangers, pourquoi pas... Mais à ce point là... Je décide d'en venir directement au fait.

« Je désire parler à la prêtresse de Nagakabouros. » Je reprends avec politesse. « Je voudrais lui poser des... »

« Pour qui nous prenez-vous étranger ? » Je reste la bouche ouverte. Surpris d'une telle agressivité gratuite. « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici comme dans une maison de passe. »

« Votre dieu encourage le mouvement et la poursuites des désirs n'est ce pas ? » Je réplique froidement. Je sens ma colère revenir à l'assaut. Je continue sans lui laisser la possibilité de me répondre. « Et si je vous dit que, la tout de suite, j'ai envie de vous jeter du haut des falaises vous croyez que ça va le satisfaire ? »

Pendant ce temps Illaoi observe la mer en direction des Îles Obscures, son idole posée sur un support en pierre à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Une prêtresse de rang moindre entre dans la pièce et va s'adresser à elle quand les deux femmes se figent d'un coup. Une émanation de magie vient d'apparaître soudainement à l'intérieur du temple. Prenant l'œil de Dieu sur son épaule elle suit sa subordonnée jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Un bien étrange spectacle les accueille une fois dehors. Ouros, l'un de ses hiérophantes les plus âgés, est face à un jeune homme habillé d'une cape de voyage noire. Ce dernier à la main tendu en direction du vieil homme et le maintien prisonnier dans un sceau de couleur doré. Les autres résidents du temple regarde la scène avec des visages à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Curieuse de comprendre une telle altercation elle s'adresse à eux d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Je lève la tête pour voir qui viens de parler. C'est Illaoi. Elle est aussi imposante que l'on me l'a décrite. Elle est très bien bâtie pour une femme et ses habits en cuir rouge et vert, qui laisse ses bras découvert, ainsi que ses tatouages ne font que renforcer la sensation d'assurance qui dégage d'elle. Elle porte son idole qui représente vaguement une tête avec une gueule béante dont une fine traînée d'énergie spectrale de couleur verte s'écoule sans discontinuer.

« Je suis venue vous parler Apôtre de la Vérité. » Je réponds en premier, sec et agressif. « Mais on me répond d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Devinant que Ouros a encore fait un excès de zèle elle descend les escaliers et marche dans notre direction. En le voyant incapable de bouger autre chose que son cou et qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche mal gré qu'il tente de parler continuellement Illaoi se rend compte que son visiteur n'est pas anodin. Elle marque un arrêt une fois a portée de main du jeune homme.

« Pourriez-vous libérer Ouros de cet enchantement ? » Demande-t-elle avec fermeté.

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa taille imposante. Au bas mot deux mètres dix. Ou sa présence autoritaire mais je sens ma colère se dissiper rapidement et je m'exécute sans protester. J'abaisse le bras et le sceau disparaît en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'homme retrouve sa liberté de mouvement aussitôt, suivit très rapidement de sa capacité à parler.

« Merci Apôtre. » Déclare-t-il soulagé. « Ce paylangi... »

« Est-ce vrai que tu refusé qu'il entre dans le temple ? » Coupe Illaoi sans ménagement.

« Il vient sans permission et se permet d'agir comme si ce lieu lui appartenait alors... »

« Il y a si peu d'âmes qui osent s'aventurer dans notre temple de leur plein gré. » Interrompt une fois de plus la prêtresse. « Pourquoi les repousser ? »

Comprenant le message que veut lui faire passer sa supérieur il ne tente plus de protester et s'incline avec politesse. Si il est mécontent alors il le cache bien. Son visage est impassible. Moi je souris, content. Ce que Illaoi ne manque pas de remarquer. Elle tourne son attention vers moi et à son expression je devine que c'est à mon tour de recevoir un blâme.

« Je ne tolère pas la violence inutile, visiteur. Nagakabouros est ouvert à tous ceux qui souhaite passer son jugement. »

Directement au vif du sujet. Elle ne me demande même pas comment je m'appelle... Je recule d'un pas en la voyant poser sa lourde idole au sol qui s'enfonce dans le dallage de plusieurs centimètres en fendant les pierres. Mais combien pèse ce truc !? Et comment elle fait pour le porter !? Avant qu'elle ne mette le rituel en marche je prends la parole le plus vite possible.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour passer une épreuve. J'enquête pour l'Institut de la Guerre ! »

Illaoi arrête son mouvement et se redresse pour me fixer intensément. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Tu es Alarion, l'enquêteur spécial. ? » Me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. « Okao m'a transmis le message reçu par Gangplank. »

Un murmure de désapprobation parcoure l'assemblée autour de nous. Des rumeurs que j'ai entendu à l'Institut parlaient de l'admission volontaire d'Illaoi sur les Champs de Justice comme d'un acte proche du blasphème pour son culte. De son coté l'Apôtre de la Vérité ne tient pas compte du brusque changement d'atmosphère et continue de m'analyser du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne démord pas de son idée première.

« J'avoue que ta visite m'intéresse. Mais... » Elle soulève son idole de la main droite. « Je sens une belle énergie qui émane de toi. Il serait dommage de la gâcher. » J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le dos. « Si tu survis au rituel alors tu auras toute mon intention. »

Plusieurs membres du culte autour de nous se mettent à sourire. Je dois vite trouver un moyen de la dissuader. Mais comment ? Je suis presque sûr que si je la menace de représailles de L'institut cela ne va lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Alors qu'elle amorce un mouvement je hurle la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Je risque de vous tuer ! »

La panique étrangle à moitié ma vois mais Illaoi s'arrête une fois de plus. Je tremble de peur et je commence à suer abondement. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux tous les deux et je comprends qu'elle attend des explications. Autour de nous des injures fusent. Qu'un étranger se permette de menacer l'Apôtre saint de Nagakabouros dans l'enceinte de son propre temple est intolérable. Moi je m'en contrefiche.

« Il y a... » J'hésite. Je n'ai pas envie de révéler mon secret... Mais je veux encore moins avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience. « Quelque chose en moi... Un pouvoir... Que je ne peux pas contrôler. J'ai tué des hommes... Je ne veux plus que ça recommence... Pitié... »

Illaoi est plongé dans ses pensées. Elle a déjà entendu des menaces de plusieurs personnes avant que ne commence l'Épreuve. Elle sait reconnaître les tentatives d'intimidation vaines. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Il y a la peur de sa mort, certes. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui l'effraie le plus. Il dit la vérité.

Cette vérité est, cependant, une mauvaise vérité. La vérité permet d'avancer vers l'accomplissement de ses désirs. La sienne le condamne à une prison dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire. Elle pourrait le laisser partir. Il y a toujours une chance qu'il puisse avancer de lui même... Mais ce n'est pas la voie de Nagakabouros et en tant que grande prêtresse elle a le devoir de guider.

Bien des gens la considère comme insensible de part sa façon intransigeante d'infliger un test qui débouche souvent sur la mort mais elle ne prends pas plaisir à cette fin. Le mouvement est la vie. Ce qui ne sont pas en mouvement stagnent puis, invariablement, finissent par déchoir et la déchéance est la pire des destinées.

Elle entame le mouvement en direction du jeune invocateur et affiche involontairement un petit sourire satisfait. Il tremble et supplie de ne pas lui infliger cette torture. Il semble sur le point s'enfuir mais il reste là. Il ne tourne pas le dos et ne ferme pas les yeux alors que le tentacule spectral s'enfonce dans sa poitrine. Il sait... Il ne pourra pas éternellement s'enfuir... Il peut survivre... Il en a la force...

J'ai l'impression qu'une substance glaciale, semblable à de la boue, me transperce pendant que je sens la fantomatique excroissance qui vient de surgir de l'idole m'arrache mon âme. J'aperçois un reflet, aux contours effacés, de moi surgir de mon corps et rester seulement attaché par un mince filin d'énergie spectrale. Puis viens une douleur inimaginable, telle que je n'en ai jamais ressentie avant.

Je me sens comme écartelé et écorché par un force invisible alors que des tentacules émergent du sol tout autour de moi et commencent à me rouer de coups. M'éloignant peu à peu de mon âme. Puis des visions m'assaillent. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé à Demacia me reviennent en mémoire. Je me revois tuant ces soldats avec un joie sauvage et incontrôlable. Prenant plaisir à leur souffrance. Les images de Fiora prise dans un étau qui veut la briser, suivit de Lux en larmes en train de me maudire m'arrachent des cris de terreur.

Par pitié... Que tout s'arrête...

A l'extérieur Illaoi sent l'énergie du rituel commencer à se distordre et à être corrompue par quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Soudain une puissante pulsation balaie les tentacules invoquées par l'idole qui se désagrègent. La température baisse de plusieurs degrés et cette fois les habitants du temple qui se mettent à paniquer. Plusieurs invoquent des serpents qu'ils envoient se jeter sur le corps de Alarion.

D'un simple revers de main le jeune invocateur les désintègrent avec une même aisance. Complètement déboussolés ils restent sans aucunes autres réactions. Un phénomène étrange se produit alors. L'âme de Alarion commence à changer de forme. Illaoi réagit instantanément et soulève son idole par dessus sa tête avant de l'abattre avec force dans sa direction. Au moment de l'impact un énorme tentacule se manifeste pour l'écraser.

Cette fois aussi il disparaît sans faire de dégâts et sans même aucun mouvement du jeune invocateur qui se met à afficher un sourire cruel. La prêtresse du Kraken se jette sur lui pour le frapper avec son artefact mais est violemment repoussée au loin et s'écrase sur le sol. Alarion se met alors à avancer dans sa direction avec l'intention évidente de la tuer.

Illaoi se redresse sans difficultés apparentes et son habituel sourire assuré réapparaît. Elle se met à marcher vers Alarion qui est revenu à la même position que son âme. Amusé par son comportement l'invocateur s'arrête et attend qu'elle soit plus proche. Arrivée à moins de trois mètres elle saute brutalement, l'idole tenue en hauteur par ses deux bras tendus.

« Ce corps ne t'appartient pas ! » Rugit-elle. « Rend lui ! »

Surpris par une manoeuvre aussi belliqueuse l'invocateur n'a pas le temps de réagir. La prêtresse écrase avec force la relique de Nagakabouros sur le sol et un grand nombre de tentacule surgissent du sol. Dans des gestes furieux ceux-ci ce mettent à pilonner avec violence le corps d'Alarion et son âme en cours de métamorphose pendant plusieurs secondes. Un nuage de poussière se soulève sous les coups des membres fantomatiques.

Quand ce rideau qui obscurcit la vue se dissipe enfin Illaoi est assise sur le sol à côté de son idole, la respiration lourde et insistante. Elle sue abondamment et semble passablement fatiguée mais elle n'est pas blessé. Alarion est allongé sur le sol. Sa cape en lambeaux et ses autres habits dans un à peine meilleur état. Il est inconscient.

Tous les fidèles se regroupent autour de leur prêtresse pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Tentant avec difficultés de les calmer elle remarque que le jeune invocateur revient à lui. Il se redresse brusquement le regard paniqué avant de se plier en deux sous l'effet dans la douleur intense qui le parcoure. Elle peut voir à son regard qu'il se souvient de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

« Vous.. Vous... » Sa voix est emplie de peur et de ressentiment. « Pourquoi vous m'avez fait subir ça !? »

Sans attendre de réponses il court en direction de la sortie sans s'arrêter. Des larmes de rage et de tristesses coulent sur ses joues. Maudissant la prêtresse. Revoyant les images de ceux qu'il a massacré parmi tant d'autres. Il court. Où ? Il ne sait pas... Mais le plus loin d'ici...

Succombant à l'inconscience due à sa grande fatigue Illaoi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant partir. Tandis que son champ de vision s'obscurcit une seule phrase occupe ses pensées :

 _Maintenant... Tu es en mouvement..._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 13.**

 **Pour ce chapitre je me suis en partie inspiré de la citation d'illaoi (champion que je hais jouer contre) :**

 **''La sagesse ressemble souvent à un bon coup de pied dans la figure""**

 **XD**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	15. Haine

**Hello all !**

 **Nouveau chapitre up !**

 **Une rencontre obligatoire à Bilgewater au programme aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 14 : Haine

Je me réveille attaché solidement par les poignets et les chevilles à une vieille chaise qui aurait besoin d'être rembourrée. Bâillonné bien sûr. Je me trouve dans la cave poussiéreuse et boueuse d'une maison. Une fois que je suis totalement revenu à moi j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Des étagères remplies de bouteilles de ce qui ressemble à du vin sur la gauche et autour de moi il y a énormément de tonneaux dont un qui est fendu et qui laisse voir son contenu : de la viande conservée dans du sel. Je suis dans un garde-manger.

Un détail singulier attire mon regard. Dans un recoin sous l'échelle qui mène à la trappe d'accès il y a un renfoncement aménagé avec du bois travaillé dans lequel il y a des fruits... Des oranges. Je pense savoir à qui je vais devoir me confronter. Je pense qu'a partir de maintenant je vais faire profil bas si jamais je sors d'ici. Le statut d'Invocateur n'est en rien protecteur... J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir une cible peinte dans le dos.

J'ai mal à la tête. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est un coup violent derrière le crane alors que je cours pour m'éloigner du temple de Illaoi. Je me sens par ailleurs étrangement calme. J'ai toujours en mémoire les images que le rituel de Nagakabouros a fait ressortir mais elles ne sont plus oppressante comme au moment de leur apparition. Je me détends pour soulager un peu la douleur au niveau de mes articulations.

* * *

 _Institut de la Guerre au même moment._

Montrose entre dans la pièce. Ses rhumatisme le font souffrir mais ça n'empêche en rien sa démarche assurée. En face de lui Vessaria contemple avec attention un pentacle très simpliste et avec pratiquement aucune rune tracé à la craie sur le mur. Tout autour un grand nombre de livre ouvert s'entassent. L'invocateur senior en reconnaît certains qui sont normalement gardé sous clé à cause des dangereuses connaissances qu'ils renferment.

« Qu'est ce qui peut à ce point vous tracasser pour que vous me fassiez lever en pleine nuit, Vessaria ? » Demande-t-il.

« Pardon de vous avoir appelé aussi précipitamment professeur. » S'excuse l'invocatrice. « Mais j'ai besoin de votre avis sur quelque chose qui m'échappe. »

« Oh ? » Déclare-t-il avec un sourire. « Qu'est ce qui peut être à ce point insaisissable pour l'une de mes plus brillantes élèves ? »

Un expression de gène passe sur le visage de la conseillère. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et commence à expliquer son problème.

« Nous venons de recevoir, ou plutôt de subir, une plainte de Azir il y a quelques heures. »

« Une plainte ? » Dit Montrose, étonné. « Que nous reproche de l'Empereur des sables ? »

« Il nous accuse d'avoir complotés avec Xerath pour lui ''voler ce qui lui revient de droit'' selon ses propres termes. » Répond Kolminye. « Il demande réparation immédiate où nous serons les premiers à tomber une fois son empire reconstruit. » Elle marque une pose. « Jamais je n'avais senti une telle malveillance dans son comportement. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? » Lâche l'invocateur incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Que pensez-vous de Alarion ? » Demande Vessaria.

« De Alarion ? » Répète Montrose qui ne comprend pas un tel changement de sujet. « Il est lié à la plainte de Azir ? » Kolminye hoche la tête pour confirmer. Quelques secondes de réflexion après l'invocateur senior reprend. « C'est un garçon simple et plutôt naïf qui n'a pas encore assimilé que nous sommes un organe de gestion politique. Il est assez soupe au lait mais d'une grande gentillesse. Quand à ses qualités en temps qu'Invocateur je dirais qu'il est doué mais surtout que son assiduité et sa persévérance forcent le respect. »

« Aurait-il eu accès à certains de ces ouvrage autour de nous ? » Questionne l'invocatrice toujours plus pressante.

« Ce serait très étonnant. » Répond Montrose quand il finit de regarder les livres présents dans la pièce. « Il a toujours été d'une grande honnêteté, sans compter son désir de devenir Invocateur. Je ne le vois pas prendre le risque d'être révoqué pour se permettre d'avancer plus vite. » Il pose un regard inquisiteur sur son homologue. « Allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi il retourne ? »

La haute conseillère lui raconte alors ce qu'a rapporté Azir sur le comportement et les actions du jeune invocateur. Faits qu'elle a ensuite demandée à être confirmés par Sivir qui se trouvait ici pour un match d'exhibition. Retirant en prime une description exhaustive du sceau utilisé par Alarion elle a cherché dans la bibliothèque des informations qui pourrait l'éclairer.

« Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? » fait Montrose sans quitter le dessin des yeux.

« Rien qui soit significatif... » Soupire Vessaria. « Le pentacle est très classique et peut être utilisé dans beaucoup de rituels. L'association des runes est très inhabituelle et d'après ce grimoire c'est le début d'une analyse, où plutôt d'une lecture, de quelque chose si je traduit dans le contexte du livre. »

La curiosité piqué au vif, Ezekiel Montrose prend le grimoire et commence à lire les pages marquées. Une expression de perplexité se dessine très vite sur son visage. Il n'y a aucune erreur de traduction mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il n'y a que très peu d'informations et qu'elles sont très étranges. Il va à la fin du volume et regarde l'auteur. Ce n'est que le premier qu'une série de trois. Le reposant avec soin il s'adresse de nouveau à l'invocatrice.

« Vous n'avez pas emportée les volumes suivants ? »

« Ils ont tous disparu... » Avoue Kolminye, très contrariée. « Aucuns des bibliothécaires ne sait où ils sont. »

Un malaise s'empare d'eux. Si quelqu'un peut s'introduire dans la bibliothèque et en subtiliser des ouvrages sans être découvert alors c'est qu'il est extrêmement influent. Connaissant son élève Montrose sait qu'elle a déjà commencé son enquête. Même parmi ses pairs Vessaria est très respectée. Surtout pour son intuition et ses excellentes capacités de déduction.

« Vous avez probablement des soupçons sur quelqu'un ? » demande l'invocateur senior.

« Le comportement de Relivash est très étrange depuis quelques temps. » Murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le dire. »

« C'est une accusation très grave Vessaria ! » Répond-t-il tout aussi discret. « D'autant que je ne vois pas de raisons pour lesquelles il agirait ainsi. »

« Moi non plus. » Concède la haute conseillère. « Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui les relient l'un à l'autre. »

Elle lui tend plusieurs documents qu'il lit attentivement. Le permier est le résultat d'un test qui a permit à Alarion d'entrer à l'Université de la Magie de Demacia alors qu'il venait d'avoir 16 ans. Il est signé par Sévelyn Aras, le Doyen. Le deuxième est une lettre de recommandation étrangement tournée dan son contenu et signée par... Heyward Relivash. Pourquoi le plus influent des trois dirigeants de l'Institut de la Guerre ferait ce genre de missive pour une simple accession à une école de magie ?

Le troisième est une note interne permettant à Alarion d'entrer à l'Institut. Avec la liberté de rechercher dans les archives historiques de tous les Champions. Privilège qui n'est accordé qu'a ceux qui ont réussi l'examen final et obtenu le titre d'Invocateur. Le dernier est un ordre direct qui a laissé Heyward seul pour observer et encadrer le match qui a débouché sur la mort et l'assistance médicale à vie de plusieurs membres de la promotion dont faisait partie Alarion. Match durant lequel Vessaria avait été envoyée en mission au Sud de la Grande Barrière sur ordre de Relivash.

« Vous avez raison, il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments en relation les uns avec les autres. » Dit-il, contrarié d'avoir été aussi aveugle aux manœuvres du Grand Conseiller. « Malheureusement ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes. »

« Je le sais. » Répond, dépitée, Kolminye. « Surtout que la conclusion officielle de cet incident durant ce fameux match est le sabotage raté d'un des participants qui l'a payé de sa vie. »

« J'ai peur que vous ne soyez dans une impasse. » Déclare l'invocateur senior. « Il vous faut chercher dans une autre direction. Avez-vous essayé de tracer sa magie sur les outils d'invocations dont il s'est servi ? »

« C'est une piste qu'il vaut la peine d'être creusée. » Dit Vessaria avec un ton intéressé. « Pour l'instant j'attends les documents d'état civil de Alarion. »

« Comment cela ? Questionne Montrose.

« L'un des avantages avec la conscription obligatoire de Demacia est qu'ils recensent tous ceux qui naissent sur leur territoire. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « J'espère en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie avant l'Institut. Peut-être il y aura-t-il plus d'informations. »

« Vous avez réussi à obtenir un document militaire demacien ? » Demande Ezekiel en levant un sourire, amusé.

Au même moment quelqu'un entre dans la pièce adjacente et la haute conseillère se dirige dans cette direction. Elle disparaît derrière une porte dérobée. Montrose entend une conversation mais trop étouffée pour être compréhensible. Le silence revient et la porte de l'autre pièce se referme. L'invocatrice réapparaît peu après en empruntant le même passage qu'a l'aller. Elle a déjà ouvert enveloppe et en lit le contenu page après page.

Elle se stoppe soudain dans sa marche. Ses yeux s'écarquille de surprise. Elle reste sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. L'air excessivement troublée elle se rapproche de son ancien professeur et lui tend les documents. Il y a une lettre manuscrite et deux documents avec le sceau demacien. Montrose lit la lettre en premier.

 _Vessaria,_

 _Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé après mes recherches, J'espère que cela t'aidera._

 _Mais moi je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie._

 _Je vais continuer à fouiller de mon côté car cette histoire est louche. Je te tiendrais informée._

 _Le premier document est l'état civil officiel que j'ai trouvé dans les archives liés à l'Académie de la Magie._

 _C'est un faux. Un très bon faux par ailleurs._

 _Le second est le véritable. Il vient des archives de recensement de l'armée._

Dans le premier l'invocateur senior trouve, au milieu d'autres information moins intéressantes, la date et le lieu de naissance de Alarion. Sa date d'appel pour la formation militaire. Sa date d'acceptation à L'Académie de la Magie et celle de son entrée à L'institut de la Guerre. Ce qu'ils savaient de lui en somme.

Le second est beaucoup court et il s'arrête il y a plus de dix ans... La dernière phrase est :

 **Décès, confirmé par l'officier de garde dans son village, suite à l'attaque d'une meute de loup la nuit de son anniversaire. Age : 16 ans.**

* * *

 _Dans une cave poussiéreuse_

Je suis réveillé depuis pas mal de temps mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me libérer mais je suis trop bien ficelé et le bâillon sur ma bouche m'empêche d'articuler une formule correctement. Je me suis donc résigné à attendre. Quelqu'un finira bien par venir soit pour me parler soit pour me récupérer et me déplacer.

En attendant je tente de me concentrer sur les brides de souvenirs qui me viennent parfois. Je suis de retour dans la cellule des dock à Demacia. Je sens la lame glacée de la dague gravée s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine puis une douleur intense qui aurait due m'arracher un cri. Non... A la place je ne ressens que colère et ivresse... Ivresse d'un pouvoir qui se trouve en moi mais... Que je ne peux pas contrôler... Que je ne veux pas contrôler.

Ils ont voulu me tuer alors je les tuerais et ce nouveau pouvoir m'y aiderais. A côté je vois Fiora qui a été tout autant humiliée et maltraitée que moi. Je sais qu'elle partagera mon désire de vengeance. Il faut pourtant que je lui rende la vue en premier. Ses yeux de chairs sont trop fragiles. Pour qu'elle puisse m'aider efficacement il ne faut pas qu'elle redevienne aveugle pour si peu. Je lui en offre des similaires aux miens. Des yeux couleurs or. Une couleur royale, digne d'une personne qui trône au dessus des autres.

La suite ne me plaît pas mais je suis obligé de l'accepter. C'est bien moi qui ai tué tous ces hommes. Avec un certain plaisir sur le moment. Mon comportement à cet instant n'était qu'une expression poussée jusqu'à l'extrême de ma colère habituelle que j'ai parfois tant de mal à contenir.

Je sens un dégoût palpable au fond ma gorge ainsi qu'une peur indéniable mais pas de panique. Cela ressemble à l'état de calme que je ressens parfois mais il y a autre chose, que je n'arrive pas à définir. D'après ce que j'ai lu ceux qui survivent à l'épreuve de foi de Illaoi se sentent vraiment vivant pour la première fois de leur vie. Est-ce que c'est ça que je perçois en ce moment ?

La porte au dessus de l'échelle qui mène au rez de chaussé s'ouvre brutalement et une lumière vive entre dans la cave. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer et le temps que je le fasse j'entends les liens qui me retiennent être coupés puis une cagoule me recouvrir le visage. Je suis redressé sans ménagement et je sens une chose, dure et circulaire, faire pression sur mon dos pour me pousser en direction de l'échelle dont je distingue vaguement la forme au travers du maillage. Un pistolet.

Arrivé en haut j'avance d'un pas et j'attends. Chercher à m'enfuir serait stupide, surtout avec une arme pointée dans mon dos. Mon ''escorte'' sort à son tour avant de claquer la trappe. Toujours avec son arme il continu à me guider jusqu'à une pièce où il fait beaucoup plus sombre. Je ne distingue que des fines lueurs jaunes orangées. Probablement des bougies. Une main me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise tout aussi confortable que celle de la cave. Une porte se ferme avant qu'une voix froide et rocailleuse ne se fasse entendre.

« Enlève moi ça gamin ! Tu as l'air encore plus stupide qu'un requin taupe avec une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Je m'exécute et je me retrouve face à face avec une des pires personnes possibles dans ce bourbier qu'est Bilgewater. Il est assez âgé, ses cheveux et sa barbe commençant à grisonner. Il ne porte pas de vêtements pour couvrir le haut de son corps excepté deux épaulières en métal. Un pantalon en cuir blanchit par le sel marin et des bottes complètent le tout. Il est couvert de cicatrices un peu partout et tout son avant bras gauche est une prothèse métallique avec une main à seulement quatre doigt.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça !? » Demande Gangplank d'un ton agressif.

« Je vous trouve assez impressionnant même avec un bras en moins. » Je réponds honnêtement.

En guise de réponse il me lance un sourire mauvais avant de me mettre un coup violent de sa main métallique. La violence du coup me jette au sol. Je suis groggy mais je sens une poigne de fer me prendre et me redresser pour me remettre sur la chaise. De son côté le Roi des Pirates déchu s'assoie en face de moi et pointe son mousquet sur mon visage.

« Un petit rigolo hein ? » Il enclenche le percuteur de son arme. « Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Alarion. » Je masse ma mâchoire qui me lance douloureusement. « Je suis Invocateur et j'enquête pour l'Institut de la Guerre. »

« C'est toi l'Enquêteur Spécial !? » Il éclate d'un rire terriblement moqueur. « Ils m'envoient un jeunot même pas en âge en de se raser. Je m'attendais à mieux. » Conclu-t-il.

« Gardez vos moqueries pour vous, Ganplank. » Je réplique fermement.

Il y a un silence pendant quelques instants. Le corsaire et moi nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je ne vais pas le laisser mener la conversation comme il l'entend. Je dois juste trouver le bon équilibre entre la politesse et la provocation. Son expression qui montrait sa colère après ma réponse se détend quelque peu et il se remet à parler.

« Des yeux de couleur doré et pas la langue dans sa poche. » Dit-il d'une voix froide. « Tu es comme l'on m'a décrit dans cette lettre de Revilash. » Il marque une pause. « Que faisais-tu au temple d'Illaoi ? »

Sa première phrase me laisse plutôt perplexe. J'ai les yeux verts en temps normal mais si ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment c'est que mon étrange capacité est active. Il semblerait que le stade du meurtrier avide de sang ne soit que l'état final. Avant il y a cette sérénité qui me permet d'utiliser toutes mes capacités cérébrales. Je peux donc peut-être utiliser ce pouvoir sans être un danger pour ceux qui m'entoure.

On dirait que Relivash était au courant de ça s'il en a fait mention dans la lettre destinée aux champions... Mais cela me parait tellement dangereux pour ce qu'il prépare de parler d'une chose pareille aussi ouvertement alors qu'il me l'a caché soigneusement. A moins que ce ne soit que pour certains champions très rapide à employer la violence afin qu'il ne me tue pas par inadvertance ?Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça maintenant. Gangplank attend toujours ma réponse.

« Des soldats inconnus ont attaqués Demacia et plusieurs venaient de votre ancien gang des Crochets Crantés... »

Il appuie sur la gâchette et je sens la balle m'entailler la joue avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur. Je pousse un cri de douleur et de surprise avant de plaquer mes mains sur mon visage. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coule entre mes doigts. C'est mon sang. Mon cœur s'emballe l'espace d'une seconde et je dois refouler une colère qui manque de me submerger. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle.

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, gamin ! » Rugit le pirate en crachant sur le sol, les yeux injectés de sang et le regard fou. « Ou je te jure que la prochaine balle ne manquera pas sa cible ! »

« Très bien. » Je réponds avec une voix monocorde. Il me fait signe de continuer alors qu'il recharge son arme. « Je suis donc venu ici pour obtenir des indices et j'ai trouvé une lettre dans votre ancien entrepôt qui m'a mené jusqu'à Illaoi. »

« Montre moi ça. » M'ordonne-t-il en remettant le percuteur de son arme en position de tir.

J'enlève l'une des mains de mon visage et je prends avec des gestes lents la lettre dans ma poche. Je la lui tends après l'avoir dépliée j'ai mis du sang un peu partout dessus. Je vois ses yeux se promener tout du long du morceau de papier. Il m'arrache la missive des mains et la roule en boule avant de la jeter dans un coin. Il me fixe à nouveau.

« L'une des hiérophantes de Illaoi voulait des hommes pour un rituel à la grâce de la grande Barbue. » Commence-t-il, une veine près de sa tempe battant au rythme de son cœur, il est furieux. « J'ai pensé que c'était encore pour l'une de ces messes étranges alors j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandée. Mais elle a disparue le lendemain avec une de mes frégates et tous mes hommes en direction de Ionia. C'était il y a un an. »

S'il ne m'en dit pas plus alors je pense qu'il ne sait rien d'autre. On dirait que je devoir aller à Ionia pour poursuivre mon investigation. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Cet endroit est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi et pour quiconque d'ailleurs. J'attends qu'il me dise de partir mais je devine à sa façon de me fixer qu'il n'en a pas finit avec moi. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ?

« Comment comptes-tu me payer ? » Demande abruptement Gangplank. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire et je ne réponds pas. « Je t'ai donné des informations de valeur. Tu as une dette envers moi. »

« Comment je m'en acquitte alors ? » Dis-je sans détour. Je ne suis pas très surpris de sa déclaration.

« Je veux la tête de cette petite catin de Fortune ! »

Il me réplique avec un sourire effrayant tant il est chargé de haine. Il a le regard d'un dément.

« Et je veux que tu me l'apportes. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 14 !**

 **Les héros ont toujours moyen de se mettre dans des situations pas possible vous ne croyez pas ? XD**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. L'hydre à trois têtes

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 15up !**

 **Une suite directe et de nouveaux points de vue.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _chapter 15 . May 13_

 _Et enfin, la tant attendue; la troisième review ! :D_  
 _Rhoo, Alarion est dans la *****. Mais attend... il est déjà mort ?! Il a autre chose "dans lui" ?! Il a des infos confidentielles ?!_  
 _Quelle intrigue, je m'y perd... et j'adore ca !_  
 _Tu montres Ganplank comme je me l'imaginais, c'est assez sympa (il est badass, j'adore)._  
 _Merci pour... pour... pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, pour écrire ces fics ! I like u 3 !_  
 _A la prochaine_

 **Merci à toi ! Petit spoiler (petit) : grossomodo j'ai dévoilé environ 25% des informations sur Alarion :) / Difficile de trouver un équilibre pour certains personnages mais pour Gangplank ce n'est pas encore fini :D**

* * *

Chap 15 : L'hydre à trois têtes

Il fait nuit. Il y a beaucoup de marins qui hurlent encore sous l'effet de l'alcool pour la très grande majorité tandis que les autres sont partagés entre le dévoré vivant par les rats des quais et le couteau dans le dos d'un quelconque voleur. Moi je force le pas, j'ai un message à porter à MF et l'homme de Gangplank qui me suit comme mon ombre ne me quittera pas avant de m'avoir vu entrer dans la villa de la chasseuse de prime.

A ma ceinture il y a deux couteau. Le mien, où plutôt celui que m'a donnée Fiora, le deuxième est une vieille lame en acier de Damas. L'ancien Roi des Pirates m'a demandé de la tuer avec cette lame ci en particulier. Il y doit y avoir une raison connue seulement des deux anciens corsaires. Il se haïssent tellement que si jamais l'un meurt l'autre serait près à le suivre en enfer pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en échappe pas.

Je comprends la raison des tentatives de séduction de Sarah Fortune. Elle a due apprendre, je l'ignore comment, que son plus grand rival et accessoirement meurtrier des ses parents n'a pas péri dans l'explosion de son vaisseau de guerre. Elle veut que je lui dise où il est caché... Comme si je le savais. Les champions sont attachés à l'Institut de la Guerre par un pacte qui nous permet de les invoquer peu importe où ils sont bien sur. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que nous les tenons en laisse... Passées des exceptions telles que Renekton...

J'arrive dans les beaux quartiers et je sens le vent marin caresser mon visage. C'est agréable de sentir un peu de fraicheur mais le sel déclenche un picotement désagréable sur la plaie laissée par la balle de mousquet de Gangplank. Elle ne saigne plus mais je suis sûr que je vais en garder une cicatrice. Je passe sans m'arrêter à côté de deux prostitués de luxe qui me lancent des regards aguicheurs qui me laisse froid.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui qui me file. Mes capacités de réflexion augmentées par l'état secondaire dans lequel je me trouve encore et appuyées par cette espèce d'intuition que j'ai déjà ressentie chez les Spiritmight me poussent à l'action.

Je m'élance dans une ruelle voisine et je disparais du champ de vision de ce sous-fifre. Je l'entend jurer bruyamment alors qu'il s'élance à ma suite. J'ai une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui mais un autre plan germe dans mon esprit. En tournant au coin d'un rue je manque de renverser une table de terrasse où il y a une bande de marins qui sont en train de se saouler. Je m'arrête et fais trois pas en arrière pour me retrouver de nouveau dans le champ de vision de mon poursuivant.

Je lui fait un geste grossier et je l'entend m'insulter encore. J'attends une dizaine de seconde qu'il me rattrape presque puis je tourne au coin. En passant je prend la bouteille d'alcool sur la table la plus proche du tournant et je la casse sur le sol. Les hommes en colère de voir leur boisson se répandre dans la boue se lèvent pour m'attraper. Je m'en vais et le temps qu'ils se lancent à ma poursuite l'homme de Gangplank déboule trop vite pour les éviter. Il les percute à pleine vitesse et tout le groupe s'écroule en emportant une autre partie des clients attablés.

Je souris en voyant le résultat. Une bataille d'ivrognes générale vient de débuter et celui qui me suivait est pris dedans. Il ne peut pas s'en démêler. Je disparaît au plus vite en direction de la villa de Miss Fortune. Il va falloir que l'on parle elle et moi.

En arrivant au portail je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre. Il y a déjà un garde qui me reconnaît aussitôt et me laisse passer. Je traverse la propriété d'un pas vif sous le regard méfiant des hommes d'équipage de la capitaine. Je monte les escaliers tout aussi vite. Il y a de la lumière qui filtre en dessous la porte du bureau. Elle est réveillée, ce qui me facilite la tâche. J'entre sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de son second et l'instant d'après je suis devant un spectacle inattendu qui me coupe dans mon élan.

La très belle corsaire est en train de prendre un bain. Ses longs cheveux roux, d'ordinaires bouclés, tombent raides sur le contour de son visage et de ses épaules avant de finir à flotter sur l'eau. Son expression est indéchiffrable même si je peux lire une légère surprise. Elle se redresse légèrement et lève son genoux gauche pour me donner une meilleure vue de son corps. Un sourire aguicheur et provocateur se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Effrayé? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

« Pas spécialement, capitaine. » Je répond sur le ton de la conversation. Elle pousse ses cheveux pour les mettre derrière son dos en faisant de larges gestes. « Passé le fait que vous n'êtes pas mon type de femme je suis venu pour une autre raison. »

Un autre sourire se sa part avant que je ne jette le couteau en acier de Damas dans sa direction. Il décrit un mouvement parabolique avant que MF ne l'attrape d'un geste habile. Dans la seconde qui suit elle voit la lame et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Une rage incontrôlable déforme alors ses traits et elle se lève brutalement pour se jeter sur moi. Le tranchant du couteau qui vise ma gorge.

Je tend la main et un scellé identique à celui qui m'a servi à immobiliser le hiérophante de Illaoi se dessine sur le sol. La chasseuse de prime s'immobilise soudainement. Semblant peser plusieurs tonnes elle s'écroule à plat ventre mais son regard de haine reste rivé sur moi. Je referme la porte et appose une barrière sur les murs de la pièce pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangé.

« Libérez moi tout de suite Invocateur ! Sinon je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! »

« Certainement pas ! » Je rétorque. « Pas temps que vous ne vous soyez pas calmée. »

Un pluie d'insultes s'ensuit. Pendant ce temps son équipage, alerté par le bruit, s'est regroupé pour venir l'aider. Malheureusement pour eux il ne pourront pas franchir la barrière avec des épées et des pistolets. Ce qui ne les empêchent pas d'essayer, causant du coup un raffut monumental. Ne pouvant même plus entendre ce que dit MF j'ajoute une ligne à la barrière pour qu'elle arrête aussi le bruit.

Étonnée d'un silence aussi soudain la capitaine se calme à son tour. Elle s'adresse à moi d'une voix venimeuse et glaciale.

« Ou avez-vous trouvé ce couteau ? »

« Gankplank me l'a donné pour q... »

Une autre explosion de rage survient lorsqu'elle entend le nom de son ennemi et il faut encore beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle se calme. Une fois que s'est fait je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois parti du temple de Nagakabouros. La rencontre avec le Fléau des Mers, la lettre et enfin la condition de payement qui en découle. C'est cette dernière annonce qui la fait réagir le plus.

« Ne vous loupez pas en me décapitant Invocateur. » Ironise-t-elle. « Par ce que soyez sûr que moi je ne vais pas rater mon coup. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer capitaine. » Je réplique, toujours d'une voix calme. « Mes devoirs en temps qu'Invocateur m'interdise d'agir contre un Champion de l'Institut pour des raisons personnelles et, surtout, prendre des vies va à l'encontre de mes principes. »

Un silence de mort s'installe et je peux sentir la fureur de la chasseuse de primes se muer en une colère froide et contenue. Je dissous le pentacle de restriction et elle se lève pour aller s'habiller pendant que je me retourne tout en continuant à surveiller qu'elle ne me porte pas un coup en traître. Une minute plus tard elle a revêtue sa tenue de capitaine et est de nouveau face à moi. Elle n'a pas séchée ses cheveux et le bruit des gouttes qui tombent sur le sol en bois est le seul bruit audible dans la pièce.

« Où est Gangplank ? » Demande MF d'un ton autoritaire.

« Je ne sais pas. » je réponds simplement.

Un rictus émerge sur le visage de mon interlocutrice. Elle ne me croit pas. Je comprends son scepticisme. L'Institut utilise encore l'ancien capitaine dans ses matchs mais l'a soigneusement caché à celle qui a voulue le tuer, pas étonnant qu'elle soit méfiante. La chasseuse de primes change pourtant soudain de sujet.

« Vous allez donc partir maintenant que votre enquête est finie ici, à Bilgewater ? »

« C'est mon intention. » J'acquiesce un peu étonné d'un tel saut du coq à l'âne. « Cette ville n'est pas faites pour moi. » Je marque une pause. « Et je ne veux pas être là quand vous aurez une seconde guerre civile sur les bras une fois que vous aurez accroché le cadavre de Gangplank au plus haut de votre navire, _capitaine_. »

« Je ne vois que des avantages à cette situation, _Invocateur_. » Réplique la championne avec un léger sourire de joie sauvage. « J'aurais finalement libérée cette ville de son plus dangereux prédateur... Le brochet aura enfin le cou tordu ! »

« De mon côté je ne vois aucun changement significatif. » Je répond en haussant les épaules. « Cette ville va simplement échanger un tyran sanguinaire à barbe contre un tyran sanguinaire à cheveux roux. »

MF s'emporte à nouveau et m'attrape par le col. Sa force est étonnante pour sa carrure. Elle me pousse contre un mur. Au moment où je me cogne la tête elle lève sa main qui tient la lame de Damas. D'un geste je relance le scellé de contention et elle s'écroule sans pouvoir s'y opposer. Son regard n'a plus rien d'humain. On dirait celui d'un animal enragé animé par la soif du sang. C'est le même que celui de Gangplank quand je lui ai parlé de ses anciens hommes de mains.

« Vous voyez... » Je déclare en prenant le couteau. « Vous ne savez que menacer et tuer tous les deux. »

« La ferme ! » Rugit-elle. « Je vous interdit de me comparer à lui ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! »

Au moment où elle prononce ces mots ma vision s'obscurcit. J'ai la même sensation que lorsque j'ai vu les souvenirs de Sona à travers son Etwahl mais la douleur est beaucoup moins importante. On dirait que je possède aussi la capacité de lire la mémoire des gens autour de moi s'ils sont dans un état mental particulier. Ce qui pourrait expliquer ma désagréable capacité à faire surgir les mauvais souvenirs.

Je me trouve dans une pièce sombre et à mes pieds il y a le cadavre d'un homme qui devait avoir à peine la trentaine Il gît sur le dos et baigne dans une flaque de son propre sang. Sa poitrine est perforée de plusieurs dizaines de coups de couteau. On s'est acharné sur lui avec une telle violence que je me demande si c'est bien un autre être humain qui a fait ça.

Un bruit dans mon dos me fait me retourner et je vois Gangplank en beaucoup plus jeune qui termine de rattacher sa ceinture. En face de lui, recroquevillé contre un mur, il y a une femme avec des cheveux roux. Elle sanglote et tremble de peur. Son visage tuméfié est couvert de larmes et ses vêtements sont en morceaux. Avec un sourire sadique il sort un couteau avec une lame qui a des magnifiques motifs... Une lame en acier de Damas.

Puis tranche la gorge de la pauvre femme qui n'a même pas eue le temps de demander pitié...

Ainsi donc en vieillissant, l'ancien Roi des pirates est passé de violeur meurtrier à bourreau sadique... J'en ai un frisson de dégoût malgré ma sérénité artificielle. Je me trouve devant une immonde caricature des pires aspects de l'humanité. Alors que son forfait accompli, il quitte la maison j'entends des pleurs à peine audible venir de derrière la porte d'une armoire.

Dans l'entrebâillement je vois une petite fille, repliée sur elle-même avec, elle aussi, des cheveux roux. Son visage s'est étiré avec le temps mais son apparence n'a pas tant changée. C'est Sarah Fortune.

Je retourne à la réalité à cause de la voix de la Sarah actuelle. Elle hurle mon nom pour me faire réagir. Dans ses yeux il y a un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Je viens probablement de passer plusieurs instants sans bouger ni parler. Je m'adresse finalement à elle.

« Je connais votre histoire capitaine fortune. » Je dit d'une voix neutre. « L'Invocateur qui vous fait passer l'Épreuve à l'Institut de la Guerre me l'a raconté. »

« Quoi !? » Vocifère MF. « Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ce sont mes souvenirs ! Pas une saleté de livre dans une bibliothèque ! »

« Je comprends votre colère, moi non plus je n'appr... » Je réponds avec un ton compatissant avant d'être interrompu

« La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! » Hurle-t-elle comme une démente. Elle ne semble plus capable de se maîtriser. « Vous ne savez rien ! Vous m'entendez !? Rien ! RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Elle pousse un dernier cri avant de sombrer dans un mutisme inquiétant. Après un court silence elle se met à pleurer, doucement pour finalement éclater en sanglots. Devant moi il n'y a plus aucune trace de la forte et téméraire chasseuse... Il n'y a qu'une petite fille terrorisée qui a assistée, impuissante, à une des pires horreurs qui soit.

Je dissipe une nouvelle fois le sceau et je la vois se redresser pour s'asseoir en position fœtale contre le mur. Elle continue à pleurer pendant de longues minutes avant que finalement ses larmes ne cessent. Elle lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont gonflés et injectés de sang.

« J'aurais ma vengeance... Je le jure... » Annonce la chasseuse avec une voix tremblante.

« Je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre route capitaine. » Je réponds d'une voix douce en m'approchant d'elle et en posant le couteau à ses pieds. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis je pense que si en pourchassant un démon vous en devenez un vous aussi alors... »

« Allez-vous en... » M'interrompt-elle en fixant le couteau.

Je hoche la tête et je m'éloigne. J'ai un peu honte de moi. Je viens de recommencer à faire souffrir quelqu'un mais maintenant que c'est fait je le vois d'un autre angle. Peut-être que je peux utiliser cette capacité pour aider les gens à soulager un poids de leur cœur. Ça ne sera pas facile mais il faut que j'essaye. Après tout moi aussi j'aimerais que quelqu'un face ça pour moi... l'image de Lux en larmes se forme une fois de plus dans mon esprit et cette fois c'est moi qui doit retenir mes larmes.

Je quitte la villa sous les regards assassins de tout l'équipage de MF. Ils essaieraient sûrement de me tuer s'ils n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre de leur capitaine de me laisser partir. L'autorité qu'elle a sur ses matelots est incroyable mais je pars quand même le plus rapidement possible. Il est inutilement mauvais pour moi que je reste à tester leur patience.

En sortant sous le ciel nocturne je ne fais pas trois pas que je tombe nez à nez avec l'homme de main de Gangplank. Il est dans un sale état. Il a des hématomes partout, un œil au beurre noir et en regardant sa démarche il aussi probablement un genou en miette. Son capitaine doit vraiment lui faire peur pour qu'il me suive jusqu'ici malgré son état. Il s'approche avec un couteau taché de sang.

« Je vais te tuer espèce de salopard ! » Menace-t-il en faisant de grands gestes qui lui arrachent des grimaces de douleur.

« J'ai fait ce que Gangplank ma demandé et maintenant je m'en vais. » Je lui répond avec fermeté.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser ce qui vient de se passer ainsi mais il faut que je me débarrasse de lui et que Gangplank me laisse tranquille le temps que je m'en aille. L'homme me fixe avec un regard mauvais. Il ne me croit pas.

« Quelle preuve tu as !? » Demande-t-il en s'approchant encore plus. « Tu n'as aucune trace de sang sur toi ! »

« Regarde par toi-même. » Je lui montre le balcon du bureau de MF. « Et si je me tiens derrière elle il n'y a aucune raison que je sois éclaboussé. »

Il lève les yeux et voit l'attroupement à moitié paniqué qui s'agite dans la pièce. Çà ne ressemble pas vraiment au tumulte qui suit la mort d'un capitaine mais j'espère qu'il va se laisser avoir à cause de son état. Il regarde fixement puis vacille avant de s'appuyer contre un mur. Il est en train d'essayer de ne pas s'évanouir avant de finalement me dire que c'est bon et de s'en aller.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je reste planté là pendant plus d'une minute alors que je sens une inquiétude qui me rongeait depuis plusieurs heures se dissiper peu à peu. Je me remet en route en direction de l'auberge. Je vais rassembler mes affaires et partir par le premier bateau que je trouverais. Plus loin je serais de cet endroit mieux ce sera. Depuis que je suis arrivé j'ai l'impression de me retrouver coincé entre MF, GP et cette ville...

En descendant les rues je sens mon calme disparaître lui aussi. Mon hésitation et ma crainte habituelles reviennent au galop. Je contiens difficilement une panique grandissante d'avoir menti à Gangplank et de m'être permis tant de choses avec MF. Il faut que je me calme et vite. Je m'arrête et je prend le temps de travailler à ma respiration.

Je retrouve une tranquillité relative au bout d'un moment. Je me ne pense pas avoir mal agit. Apparemment l'utilisation de cette capacité me laisse dans un état émotionnel instable. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'en abuse. Enfin... Si je comprenais déjà comment faire pour l'activer. Je pousse un soupir audible. Au moins je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle cette fois. C'est un point positif.

Je reprend ma route et j'arrive très vite à mon auberge. Au moment de franchir le seuil je remarque une ombre qui bouge dans un coin mal éclairée d'une allée proche. L'instant d'après il n'y a plus rien. Persuadé de ne pas avoir imaginé cette présence je scrute autour de moi avec toute l'attention dont je suis capable. Je ne remarque rien de plus quand une intuition me fait faire deux pas en avant. Il y a deux autres ombres qui disparaissent derrière un coin de la route d'où je viens.

Restant concentré pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide je réfléchit à qui cela peut bien être. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une manœuvre de Noxus. Par ce que il n'y a pas de raison qu'il envoie d'autres assassins et espions que Katarina qui se suffit à elle-même. D'autant plus que que si la Lame Sinistre voulait ne pas être vue alors ce n'est pas un novice en matière de filature comme moi qui aurait pu la remarquer.

Je me précipite sur l'entrée puis au moment où je vais tourner la poignée je me ravise. Un autre mauvais pressentiment m'étreint et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis encerclé et ils sont peut-être aussi dans l'auberge. Il me faut une idée et vite.

En dardant de regards dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir s'il y a du mouvement autour de moi je remarque un petit trou dans la maçonnerie d'un mur. Et étrangement il y a une pile d'ordure assez haute juste à côté. Est-ce que j'aurais de la chance ?

Je me met à courir dans cette direction et je pousse d'un geste ample les immondices pour dévoiler une ouverture de la taille d'une petite personne. Je me faufile au plus vite en remerciant ma stature modeste et je m'enfuis en direction opposée à l'ouverture en entendant des bruits venant vers moi depuis l'autre côté du mur.

En traversant le bâtiment je remarque qu'il y a un groupe d'enfants dans un coin. C'est probablement eux qui ont fait ce trou mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour leur demander. Je sors dans une petite ruelle couverte et je me dirige vers une artère plus importante. Je vois l'océan tout au bout. Ce sont les Quais Abattoirs.

En arrivant j'espère trouver quelqu'un mais il n'y a personne. Tous les navires de chasse sont parti en mer. Refrénant à grande peine ma peur je remonte le front de mer en direction du port de pêche où il y a aussi l'arrêt des frégates entre cette ville et le continent. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de faire la moitié de la distance que ceux qui me poursuivent m'ont rattrapés et ils sont plusieurs dizaines.

Je décide de retourner dans les ruelles pour couvrir les dernières centaines de mètres mais je m'arrête aussitôt ils sont là aussi. Je ne peux pas continuer ni même faire demi-tour. Je suis parfaitement encerclé cette fois.

Alors qu'ils resserrent les rangs pour ne pas laisser de chance de m'enfuir je reconnais leur façon de se déplacer avant un affrontement. J'avais vu ce même schéma défensif avec Fiora à Demacia. C'est le même groupe que celui qui m'a enlevé il y a plusieurs semaines.

Je me sens comme un rat pris au piège. Je ne peux pas affronter autant d'hommes en combat, je n'aurais pas le temps de lancer un sort utile non plus et cette maudite capacité qui me serait tellement utile en ce moment ne veux pas se déclencher...

Cette fois je ne vois aucun moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 15 !**

 **Ceux qui haïssent les cliffhangers par pitié épargnez moi la lapidation XD**

 **A la prochaine avec plus d'animation.**


	17. Le Titan et le Filou

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 16 up :D**

 **Un peu d'action dans celui-ci !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chap 16 : Le Titan et le Filou

Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et je continue de réfléchir désespérément à une solution. Que je ne trouve pas. Ma main effleure la dague de Fiora et je la dégaine d'un geste. Malgré l'obscurité je devine les sourires goguenards qui apparaissent sur les visages de mes agresseurs. Je suis sans doute vraiment ridicule mais c'est le moyen moyen de protection que je possède sur le moment. J'aimerais vraiment de l'aide. Tout de suite si possible.

Pas après pas il sont bientôt à moins de deux mètres de moi. J'ai beau reculer il n'y a rien derrière moi. Je suis au bout de la pente douce qui se termine dans la mer et un bref coup d'œil dans mon dos m'indique que l'eau trouble est toujours infestée de prédateurs. Si jamais je met un pied la dedans je suis sûr de terminer dans l'estomac d'un prédateur.

Pendant un moment la tentation de plonger quand même me trotte dans la tête mais je me ravise. Ma situation est vraiment la définition la plus imagée de ce que peut être un dilemme. Devant moi des dizaines de soldats surarmés qui ne vont clairement pas lâcher l'affaire. Derrière moi un tas de bestioles voraces et affamées. Près à céder à la panique je sens soudain le sol trembler.

C'est un faible tremblement comme celui qui suit la chute d'un objet très lourd sur le sol. Je me demande ce que c'est quand cela recommence. En fait c'est un phénomène qui est régulier et il ne vient pas de mon imagination. Les soldats qui m'entourent l'ont senti eux aussi. La première ligne ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis que les autres cherchent du regard l'origine de cet étrange manifestation.

Un bruit sourd qui vient de la mer accompagne bientôt les tremblements et c'est à ce moment que je réalise ce que c'est... Des bruits de pas...

Mais qu'est ce qui peut être assez massif pour provoquer un tel boucan ? Je me retourne instinctivement vers la mer et je vois une forme noire massif se former près de la surface de l'eau. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça vient dans ma direction. Génial... je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis comme ça. J'espère au moins que cela va me permettre de me sauver si cette chose créée suffisamment de confusion.

Des que je vois la première partie de cet être qui sort de la mer je sais à qui j'ai affaire et je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je peux toujours compter sur ma chance apparemment. Il faut quelques secondes de plus pour l'invité mystère ne sorte totalement de l'élément liquide. Il s'arrête en voyant l'étrange spectacle devant lui et se met à inspecter la zone pour comprendre.

Un frisson général s'empare de tous les soldats et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Il fait plus de trois mètres de haut et on dirait un scaphandrier géant qui à rouillé au fond de l'océan pendant des décennies. Ses yeux sont rouges comme des braises et il porte une énorme ancre qui doit peser au bas mot près de deux tonnes. Nous sommes en face d'un des Champions les plus imposants de l'Institut de la Guerre : Nautilus, Le Titan des Profondeurs.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande-t-il, aussi bien à moi qu'aux soldats groupés autour.

Sa voix est aussi étrange que ce que l'on a pu me dire. Elle résonne bizarrement et a un accent ''métallique''. On dirait qu'elle provient de l'intérieur de son armure plutôt que d'une bouche. Mes agresseurs reculent d'un pas alors que moi j'arrive à surmonter mon appréhension et je m'approche de lui. Il me suit du regard et je tente de garder une voix calme quand je lui répond... Il est beaucoup plus impressionnant que je ne me l'imaginais.

« Je m'appelle Alarion... Je suis Invocateur à L'Institut de la Guerre. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. » Réplique le Titan d'une voix soupçonneuse. « Prouvez-moi vos dires. »

Génial... Je viens de me souvenir que s'il ne se trouvait pas à L'Institut Nautilus passe le plus clair de son temps sous l'eau à repêcher le contenu d'épaves inaccessibles par d'autres que lui. Ces expéditions durant parfois plusieurs mois il ne doit pas être au courant de mon existence. Je suis de nouveau au point mort mais l'avantage c'est que pour l'instant je suis en sécurité. Ils n'oseront pas m'attaquer devant lui, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Des boules de feu s'envolent depuis les lignes arrières et décrivent une trajectoire en cloche avant de s'écraser sur le sol à nos pieds. Elles explosent à l'impact et je dois me protéger d'une barrière pour ne pas être brûlé. Une épaisse fumée couvre toute la zone et je lance des regards inquiet derrière moi. Je ne vois pas Nautilus, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Un bruit semble à un grognement de colère résonne alors et je le vois sortir de ce brouillard acre. Il n'a absolument rien mais en revanche ses yeux luisent plus intensément. Il est en colère. Je m'écarte et je le vois s'avancer sans un mot en direction de la ligne de bouclier qui semble trembler sous ses pas. Une fois qu'il n'est plus qu'à une de ses enjambées de son objectif la ligne défensive éclate et ils se dispersent comme une volée de moineaux. Sauf un.

Il a trop peur pour bouger et ses bras pendent, ballant, le long de son corps. Il y a un sourire d'effroi sur son visage et il rigole nerveusement de terreur. Le Titan lève alors son ancre de son bras droit et l'abat avec violence sur le soldat esseulé. Il pousse un cri l'espace d'une demi seconde avant d'être écrabouillé dans un horrible bruit de chair écrasé.

Nautilus repose alors son arme sur son épaule en arrachant la moitié des pierres pavées au passage. Des gouttes de sang se forment sur l'extrémité de cette attache et tombent nonchalamment sur le sol. Il se tourne vers moi et me détaille avec attention. C'est ce que je pense puisqu'il n'a pas de visage à proprement parler.

« Que veulent ces hommes Invocateur ? » Me demande-t-il d'une voix agressive.

« Ils... » Je bafouille légèrement à cause du stress. « C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Ils veulent m'enlever. »

Mon monumental allié de circonstance n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une autre vague d'attaques magiques est lancée contre lui. Des éclairs percutent son armure et il pousse une exclamation de douleur. Faisant volte face il s'entoure d'un halo d'énergie spectral qui intercepte les décharges suivantes. Quant à moi j'ai un frisson qui me parcoure le corps.

L'énergie du bouclier qui l'entoure n'est pas naturelle. Elle me donne l'impression d'une masse de parasites grouillantes qui ramperaient à même ma peau. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus ce sont ses réactions. Il semble encore avoir des sensations d'un corps de chair. Pourtant je pensais que l'étrange matière qui l'a transformé en ce qu'il est maintenant lui avait ôté toute sensibilité. Même les autres invocateurs qui m'ont souvent parlés de l'importance d'éviter la souffrance inutile que l'on peut infliger aux champions par une invocation mal maîtrisée sur les Champs de Justice n'ont pas fait allusion à ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

Je sors de mes réflexions en voyant quatre soldats foncer dans sadirection, en formation et avec leurs lances pointés vers les articulations qui brillent d'une lueur bleutée. Ils forment une pointe de flèche et engagent le combat. Ils esquivent une ancre qui fend le sol et frappent leurs objectifs. Stoppés net dans leur élan par la dureté de l'armure d'énergie de leur adversaire deux d'entre eux brisent leurs armes alors que les autres s'arrêtent juste à temps pour ne pas se blesser tous seuls.

Pris par surprise le premier soldat n'a pas le temps de s'écarter et l'imposante pièce de métal que l'on trouve d'ordinaire sur les bateaux le réduit en bouillie. Les autres s'écartent mais des filaments d'énergie presque imperceptibles venant de ce premier homme enserrent leurs membres et pénètrent leurs corps. Aussitôt il se tordent de douleur tandis que leur veines deviennent noires comme si le sang à l'intérieur était en train de pourrir. Il finissent par s'écrouler, morts.

Un murmure de peur s'empare des soldats restants et ils ont du mal à se replacer correctement malgré que l'un des mages leur hurle des ordre pourtant clairs. Le bouclier de Nautilus se dissipe et il replace une nouvelle fois son ancre sur son épaule. C'est alors qu'une autre boule de feu part dans sa direction. Je lève les bras et j'érige une barrière pour le protéger. Le sort explose et brise la protection mais permet au Titan de ne pas être blessé.

Il se retourne et me regarde. A l'expression de ses yeux je dirais qu'il est étonné. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et je remarque alors que deux soldats passent sur les côtés de l'immense champion et foncent sur moi. L'un d'eux est immédiatement arrêté par une énorme main qui l'envoie voler dans ses camarades tandis que l'autre est déjà sur moi avant que je réagisse.

Il lève une dague gravée de runes et l'abat en direction de mon cœur... Non pas encore... Mû par une volonté que je ne reconnais pas comme la mienne je brandis à toute vitesse la dague de Fiora que je tenais encore dans ma main et je pare l'attaque. Totalement prit par surprise mon assaillant perd son équilibre. Toujours grâce à cette étrange sensation je lui tranche la gorge d'un grand geste circulaire. Il s'effondre emporté par son élan et la dague glisse sur le sol jusqu'à tomber dans l'océan.

Pendant que je reste sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ce n'est pas le cas de Nautilus qui se bat avec plusieurs soldats qui tentent désespérément de le blesser. C'est peine perdue. Le scaphandrier qui a fusionné avec son corps est beaucoup trop résistant et même sans son bouclier d'énergie il ne peuvent pas le percer malgré le fait qu'ils visent les articulations.

Le Titan les fauche un par un au hasard d'une esquive ratée où d'un mouvement mal coordonné. Ils n'ont aucune chance de l'abattre mais ils continuent de rester à sa portée ce n'est pas normal. Les mages participent aussi en lançant des sorts à chaque fois qu'une ouverture se présente mais ils sont obligés d'en réduire la puissance pour ne pas toucher leurs propres hommes. Du coup il n'ont même pas assez de force pour faire autre chose que le gêner un peu.

Je commence à réciter une formule pour soutenir mon allié quand je vois une lueur vive qui vient d'un toit proche. J'ignore ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous et je m'arrête pour préparer un sort offensif afin de l'interrompre. J'ignore si j'aurais le temps de finir avant lui. J'ai une fois de plus de la chance et il semble toujours en train de psalmodier quand je tend la main dans sa direction.

Une sphère d'énergie de couleur azurée part et mon sourire de satisfaction se change en grimace quand elle est interceptée par un fine paroi qui se fissure à l'impact mais neutralise mon sortilège. Un second homme apparaît sur un autre toit. C'est lui qui maintien ce bouclier qui doit probablement aussi servir à ce que nous ne puissions pas nous enfuir. D'après ce que je peux reconnaître cette protection est basée sur une magie qui nécessite l'utilisation de la force vitale de son lanceur. Alors si je peux placer une autre attaque j'ai des chances de mettre hors combat ce magicien en brisant sa barrière.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas temps de le faire que le premier termine son incantation. Le résultat est immédiat et les soldats qui sont devant nous se mettent à trembler comme s'ils subissaient une crise d'épilepsie généralisé et leurs yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur malsaine. Ils se redressent et se mettent à charger Nautilus qui les envoient valser d'un revers de son énorme ancre. Mais une fois qu'ils atterrissent ils ne restent au sol que quelques secondes avant de se relever et de se remettre à charger comme des déments.

Je suis vraiment pris de court et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce sortilège fonctionne et du coup je ne vois aucun moyen de le conjurer. Je décide donc d'utiliser toutes mes forces pour soutenir Nautilus qui a de plus en plus de difficultés à les repousser. Cela dure l'espace d'une minute et les seuls qui ne reviennent pas à la charge sont ceux qui sont écrasés par une ancre où incinérés par un embrassement de ma part.

J'entends un nouveau cri de colère du Titan des Profondeurs et d'un geste ample il repousse tout les assaillants. Ceux-ci se rue de nouveau très vite sur lui mais je le vois lever son genoux très haut et l'abattre sur le sol avec une force herculéenne. Les pavés se fissurent dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de lui et une onde semblable à un séisme fait entrer le sol en éruption.

Cette attaque est d'une telle violence que les soldats à proximité immédiate sont taillés en pièces aussi sûrement que s'ils étaient jetés dans un broyeur. Le problème c'est que l'onde se propage dans ma direction et que je vais être touché de plein fouet moi aussi. Alors je vais m'entourer d'une barrière je sens quelque chose m'attraper par la ceinture et me soulever sans effort.

Je me retrouve au sommet de ce qui ressemble à un trident de couleur bleu et les secousses passent en dessous de moi sans pour autant m'affecter. Alors que tout se calme je redescends d'un seul coup avant de m'arrêter peu avant de heurter ce qui reste de la voie qui mène à la mer. Je suis lâché sans plus de ménagement et je me retourne aussitôt pour voir à qui je dois ma survie. J'en ai la mâchoire qui se décroche.

Un corps plus petit que le mien avec une peau bleue et un ventre de couleur blanche. Sa tête ressemble vaguement à celle d'un poisson et il y a trois paires d'oreilles qui ont des similitudes avec les tentacules d'une pieuvre à l'arrière de son crane. Il tient un trident dont les trois dents sont gravées de runes. C'est Fizz, le Filou des Mers. Il a dû être attiré ici par le vacarme.

Je sens un soulagement presque libérateur m'envahir mais ça ne dure même pas l'espace d'une seconde. Une vive lumière venant du sortilège d'un troisième homme illumine toute la zone et une puissante décharge d'énergie part de sa position et se dirige vers le Titan. Celui-ci dresse son bouclier mais il est détruit par la puissance du maléfice. Une explosion survient et je suis projeté en arrière.

Je manque d'atterrir dans la mer et j'atterris sur le dos. Je vois alors mon premier allié, projeté par la force de l'impact, passer au dessus de moi, apparemment inconscient. Il termine son vole plané dans la mer où il disparaît dans une grande gerbe d'eau, suivit de près par son ancre. Je sens mon estomac se nouer et je hurle en direction de l'océan.

« Nautilus ! »

Il n'y a aucune réponse, seulement des bulles qui remontent à la surface. Je reste sans bouger, figé d'effroi. S'ils ont réussi à tuer l'un de champions les plus tenaces de l'Institut alors je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Au moment où je pense ça un des soldats passe au dessus de moi, l'abdomen transpercé, et va rejoindre le Titan des Profondeurs. Plusieurs carnassiers se mettent alors à le dévorer.

Fizz s'est jeté dans la mêlée et passe entre eux à la manière de l'eau d'un torrent qui contourne une pierre : comme si elle n'existait pas. Il est encore plus agile que Fiora que je trouvais déjà incroyablement véloce. J'ignore s'il est venu aider où simplement s'amuser mais autant que je ne le distraie pas. Je surveille autour de moi mais on dirait qu'aucun de ces soldats ne s'intéressent plus à ma personne.

Je surveille les mages à l'arrière et je protège l'étrange combattant en dressant parfois des protections contre les quelques sorts qui sont parfois lancés à son encontre. Lui il lacère ses adversaires avec les lames très aiguisées de son arme et je remarque que quand il ne sont pas tués sur le coup des plaies béantes s'ouvrent toutes seules et il se vident de leur sang.

Il semblerait que l'effrayante capacité de régénération qu'ils avaient avant a été perturbé par l'attaque qui a mit Nautilus hors-combat. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Le Filou des Mers peut donc les éliminer un par un même si certains sont encore affectés quelque peu par le sortilège de guérison et qu'il faut plusieurs coups pour les arrêter définitivement.

Deux d'entre eux semblent reprendre leurs esprits et quand ils voient que je suis seul et isolé ils en profitent pour m'attaquer. Toujours assisté de cette autre volonté je parviens à esquiver le premier et à parer le deuxième. J'enfonce la dague dans son cœur et il s'écroule alors que l'autre tente de me prendre à revers. Je fais un pas sur le côté et il passe tout droit. Au passage je tranche sa carotide et il meurt quelques secondes après d'hémorragie.

Cette fois encore je ne comprends pas d'où tout cela peut venir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et à juste titre. Le troisième mage hors d'atteinte a finit de préparer son sort et une seconde vague d'énergie s'abat sur nous... tous camps confondu. Fizz se met à l'abri en utilisant un mouvement vif avec son trident et moi je me jette au sol en me couvrant la tête après avoir dressé une protection. Une seconde plus tard une autre explosion survient.

Alors que le flash de lumière s'évanouit j'entends un étrange frémissement. En me relevant je vois qu'une partie des quais s'est volatilisé pour être remplacé par un cratère fumant où les pierres rougeoient intensément. Le peu d'épaisseur de pavés qui séparait encore ce trou de l'océan se rompt et il se remplit d'eau en dispersant de la vapeur partout.

Le nuage se dissipe rapidement et je constate que finalement très peu de soldats adverses ont été touchés. Cela m'étonne mais le plus surprenant c'est que personne ne soit encore alerté malgré que les principaux docks de Bilgewater se soit transformés en champ de bataille ! C'est alors que la réponse me saute au yeux. Ce bouclier qui nous isole doit aussi montrer une illusion d'un endroit calme.

Alors que la plupart des membres de cette milice se relèvent et se remettent en position pour m'encercler je cherche du regard le Filou des Mers en espérant qu'il n'a rien. C'est le cas, je le vois sortir de l'eau d'un bond. A peine a-t-il a posé les pieds par terre qu'il se jette sur l'homme le plus proche d'un bond, le trident en avant et le coupe littéralement en deux avant de passer au suivant. On dirait qu'il saigne légèrement au niveau d'une épaule mais rien de grave.

Pendant ce temps la dernière dizaine de soldats totalement valides s'approchent de moi, avec leur position en arc de cercle, je me met en garde. Ils n'ont plus leur sourire arrogant du départ avec toutes les pertes qu'ils viennent de subir mais ils n'ont pas non plus l'intention d'abandonner. Fizz apparaît derrière eux et fait un grand geste du bras en criant.

« À table ! »

Un poisson fait un vol plané jusqu'au milieu de leur formation et ils marquent un arrêt pour regarder l'étrange créature tourner autour des pieds de l'homme. La seconde d'après il distingue une forme et pousse un cri de terreur avant de tenter un geste pour s'enfuir. Il n'en aura pas le temps, je sais déjà ce qui va arriver. Soudain un énorme requin sors du sol dans un geste vorace.

Il engloutit vivant et d'une seule bouchée celui qui portait le poisson ainsi que les deux autres à côté. En claquant sa mâchoire comme une paire de pinces géantes il envoie valdinguer la majorité des autres soldats avec de graves blessures. Plusieurs sont amputés de bras ou de jambes, parfois des deux. Ils s'écrasent au sol et poussent des hurlements de douleurs qui résonnent.

Quand je pense qu'avant la simple vue d'un cadavre ou d'un peu trop de sang me donnait des nausées au point de ne plus pouvoir agir. Maintenant je dois avouer un inconfort certain en voyant tout ça mais ce n'est plus assez pour me donner un handicap. Et en fait c'est presque le fait que je m'habitue qui me dérange le plus maintenant. Je repense alorsà ce que j'ai dit à MF.

Pendant que le dernier des mages sur le sol tombe sous les coups de Fizz les trois derniers hommes vivant en état de se battre se relèvent et me fixe avec des yeux remplis de rage. Ils foncent sur moi avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Je suis prêt à les recevoir quand je vois une ancre de grande taille me raser de près et aller s'enfoncer dans le quais en écrasant l'un de mes attaquant au passage.

Je me retourne pour voir Nautilus qui a survécu à l'attaque remonter à toute vitesse, tractée de la même façon que par un grappin. En arrivant a destination il écrase de son poing les deux derniers soldats et tombe à genoux. Je me précipité à ses côtés, je pense qu'il est blessé mais cette fois encore je coupé dans mon élan quand je me trouve à son niveau. Un éclat de lumière soudain me fait lever la tête.

Le troisième mage se prépare à nous relancer une attaque. Inquiet, je regarde partout autour de nous pour trouver un abri. Je ne peux pas arrêter une puissance pareil ans avoir plus de temps pour préparer un contre sortilège. Fizz ne pourra pas contourner la barrière à temps pour aller l'attaquer et Nautilus ne peut encaisser un coup de ce genre une nouvelle fois sans se faire tuer. Alors que je reste sans bouger ni trouver d'idée un bruit dans mon dos attire mon attention.

Le Titan des Profondeurs s'est redressé et ses yeux brilles intensément comme un flamme. Il pousse le cri de colère le plus assourdissant que j'ai pu entendre et lève son ancre avec ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête et l'abat, la tête en premier, avec une force prodigieuse sur le sol. L'impact est tellement puissant que moi, qui me trouve à moins de deux mètres de lui, je suis soulevé du sol et que Fizz s'écarte précipitamment avec une expression apeurée.

Une série d'explosions qui éventrent le quai se dirige vers le magicien qui va nous attaquer. Brisant la barrière comme si de rien n'était elle arrive sous le bâtiment où se trouve notre assaillant. Une colossale explosion ébranle tout dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et l'intégralité de l'édifice vole en éclat tel un verre frappé par une masse. La déflagration m'oblige à m'abriter derrière Nautilus pour ne pas recevoir l'un des débris qui pleuvent autour de nous.

J'entraperçois alors les deux entrepôt où il y avait les premiers mages s'écrouler à leur tour, trop fragilisé par la détonation pour pouvoir se soutenir. Un dernier grand bruit puis un nuage de poussière et tout redevient calme. Je suis fourbu, épuisé mentalement mais je suis en vie. Enfin j'ai échappé de peu à la mort cette fois encore. Décidément il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me protéger et de protéger les autres autour plus efficacement.

Ce n'est que lorsque la poussière est retombée que je vois le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Je sens sa douce chaleur me réchauffer agréablement. Au loin je remarque des formes sur l'horizon, la flotte de la Grande Chasse revient et une bande de marins armés jusqu'au dents approche de nous par tous les côtés. Les fenêtres des habitations les plus proches se sont ouvertes à la volée pour comprendre d'où venait une telle agitation.

Bilgewater se réveille aujourd'hui avec un événement qui n'a rien à envier à ceux de la Marée Rougeoyante.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 16 !**

 **Cela faisait longtemps depuis le dernier combat alors j'ai tâché de donner du rythme :D**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plu**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Chercher des réponses

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 17 est up !**

 **De la narration pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 17 : Chercher des réponses

Depuis plus d'une heure il y a un bazar monstre sur les Quais Abattoirs. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu une telle agitation de ma vie même lorsque quelqu'un à volontairement fait voler en éclats les vitres de l'Académie de la magie quand j'étais étudiant. Non, là on est à plusieurs niveau au dessus et encore c'est un euphémisme.

Il y a plusieurs centaines de badauds qui se sont entassés pour satisfaire leur curiosité et je vois certains hommes que j'ai entraperçu chez MF qui tentent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Certains marins ont le mousquet et le sabre dans chaque mains et dardent de regards dans tous les sens pour voir s'il reste de l'action. La plupart observent les cadavres des soldats en essayant de savoir d'où il peuvent venir alors que d'autres les fouillent allègrement pour essayer de découvrir des choses de valeurs.

Pour finir les navires de la Grande Chasse sont de retour dans la baie mais entre les mouvements de foule sur les Quais et le fait qu'une partie non négligeable de ceux-ci est impraticable à cause des dégâts causés par l'affrontement de cette nuit ils ne peuvent pas accoster. Résultat ils se sont entassés dans le plus grand désordre et je vois deux équipages se bagarrer sauvagement par ce que leurs bateaux se sont endommagés en se rentrant dedans.

Fizz est reparti aussi vite qu'il est venu à cause de l'attroupement et je le comprends en voyant le désordre ambiant. Pour ma part je suis assis sur une bite d'amarrage passablement fatigué et à moins d'un mètre il y a Nautilus qui regarde l'horizon en se tenant le flanc. Il est blessé mais je ne peux pas voir exactement à quel point car je ne suis pas du bon côté. Son imposante stature décourage même le plus hardi des marins présent de nous approcher.

Ce qui fait que bien nous n'ayons pas le silence nous avons de la place et une relative tranquillité ce qui est très appréciable. Je me lève pour m'approcher du Champion qui m'a tant aidé cette nuit bien que ça n'ait pas été son intention première. Je lui en reste redevable malgré tout et il serait méprisable que je n'essaye pas au moins d'examiner son corps. En me voyant faire un pas dans sa direction il se tourne vers moi dans un bruit de métal qui frotte.

« Que voulez-vous Invocateur ? » Demande-t-il avec suspicion.

« Laissez moi voir votre votre blessure. » Je réponds avec un sourire bienveillant un peu forcé, il m'impressionne toujours autant. « Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour la refermer. »

« Je ne risque rien. » Répond Nautilus avec ton sec en se détournant un peu plus.

« S'il vous plaît. » J'insiste en restant courtois. « Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie cette nuit alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Vous êtes peut-être Invocateur mais je ne vous connaît pas. » Réplique le Titan des Profondeurs sur le même ton qu'avant. « Je ne vous fait pas confiance. »

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse mais je peux comprendre. Après tout il a pris de coups perdu pour moi sans avoir aucunes raisons préalables. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas apprécié d'être attaqué gratuitement en voulant aider quelqu'un. J'ignore par où commencer pour améliorer notre discussion puis je me dit que me présenter serait déjà un bon début.

« Je m'appelle Alarion. » Je déclare toujours avec un sourire. « Je ne suis Invocateur que depuis à peine plus d'un mois. »

Il me fixe et j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense ou même ce qu'il peut ressentir puisque la seule chose qui soit visible ce sont ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant je me demande si mon étrange capacité me serait utile pour lire les sentiments des gens mais je préfère écarter cette possibilité. Ce serait intrusif et contraire à mes convictions personnelles.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demande Nautilus d'une voix neutre.

« Je suis désolé mais... »Je dis après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Je ne comprends pas votre question. »

« Vous ne m'avez donné que votre prénom Invocateur. »Éclaircit-il. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je n'ai pas de nom. » Je répond avec amabilité. « Je suis issu d'une famille de fermiers d'un petit village alors mes parents ne m'ont donné qu'un simple prénom. »

Je continue à lui raconter des parties de ma vie de manière naturelle comme si je parlais à quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai pas vu pendant des années. Je suis surpris de m'entendre raconter tout ça mais sans pour autant être dérangé. Quelque chose en lui me rassure et me dit que je peux lui faire confiance.

Cela dure un long moment et Nautilus m'écoute sans m'interrompre et sans montrer signe d'impatience où d'agacement. Difficile d'en juger mais j'ai l'impression qu'en vérité il est plutôt attentif. Après un instant de battement dans mon récit il pose son ancre sur le sol dans un bruit de pavé qui se fendent avant de s'adresser à moi d'un ton intéressé.

« Vous n'êtes pas commun, Invocateur. »Statue-t-il

« Euh... Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Je demande, un peu étonné de ses paroles.

« Vous êtes le premier Invocateur que je rencontre qui accepte de parler de sa vie privé avec un Champion. » Répond le Titan des Profondeurs avec une pointe de frustration dans sa voix.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Je ne voudrais pas. » Je lui dit avec un peu moins d'assurance après avoir entendu sa dernière réponse. « Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Il y a un silence dérangeant qui s'installe. Nautilus ne dit plus rien et me fixe intensément. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaye de voir où j'ai pu laisser un mauvais mot se glisser dans la conservation. Ce qui expliquerais la situation présente. Mais une fois que j'ai finit je ne parviens à trouver l'origine du problème. C'est alors que le colossal tank me demande de but en blanc.

« Que pensez-vous des champions, Invocateur ? »

« Et bien... » Je prends un petit instant pour faire le tri dans mes pensées avant de répondre. « Ce sont de puissants combattants qui ont rejoint ou ont dû rejoindre l'Institut de la Guerre pour différentes raisons. Parmi tant d'autres je citerais le patriotisme, la vengeance, la quête de vérité, ou encore la nécessité d'être maîtrisé pour ne pas causer des ravages... »

« Que vous êtes naïf. » Réplique le Titan, acoompagné d'un rire sardonique. « Nous ne sommes que des outils que vous utilisez à votre convenance pour résoudre les conflits qui ne nous concernent pas pour la plupart. »Il y a beaucoup de colère dans sa voix. « Et nous vous obéissons par ce que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Vous savez tout de nous et vous vous en servez pour nous garder sous contrôle ! »

« Vous vous trompez ! » J'objecte avec force. « Jamais je ne me permettrais d'agir comme ça ! Je suis un Invocateur pas un marionnettiste ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » Gronde Nautilus en empoignant son arme. « Vous vous introduisez de force dans notre esprit durant cette maudite cérémonie que vous appelez pompeusement Épreuve ! Mais ce n'est rien d'autre que du vol ! »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire... ? » Je l'interroge, assez perturbé par ses affirmations.

« Vous vous immiscez dans nos souvenirs et nos secrets les plus chers ou les plus craints ! » Clame-t-il. « Et vous !? Qu'est ce que vous nous donnez en échange d'une telle violation !? »

Je reste sans pouvoir répondre. J'ai tellement gobé sans réfléchir certains aspects de notre pratique que je n'ai jamais pensé aux éventuels retombés qu'ils peuvent engendrer. En effet quel est la contrepartie d'une telle cérémonie pour les futurs Champions ? J'essaye en vain de trouver un élément mais il n'y en a aucun. Je le regardais dans les yeux depuis le début de la discussion mais je baisse la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. » Je m'incline. « Mais si cela peut vous rassurer je ne vois aucun Champion comme un simple instrument, je vous le jure. »

« Des mensonges... » Dit Nautilus d'une voix désabusée. « Le fait que vous n'ayez jamais réfléchit par vous-même prouve que vous n'avez aucun respect pour nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous traite de la même manière que je traite mes homologues ! »

Un rire irrespectueux et moqueur résonne sur les Quais. Il ne me croit absolument pas et je ne vois pas comment le convaincre du contraire. Pendant que ses critiques et accusations pleuvent je sens la colère qui m'envahit. Elle est contre Nautilus qui ne cesse de m'accabler mais ce n'est qu'une petite fraction. C'est surtout contre moi qu'elle est dirigée. Je me sens tellement pathétique de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux.

Je tente tant bien que mal de me maîtriser. Je ne veux pas avoir une crise maintenant. Je suis occupé à trois choses à la fois : garder mon calme, travailler ma respiration et réfléchir à un moyen de répliquer. Je suis sur la limite et lorsque j'entends le dernier mot prononcé par le Titan des Profondeurs. Égoïste. Je perds ma patience et je m'approche de lui.

« Je suis amoureux d'une championne ! » Je hurle encore d'une façon encore plus sonore que son rire.

Au même moment je frappe d'un coup de poing rageur sur son armure qui fait un drôle de bruit. Le son s'amplifie soudainement et me vrille les oreilles. Mais je ne suis pas le seul affecté. Entre deux élancements je peux voir que Nautilus aussi semble être en proie à cet étrange phénomène. Cela dure une dizaine de secondes puis le paysage autour de nous change du tout au tout.

Nous sommes tous les deux au centre d'une place d'un village un jour de fin des moissons. Comment je sais cela ? Par ce que c'est mon village la veille de ma rencontre avec Lux, nous venions de finir de rentrer les céréales dans le grenier commun. Je viens de nous projeter dans mes propres souvenirs...

« Qu'avez-vous fait maudit Invo... » Interroge furieusement le Titan avant de se couper tout seul et de reprendre avec une voix surprise. « Mais... Vos yeux... Ils sont...

« Ils ont pris une couleur dorée ? » Je demande calmement.

Il hoche la tête en guise d'approbation. Je m'en doutais au moment où j'ai vu cette scène d'autant plus que ma colère s'est évanouie d'un seul coup et que j'ai les idées claires. Décidément il faut que je parvienne à maîtriser cette faculté car c'est probablement le contact avec Nautilus qui m'a empêcher de partir trop loin.

Au moment où je pense ça l'image autour de nous change et nous nous retrouvons sur le pont d'un grand bateau avec une cloche de plongée qui a une espèce d'anse de panier au dessus d'elle et plusieurs scaphandriers. Il y a un homme à la constitution solide, aux cheveux bruns avec plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps. Il est torse nu et s'affaire à la réparation d'un mécanisme de tractage. Je vois le Titan des Profondeurs faire un pas en direction de cet homme avec un main tremblante tendue vers lui.

L'homme se redresse et se retourne pour regarder le matériel de plongée mais vu notre position on pourrait croire que c'est nous qu'il fixe. Il une légère barbe et des sourcils broussailleux. Ses yeux sont verts-bleus et son nez a une drôle de forme. Il a probablement été cassé plusieurs fois. Sur le torse une de ses cicatrices me fait penser à une morsure. Voici donc à quoi ressemblait Nautilus avant l'événement qui bouleversa sa vie à jamais.

L'instant d'après nous sommes de nouveau ailleurs. Nous flottons entre deux eaux, face à face. Au dessus de la surface il semble y avoir un soleil étincelant qui éclaire l'eau dans laquelle nous sommes plongés. Le fond n'est pas visible mais on dirait qu'une masse informe qui ressemble à de la boue plus noir que l'ébène rampe sur toute la surface du sol comme si un prédateur se cachait dedans. Nous sommes dans l'esprit du Titan des Profondeurs.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça !? » Peste-t-il. Il doit probablement ressentir tout comme moi la connexion qui nous lie. « Laissez mon âme en paix ! »

« C'est un pouvoir que je possède mais que je ne peux pas contrôler. » Je lui répond avec un tel calme qu'il semble se détendre lui aussi. Je reprends après quelques instants d'hésitation. « Vous disiez que nous ne partagions rien avec vous, n'est ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose. »

L'image autour de nous se brouille une nouvelle fois et nous réapparaissons dans une cellule. Sur un mur il y a Fiora qui est bâillonnée et moi qui va recevoir un coup de dague en plein cœur. J'ai vu cette scène plusieurs fois pour essayer, sans pour autant réussir, de trouver des indices qui m'aiderait à comprendre. Elle me révulse toujours même maintenant. Nautilus est silencieux et regarde, abasourdi de ce que j'ai fais. Il ne dit rien puisqu'il sait que nos deux esprits sont connectés et qu'un mensonge dans cette situation n'est pas possible.

« Mais... Qu'est ce que... » Bégaye-t-il, d'un seul coup gêné.

« Je ne sais pas. » Je réponds platement. « J'ai été forcé d'enquêter sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit par l'Institut de la Guerre et maintenant je cherche pour moi-même... Pour comprendre... »

Nous nous retrouvons soudain dans une chambre aux murs de pierres froides et grisâtres qui sont fissurées. On dirait que l'endroit est sur le point de s'effondrer. Il y a une étagère avec plusieurs livres plus où moins bien rangé dans un coin. Au centre un bureau tout autant en désordre avec plusieurs travaux inachevés. Le lit est par contre impeccablement bordé comme s'il n'avait jamais servit. Un drapeau sale et déchiré représentant l'emblème de Demacia est visible contre un mur. Il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre qui donne sur un jardin tout en fleur où une petite fille blonde au yeux bleus court joyeusement en dessous d'un arc en ciel.

« Veuillez m'excuser... » Déclare Nautilus en comprenant le sens de tout ce qu'il voit. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Je réponds, triste et compatissant. « Je ne pensais pas que vous aussi vous étiez tourmenté à ce point. »

L'image de ma chambre d'étude de l'Institut se dissout et nous retrouvons dans une réplique fantomatique de Bilgewater : il n'y a personne et le temps semble s'être arrêté. Un long silence s'installe et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre plongée dans nos souvenirs je sens à la fois un peu de douceur mais aussi une certaine peur émerger du Titan des Frofondeurs. Il s'adresse à moi.

« Vous pouvez voir n'importe quels souvenirs ? » Questionne-t-il, hésitant.

« De ce que j'ai pu faire avant je dirais seulement ceux qui veulent vraiment être vu où ceux qui sont profondément enracinés dans la mémoire en question. » Je déclare avec assurance.

« Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des visions de ce qui m'a transformé en cette... » Il se regarde et je peux sentir un dégoût profond. « Chose... »

« Je comprends. » Je fais un pas vers lui. « Laissez-moi essayer. »

Je me concentre sur le lien entre nous deux et je commence à chercher dans la zone temporelle qui nous intéresse. J'ai beaucoup de mal à accrocher le souvenir en question tant il est bien caché par une espèce de brouillard résiduel qui n'appartient pas à l'esprit de Nautilus et ses propres entraves psychiques. J'arrive finalement à le déverrouiller au prix d'un gros effort.

Nous sommes sur le pont d'un navire et la version humaine du Champion est en train de verrouiller le casque de son scaphandrier. Ses camarades n'ont pas l'air rassuré. La masse noire qui grouille en dessous de la quille de leur bateau ne leur inspire rien de bon. Mais ça ne l'a pas impressionné lui. Une fois qu'il a terminé il se dirige d'un pas lent, à cause de tout le lest qu'il porte, vers le bastingage. A peine a-t-il enjambé le rebord que l'eau toute proche se met à s'agiter.

Un appendice qui ressemble à une tentacule émerge à toute vitesse de l'élément liquide puis une deuxième suivit d'une troisième et ainsi de suite. Agrippant fermement le plongeur ils le tirent en direction de la mer. Dans un geste désespéré il s'accroche de toute ses forces aux poutres de bois, seules choses qui l'empêchent d'être entraîné vers le fond. Déséquilibré par cette traction le navire commence à s'incliner et la cloche de plongée ajoute encore à l'angle de tangage.

Paniqué par ce qu'ils voient et par le risque de chavirer. Les autres marins se précipitent sur Nautilus mais pas pour l'aider. Ils essayent de lui faire lâcher prise pour ne pas être engloutit eux aussi. Mais, d'une bonne constitution physique et aidé par la terreur, le plongeur est impossible à décrocher. Prenant une barre en métal du système de treuil l'un des membres d'équipages se met à frapper comme un dératé sur un des bras de la pauvre victime qui finit par être emmenée à cause de ses os cassés.

Après une dernière tentative pour sauver sa vie en agrippant la massive ancre de son bras valide il est emporté sans pouvoir résister. Alors que ses cris qui, accompagnés du cliquetis métallique de la chaîne de l'attache du bateau, ne parviennent à personne d'autre que lui, la masse noire l'enserre. Elle commence à ronger sa combinaison et arrive au contact de sa peau. L'impression d'être brûlé vif est tout ce qu'il sent alors que les morceaux de métaux de sa combinaison commence à se mélanger à sa chair mise à vif. Maudissant de tout son être ceux qui l'ont condamnés à cette torture il ne voit même pas qu'il sont en train de subir un sort semblable au sien.

En effet cette chose a renvoyée ses tentacules attraper le navire et est en train de le mettre en pièce. Les anciens camarades de Nautilus sont happés à leur tour un par un alors qu'ils tombent à la mer. Il se passe alors un étrange phénomène. La masse noire semble détruire leurs corps plus rapidement que ceux de la première victime et elle extrait une nimbe d'énergie qui luit faiblement. Ce sont leurs âmes.

Alors que l'épave s'abîme les âmes ainsi arrachés sont tractées de force vers le futur Champion et sont injectés de force dans son corps. Au même moment la cloche de plongée s'écrase sur lui et par une action similaire à avant s'amalgame à son être. Une autre douleur , tellement intense qu'elle vous détruirait l'esprit, accompagnée de la sensation physique de voler en éclats est le dernier souvenir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce dernier moment arrache un gémissement de souffrance au Titan des profondeurs et à moi aussi. A travers sa mémoire je sens celle de cette créature qui s'engouffre en moi par la même occasion. J'ai des horribles visions d'un lieu ravagé par une magie impie qui sont aussi accentuée par un appétit non humain de consumer la vie qui n'est en rien semblable à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

La vision mémorielle s'arrête et nous revenons à la version fantôme de la ville portuaire. J'ai un mal de tête assez intense qui se résorbe assez vite. Nautilus est toujours à côté de moi et même sans expression faciale je peux dire qu'il est secoué par ce qu'il vient de voir. En arrivant à l'Institut, son employeur à l'époque, il avait demandé de voir ses anciens membres d'équipages en pensant qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés mais on lui répondu qu'il n'aurait pas de noms et pour cause... Il est le seul ''survivant'' de cette histoire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionne-t-il encore sous le choc. « Je ne comprends rien à ce que je viens de voir... »

« Je peux vous répondre. » Il se tourne vers moi, perplexe. « J'ai aussi perçu les pensées de cette créature au dernier moment... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire... Vous êtes sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? »

Il acquiesce. Je prends une grande inspiration et je commence mon récit.

« Cette chose était autrefois un esprit guérisseur qui vivait dans les Îles Bénies qui sont devenues, après un cataclysme causés par un homme brisé par la mort de celle qu'il aimait, une terre maudite et inhospitalière : les Îles Obscures. Corrompu par cette magie il est devenu un monstre qui dévorait les âmes des pauvres malheureux pris au piège dans la tourmente et s'était fabriqué un corps en utilisant ceux en décomposition encore présent sur place. »

« Les Îles Obscures étaient à plus de dix jours de voyage de notre position ! » S'exclame le Titan. « Que faisait-il ici à ce moment là !? »

« La chose qu'il était désormais a été chassée par d'autres entités plus puissantes qu'elle et a errée pendant plusieurs années au fond de la mer. » J'explique avec une voix calme. « Pendant ce temps sa faim grandissait mais elle s'affaiblissait aussi peu à peu. Se faisant lorsqu'elle sentit votre présence elle s'est jetée sur vous et a tenter de tous vous dévorer en même temps ce qui à déclenché un processus qui vous donné l'apparence et les pouvoirs que vous posséder. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Avoue Nautilus, perdu.

« De ce que j'ai pu apprendre des souvenirs de cette entité il faut enclencher une fusion des âmes avant de forcer l'assimilation qui la nourrit. Mais elle était mourante à ce moment et l'extraction de vos âmes a demandée pratiquement toutes les forces qui lui restaient. » Je marque une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration. « A cause de votre combinaison elle a mit plus de temps avant de pouvoir lancer l'absorption. Au moment où celle-ci a commencée votre volonté de fer à rendu votre âme intouchable pour la créature affaiblie et il s'est produit le phénomène inverse. »

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que... « Débute le Titan, qui sait ce qui vient mais qui n'est pas certain de vouloir l'entendre.

« Oui c'est votre âme qui a dévorée celle de ce monstre ainsi que celles de votre équipage. » Je confirme en essayant de prendre la voix la plus rassurante possible. « Et par le processus similaire employé par cette créature vous avez utilisé les matériaux disponibles sur place, à savoir la cloche de plongé et votre scaphandrier, pour fabriquer ce corps qui est le votre maintenant. »

La connexion entre nos deux esprits se rompt brutalement sous le choc de la révélation et nous sortons tous les deux de notre état de transe. Il me faut un peu de temps pour me reprendre complètement. J'ai des nausées et le vertige mais l'un comme l'autre se dissipent. Je remarque que nous n'avons pas bougé et qu'il ne semble pas s'être écoulé beaucoup de temps si j'en juge par le rassemblement qui est toujours aussi vif.

Nautilus me fait face et je peux enfin voir sa blessure. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux utiliser ce terme là pour décrire ce qui se trouve devant moi. Son armure est vide...

Vide, du moins au sens physique. Je peux apercevoir l'autre côté avec le peu de lumière qui rayonne, un peu comme si vous regardiez l'intérieur d'une pince de crabe vidée de sa substance. Pourtant je peux sentir l'énergie des résidus d'âmes qui grouillent comme une nuée de cafard. Je réprime un frisson. Reprenant à son tour contrôle de lui-même il comprend en me voyant que j'observe l'impact du sortilège de cette nuit.

« Désolé. » Je déclare doucement.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répond le Titan des Profondeurs avec un ton qui est étrangement apaisé. « Vous êtes la première personne à accepter me dire la vérité et à me considérer comme un véritable être humain. »

Un autre silence s'installe entre nous. Aucun des deux n'osent relancer la discussion. Sentant la fatigue revenir à grand pas je m'assoie sur le sol trempé par l'eau de mer. Autour il y a plusieurs bagarres qui éclatent et j'ai une idée qui me vient en tête pour la suite. Je la met dans un coin pour le moment avant de m'adresser une nouvelle fois à mon allié de circonstances.

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » Je lui demande avec empathie.

« Je l'ignore... » Avoue-t-il en se tournant vers l'horizon. « Mon ancienne vie est définitivement morte désormais... »

« Peut-être devriez-vous en commencer une nouvelle alors. » Je dit avec un sourire. « Vous faire des amis. »

« Des amis ? » Il me regarde et je devine qu'il est dubitatif. « Qui voudrait d'une aberration comme moi comme ami ? »

« Moi par exemple. » Je déclare joyeusement. « Après tout je suis aussi une aberration quelque part. »

Sans perdre mon sourire je lui tends le bras. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il finit par tendre le bras lui aussi et nous échangeons une poignée de main. Enfin il serait plus juste de dire qu'il me tient tout l'avant bras en faisant très attention de ne pas appuyer pour ne pas le transformer en purée.

« Alarion... Enchanté de te connaître. »

« Nautilus... Moi de même. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 17 :)**

 **Un peu d'action dans le prochain.**

 **A bientôt.**


	19. Le duel

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 18 up !**

 **Avant dernier chapitre à Bilgewater et ça bouge un peu :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

Review :

 _chapter 18 . Jun 5_

 _Re,_  
 _Rho le petit spoiler m'a donné l'envie de voir les 75% restant..._  
 _Alarion et Nautilus sont amis ! Moi aussi je veux avoir un ami Champion (pleurniche comme Amumu) ! Inutile de te dire que j'adore Nautilus, Fizz est sympa aussi, leurs ultimes sont monstrueuses ! J'adore ! Je t'adore (yeux en étoile) ! :)_  
 _A plus_

 **Il va falloir attendre un peu pour les infos restantes :) / Si seulement on pouvait un ami comme ça XD / Merci encore à toi (étoile à la BRS ? XD)**

* * *

Chap 18 : Le duel

Le soleil se lève lorsque je me réveille. J'ai dormis plus de deux jours mais je me sens encore fatigué et un mal de crâne lancinant est toujours présent. Après être sortit de mon lit comme un zombie je m'habille sans empressement en profitant de la douce lumière du soleil levant. Je bois un grand verre d'eau avant de retirer les sceaux de protection qui ornent la porte et de partir. C'est probablement l'une de mes dernières journées ici mais je suis loin de n'avoir rien à faire.

En arpentant les allées de Bilgewater je constate à quel point l'attitude des habitants à mon égard a changée. La plupart se méfient de moi maintenant. Il y a en même un qui a carrément changé de côté de la rue pour ne pas me croiser. Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment d'être considéré de cette façon mais au moins je dois avouer que je me sens plus serein de savoir que les risques d'être attaqués se sont considérablement réduit.

En arrivant aux pieds des falaises qui bordent la ville j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe et je commence à regarder autour de moi. Il n'y a rien qui me semble anormal quand je remarque quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là. Une dague de lancer plantée, parfaitement verticale, dans une souche. Je me retourne lentement pour voir une femme au longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts olive me détailler avec attention.

« Vous êtes plus attentif à ce qui vous entoure. » Commente-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Vous approchez toujours des gens dans le dos Mme Du Couteau ? » Je demande mal à l'aise mais moins que la dernière fois.

« Disons qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise habitude. » Répond Katarina nonchalamment.

Elle s'éloigne de moi et va se mettre à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. La Lame Sinistre s'adosse au tronc avec les genoux toujours pliés et les mains sur les hanches, non loin de ses deux épées courtes. Elle est sur ses gardes même en ce moment. Je devrais m'en inspirer mais pour le moment une étrange sensation me dit que je ne risque rien. Je m'incline légèrement dans sa direction.

« Je vous présente mes excuses Mme Du Couteau. » Elle lève un sourcil sincèrement étonnée. « De vous avoir accusée de choses dont vous n'étiez pas responsables. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'original Invocateur. » Dit-elle amusée. « Très peu de personne présentent des excuses aussi humblement. Surtout à un assassin. » Ajoute-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle se redresse et son visage change d'expression. Il est à mi chemin entre la sévérité d'un instructeur et la froideur du fanatique. D'un seul bond suivit d'un salto la Lame Sinistre se retrouve sur les branches les plus basses. Se retournant pour se mettre en position de départ elle m'adresse une dernière fois la parole sans me regarder.

« J'apprécie votre franchise Invocateur mais sachez que ce que vous venez de faire est considéré comme de la faiblesse aux yeux de Noxus. »

Elle disparaît d'un seul coup en me laissant seul. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait que je vais partir pour l'une des rares cités état où un Noxien ne peut pas aller sans être repéré. Cette conversation ressemblait à un adieu. Mais connaissant l'histoire de Katarina et de qui elle prend ses ordres je doute que cette visite soit gratuite.

Je me remet en route en direction des escaliers qui mènent au temple de Nagakabouros. Au passage je prend la dague sur la souche et je la range aux côtés de celle de Fiora. Un petit sourire amusé se forme sur mes lèvres. Je vais finir par avoir une collection d'arme en ma possession alors que tout ce que j'ai manipulé jusqu'à récemment c'était des craies, des plumes et des parchemins.

En arrivant au sommet je remarque que je me sens moins fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru. Mon mois à crapahuter sur la moitié de Valoran m'a au moins permit d'améliorer ma condition physique. Devant il y a le temple du Dieu des Désirs qui a retrouvé son apparence originelle. Les dégâts infligés à la structure par mon pouvoir semble avoir été réparés. J'imagine qu'avoir le gabarit de Illaoi et que de passer son temps à soulever une relique aussi lourde qu'une ancre aide beaucoup.

Je prend le tisonnier rouillé que j'ai trouvé dans ma chambre et je commence à tracer un sceau au sol. Il est à moitié terminé quand je remarque l'agitation qui règne à l'entré de l'édifice sacré. Ils sont sans doute en train d'essayer de savoir si je ne prépare pas un mauvais coup. Ce qui est compréhensible quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a quelques jours.

Je continue mon ouvrage et il est presque terminé quand j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la silhouette massive de l'Apôtre de la Vérité. Toujours avec son idole sur l'épaule et son sourire amusé, elle s'avance dans ma direction. Arrivé à mon niveau la prêtresse pose sa lourde représentation de sa déité en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer l'ouvrage en cours de finition.

Comprenant qu'elle souhaite me voir évoluer je ne dis rien, elle se contente d'observer mon travail. Une fois achevé je plante mon outil de tracé dans le sol et je vérifie pendant de longues minutes pour être sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur dans les chaînes de runes où l'agencement des figures. Tout est correct et en me redressant je constate que Illaoi est venue près de moi.

« Vous vous intéressez aux travaux sur les invocations prêtresse ? » Je demande avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Tout ce charabia me dépasse. » Réplique-t-elle en riant de bon cœur. « La seule force dont j'ai besoin est ici. »

Elle se frappe la poitrine au niveau du cœur et cela résonne comme si je me trouvais face à un gorille. Décidément la subtilité n'est pas le point fort de Illaoi. Elle ramasse son idole et repart en direction du temple. Je suis étonné qu'elle prenne ce que je vient de faire aussi nonchalamment. Je l'appelle alors qu'elle est déjà assez loin vu la taille de ses enjambées.

« Vous allez me laissez faire sans me poser de questions ? » Je demande, assez surpris. « c'est peut-être dangereux pour vous où vos hiérophantes, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Elle fait demi-tour et revient devant moi.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour quiconque. » Répond avec assurance la prêtresse du Kraken. « Quoi que vous fassiez ici c'est votre choix, votre désir, votre vérité. Je n'ai pas vocation ni autorité à vous arrêter. » Elle pose sa lourde relique au sol. « Vous aussi maintenant savez où se trouve votre foi. »

Elle me met une frappe amicale sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur et j'ai la respiration coupée. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre sous la force du coup et il me faut une bonne minute pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Affichant un rictus de douleur l'Apôtre de la Vérité me répond avec un grand sourire. Je m'adresse de nouveau à elle.

« Ça fait mal vous savez. » Je déclare en massant mes côtes endolories. « Mais bon après avoir été presque battu à mort par un dieu je peux supporter un _petit_ coup. »

Illaoi éclate d'un rire amusé et satisfait en m'entendant ironiser. Elle amorce un geste pour reprendre sa relique quand je l'interrompt. Étonnée de mon action elle me regarde avec intérêt. Je souris à mon tour avant de tourner la tête vers les montagnes qui encadre Bilgewater. Derrière elles se trouve les autres villages de la plus grande île de l'archipel de la Flamme Bleue.

« Vous devriez rester. » Je lui conseille. « Vous pourriez trouver cela intéressant. »

Sa curiosité piquée au vif la prêtresse suit mon regard et voit un homme entouré de deux gardes s'approcher. Il est presque torse nu, son visage caché par un grand tricorne et une barbe grisonnante mais il est reconnaissable entre milles dans cette ville grâce à sa prothèse métallique qui remplace son bras gauche. Gangplank, l'Ancien Roi des Pirates en personne est en train de venir vers nous.

Il est très vite à notre niveau. Malgré son handicap et son pas chaloupé il n'a rien perdu de son énergie et de sa vivacité. Je vois un énième sourire amusé se former sur le visage de Illaoi. J'ai déjà entendue les rumeurs qui disent qu'elle et l'ancien corsaire avaient eu une liaison intime dans le passé. On dirait bien que c'est vrai. Bien que d'autres rumeurs plus récentes affirment qu'elle a des vues sur Braum. Si c'est la vérité j'ose à peine imaginer quel genre de géant naîtrait d'une telle union...

Nous sommes face à face et à l'expression de l'ex-capitaine il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je l'ai fait ''convier'' ici sans vraiment lui laisser trop le choix. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres. Il veut sans doute me faire goûter de son mousquet mais la présence de son ancienne amante semble, sans le mettre mal à l'aise, l'inhiber quelque peu.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ici, gamin ? » Demande Gangplank, agressif.

« Il manque encore une dernière personne. » Je réponds avec un sourire forcé. « Je répondrais à toutes vos questions à ce moment. » L'ancien corsaire ne semble pas de mon avis et pose sa main sur son sabre, prêt à le sortir. « Qui est aussi ponctuelle que vous semblerait-il. »

Huit paires d'yeux se tournent vers les marches qui mènent à ce plateau et là il y a une myriade de réactions différentes qui se lisent sur tous les visages. Illaoi sourit, amusée, avec l'air d'avoir compris ce que je veux faire. Le Fléau des Mers écarquille les yeux, semblant avoir reçu un coup en pleine figure et se fige sur place. Ses deux brutes sont aussi surprises qui lui mais ils tremblent de peur en pensant à la punition de leur capitaine à qui ils ont probablement assurés la mort de la nouvelle venue.

Du côté de l'autre groupe, MF a à peu près la même réaction que sa Némésis alors que les quelques hommes d'équipage qui l'accompagnent dont son second, Rafen, sortent leurs armes, prêt à en découdre. Se ressaisissant les deux chefs dégainent leurs armes.

Sarah Fortune se met à courir en direction de Gangplank en levant ses deux pistolets, Offensive et Outrance. Lui aussi se lance contre la responsable de sa débâcle. Il sort son sabre imbibé d'huile et le frotte contre une pierre à aiguiser ce qui le nimbe de flammes, serrant dans sa main mécanique sa propre arme à feu. Leurs acolytes restant sur place surpris d'un tel engagement.

Je commence à incanter une formule au moment où commence leurs charges et le scellé se met à briller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont pratiquement à porté de tir que je termine ma formule. Une colonne de lumière se forme au dessus de chacun d'eux et l'instant d'après vient un flash de lumière. Les deux belligérants se retrouve téléportés dans le cercle devant moi.

Déboussolé d'être ainsi transportés ils en oublient momentanément leur envie de s'entre-tuer et se tournent vers moi. Ils sont passablement furieux tous deux et encore le mot est faible. Gangplank à son regard de fou furieux et ses mains tremblent de rage. Le visage de Miss Fortune est distordue par la haine à tel point qu'elle effraierait un requin.

« Expliquez-vous, Invocateur ! / Magouille pas avec moi, gamin ! » Crient en cœur les deux capitaines.

Pendant ce temps leurs subordonnés ont enfin réagit et se précipitent pour rejoindre leurs supérieurs. Les hommes de l'ancien Roi des Pirates sont bien plus proches et vont être sur place bien avant ceux de la chasseuse de primes. Je prononce une autre formule et une fine pellicule semblable à un voile oblige les deux matelots à stopper leur course à un mètre du sceau. Ils frappent du poing et du sabre dessus en imaginant la briser alors que la partie de l'équipage de MF qui l'accompagne arrivent à leurs tours pour être stoppé de la même manière.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un vacarme assourdissant mêlant cris, bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque et détonation d'arme à feu les deux capitaines sont obligés de ramener le calme en hurlant. Une fois que le silence est revenu ils tournent tous deux leurs regards vers moi de nouveau. Ils attendent une explication. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

« Pour commencer, ce sur quoi vous vous trouvez est un cercle d'invocation qui est exclusif à vous. » J'explique d'une voix que j'espère calme. « Si quelqu'un d'autre pénètre dans ce périmètre je ne garantie pas votre survie. »

« Qu'est ce vous voul... » Commence la tireuse avant de s'interrompre.

Sa bouche est ouverte et son visage se crispe de douleur. Baissant les yeux, fébrile, elle voit le sabre du meurtrier de ses parents enfoncé dans son abdomen, la traversant de part en part. Un immense douleur suivit d'une toux accompagné de beaucoup de sang secoue la championne qui sent la vie la quitter. Un sourire triomphant et sauvage éclaire le visage de Gangplank.

Dans une ultime étincelle de haine MF utilise ses dernières forces pour mettre en joue l'ancien capitaine qui étrangement de bouge pas alors qu'une expression de souffrance commence à se lire sur ses traits. Appuyant sur la gâchette elle tire une balle qui va se loger dans son œil droit et transperce tout son crâne en éparpillant des éclats d'os et des bout de cervelle. La même blessure apparaît aussitôt sur la tête de la chasseuse de primes et les deux adversaires s'écroulent, morts, sur le sol. Dans un silence assourdissant le sang commence à former une flaque de grande taille.

Les hommes autour se remettent à hurler de haine et à s'acharner de plus belle contre la barrière qui ne casse pas, quoiqu'ils fassent. Soudain le scellé se met à briller intensément et le temps semble s'inverser à l'intérieur. Le sang retourne à l'intérieur des corps auquel il appartient et les blessures se referment. Tout reprend son apparence initiale et ce jusqu'aux vêtements.

Les deux corsaires se relèvent brusquement en inspirant de toute la capacité de leurs poumons. Totalement déboussolés d'être encore vivant il se tourne vers moi. Je suis en train d'afficher un rictus de dégoût. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les deux groupes ont été ramenés une fois de plus au calme que je recommence mes explication.

« Pour éviter que l'un de vous ne fasse un geste précipité comme nous venons de voir j'ai ajouté dans ce sceau une malédiction appelée ''meurtrissures jumelles'' » Je dis sur le ton de la conversation. « Toute attaque sur l'un se répercute sur l'autre et ainsi de suite... »

« Tu vas nous dire à quoi tu joues gamin !? » Menace Ganplank. « Sinon je te jures que... »

« Écoutez moi bien. » Je réplique d'une voix glaciale. « Vous êtes à ma merci maintenant que vous êtes dans ce cercle. » J'explique en détachant chaque mot. « Je peux vous téléporter quelque part sur les Îles Obscures si jamais il m'en vient l'envie. »

Je vois à l'expression enragée du responsable de la cicatrice sur ma joue qu'il est sur le point de tenter une action contre moi mais il ignore si je vais mettre ma menace à exécution alors il se retient. C'est Sarah Fortune qui reprend la parole. Son ton est poli mais il n'y a que de la colère dans sa voix.

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions alors ? » Demande-t-elle impatiemment.

« Je suis Invocateur. » Je commence, solennel. « Mon rôle est de régler les conflits par des combats contrôlés entre représentants pour éviter que la population ne soit prise dans une spirale de violences. »

« Bilgewater est à moi ! » Vocifère le pirate estropié aussitôt que j'ai finit ma phrase. « A moi ! Pas question que je me batte avec une catin de son espèce pour un royaume sur lequel elle n'a aucun droit ! »

« Ce dégénéré a tout perdu quand son navire a explosé ! »Contre-attaque la chasseuse de primes. « Un exécution sommaire est tout ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Assez ! » Je coupe avant que le débat ne se relance. « Vous allez vous affronter ici et maintenant. » Je déclare d'un ton qui ne laisse pas la place à la discussion. « Celui ou celle qui l'emportera deviendra le maître incontesté de cette ville. L'autre sera renvoyé à l'Institut de la Guerre sans délai. »

Ils bouillonnent de rage tous les deux de voir quelqu'un comme moi s'immiscer autant dans leurs luttes pour la domination mais ils savent aussi que cette méthode leur permettrait de remporter la victoire et d'écarter définitivement son adversaire. Sans oublier l'humiliation de l'annonce publique qui en découlerait. Chose sur laquelle Illaoi me demande confirmation.

« Vous comptez annoncer le résultat de ce combat à toute la ville ? » Dit la prêtresse avec un sérieux inhabituel.

« Oui, c'est mon intention. » Je répond avec honnêteté. « Sauf si vous ne voulez pas que j'agisse de cette manière. Ce la vous concerne aussi après tout. »

« Suivez vos désirs Invocateur. » Déclare l'Apôtre de la Vérité, confiante. « Eux aussi sont la où la route de leurs volontés les a menés. »

Aucune autre protestation ne se fait entendre alors je fait un geste accompagné d'une parole qui désactive la malédiction. Les deux ennemis se mettent rapidement en garde mais je les arrête avant qu'ils n'ouvrent les hostilités. Une dernière série de geste complexe et le pistolet déchargé de MF disparaît pour réapparaître dans les mains de son second. A la place il y a un sabre d'abordage qui se matérialise tandis que celui de Ganplank s'éteint. Je reprend la parole.

« Pour ce duel vous allez vous placer à dix pas l'un de l'autre, face à face. » J'annonce assez fort pour être entendu de tout le monde. « Vous avez chacun une seule balle et un seul sabre. Celui ou celle qui se rend, devient incapable de combattre ou meurt perd l'affrontement. » Je marque une pause pour leur laisser le temps de bien assimiler ce que je viens de dire. « Est-ce que vous avez bien compris les règles. » Ils hochent la tête de manière synchrone tout deux pour acquiescer. « Prenez vos positions. »

Ils se dirigent chacun d'un côté et s'arrête après cinq pas avant de se retourner. Leurs expressions sont renfermés. Il n'attendent que que le signal pour s'étriper dans une haine mutuelle. MF et Gangplank ont tous les deux le doigt sur la gâchette de leurs armes respectives. La lueur du sceau prend soudain une teinte bleue. Le combat commence.

Prenant de vitesse son adversaire la chasseuse de primes dégaine plus vite et loge une balle dans l'épaule gauche du Fléau des mers. Se crispant à cause de la douleur lui rate son tir qui atteint l'oreille de la capitaine et fait voler son tricorne. Jetant leurs mousquets au sol il se jettent l'un sur l'autre avec le sabre brandit bien haut.

Des étincelles volent dans tous les sens au premier contact. Repoussant Sarah Fortune l'ancien Roi des Pirates tente de l'embrocher avec un coup d'estoc grossier. Esquivée par un pas sur le côté son opposante contre-attaque sans tarder en visant l'abdomen. Avec une agilité surprenante il se repositionne et évite le coup.

Ils entament un geste similaire et là encore les deux sabres s'entrechoquent. Les deux sont doués et jouent avec les limites à chaque tentatives. Se battant à armes égales pendant plusieurs minutes l'escarmouche se poursuit accompagnés des cris d'encouragement enragés de leurs équipages qui se cassent la voie pour apporter le plus de soutien moral possible à chacun des combattants dans leur partie prit respectif.

Mais bientôt Gangplank commence à prendre l'ascendant. Plus habitué aux combats à l'arme blanche que MF il domine les échanges et ce malgré sa blessure qui saigne de façon assez importante. Frustrée de ne pas le voir s'écrouler elle charge stupidement sans réfléchir et fait un faux pas qui lui coûte cher.

Le pirate attrape son sabre de sa main mécanique et le fait voler en éclat. Figée par la surprise elle ne voit pas arriver un coup violent qui la frappe en plein visage. Projetée brutalement au sol elle se retourne vite mais pas assez et cette fois c'est un coup de pied qui trouve sa route jusqu'à son estomac. Le souffle coupé elle se plie en deux sous la douleur puis elle hurle de souffrance en sentant le talon de la botte de son adversaire qui réduit en bouillie son poignet dominant.

Tremblante de rage et incapable de se défendre elle vois Gangplank lâcher son propre sabre avant de la mettre sur le dos et de se positionner à genoux au dessus d'elle. Relâchant toute sa haine sur elle il commence à la frapper furieusement au visage de toutes ses forces. Il s'acharne sur elle comme un dément et bientôt elle se met à saigner alors que le poing métallique grave l'empreinte des boulons sur sa peau.

« Alors petite salope ! » Hurle-t-il avec les yeux d'un fou. « Tu te croyais de taille !? Tu croyais pouvoir te mesurer à moi et gagner !? Je vais t'apprendre ta véritable place, traînée ! »

Sarah Fortune est probablement inconsciente et pourtant ça ne l'arrête pas. Je me retiens d'agir mais je ne suis pas loin de le faire. Je crois que si je ne me retenais pas j'irai tuer ce pourri de mes propres mains mais malgré mon dégoût je ne peux pas agir. Je vais déclarer Gangplank vainqueur. Je suis au bout et entendre la mâchoire de la chasseuse de prime se briser sous l'assaut incessant de son bourreau me donne envie de vomir. Elle va être chassée mais au moins cette torture va prendre fin.

Au moment où je vais annoncer le résultat MF saisit le sabre de l'ancien Roi des Pirates et d'un geste large lui tranche profondément la gorge. S'arrêtant aussitôt de frapper il porte les mains sur son cou pour arrêter le saignement. Se redressant d'un geste brusque qui inverse la situation précédente elle se met à attaquer, presque à l'aveugle étant donné l'état de son visage, en hurlant de rage.

Usant l'arme comme un poignard elle frappe, frappe et frappe encore avec toute sa haine dans chaque coup. Transformant le corps du corsaire en une passoire sanguinolente. Cela dure pendant plus d'une minute et même lorsqu'il rend son dernier souffle MF continue de frapper jusqu'à tomber inconsciente à côté de lui.

Moi je reste sans rien dire ajoutant au silence qui règne déjà. Je savais qu'il se haïssait mais à un tel point...La sensation de la main de Illaoi qui se pose sur mon épaule me ramène à ce que je dois faire. J'active le sort de restauration et les deux belligérants récupèrent peu à peu. L'un ressuscite tandis que l'autre retrouve un visage normal.

Ils reviennent à eux en même temps et tentent aussitôt de reprendre le combat. Je dois lancer une autre barrière pour les en empêcher. En voyant cela ils se tournent vers moi en se relevant sans oublier de se lancer des regards assassins. Il ne vont pas oublier ce pseudo-match de sitôt. Ils attendent que j'annonce le résultat. Je prends une inspiration excessivement longue.

« Vous avez gagnée... Sarah Fortune... »

Des cris de joie s'élèvent de l'équipage de cette dernière tandis que elle affiche un sourire triomphant et humiliant à l'intention de Ganplank. Celui récupère vite de sa surprise et se met à insulter tous les gens à portée, les maudissant et leur promettant des morts longues et douloureuses. Il agite son sabre dans comme un diable.

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa tirade et je commence de suite le sortilège de téléportation longue distance. Une lumière bleue enveloppe entièrement puis il disparaît au bout d'un dizaine de secondes sans jamais s'arrêter de hurler avec pour dernière vision l'arrogante expression sur le visage de MF. Ses deux hommes s'enfuient aussitôt pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de ceux de la gagnante.

Je vois Illaoi s'en aller après m'avoir remerciée, un sourire satisfait bien qu'un peu forcé sur ses lèvres. La chasseuse de prime envoie ses hommes préparer la boisson pour la fête de ce soir ce qui nous laisse seuls elle et moi. Elle se redresse et me fait face avant d'avancer vers moi. Elle semble exténuée mais ses yeux brillent d'un nouvel éclat.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de prendre ma revanche sur lui. » Dit-elle reconnaissante.

« Je pourrais dire que je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. » Je réponds platement. « Mais je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas me croire, alors... »

Elle m'enlace soudainement comme le ferait une sœur avec un frère. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réaction et je me crispe tellement que je devient plus raide qu'un bout de bois. En reculant la championne laisse échapper un petit rire léger et moqueur en voyant l'expression que j'affiche. Cela me détend un peu aussi et s'adresse à moi une nouvelle fois.

« Venez boire avec nous invocateur ! » M'invite-t-elle avec entrain. « Nous vous devons cette victoire. Ce serait impoli de la fêter sans vous ! »

« Je passe mon tour... » Je réplique sans joie. « J'ai vu trop d'horreur aujourd'hui. »

« Ne soyez pas si lugubre. » Insiste MF. « L'alcool ne vous soulagera pas mais au moins vous pourrez oublier pendant quelques heures ! »

Convaincu par son argument douteux et surtout par le fait que j'ai, effectivement, vraiment besoin de me vider la tête je finis par la suivre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 18 !**

 **On va me dire que j'adore voir souffrir les gens à force XD**

 **A la prochaine !**


	20. Départ

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 19 up !**

 **On referme l'arc Bilgewater avec ce chapitre !**

 **Le prochain sera un interlude avant l'arc Ionia :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 19 : Départ

C'est un bruit de canon qui me réveille en sursaut. Dehors le soleil est déjà haut et je me sens désorienté. J'ai l'impression de me trouver allongé dans un hamac sur un bateau au beau milieu d'une tempête. Une autre salve de tirs me surprend et je me lève avec précaution. Je remarque que je porte toujours ma tenue de voyage, elle empeste l'alcool mais la chose qui est le plus désagréable c'est que j'ai mal aux cheveux !

Je voudrais bien regarder dehors pour voir ce qui se passe mais la lumière du soleil ne fait qu'empirer mon état. Il va déjà falloir que je me sorte de ma gueule de bois. J'attends donc patiemment plusieurs heures le temps que ma migraine s'en aille. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je me retrouve saoul et je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas manqué. Comment les gens de cette ville font pour boire à longueur de journée ?

L'après midi est bien entamé quand je peux enfin sortir et tout ce que je vois est assez étonnant. On dirait que la moitié de la ville est en liesse alors que l'autre cherche à ne pas se faire voir. J'ai loupé une annonce importante mais je pense savoir laquelle. Alors qu'un groupe tire dans les airs un mois de stock de munitions en hurlant comme des fous je me dirige vers les Quais Abattoirs.

Outre les dommages que cet endroit à subi durant l'affrontement d'il y a quelques jours, une espèce de fête géante bat son plein. Des centaines de tables qui montent même dans les navires de la Grande Chasse s'entassent dans une pagaille plus où moins grande. Il règne un capharnaüm qui me laisse pantois. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une fête nationale demacienne mais en plus débridée.

Esquivant les mouvements de foules étouffants je vais au seul endroit de la ville qui m'intéresse pour le moment. Les rues sont calmes et ma progression en est facilité. Je vois que les bourgeois de la zone huppée se sont retranchés chez eux et que chaque villa est entouré de plusieurs soldats. J'imagine que la Marée Rougeoyante, la Nuit de l'Horreur et maintenant ça, le tout en moins d'un an, peut rendre paranoïaque.

Je passe le portail du QG de la nouvelle maîtresse incontestée de cette vile sans encombre puisque la sentinelle est ivre morte. En traversant les jardins et la demeure, la même ambiance dissipé est omniprésente. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le bureau que je trouve deux membres d'équipage sobre et attentifs. Ils me jettent un regard mauvais, ils se souviennent toujours de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, mais me lassent passer.

MF est sur le balcon, appuyée sur la rambarde en fer forgée, en train d'observer Bilgewater en pleine effervescence. Je passe à côté du bureau et je m'arrête quelques secondes pour regarder ce qui se trouve dessus. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont empilées pêle-mêle cependant ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir les observer avec attention.

Il y a un vieux dessin, style bâtonnets, qui représente une petite fille qui tient la main de ses deux parents. L'acte de vente de son bateau, le Syren, qui est légèrement froissé. Ses deux pistolets jumeaux avec de la poudre qui sort d'un des canons. Une photo de Gangplank déchirée en plusieurs morceaux et par dessus le couteau en acier de Damas. Un résumé plus où moins exhaustif de la vie de la capitaine en somme.

Je me remet à marcher et j'arrive vite au niveau de la championne qui fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Je ne dis rien non plus et pendant une minutes nous avons les yeux qui se baladent sur tous les quartiers de la ville. Certains sont plus tranquilles que d'autres mais globalement ils sont très animés. Une nouvelle salve d'artilleries part en direction de la mer dont une partie qui s'arrête dans un rocher qui dépasse du niveau de l'océan.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant votre départ, Invocateur. » Avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « La fête a gagnée en intensité après que vous soyez partit vous coucher. »

« J'avais peur de prendre un boulet de canon en me réveillant. » Je répond avec humour. « Alors je suis venu me mettre en sécurité. »

Nous ne parlons plus durant un instant et je peux voir l'un des navires à quai perdre son grand mat qui tombe à l'eau en fracassant une des rares bouées de signalisation. Cette fois ce sont des tirs de mousquets qui font du bruit en réponse à cet événement. Ils ont beau être fêtards, bons vivants ou ce qu'ils veulent, je trouve que cette célébration va trop loin. C'est là que je réalise qu'en fait cette ville est une incarnation de l'excès dans tous ce qu'il a de bon et de mauvais. Je repense alors à la mienne où même lors des rares réjouissances les habitants sont prostrés par eux-même dans un modèle de rigueur étouffant.

La Chasseuse de Primes se tourne vers moi en une expression que je n'ai encore jamais vue chez elle depuis que je suis ici. Elle n'est pas moqueuse, pas séductrice, pas menaçante. C'est une attitude neutre qui me donne pour la première fois l'impression que finalement elle peut peut-être se montrer capable dans le rôle d'une dirigeante. Non pas que je me considère comme capable de mener qui que ce soit mais avant elle était bien trop obnubilée par sa vengeance pour être suivie.

Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec intensité comme si elle voulait me faire passer un message sans me parler. Je hausse les épaules avec un air bête ne sachant pas exactement ce par quoi elle veut commencer. MF soupire théâtralement avec un petit sourire amusé avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Alors qu'elle s'appuie de nouveau elle relance la conversation.

« Vous partez ce soir m'a t-on dit. » Fait la capitaine sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oui. » j'acquiesce en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. « Mon enquête ici est finie, je n'apprendrais rien de plus. »

« Dans ce cas... » Commence-t-elle en se redressant. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Elle se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. « Peu importe dans quoi vous êtes impliqué cela ne va pas être simple d'en voir le bout. »

« Vous avez le chic pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un... » Je répond sardonique. « Mais merci »

Nous nous serrons la main comme le ferait deux partenaires. Le calme qui émane d'elle est étonnant en comparaison de la personne passionnée que j'ai rencontrée durant ma première journée dans cette ville. Nous échangeons un sourire et sans rien dire je la vois se diriger vers son bureau. Elle ouvre un tiroir, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle trouve assez vite. Claquant le caisson elle se tourne dans ma direction avant de faire un grand geste.

Un petit objet circulaire de couleur argenté décrit une courbe avant que je ne le rattrape avec mes deux mains. C'est une pièce de bonne taille que je reconnais aussitôt : un serpent d'argent. Sur la face que je vois il y a un serpent de mer qui s'enroule autour d'un sabre d'abordage, c'est le symbole de Bilgewater. Je la prend entre deux doigts pour regarder l'autre côté. Cette pièce est frappée d'un portrait de profil de Gangplank quand il était plus jeune mais il y a de profondes traces sur toute la surface, on dirait qu'elles ont été faites avec un couteau.

« Cette pièce est tombée de la bourse de cet animal le soir où il est venu assassiner mes parents. » Explique MF en voyant que je ne comprends pas. « Je l'ai gardée sur moi toutes ces années pour ne pas oublier... » Une brève expression de haine se dessine sur son visage pour disparaître aussi vite. « Je n'en ai plus l'utilité maintenant. »

Je regarde encore une fois ce qu'elle vient de me donner et je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Je tiens entre mes doigts un fragment essentiel du passé de la Chasseuse de Primes. Alourdi par le poids de ce symbole je la regarde sans rien dire pour la bonne raison que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre. Elle sourie encore une fois puis reprend la parole.

« Je vous la donne en gage de remerciement et de confiance. » Assure la championne, très calme. « Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas de prix en or qui puisse payer ce que vous m'avez permis de réaliser Invocateur. »

Loin de se dissiper, mon malaise reste stagnant tel l'eau dans un marais. Ce que j'ai provoqué était certes pour faire cesser cette tuerie que je jugeais inutile mais cette décision était unilatérale. J'ai envoyé l'ancien Roi des Pirates à l'Institut de la Guerre avec un sortilège ''Ancre d'Âme'' qui empêchera mes homologues, sans doute assez surpris de le voir débarquer, de le faire repartir pendant un certain temps cependant je ne les ais pas consultés ni même mis au courant.

« Je vais être honnête... » Je déclare anxieux. « Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps mais... Il finira par revenir. »

« Je le sais. » Me rassure MF, sereine. « S'il était aussi simple de le mettre sur la touche alors je l'aurais tué il y a longtemps. » En remarquant mon expression elle continue. « Vous m'avez donné une chance inespérée en l'envoyant au loin. Pendant son absence je vais pouvoir enterrer définitivement son influence restante. » Elle sourie. « Et quelques un de ses fidèles par la même occasion. »

« Promettez moi simplement qu'il n'y aura pas de bain de sang... » Je demande avec lassitude sachant que je n'arriverais pas à l'en dissuader.

« Soyez sans crainte. » Réplique la capitaine. « Vous m'avez appris que parfois l'humiliation est pire que la mort et je compte bien m'en servir. »

Un peu dégoûté de ce que je viens d'entendre je grimace avant de voir que le soleil va se coucher dans moins d'une heure. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je dois encore rassembler toutes mes affaires et dire au revoir à un ami. Avec délicatesse je glisse le serpent d'argent dans la petite poche du fourreau de la dague de Fiora. Rengar collectionne les trophées de chasse et moi les traces des combats dans lesquels je trouve toujours moyen de me retrouver au milieu, involontairement pour la plupart.

Voyant cette dague et celle de Katarina MF sourie amusée. Décidément cet Invocateur à de la ressource et elle sait par expérience que la fortune est toujours du côté des audacieux. Peu importe ce qu'il a à faire il s'en sortira. Jusqu'à présent la championne avait toujours considéré la très grande majorité des invocateurs comme des planqués, trouillards et incapables de rien sans leur magie. Mais tout comme la mer est changeante il y en a aussi qui savent se mettre en avant et assumer.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la vue qui s'offre à moi. Le soleil rougeoyant donne une palette de couleur assez irréaliste à cette cité qui me fait penser à mon foyer les soirs d'été quand la lumière disparaît peu à peu sur les champs de blé et de tournesols. Je me sort de mon admiration pour me diriger sans dire un mot vers elle. Quand nous sommes face à face je m'adresse à cette femme si complexe.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance à mon tour, capitaine Fortune. » Je déclare avec sérieux.

Elle sourie à mon assez pitoyable tentative de blague avant de me rendre mon adieu. Nous restons à nous fixer dans les yeux l'espace d'une instant puis je rompt le contact pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Je suis sur le pas de la porte et ce n'est que lorsque que celle-ci est totalement ouverte que MF s'adresse à moi une dernière fois d'une voix solennelle.

« Invocateur ? » Je me retourne. « Merci. »

* * *

Je redescends dans le port commercial en évitant les festivités et les corps allongés de ceux qui ont déjà trop fêté. L'odeur de charogne a disparu au profit de celle de l'alcool en encore plus forte que d'habitude. Par endroit je me demande si le simple fait de respirer ne va pas finir par me rendre saoul de nouveau. J'arrive à destination en pressant le pas et là je remarque un spectacle inattendu.

Autour de la proue du sloop dans lequel je vais monter il y a un attroupement dont je ne parviens pas à deviner la raison quand je vois un homme s'envoler en hurlant, trois octaves trop haut pour quelqu'un de sa stature, pour finalement atterrir dans un étal de poissons. Je le vois, assommé, être recouvert de mérous, de thon et de sardines alors que le poissonnier, furieux, sort avec l'intention d'en découdre.

La foule s'est dispersée et je comprends aussitôt la raison de son rassemblement puis de son départ. Debout sur la criée il y a un géant en scaphandrier dont la tête dépasse du pont du navire derrière lui. Il tient une ancre sur son épaule comme si elle ne pèse rien et darde de regard dans tous les sens, l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Quand il me voit il pose son lourd accessoires sur le sol et me fait un signe.

Je me dirige dans sa direction en lui rendant son salut. Alors que la plupart des badauds du coin me regardent avec l'air d'avoir vu un spectre, moi je suis plutôt attentif au sort du pauvre hère qui est en train de se faire passer à tabac par un marchand furieux avant que sa femme ne l'arrête. En arrivant à ses côtes je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et il me tend le bras.

« Bonjour Nautilus. » Je dit, content de le voir, en ''serrant'' son immense main. « Comment va ta blessure ? »

« Bonjour Alarion. » Répond le Titan avec une voix que je pense joyeuse mais c'est difficile d'en juger tellement elle résonne. « Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai déjà eu pire. Non mon plus gros soucis ce sont ces imbéciles qui boivent comme des trous. »

« Et il ne t'arrivait jamais de boire ? » Je lui demande sur un ton un peu moqueur.

« Un plongeur qui picole est aussi utile qu'un appât au fond de l'estomac d'un requin. » Rétorque-t-il agacé. « Sans compter qu'il était encore plus collant qu'une pieuvre. »

« C'est énervant en effet. » J'acquiesce, amusé. « Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour l'envoyer faire un vol plané. »

« Je péchais au harpon avant. » Dit-il en prenant le manche de son ancre machinalement. « Je sais viser. »

Je ne doute pas un instant de ce qu'il dit et en voyant les gens s'agglutiner encore une fois autour de nous comme des fourmis attirées par un morceau de sucre je commence à comprendre l'agacement de Nautilus. Il a dû se faire à l'idée d'être regardé de la même façon qu'une bête curieuse mais moi ça m'énerve. Je les entends murmurer d'une manière qui manque totalement de discrétion des paroles du style ''Il connaît ce monstre ?'' ou ''Pourquoi il parle à cet abomination ?''. Je m'adresse alors à eux d'une voix sonore.

« On ne vous jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ? » Je déclare avec autorité.

Ils se regardent avec des yeux bêtes et je me tourne vers mon ami, un grand sourire goguenard s'étalant sur mes lèvres. Comprenant ce que je veux faire il saisit son ancre pour la remettre sur son épaule d'un mouvement inutilement large et impressionnant. Il fait alors un pas dans leur direction et pousse un bruit qui ressemble à ''bouh !''. J'ai l'impression de voir une volée de moineaux quand la plupart de nos observateurs s'enfuient en prenant leur jambes à leur coup tandis que d'autres se cachent derrière des caisses.

Nous éclatons d'un grand rire sonore tous les deux et devant l'expression incrédule des marins sur les quais il met pas mal de temps à se dissiper. J'ai assez mal à l'abdomen quand ça se termine. Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule pendant que Nautilus repose son ancre sur les pavés qui ont déjà souffert. C'est moi qui prend la parole.

« Je voulais venir te voir pour te dire au revoir. » Je dis souriant. « Mais on dirait que tu m'a devancé. »

« Quel genre de personne ne vient pas au moment du départ d'un important voyage pour un ami ? » Répond-t-il avec sérieux.

« Tu as raison. » Je fais avec un léger rire. « Merci à toi. »

Il y a un silence qui ne dure qu'une seconde ou deux avant que nous nous relancions dans la conversation. Le ton du Titan reste sérieux et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet en particulier. J'imagine pourtant que cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Malgré tout cet endroit reste sa ville à la fin.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé un moyen de solutionner la guerre entre Fortune et Gangplank. »

« Solutionner, c'est un grand mot. » Je précise dans une expression neutre. « Disons plutôt que j'ai donné un avantage certain à MF. »

« Personnellement je pense qu'ils ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre. » Réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Au moins la ville va regagner un peu de stabilité. Bilgewater ressemblait trop à un coupe-gorge ces derniers temps. »

« Il y aura peut-être de nouvelles occasions pour toi aussi, qui sait ? » J'ajoute, plein d'espoir pour lui.

« J'en doute. » Confesse Nautilus, un peu dubitatif. « Mais il va falloir que j'essaye au moins. » Il soupire avant de reprendre. « Fizz a bien réussit à se faire accepter. »

Je lui met une tape amicale au niveau du bras, je ne peux pas atteindre son épaule, et il me la rend en maquant de me renverser au passage. Je me masse une zone endolorie et c'est à son tour de pousser un petit rire amusé. Regardant le navire pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à moi il reprend la discussion. Il semble préoccupé.

« Tu pars pour Ionia alors ? » Demande le géant.

« C'est là que les indices me mènent. » Je répond sur le ton de la conversation. « Et il me reste encore à comprendre beaucoup de choses. »

« Promet moi juste de ne pas te lancer dans des actions dangereuses. » Dit-il avec sévérité. « Je ne serais pas là pour sauver tes fesses de blanc-bec cette fois ! » Termine le Titan avec humour.

« J'éviterais de m'asseoir n'importe où dans ce cas. » Je rétorque avec un sourire

Un nouveau rire nous secoue et nous passons les heures qui suivent à parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'est que lorsque le capitaine du sloop m'annonce, avec une politesse qui n'est pas naturelle, qu'il va partir sans moi si je ne monte pas très vite. Je lui répond que j'arrive de suite et vient enfin le moment des adieux. Nous échangeons un ''au revoir'' chaleureux suivit d'une de nos fameuse poignées de main et je monte au trot sur le navire.

Alors que les amarres sont retirés de leurs attaches et que certains marins les remontent à bord d'autre éloignent le bateau du quai en le poussant avec de longues barre en bois. Le capitaine hurle alors de déployer les focs pour sortir de la baie le plus rapidement avant que le vent ne change de direction. Je vois Nautilus qui disparaît sous l'eau avec l'air d'avoir une idée en tête.

Je vais me positionner à l'avant juste avant l'accès aux filets sous la figure de proue et je regarde autour de moi. La fête bat toujours son plein sur les Quais Abattoirs mais il y a aussi de l'effervescence sur les navires de la Grande Chasse qui vont bientôt repartir en mer pour la nuit. J'entends alors le capitaine hurler après son ''bougre d'abruti'' de mousse de s'activer pour remonter l'ancre avant qu'il n'y ait un problème. Au moment où il prononce ce mot un pressentiment me fait m'accrocher au bastingage.

La seconde d'après une forte traction ébranle tout le navire et l'entraîne vers le centre de la baie. Une telle panique générale s'empare de l'équipage que le capitaine ne parvient pas à se faire entendre. Je prononce une formule de quatre mots et un bruit d'explosion ramène le calme instantanément. Toutes les têtes se tourne vers moi puis le maître du bord vient à ma rencontre alors que son navire continue à avancer tout seul.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !? » M'interroge-t-il, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Ce n'est que Nautilus capitaine. » Je lui explique avec calme. « Il tracte votre navire par la chaîne de l'ancre pour vous permettre de rejoindre le large plus rapidement. »

Il se met à pester après moi comme quoi j'aurais dû le prévenir qu'il allait faire ça, alors que je l'ignorais. Après bien d'autres plaintes que je n'écoute qu'à moitié, coupé par des autres ordres pour ses hommes de laisser aller pour le moment, il finit par retourner à son poste de barreur. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons à la sortie de la rade naturelle que la tension sur l'amarre métallique se relâche.

Sans attendre les directives de leur supérieur certains membres d'équipage étendent de nouveau les voiles tandis que d'autres remontent l'ancre. Le vent s'engouffre dedans et mon voyage vers Ionia commence. Il va falloir près de vingt jour de navigation mais je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai bien des choses à penser durant le trajet. Je me retourne pour regarder d'où je viens.

Bilgewater commence à s'illuminer alors que la nuit tombe lentement dessus à cause des falaises. J'ai un drôle de pincement au cœur. Cette ville n'est pas pour moi, cela reste une certitude et pourtant je me dis qu'il faut que je revienne un jour. Il y a des gens avec qui j'ai tissé des liens ici et je me dois de leur rendre visite une fois cette affaire terminé.

Animé de toute ma volonté je sais que les réponses m'attendent : il faut juste que je termine cet enquête. Il y a une personne que j'ai envie de revoir au plus vite.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 19 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus moi personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire le dialogue entre Nautilus et Alarion XDDD**

 **A la prochaine !**


	21. La brume et le Garde

**Hello All !**

 **Les exams sont terminés et je peux reprendre l'écriture :)**

 **Bon vu que c'est les vacances cela risque d'avoir une incidence sur le rythmes des sorties.**

 **Et voici le chapitre de transition entre Bilgewater et Ionia avec des infos sur Alarion !**

 **Bonne lecture !:D**

* * *

Chap 20 : La brume et le Garde

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous naviguons tranquillement sur une mer calme avec un vent favorable qui donnerait l'impression d'une croisière. De mon côté je prends une pause sur le pont de la poupe. Derrière moi le barreur chante, horriblement faux, du moins assez pour que je le relève, pour offrir une certaine ambiance à l'équipage pendant leur tâches quotidiennes.

Ils sont d'ailleurs très occupés, beaucoup plus que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Il y a l'entretien du bateau : nettoyer les ponts, réparer les cordages et les voiles endommagées, garder les quelques canons en état pour une utilisation immédiate. Sans compter la logistique et l'approvisionnement : le cuisinier est chargé de nous garder en forme en variant les menus malgré une base assez limité. En effet nous avons peu de viande et beaucoup de poissons, pêché le jour même. Aucun risque de scorbut, nous avons une réserve de fruit qui déborde.

Une vrai fourmilière en somme et pourtant il y a une personne et pas des moindres que je n'ai plus vue depuis le départ, c'est le capitaine. Son second est très présent et s'assure du bon fonctionnement constant mais lui en revanche il brille par son absence. J'ai demandé il y a deux jours ce qu'il faisait et la seule réponse que j'ai eu c'est qu'il passerait le voyage dans sa cabine. Ce que je trouve assez irresponsable mais après tout je ne connais rien à la navigation et ce n'est pas mon rôle de faire ce genre de remarque.

Je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire non plus durant ces derniers temps. En fait pour être honnête c'est la première fois que je met le nez dehors en quarante-huit heures et ce n'est que ma troisième sortie depuis le début du voyage. J'ai passé le reste du temps dans ma cabine à me préparer le plus efficacement pour la suite de mon voyage. Je n'ai pas autant travaillé depuis mes examens d'Invocateur et je suis passablement fatigué mais avec le sentiment plaisant d'avoir réalisé quelque chose.

Être trop souvent réduit à l'impuissance par ce que je n'ai pas de circuits magique pré-établis a faillit plus d'une fois me coûter la vie. A l'Institut de la Guerre nous autres Invocateurs ne sommes pas omnipotent mais dire qu'il n'y a que très peu de mage dans le monde qui puisent nous affronter n'est pas exagéré. Cela est dû est au fait que tous les bâtiments sont construits puis préparés par des séries de runes et d'enchantements qui augmentent drastiquement nos capacités magiques.

Mais en dehors de cela et des connaissances sur les mécanismes de l'invocation, exclusif à nous, nous restons des mages classiques, passés certaines exceptions comme l'était Reginald Ashram avant sa disparition. Personnellement je ne l'appréciais pas, c'était un génie assurément car c'est à lui et son impulsion que l'on doit la fondation de l'Institut. Mais par moment son intransigeance frôlait la misanthropie criminelle.

De mon côté, j'ai enchanté mes habits de sorts défensifs de tous les niveaux et contre à peu près toutes les menaces que j'ai pu imaginer. Pour ne pas être juste un bouclier ambulant je devais trouver des moyens de contre-attaquer et pour cela je me suis lancé dans un travail que je n'avais jamais fait avant par ce que beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi à l'époque où j'en ai découvert l'existence : l'Ouroboros Magique.

En soit le principe est simple et permet, en utilisant la magie, des créer des objets enchantés pour différents usages mais les créations ordinaires sont inutilisables, voir détruites quand l'énergie qui leur a ''donnée vie'' se tarie. L'intérêt de ce procédé est que la magie employé pour déclencher un effet retourne dans l'objet au bout d'un moment. Ce qui fait que je peux les utiliser en continu moyennant un certain temps de repos.

Les bracelets en métal, très bon matériau de base de travail de la magie, achetés à Bilgewater m'ont été encore plus utile que je ne le pensais en premier lieu. Le premier me servira pour manipuler des pouvoirs élémentaires de tous les types tandis que le second me permet d'interférer et d'affaiblir les magies adverses. J'ai aussi, non sans une certaine ironie qui m'a beaucoup plus sur le moment mais que je regrette un peu maintenant, incrusté un sort très puissant dans la dague de Katarina. J'espère ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser.

Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et je reste fasciné par le spectacle de cette magnifique lumière rougeoyante qui colore la mer d'un grand nombre de très belles nuances. Les marins eux ne semblent pas satisfait puisque apparemment un tel coucher signifie souvent une mer d'huile le lendemain et donc un retard conséquent. Le temps reste de l'argent surtout pour des marchands. Pour ma part je partage leur impatience mais j'ai appris à être patient.

Quand la cloche du dîner sonne enfin, la plupart des membres d'équipage et moi-même allons prendre notre repas. Il n'y qu'une seule pièce commune, elle est dans la cale, son seul défaut étant la promiscuité mais ils m'ont dit qu'en hiver lorsqu'il fait froid c'est le seul moyen de ne pas mourir d'hypothermie. Le repas se fait par tour afin d'avoir en permanence des hommes sur le pont en cas d'attaques par des pirates. Ce qui ne manque pas d'ironie non plus si je considère d'où vient ce navire.

Encore une fois le maître de bord ne prend jamais ses repas avec ses subordonnés. Il mange seul dans ses quartiers et il n'y a que son second qui ait le droit de lui apporter son dîner. J'aimerais connaître la raison d'un comportement aussi snob mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne va pas me plaire et je ne tiens pas à faire inutilement du grabuge pendant ce voyage. Je reste donc silencieux sur ce sujet et je me contente de faire comme si de rien n'était.

La cloche d'alarme résonne soudain. L'ensemble de l'équipage laisse tout en plan et je les imite. Nous remontons aussi vite que nous pouvons sur le pont, toujours sous le tintement incessant du signal et la vigie du grand mât hurle en montrant l'Est du doigt. D'un même geste nous allons nous appuyer au bastingage et tous les regards se tournent sur la calme mer éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune.

Effectivement il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à une masse informe, sombre et opaque qui avance, à allure réduite, mais qui avance belle est bien dans notre direction. Il y a des murmures inquiets qui parcourent les marins autour de moi. Ils sont tous en train de se demander ce que cela peut bien être. J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

Je tends le bras droit et je prononce un mot. Mon bracelet se met à lui d'une lueur blanche qui s'enroule autour de ma main et se transforme en projectile. Celui-ci monte en diagonale en direction du ciel sous les yeux ébahis des matelots. On dirait qu'ils ont oubliés que je pratique la magie. Mon sort, arrivé à la bonne hauteur, émet une lumière intense qui illumine la zone sur plusieurs miles. Mon sang se glace aussitôt de terreur.

Ce n'est un pas un nuage mais une brume qui s'étend sur quasiment l'horizon tout entier et semble venir de beaucoup plus loin dans cette direction. Malheureusement pour nous ici présent il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui se trouve plus à l'Est de la Mer du Gardien... Ce sont les anciennes Îles Bénies. Ce qui approche de ce navire avec la lente assurance d'un prédateur ce sont les âmes des défunts torturées par la folie... La Brume de Mort des Îles Obscures.

La panique la plus complète s'empare de tous les hommes présents et même le second qui lutte vaillamment contre sa peur ne peut réussir à ramener le calme. Certains ont déjà sautés par dessus bord et nagent dans la direction opposée. D'autres, un peu moins bêtes, commencent à descendre les canots pour se sauver. C'est l'anarchie la plus complète et il me faut un peu de temps moi aussi pour parvenir à revenir à un état où je peux raisonner correctement. Je claque des doigts et un bruit semblable à celui d'un canon qui fait feu résonne et impose le silence.

Entendre un bruit qu'ils connaissent semble leur rendre la raison et ils se tournent vers moi. Alors que la lumière de mon sortilège s'affaiblit pour disparaître l'équipage attend la suite. Je voulais juste ramener un semblant d'ordre mais désormais ils attendent autre chose de moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je prévoyais de faire. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'adresse à eux de la manière la plus calme possible.

« Il y a un moyen de repousser cette brume. » Je déclare avec une voix que je pensais tremblante mais qui ne l'est pas. « Cependant j'ai besoin de vous et tout de suite. »

« C'est impossible de faire ça ! » Objecte le second dans un mélange de peur et de colère. « Il faut que nous prenions les rames et que nous partions le plus vite possible. »

« Vous espérez vraiment pouvoir distancer ce brouillard surnaturel !? » Je réplique, dubitatif.

« Et vous !? » Contre-t-il. « Vous voulez vous battre contre eux, peut-être ? » Ajoute le marin, vindicatif.

« Non. Je veux entourer ce bateau d'une protection magique. J'en suis capable.» Je dit avec conviction. Je reprends la parole avant qu'il ne me coupe encore une fois « Je suis Invocateur à l'Institut de la Guerre. »

Un nouveau souffle d'espoir se lit dans leurs regards et ils attendent mes instructions avec l'avidité d'une personne qui n'a rien mangée depuis des semaines. Je leur demande alors une réserve de couteau et un filet de pêche. Ils sont surpris de ma demande et pourtant ils s'exécutent sans demander le pourquoi. Deux minutes plus tard j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Il va falloir que je me dépêche, c'est peut-être l'effet de ma peur mais j'ai l'impression que la Brume vient de forcer l'allure.

L'instant d'après je suis sur le flanc du bateau avec une vingtaine de lames, soutenu dans un épais filet par une demi-douzaine d'homme et je commence à graver la coque avec des runes. J'ai déjà réalisé des sceaux de protection contre les morts vivants durant ma formation et je les connais par cœur. Le problème étant que je n'ai eu à en faire un à même la coque d'un navire avec la mort sur mes talons.

Je me concentre sur mon travail et fait abstraction du reste ce qui permet à ma main de ne pas trembler. J'espère que cela va aller car je n'aurais pas le temps de vérifier mes tracés. Je progresse encore plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible mais avec la désagréable impression que je ne vais pas assez vite. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes pour parvenir à passer la zone du gouvernail et c'est quand je change de face que je me rend compte de l'urgence.

La brume est à moins de cent mètres de notre position et jamais je ne pourrais finir dans un délai si court. Je réfléchit pendant une minute et je trouve une idée. Je demande à ceux qui me soutiennent de me tenir le plus fermement possible et de surtout ne pas bouger. Je tend la main droite et je prononce une interminable formule. Une fois qu'elle est terminée une immense gerbe de flammes couleur or part de mon bracelet et va former un mur circulaire autour du sloop.

Je sens un vertige l'espace d'une seconde. Invoquer une flamme de Phoenix m'a demander une grande partie de ma force mais au moins j'ai gagné un temps précieux. Je me remet immédiatement à ma tâche première. Je progresse un peu moins vite mais cela devrait le faire. Au dessus je sens que les hommes commencent aussi à fatiguer de me porter. Ils se relaient les un après les autres mais au bout de plus d'une heure ils commencent à être à la limite de ce qu'ils peuvent Brume est très vite sur nous mais elle ne peut pas traverser les flammes nimbées de vie. J'accélère encore autant que possible, cela va se jouer à peu de choses.

Notre ardente protection diminue en intensité et les spectres prisonniers à l'apparence sinistre dans le brouillard s'agitent en faisant des bruits à vous glacer le sang. A plusieurs moment où une goule pousse un hurlement terrifiant, je sens la stabilité de mon harnais de fortune diminuer. Seul le flegme et l'autorité du second empêche l'équipage de me laisser tomber sous l'effet de la peur.

A l'instant où le mur s'éteint pour de bon je termine de graver le dernier symbole. Je hurle que l'on me remonte et je laisse tomber à la mer les couteaux restant. Une fois sur le pont je me précipite au centre du pont près du grand mât et j'entame les formules pour activer le scellé. Les hommes font de même et viennent s'agglutiner en cercle près de moi. Il me faut une longue minute de plus mais je parviens à activer le scellé de défense quand la brume mortelle commence à lécher les premières planches de bois.

Une aura couleur rouge sang entoure le navire et ses occupants instantanément. Un hurlement résonne alors et le brouillard se retire de la même manière qu'une personne qui se brûlerait avec une flamme. Apparemment en colère, ce phénomène se jette alors sur nous avec fureur. En le voyant agir de cette façon je réagis au quart de tour.

« Ne bougez pas ! » Je hurle à pleins poumons pour couvrir les cris des fantômes.

Paralysé par la peur et ce que je viens de leur ordonner ils ne font pas le moindre geste. La Brume de Mort s'abat et des esprits damnés volent autour de nous avec un air menaçant mais c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Ceux qui entrent en contact avec un membre d'équipage où le bateau sont réduits à l'état de traînées d'énergies qui finissent de se consumer dans la seconde qui suit.

Le brouillard se retire pour se mettre à tourbillonner à bonne distance. Nous sommes pris dans un espèce d'œil de cyclone d'âmes prisent au piège de la magie corrompue des Îles Obscures. Alors que les marins paraissent se rassurer un tant soit peu une nouvelle vision d'horreur s'offre à eux. Devant ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux je peux comprendre leur effroi et ce malgré la protection qui les isolent de la folie environnante.

Ce qui vient d'émerger de ces nuages mortels est un des morts-vivants les plus craints de Runeterra. Sa silhouette est humaine mais absolument tout le reste exsude la corruption et la folie. Son visage est fin, horriblement caricatural, et semble être supporté par une flamme verte qui brûle d'une énergie malsaine. Un manteau noir tenu à la taille par une ceinture à laquelle pendent des clés spectrale ne sert qu'a mettre en valeur la faux rattachés à une chaîne qu'il tient dans une main et la lanterne, dont s'écoule les cris des âmes de ses victimes brisés par des millénaires de tortures, dans l'autre. Ce spectre n'être nul autre que Thresh, le Garde aux Chaînes.

Il se pose avec calme sur le pont et balaie du regard les hommes terrifiés devant lui. D'un grand geste il envoie sa faux contre le premier qui se trouve au premier rang qui ferme les paupières de terreur mais sans bouger comme je leur ais dis auparavant. Avec un étrange bruit métallique elle rebondit sur sa poitrine sans lui faire le moindre mal avant qu'il ne la ramène dans sa main avec un autre mouvement souple et précis. Il change d'expression faciale. Difficile de dire pourtant s'il sourit ou si cela est un rictus de haine.

« Je sais que tu te cache. » Annonce la cruelle entité d'une voix aux accents sadiques nullement dissimulés. « Montre-toi. »

Sachant qu'il ne partirait pas avant que je ne me montre. J'avance dans sa direction sans avoir besoin d'écarter les marins qui forment un couloir sans aucune encombre. Mon pas est lent et maîtrisé. J'ai peur mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Si jamais un signe de faiblesse transperce l'équipage va paniquer à nouveau et cela risque de tourner a l'émeute.

« Que me voulez-vous, Garde aux Chaînes ? » Je déclare de la même voix calme d'avant.

« Mmmmh... » Marmonne-t-il, l'air de réfléchir, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. « Mais oui... C'est bien toi... »

Il éclate alors d'un rire lugubre qui résonne, un rire de dément qui illustre bien sa cruauté. Un frisson collectif secoue l'équipage qui se serre encore plus qu'un banc de sardines. Cela dure une dizaine de seconde avant qu'il ne finisse par fixer son intérêt sur moi de nouveau. Il se met à caresser d'une manière dérangeante sa lanterne qui pulse imperceptiblement.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir après si longtemps. » Son sourire de psychotique s'agrandit encore.

« Vous divaguez, Thresh. » Je réponds sans politesse. Son penchant pour le sadisme m'a toujours dégoûté alors l'écouter déblatérer des inepties ne m'aide pas. « Nous ne sommes jamais rencontré, y compris à l'Institut de la Guerre. »

« Je ne faisais pas allusion à cette _vie_ _d'Invocateur_ » Continue-t-il à susurrer d'une voix cajoleuse et pourtant glaciale. « Mais à votre _vie antérieure_. »

« Vous êtes fou à lier. » Je fait avec dépit.

« Moi, fou ? » Il lâche une espèce de râle. « C'est fort possible... »

Cette fois il laisse échapper un petit rire doucereux qui est encore plus effrayant que celui juste avant. Il ne dure que quelques secondes mais ça suffit pour qu'un autre mouvement de peur général ne secoue la troupe dans mon dos. Lorsque l'esprit tourmenteur s'arrête on dirait qu'un sourire entre la déception et l'amusement se forme sur son visage. Il reprend la conversation en changeant de sujet.

« Quelle dommage. » Statue-t-il en levant sa lanterne bien haut et nous voyons avec horreur les âmes des marins qui ont sautés par dessus bord être aspirées, sans pouvoir résister, dans sa lanterne. « Ma récolte sera bien maigre ce soir. » Il me fixe. « Mais peut-être que plus tard tu me donneras bien plus. »

« Cessez de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités, Garde aux Chaînes. » Je peste à son encontre. La vue de ces pauvres hommes, bien que je savais qu'il finiraient inévitablement ainsi, m'a mit en colère. « Nous verrons si vous serez d'humeur aussi joyeuse quand le Purificateur vous enverra rejoindre toutes vos victimes et j'espère sincèrement pourvoir être là à ce moment. »

Il éclate d'un rire désinhibé. Un rire de joie sauvage qui me vrille les oreilles et alors qu'il se met léviter pour rejoindre la Brume de Mort qui commence à se retirer je vois le visage d'une femme sur lequel je peux lire la souffrance et la peur de la folie. L'âme de la fiancée de Lucian, prisonnière de ce bourreau dégénéré, a eue le droit d'observer ce monde encore une fois pour lui rappeler ce qui lui a été dérobé. Le droit de mourir en paix...

Il repart plus vite qu'il n'est venu et seul l'idée de savoir ce que je ferais si jamais il arrivait la même chose à Lux m'empêche de tenter une action stupide qui nous auraient tous condamnés au même destin que nombre de personnes au cours des siècles. Sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure je vais dans ma cabine, la tête vide, après avoir assuré à l'équipage que la barrière ne disparaîtra pas à moins que je souhaite autrement.

Une fois la porte fermée je m'avance vers mon lit et je m'effondre dedans. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si mes pensées sont bloquées ou si mon cerveau raisonne trop vite pour moi. Je sens la fatigue qui me rattrape. Malgré une tentative aussi brève que futile de résister je finis par m'endormir avec l'impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond.

La nuit que je passe est loin d'être calme et reposante. Je navigue, tel un coque de noix sur un océan en pleine tempête, entre plusieurs de mes souvenirs. Je revois mes premières moissons, accompagnées des premières ampoules à force de faucher pendant des semaines, sous un soleil radieux. Insouciance bénie pour laquelle je donnerais cher afin d'en retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Vient le moment de mes études à l'Université de la Magie de Demacia. Dure période aussi pour ma santé physique mais pour d'autres raisons. Je me demande combien de ces si courtes nuits j'ai pu passé à m'inquiéter à ce qui tomberait à l'examen le lendemain, ou en l'occurrence dans les quelques heures qui allaient suivre. Tests que finalement je n'ai jamais eu de difficultés particulières à passer.

Pourquoi toutes ces périodes qui ne sont pourtant pas si éloignés, temporellement parlant, me semblent appartenir à une autre personne maintenant ? Je suis là, à pourchasser un groupe qui ressemble à une chimère. Tout le monde l'a vu mais personne ne sait d'où il vient ni qui il est. Quant à moi... Je suis au milieu avec tellement de questions que je pourrais en écrire une saloperie de bouquin encore plus épais que le plus indigeste des volumes que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et Lux ? Je l'aime, c'est un fait, mais pour le reste ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu je lui ai brisé le cœur et j'ignore toujours pourquoi. Elle est passé du sourire joyeux aux larmes de désespoir en moins d'une seconde et moi je fais quoi pour ça ? Je suis au milieu d'un océan en train de parler à un dément fantomatique en me disant faire le bon choix. Le problème est là... Était-ce vraiment le meilleur ? J'aurais dû aller la réconforter immédiatement au lieu de m'enfoncer dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête dont je ne vois même pas la fin.

Est-ce que Lux est, elle aussi, en train de se poser ce genre de questions comme moi ?

C'est là que je me rend compte à quel point je suis stupide et replié sur moi-même. J'obéis aux ordres que l'on me donne avec un espèce de semblant de réflexion qui me donne l'illusion d'un libre arbitre. Non. Je suis un mouton dans le troupeau et peut-être le plus malchanceux de tous, celui qui va partir à l'abattoir pour préserver les autres.

Lorsque je me réveille ma fatigue est partie mais pas mon cafard. On prétend que Ionia est la nation de recherche de soi et que ceux qui vivent là-bas ont des moyens de trouver la paix intérieur. Je vais devoir vérifier s'ils sont à la hauteur de cette réputation et si c'est le cas alors je ne vais pas me priver de leur demander conseil.

Je viens d'alourdir moi-même mon fardeau mais bizarrement je me sens d'autant plus résolu.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 20 !**

 **On débarque pour le prochaine arc avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	22. Ionia

**Hello All !**

 **On attaque la troisième partie des aventures de Alarion !**

 **Cette fois nous nous nous trouvons au pays du soleil levant ! (où presque :D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 21 : Ionia

Je débarque sans me presser et avec mon capuchon rabattu sur ma tête. Je ne veux pas que l'on me pose des questions inutiles quand à l'état du navire qui a bien souffert de notre traversée. Les runes gravées sur la coque ne sont qu'une décoration étrange au milieu du désordre ambiant sur le pont. Nous avons essuyé une tempête il y a quatre jours et le grand mât à été abattu par une rafale de vent. Il a été difficile de faire des réparations à cause de l'enchevêtrement de cordages impossible à couper à cause de l'absence de couteaux. Il a fallu deux jours pour s'en débarrasser avec les trois scies du charpentier de bord.

Je suis content de descendre aussi à cause de l'ambiance morose et tendue qui règne à bord depuis l'incident avec la Brume de Mort. Le second et moi avons été, littéralement, porté aux nues pour avoir réussi à sauver le navire d'un destin pire que la mort. Mais de son côté le capitaine est haï au plus haut point pour ne pas s'être montré durant l'épisode et le fait qu'il est été retrouvé ivre mort, totalement inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer, une heure plus tard n'arrange pas la chose. Qu'une mutinerie éclate au retour ne serait pas très étonnant. Bien que maintenant ce ne soit plus mon problème.

Au moins je n'ai pas à demander où se trouve le responsable cette fois. Il y a des soldats qui passent dans une rue annexe aux quais. Je me faufile entre les commerçants qui ont l'air infiniment plus honnête que ceux de Bilgewater pour prendre une petite ruelle. Je me retrouve vite dans une longue artère très animée où s'entasse pêle-mêle un grand nombre d'étals et d'échoppes de toutes catégories. Esquivant plusieurs vendeurs de tissus et herbes médicinales je parviens à la hauteur des hommes en armure quand finalement je me heurte à une autre personne de plein fouet.

Après m'être massé la tête je lève les yeux pour voir la personne avec la quelle je viens de rentrer en collision. Je vais m'excuser quand je la reconnais aussitôt. Des yeux d'un bleu gris assez unique et de longs cheveux d'ébène raide coiffé en cascade avec une frange laissé exprès sur le front. Un visage fin avec des joues légèrement creusées. Si je m'attendais à tomber nez à nez avec l'une de mes anciennes condisciples, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas le seul à être surpris cependant.

« Aélénéa !? »

« Alarion ? »

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans rien dire, l'air bête, pendant plus de dix secondes. Ce n'est que lorsque nous remarquons que nous sommes le centre de l'attention de tout le voisinage que nous réagissons. Je me lève le premier d'un geste souple et rapide avant de tendre le bras à mon ancienne camarade, aujourd'hui homologue invocatrice, pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes à son tour. Elle met quelques instants avant de prendre ma main, assez étonnée de la vivacité de mon mouvement.

Il lui faut encore plus d'une minute avant de convaincre la patrouille qui est venue voir ce qui se passait qu'elle s'occupe de tout. Les gardes sont d'ailleurs très réceptifs à ses paroles. J'imagine que les Invocateurs de Ionia doivent avoir un poids assez important en matière de politique et d'autorité. Tandis que chez moi, nous sommes respectés mais sans plus. Passé quelques privilèges comme le droit d'aller et venir comme bon nous semble dans certains lieux comme les Archives ou le Hall des Affaires.

Le petit groupe s'éloigne en même temps que la rue récupère son état initial. Je vais remettre mon capuchon quand Aélénéa m'arrête pour le faire comprendre que cacher son visage est le plus suspect des comportements ici. J'imagine qu'avoir échappé à plusieurs tentatives de meurtres m'a rendu quelque peu paranoïaque. De son côté elle est identique à mes souvenirs : sérieuse et assez renfermée mais toujours prête à sourire.

« Je suis assez surprise de te voir ici. » Avoue l'invocatrice. « C'est l'enquête que t'a confié le Grand Conseiller Relivash qui t'amène ? »

« Oui. » On dirait que les champions ne sont pas les seuls à avoir reçu des directives vis à vis de mon voyage. « Pour être totalement honnête c'est devenu personnel durant le trajet. » J'ajoute assez amère.

« Personnel ? » Dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre. « Ça a un rapport avec cette cicatrice sur ta joue ? »

« En partie. » Je réponds évasif. « C'est un souvenir de Gangplank... »

« Le corsaire !? » Elle a les yeux qui s'écarquillent de stupeur. « Je le savais violent, mais aller jusqu'à attaquer un Invocateur.. »

« Je pensais comme toi aussi il y a peu mais j'ai changé ma façon de voir les choses. »

Sans rien dire de plus je lève ma manche pour lui montrer l'un de mes bracelets gravés et elle affiche un air grave qui est inédit pour moi. On dirait presque que je la dégoûte de me balader avec un arsenal magique pré-préparé à bout de bras. Je replace ma manche et elle voit du coin de l'œil le deuxième sur mon autre bras. Ne voulant pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas je reprends la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir à moins de penser que ma vie est menacé. »

« Nous sommes à Ionia Alarion... » Objecte Aélénéa sceptique, ne voyant toujours pas l'utilité de tels préparatifs. « Tu ne risques rien ici. »

« Je vais être un peu rude. » J'annonce avec politesse. « Mais est-ce que tu sais sur quoi à commencé mon enquête ? » Elle fait non de la tête. « J'ai été attaqué à une réception de la famille Spiritmight en plein milieu de Demacia avec Lux présente et Vayne qui attendait mes agresseurs. »

Elle en reste bouche bée. Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce que je raconte. Je lui fais alors un sommaire de ce qui s'est passé durant mon voyage en éludant volontairement certaines partie concernant cette capacité étrange que j'espère pouvoir maîtriser ou à défaut neutraliser en étant ici. Il me faut une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle Aélénéa n'a pas remarquée que j'ai lancé un sortilège d'assourdissement sur nous afin que l'on espionne pas notre discussion.

« Alors d'après toi le groupe réquisitionné par cette fidèle de Nagakabouros te mènerait à la suite du puzzle ? Me demande ma camarade pour être sûre.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre indices à suivre de toute manière. » J'admets avec un haussement d'épaules. « Où se trouve la capitainerie par ailleurs ? »

Elle me montre une direction et se propose de m'accompagner ce que j'accepte avec joie. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la compagnie d'une personne que je connaissais déjà. Nous en profitons pour échanger un peu sur sa vie en dehors de l'Institut de la Guerre. Ce qui me permet d'apprendre qu'elle aussi est dans une situation assez similaire à la mienne à mon retour. Ce que je trouve assez ironique en y pensant. Je me demande en passant si Sternos a obtenu des responsabilités de la même manière.

Apparemment mon ex condisciple a été bombardée ''secrétaire affiliée aux affaires de l'Institut à Ionia'' ce qui la place directement sous les ordres de Karma, la Sagesse Incarnée. Elle a dû probablement rencontrer plusieurs fois Irelia, la Volonté des Lames et puisqu'elle l'apprécie assez pour l'avoir invoquée pour notre premier match j'imagine que son état devait être proche du mien au niveau relationnel avec Lux.

Nous arrivons assez vite au centre névralgique du port qui se démarque relativement peu du reste. Les bâtiments se ressemble tous : mêmes matériaux, mêmes couleurs, la seule chose qui change principalement ce sont les indications sur les devantures. D'un côté je trouve cela apaisant, j'ignore pourquoi de l'autre. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par mon homologue qui m'invite à rentrer.

L'entrée est assez classique et fidèle au style extérieur. Aélénéa m'indique la salle ou sont rangés tous les manifestes de transports de ces vingt dernière années. Le responsable s'incline d'ailleurs poliment en la voyant passer et m'observe d'un œil curieux. Je m'attends à trouver un labyrinthe de vieux papiers empilés depuis des décennies et c'est bien ce que je trouve mais il y a aussi autre chose qui laissent ma camarade coi.

« Capitaine Lito !? » Fait-elle avec la mâchoire qui se décroche presque.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés avec deux broches rondes rouge et blanches se retourne pour nous regarder. De constitution fine et élancée elle bouge pourtant avec aisance malgré une armure de couleurs identiques à ses broches. Le plus surprenant reste sa quadruple lame dont le milieu est occupé par une perle rouge sang qui flotte nonchalamment à ses côtés. Derrière sa tête, flottant aussi, se trouve les Épaulettes du Decorum, plus haute distinction militaire de Ionia. Si je ne connaissait pas son histoire j'aurais pu dire de la Capitaine de la Garde Ionienne qu'elle n'est pas si impressionnante que ce que l'on raconte.

« Bonjour à vous, Invocatrice Aélénéa. » Salut poliment la guerrière en s'inclinant. « Votre présence est un heureux hasard, j'avais besoin de vous. » Elle tourne alors son attention vers moi. « Bienvenue à vous voyageur. Je m'appelle Irelia Lito. »

« Capitaine Lito je vous présente Alarion, un ancien camarade d'études à l'Institut de la Guerre et désormais Invocateur de Demacia. » Répond mon homologue contente d'avoir un moyen de changer de sujet afin de faire oublier son air ébahi d'il y a quelques secondes. « Il est chargé d'enquêter sur une affaire troublante dont il a été témoin. »

« Je me souviens avoir reçu une lettre du Grand Conseiller Heyward Relivash qui disait que nous devions nous mettre à votre service si vous le jugiez nécessaire pour votre quête. » Déclare la soldate d'un air pensif avant de s'incliner respectueusement. « J'ai peur de pas pouvoir être à disposition. Il y a une recrudescence des apparitions de la Brume des Îles Obscures en ce moment et mon devoir m'oblige à me consacrer à cette tâche à plein temps. »

« Je comprends capitaine Lito. » Je fais en souriant. « J'ai eu le bonheur de croiser Thresh pendant mon trajet jusqu'ici. » Je termine avec ironie.

« Pardon !? » Reprend l'invocatrice. « Tu as rencontré le Garde aux Chaînes en plein milieu de la Mer du Gardien !? »

« Oui.. » Je soupire en réprimant un frisson. « Lui et toute une troupe d'âmes damnées enveloppées dans cette maudite Brume. » Je marque une pause pour calmer l'angoisse que je sens monter en moi. « Si je n'avais pas protégé le navire par un scellé de protection nous aurions fini, l'équipage et moi, enfermé dans sa lanterne. »

« Pourriez-vous me dire exactement où delà s'est produit Invocateur Alarion ? » Demande Irelia avec un grand sérieux tandis que Aélénéa semble encore abasourdie de ce que je viens de dire. « Vous êtes les premiers à avoir subi une attaque de cette ampleur. »

« Je ne saurais pas vous le situer exactement. » J'avoue un peu embarrassé. « Mais vous pouvez demander à l'équipage du sloop qui m'a amené ici. » J'ajoute après deux secondes de réflexion. « Vous le reconnaîtrez aisément. C'est celui qui a perdu son grand mât et dont la coque est gravée de runes. »

« Attends Alarion ! » Déclare soudain mon homologue qui semble se reprendre. « Il faut que tu signale à l'Institut que Thresh a attenté à ta vie ! Il doit être puni. »

« De quoi veux-tu qu'il soit puni ? » Je réplique, dubitatif. « D'avoir fait ce qu'il fait depuis des siècles sans que l'on cherche le moins du monde à l'en empêcher ? »

« Il a juré serment à l'Institut de la Guerre ! » Objecte Aélénéa, étonné de ma passivité. « Il en a brisé les règles en tant que Champion ! Il a attaqué un Invocateur ! »

« Je doute que ce titre l'aurait arrêté... » Je commente, lassé. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que depuis que je suis devenu invocateur, passé quelques exceptions, la moitié des gens que j'ai rencontré me veut mort et l'autre m'utiliser à ses propres fins. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une autre personne rentre dans la pièce en entendant la conversation. Elle a le teint basané et des cheveux coupés très court sauf deux tresses qui encadre son visage. Sur sa jambe gauche il y a un tatouage de dragon qui semble fait d'émeraude et dans son dos il y a tout un ensemble de décorations qui ressemble à des ailes dont le détail le plus surprenant est la présence de deux dragons qui forme une boucle.

« Bienvenue à vous Ancienne. » Fait aussitôt Irelia en s'inclinant dans le plus grand respect avant que nous l'imitions tous deux. « Je ne vous attendais pas aussi vite. »

« Relevez la tête Capitaine Lito. » Répond Karma. « Faites de même Invocatrice Aélénéa, Invocateur Alarion. » Déclare la Sagesse Incarnée en se tournant vers nous. « Ne nous alourdissons pas plus que nécessaire de protocoles. »

Sa voix est suave, apaisante et permet d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans cette pièce il y a moins de dix secondes. Je l'observe attentivement l'espace d'un instant pour voir que son expression est sérieuse et pourtant assez neutre en même temps. Elle relance la conversation en gardant toujours une voix détachée qui est assez surprenante. On a l'impression qu'elle se trouve en retrait de ce qui passe en ce moment.

« Soyez le bienvenue à Ionia Invocateur Alarion. » Dit -elle à mon encontre. « Il semblerait que votre voyage est été des plus éprouvant mais il serait préférable de ne pas répandre davantage de rumeurs. » Son ton est autoritaire et ferme. On dirait que je me fait gronder par ma mère. « La nouvelle de l'attaque est déjà en train de se passer de bouches à oreilles encore plus rapidement que le vent. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous causer des problèmes Ancienne. » Je m'excuse en m'inclinant légèrement. « Je veux juste avancer le plus vite possible dans mon enquête. »

« Votre tâche semble ardue et vous avez tous mes vœux de réussite. » Répond Karma chaleureusement. « Prenez cependant le temps de ne pas louper d'étapes de votre périple Invocateur. Un voyage ne peut se faire que pas à pas. »

« Je garderais cela à l'esprit Ancienne. »

Je ravale mon envie de lui dire que la patience n'a jamais été mon fort et que franchement ''ne pas me presser'' est vraiment la dernière des choses que je voulais entendre. Mais bon cela ne me servira à rien de me mettre les deux plus grandes représentantes de Ionia à dos alors je passe à la suite avec pourtant l'impression que la Sagesse Incarnée est en train de lire à travers moi comme un livre ouvert. Elle revient sur le sujet principal en relançant la discussion.

« Avez-vous besoin de connaître le passage d'un navire en particulier Invocateur ? » Questionne Karma poliment.

« Oui. Il y a un an un navire avec à son bord tout un groupe d'hommes de main de Gangplank à débarqué à Ionia avec à leur tête une des Hiérophantes de l'Apôtre de la Vérité de Nagakabouros. » J'informe les deux ioniennes. « J'aimerais savoir s'ils sont passés par ce port et s'il y a des informations sur leur destination future. »

« Cela vous rappelle quelque chose Capitaine Lito ? » Interroge Aélénéa en voyant l'expression pensive sur le visage de son idole.

« J'ai enquêtée sur cette histoire en personne. » Nous informe la Volonté des Lames. « C'était vraiment une affaire étrange... »

Dire que je suis tout ouïe serait un euphémisme. Pour la première fois depuis que je traverse Runeterra je trouve enfin une personne qui a été témoin de quelque chose et qui accepte de parler. Nous laissons quelques instants de silence pour que la célèbre Capitaine de la Garde ionienne se remémore tous les détails de cet événements avant qu'elle ne se lance finalement dans son récit.

« Ils ont débarqués dans un petit port abandonné situé à une vingtaine de lieues de celui-ci. » Commence Irelia. « Ensuite ils n'ont été revue que dix jours plus tard beaucoup plus au Nord du Placidium dans une chaîne de montagne que personne n'approche à cause des distorsions magiques causées par les anciennes Guerres Runiques. »

« Vous vous êtes rendus sur place j'imagine ? » Je demande, mon impatience à peine contenue.

« Par le plus grand des hasards nous étions, mon unité et moi-même, stationné très près à cause d'un tremblement de terre qui sont très fréquent dans cette région. » Explique-t-elle. « Nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il en était le lendemain. En chemin nous avons trouvés un berger terrorisé qui prétendait avoir vu des spectres et entendu des hurlements accompagnés d'une vive lueur qui d'après ses termes semblait se tordre de douleur au fur et à mesure que les cris s'intensifiaient... » Elle prend un air indécis. « Puis plus rien... un silence de mort et une noirceur impénétrable jusqu'à que le soleil se lève. »

Un malaise évident s'empare de nous. Je suis partagé à l'idée d'entendre la suite malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà pu vivre, Aélénéa avale difficilement sa salive alors que Karma affiche une expression plate qui en dit long. Les lames de Irelia tournèrent une fois autour de leur axe comme pour montrer l'état d'esprit de leur propriétaire avant que finalement la capitaine ne reprenne la parole.

« Nous avons exploré ces montagnes de long en large pendant des semaines. » Elle marque une autre pause. « Finalement nous n'avons trouvé qu'un temple en ruine qui s'est révélé n'être qu'une illusion magique masquant une lande rocailleuse vide de tout indice. » Elle croise les bras dans un geste atypique. « Quoi qui se soit passé là bas, ceux qui ont organisé cela n'ont pas laissé la moindre traces. »

Un long silence de mort s'installe une fois de plus et il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui me soit audible que le bruit de mon cœur. J'ignore combien de temps cette ambiance dure avant que finalement ce ne soit la Volonté des Lames qui brise notre mutisme en s'adressant à moi. Ses lames refont alors un autre petit mouvement nerveux qui capte à moitié mon intention.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous être plus utile Invocateur. » Déclare-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie. » Je répond chaleureusement. « J'en ai déjà appris beaucoup plus en quelques minutes que durant ces quatre derniers mois. »

« Tu comptes vraiment aller voir là-bas ? » Me demande mon homologue qui semble dubitative. « C'est un endroit très dangereux ou tu ne pourras pas utiliser la magie. »

« J'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc maintenant. » Je réponds pour la rassurer mais en restant volontairement évasif.

« Cela ne change pas la nécessité de vous préparer le plus convenablement possible Invocateur. » Objecte la Sagesse Incarnée en voyant que la conversation risque de prendre de nouveau la mauvaise direction.

Pendant l'heure qui suit j'interroge Irelia sur le moindre détails qui me vient à l'esprit concernant ce qui a eu lieu dans ces montagnes sous l'attention toute particulière de Karma qui nous informe de temps en temps des échanges fait par le conseil des Anciens sur cet incident. Aélénéa, malgré mon évident manque de transparence envers elle, accepte de bonne grâce de participer à cet échange pour avoir un autre point de vue. Nous sommes interrompu par un soldat ionien qui frappe à la porte.

« Capitaine Lito. » Dit-il d'une voix forte après avoir été invité à rentrer et un salut austère. « Le détachement est prêt pour les recherches. »

« Parfait. » Dit-elle, satisfaite. « J'ai de nouvelles informations : cherchez un sloop qui a perdu son grand mat et dont la coque est gravée de runes sur les quais. Je vous rejoins immédiatement. » L'homme se retire et ce n'est que lorsqu'il est partit qu'elle se tourne vers Karma et moi. « Il me faut vous laisser Ancienne, Invocateur. » Elle s'incline. « Je vous souhaite la réussite dans votre enquête. »

« Merci à vous capitaine. » Je répond en lui rendant son salut, imité par la Sagesse Incarnée.

« Je te souhaite aussi bonne chance Alarion. » Déclare mon ex condisciple. « Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. »

« Moi aussi. » Je sourie amicalement. « J'espère aussi que tu vas réussir à résoudre le problème avec Îles Obscures. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et me remercie avant de partir en suivant Irelia presque sur ses talons. Je pourrait rire de son comportement si je ne savais pas que j'ai du avoir l'air tout aussi ridicule avec Lux. Je chasse l'image de la jeune femme en pleurs avec la même la vitesse qu'il n'apparaît. A côté de moi l'Ancienne reste sans rien dire avant de se tourner dans ma direction et de m'adresser la parole. Son visage est toujours impassible.

« Sur quel sujet souhaitez-vous vous entretenir avec moi Invocateur ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« En fait... C'est sur une affaire d'ordre privé... » J'avoue, perturbé par sa capacité à deviner ce que je pense.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 21 !**

 **Karma va-t-elle pouvoir aider notre héros à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	23. L'autre

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant plus d'un mois mais j'ai réussi à trouver un job juste après mon diplôme (Lucky \\(^o^)/) du coup mes journées sont chargées et lorsque je rentre le soir je suis souvent claqué.**

 **Du coup j'écris moins car je confirme que la fatigue n'est pas le moteur de l'être humain XD**

 **Bon assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre 22 avec enfin celui qui cache en coulisse qui nous honore de sa présence !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 22 : L'autre

Pour être tranquille j'ai demandé à Karma si nous pouvions changer d'endroit et elle acceptée avec grâce, ce qui m'arrange bien. Nous sommes donc allés au temple de la ville mais nous sommes loin d'être passé inaperçu. Tous les gens que nous avons croisés, au bas mot la moitié de cette cité portuaire, nous ont fait une haie d'honneur et se sont inclinés avec respect au passage de leur Ancienne. J'ai essayé d'afficher une expression peu amène et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réussi.

Le temple en revanche est un endroit très paisible. En fait on pourrait presque le croire coupé du reste du monde tant le silence qui règne ici est impressionnant. Je suis assis sur les genoux, un coussin me séparant du sol en bois ciré, devant une table gravé de motifs qui font penser à des dragons et des démons portant des masques à cornes. Une agréable odeur d'encens emplit l'air.

Je suis seul depuis quelques minutes quand finalement la Sagesse Incarnée revient suivie d'un prêtre en habit de cérémonie qui porte un plateau avec du thé. Dans un geste gracieux elle s'assoit en face de moi et une minute s'écoule dans le silence tandis que l'on nous sert notre accompagnement. Une fois qu'il est parti je vois la Championne m'inviter à boire une gorgée avant de commencer.

Une odeur que je reconnais comme celle de la menthe parmi d'autres me détend quelque peu. Je repose la tasse avec délicatesse en observant le breuvage d'une couleur vert-jaune avant de relever la tête vers Karma. Celle-ci fait de même avec plus de retenue cependant, avant de joindre ses mains sur la table et d'engager la conversation sur un ton solennel et détaché qui est assez étrange.

« Je peux sentir que vous êtes désormais plus calme. » Déclare-t-elle. « Quelle est donc cette question qui requière tant de discrétion ? »

« Il n'y a aucun risque d'être surveillé ? » Je demande, un peu anxieux. « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Nul ne nous écoute en ces murs Invocateur. » Me rassure l'Ancienne.

Je pousse un soupir à moitié soulagé et à moitié lassé. Je me redresse avant de mettre bien en vue mes deux bracelets, non pas pour paraître agressif, seulement de manière a illustrer jusqu'à quel point j'ai dû aller pour assurer ma sécurité. Ses yeux passent rapidement sur mes poignets avant qu'elle ne m'adresse un sourire réconfortant. Je relance alors la discussion.

« A vrai dire... » J'hésite. « Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'aider... Par ce que je pense, sans trop m'avancer, que mon problème est assez... Unique... Pour ne pas dire autre chose... »

« Chaque être vivant est unique. » Répond Karma avec assurance. « De même que leurs histoires. » Elle sourie. « Je ne pense cependant pas que ce soit cette sagesse que vous cherchez. »

« Non, en effet. » Je réplique en ayant du mal à ne pas être sardonique.

J'espère que tous les Ioniens ne sont pas du genre à parler de banalités de ce genre en permanence. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui n'ait pas assez de recul pour voir le vrai sens de ces mots. Peu importe je ne veux pas rester la dessus pour le moment. Je reprends la conversation après une autre gorgée de thé qui semble avoir un goût différent. Souriant de manière affable tandis qu'elle m'imite, je décide d'aborder le sujet d'une manière détournée.

« Êtes-vous capable de communiquer... Par esprits interposés... Sans avoir besoin de parler ? »

« C'est possible. » Répond-t-elle simplement. « Cela demande cependant beaucoup de temps et de pratique. »

« Je vois... » J'ignore si elle vient de me donner un éclaircissement innocent ou alors qu'elle devine où je veux en venir. « Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? » Je m'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. « Comment le ressentez-vous ? »

« Le procédé dans son intégralité est complexe. » Déclare la Sagesse Incarnée. « Mais pour le décrire sommairement : il est nécessaire de respecter plusieurs étapes. » Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée. « Dans un premier temps il faut que les deux esprits se soient accordés par proximité physique en utilisant une profonde méditation durant laquelle les deux personnes peuvent ainsi s'échanger, s'il le désirent, sensations et connaissances. »

Ça ressemble par certains aspects à ce qui se passe dans mon cas quoiqu'elle n'a pas précisée si cet échange est fait de manière volontaire ou forcé. J'ai bien une idée et j'espère que je me trompe mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées pendant quelques secondes et durant ce temps Karma m'attend avec politesse avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton placide.

« Cet exercice qui constitue la base de la communication doit ensuite être réitéré en se synchronisant sur les courants d'énergie tellurique qui circulent dans le sol pour étendre sa perception spirituelle jusqu'à trouver la personne avec laquelle une osmose de proximité a déjà été réalisé. » Elle marque une pause pour boire une fois de plus. « Bien que même avec toute une vie certains ne parviennent guère a accomplir la première étape. » Ajoute-t-elle. « Il faut une certaine affinité qui est donnée à la naissance. »

Ce procédé est vraiment très restrictif alors que pour mon étrange capacité il n'y a aucun pré-requis de ce genre. A moins que puisque j'ai déjà eu des contacts avec mes homologues invocateurs cela mes permet d'interagir avec tous les Champions... Ce qui me paraît tiré par les cheveux... D'autant que, dans tous les cas, je ne vois pourquoi mes ''pouvoirs'' ne ce seraient pas manifestés avant...

Je repense soudain à ces étranges intuitions durant la réception des Spiritmight. Je n'en avais eu auparavant...A moins que ce ne soit le match qui ait été le catalyseur et ce qui a aussi déclenché la pagaille générale qui en a résulté... Car plus je réfléchi aux explications données par Relivash, moins je les trouve crédible avec le temps qui passe... Ce qui veut dire que je suis responsable de l'état de tous ceux qui sont morts où transformés en légumes... Je sens un frisson de dégoût me parcourir le dos et je parviens avec peine à avaler ma salive.

« Je voudrais savoir... » J'hésite tant je crains la réponse. « Est-il possible de... » J'ai les mains moites. « ...De forcer la porte d'un esprit ? » Je marque une pause en voyant l'expression analytique de Karma. « Contre la volonté de son propriétaire je veux dire ? »

« C'est faisable... » Avoue l'Ancienne d'une voix différente d'avant. « Mais cela ne mène souvent qu'à la mort des deux personnes et au mieux à une folie partagée. » Son expression devient renfermée. « A une exception. » Elle repose la tasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « Si l'esprit de l'agresseur ou de l'agressé est suffisamment robuste alors il peut éviter la démence tout en volant tout ce qu'il désire dans la mémoire de sa pauvre victime. »

Je dois mobiliser toute ma maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas laisser échapper un signe qui m'aurait trahi. Je sais que durant un match les esprits de tous les Invocateurs sont liés par le mécanisme d'invocation afin de créer notre système de communication. Ça confirme ce que j'avais deviné avant. C'est moi l'unique coupable de ce fiasco...

Une étrange sensation de vertige m'envahit et il me semble entendre une voix au loin. Elle est diffuse et on dirait qu'elle vient de partout autour de moi. Elle est vraiment forte l'espace d'une seconde avant de devenir presque inaudible et cela se répète plusieurs fois. Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

Karma s'est levée pour venir se placer a côté de moi et me regarde avec des yeux inquiets. Le tatouage sur son bras droit émet une lueur vert émeraude qui pulse par série de deux, comme les battements d'un cœur. Soudain ce qui m'entoure se met à trembler de la même manière que si un séisme venait de débuter. La seconde qui suit j'ai la tête prise dans un étau ce qui me fait hurler de douleur.

Le décor explose soudain tandis que je vois la sagesse incarnée qui est violemment projetée en dehors comme si une violente rafale de vent venait de l'expulser. En plus de la douleur initiale j'entends maintenant un cri horriblement déformé de quelque chose que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas humain. Je suis en pleine crise. Il faut absolument que je parvienne à me contenir.

En me concentrant je réussi a dissiper mon mal de tête mais la sensation de vertige reste présente même si elle est moins intense. En me redressant je remarque que je me trouve maintenant dans un ciel nuageux parcouru par une brise légère. En dessous il y a la terre qui s'étend à perte de vue et on dirait que je marche sur de l'air. Je jette des coups d'œils autour de moi pour essayer de voir quelque chose qui se détache du reste.

Voyant en ligne droite dans ma direction il y a deux dragons jumeaux, verts tel l'émeraude, avec de longues moustaches, des corps et effilés semblable à ceux des serpents. Ils tournent en une spirale synchronisée autour d'un axe qui doit se trouver entre eux. Je reste plusieurs secondes sans réagir, impressionné par tant de grâce, avant de finalement comprendre que je me trouve dans l'esprit de la Sagesse Incarnée.

C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle sérénité au contact de quelqu'un et l'espace d'un instant je me laisse aller à une étonnante sensation d'ivresse étrangement apaisante. Le cri d'un animal en colère me sort de ma rêverie. Ce sont les deux massifs reptiles qui l'ont poussés à mon encontre. Mon malaise revient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

En voyant les gueules, serties de dents aussi grandes que mes mains, grandes ouvertes alors qu'ils accélèrent leur course je me demande si je ne suis pas responsable de ça aussi. Je sais bien qu'elle a été la première des Ioniennes à contre-attaquer lors de l'invasion mais de là à imaginer qu'elle m'apparaisse d'une manière aussi agressive... Même l'esprit, en partie corrompu, de Nautilus me faisait moins froid dans le dos.

Je récite une formule et mes bracelets se mettent à luire en suivant le tracé des runes gravées dessus. Aussitôt ce calme qui accompagne mon état stable se manifeste. On dirait que je trouve de la sécurité dans la pratique de la magie. Ce sera une piste a creuser plus tard, pour le moment j'ai d'autres problèmes plus pressant. Une autre certitude me saute soudain au visage.

Si ces deux dragons sont l'incarnation de la résistance de l'esprit de Karma à l'intrusion du mien alors si je les blesse ou les tue comme je l'avait prévu au départ elle risque la mort si ce n'est pire... Il faut que je parvienne à les contenir le temps qu'elle même puisse récupérer le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être simple.

J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir Shyvana se battre dans les Champs de Justice donc je ne pars pas totalement dépourvu d'indices pourtant la différence entre la morphologie et la personnalité des deux femmes peut se montrer traître pour moi. Je lance une autre formule en tendant la main et un trait de lumière part de ma paume pour aller se glisser entre eux sans faire de dégâts et ce qui me gène le plus c'est qu'ils n'ont absolument pas chercher à esquiver. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont été capable de sentir que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de semonce... Si je veux les garder loin de moi il faut que je frappe avec l'intention de tuer... Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça... Cependant me focaliser uniquement sur ma défense ne finira, très probablement, qu'a me retrouver acculé.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochent j'ai une idée. Avec une nouvelle formule j'étends autour de moi un filet de mailles créées par la magie qui vont me servir de senseurs pour prévenir des agressions si jamais je me trouve en retard sur ses actions. J'ajoute une série de scellé divers : certains explosifs, d'autres foudroyants et ainsi de suite. Je les infuse d'assez de puissance brute pour les décourager de passer au travers.

Ils arrivent très près et je prononce trois mots de plus. Les deux sceaux les plus proches se mettent à briller avant que des rayons d'énergies ne partent en direction de mon double agresseur. Ils se cabrent pour éviter un impact direct et se replacer. Arrêtant de bouger ils me fixent avec un regard mauvais. Ouvrant en grand leurs gueules ils tirent un unique rayon couleur de jade. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit et j'active une magie d'urgence qui me permet de me téléporter en dehors de ma forteresse juste à temps.

Arrivée à mon ancienne position, après avoir transpercé le maillage magique sans faiblir, l'attaque se change en une puissante déflagration qui fait voler en éclats mon système défensif dans son intégralité. Alors que de l'énergie subsiste quelques secondes avant de provoquer une nouvelle explosion, qui termine de détruire ce que j'avais érigé, je me demande comment gérer la situation.

Aussitôt mes deux ennemis se focalisent de nouveau sur moi. Toujours en formation il me foncent dessus en hurlant de colère. Une autre attaque similaire à la précédente mais en moins puissante est lancée à mon encontre. Un autre mot accompagné d'un geste du bras et un bouclier absorbe le coup. Eux, qui ont aussi érigé une protection, sont déjà beaucoup plus près. D'un mouvement étrange des membres antérieurs j'ai de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment qui est vite compréhensible.

Je suis lié à mes adversaires par un lien d'énergie qui change de couleur en permanence alors que je tente de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous avant que je ne termine par me trouver en très mauvaise posture. Malheureusement ma réaction initiale a été trop longue à venir ce qui me condamne à être immobilisé au bout d'un instant.

Des entraves spirituelles m'enserrent en allant s'accrocher à des points d'ancrages invisible tout autour de moi. Elles serrent tellement fort que je sens des plaies s'ouvrir au endroits où la pression est la plus intense. Je pousse un cri de douleur qui résonne dans mes oreilles et ils me répondent par un rugissement triomphant. Sans attendre davantage les deux dragons se jettent sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte.

L'esprit embrumé par la douleur je sens l'odeur du sang, devenu pourtant familière durant mon voyage, déclencher une espèce d'euphorie que malgré tous mes efforts je ne parviens pas à refréner. Elle se transforme quasi instantanément en une soif sanguinaire accompagnée d'une impression d'étouffer à cause d'une trop grande chaleur. Je sens ma conscience sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Les deux gueules monstrueuses n'ont pas le temps de se refermer qu'un violent souffle magique les repousse au loin. Une énergie malsaine commence à se répandre du corps de Alarion, tel un nuage de poison couleur or, alors que ses blessures se referment. Affichant une expression de dégoût les dragons jumeaux relancent un rayon de pouvoir amplifié dans sa direction pour le détruire définitivement.

D'un geste du bras il dissipe l'attaque sans utiliser de sort. Les deux bracelets brillent d'une lueur sinistre de la même teinte que l'aura qui se dégage de lui. Un autre lien apparaît entre le jeune Invocateur et les bêtes massives. Il ne tente pas le moins du monde de se défaire de l'étreinte qui le lie une fois encore à l'environnement. Un étrange phénomène se produit au moment du déclenchement.

Les fibres de pouvoir ne semblent pas pouvoir le saisir et restent à la surface de sa peau comme si elle étaient impuissante à le confiner. La double incarnation de Karma s'arrête pour la première fois de se déplacer, incrédule. Levant la main le magicien forme un orbe de magie dans le creux de sa paume avant de la fermer. Un bruit dissonant empli l'atmosphère précédant une onde de choc d'une grande puissance. Les deux dragons s'entourent d'un bouclier qui diminue l'effet de l'attaque mais se brise au contact de celle-ci et ils sont repoussés. Il leur faut un certain temps afin qu'ils puissent stabiliser leur vol.

Des blessures plus où moins grave constellent leurs corps et du sang de la même teinte que leurs écailles forme de grosses gouttes qui tombent en direction du sol. Alarion se téléporte devant eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu se remettre totalement et un sourire cruel déchire son visage. Prenant le temps de retirer son manteau et de le jeter sans respect il prend la parole. Sa voix est froide et semble ne pas sortir de sa bouche. Plus étrange encore : ce n'est pas la sienne... Elle est beaucoup trop grave.

« Ce décor est toujours aussi traître. » Déclare-t-il, amusé. « Comment croire qu'un ciel si paisible abrite une créature d'une telle violence ? »

Répondant par un autre rugissement de défi les jumeaux tentent encore une fois de le ligoter. Pourtant sans attendre ils lancent aussi un rayon de magie juste après. Les bracelets du magicien se mettent à briller une fois encore et la puissante attaque disparaît sans faire aucun dégâts. Son sourire s'élargissant encore il fait un geste et prononce un mot qui change la couleur du lien qui le lie à ses deux opposants. Il prend la couleur de l'or

« Laisse moi te montrer comment s'utilise le _vrai_ pouvoir ! » Clame l'entité qui a pris le contrôle de Alarion.

De puissants liens encerclent aussitôt les deux bêtes qui se retrouvent collés l'une à l'autre. Des cris de douleur font trembler les nuages alentours tandis que les entraves magiques commencent à cisailler leur chairs. Tentant de se libérer ils ne font qu'aggraver leur blessures. Leur geôlier s'avance vers eux et vient se placer à moins d'un mètres de leurs têtes. Les narguant ouvertement.

« Tant de force de volonté pour être a ce point limité. » Dit-il à moitié déçu. « Vos corps sont tellement pitoyables. »

Un autre cri de défiance se fait entendre, bien qu'atténué à cause des contraintes sur les gueules des dragons, il montre que l'incarnation de l'Ancienne n'a pas encore renoncée et continue le combat.

« Je dois pourtant admettre qu'ils ont l'avantage d'être plaisant a regarder. » Ajoute-t-il. « Et, peut-être est-ce une influence de votre espèce, je trouve cet intérêt d'autant plus renforcé quand je pense à toi. » Son sourire devient carnassier. « Reprend donc ton apparence initiale. »

Il fait un geste de la main et prononce une longue tirade. Les corps des deux dragons convulsent pendant toute la durée de l'incantation et tentent de plus belle de se libérer sans plus de succès qu'avant. Ils se mettent a briller d'une faible lueur émeraude des qu'il finit son incantation. Les deux animaux cessent de bouger au même instant et sont agités d'un soubresaut nerveux.

Un étrange spectacle se déroule alors. Les deux silhouettes semblèrent se dissoudre en de multiples petits fragments d'énergies qui se contractèrent sur eux-même. Bientôt ils forment une toute nouvelle apparence : Karma. Celle-ci reprend conscience presque la seconde qui suit et fixe son geôlier d'un regard neutre alors que les blessures présentent sur les dragons se sont répercutées sur elle.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup plus agréable. » Déclare l'entité qui surenchère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande la Sagesse Incarnée d'une voix faible qui pourtant ne tremble pas.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » Fait-il, amusé. « Je suis pourtant sûr du contraire. »

Il se rapproche de la captive et vient se positionner de manière à être le plus proche possible de son visage à un tel point que leur deux nez se touchent presque. C'est voyant ses yeux dont les pupilles sont de couleur dorées qu'un souvenir lointain remonte de la mémoire de l'Ancienne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir réapparaître cet homme d'une manière aussi inattendue.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à l'Invocateur Alarion ? » Demande Karma sérieusement.

« Ne penses-tu pas devoir retravailler tes priorités en ce moment ? » Ironise-t-il cruellement.

Voyant qu'elle ne change pas d'avis il pousse un petit sourire théâtral avant de prendre avec une délicatesse feinte le menton de sa prisonnière pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Appréciant surtout le fait qu'elle ne tremble pas car tout ceux qu'il a pu rencontrer se sont enfuis en hurlant de terreur. Rencontrer enfin une personne qui sait contrôler ses pulsions primaires lui plaît.

« Puisque tu sembles t'intéresser à ce point à ce réceptacle. » Susurre-t-il. « Il va bien. » Une pause et un sourire malsain. « Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt j'aurais suffisamment replié son esprit en position de défense pour avoir libre accès à son corps. »

« Je vais devoir vous en empêcher. » Déclare calmement la Sagesse Incarnée après un court silence. « Ce que vous faites n'est qu'un vol auquel je ne donne aucun crédit. »

« M'en empêcher !? » Il éclate d'un rire cruel et désinhibé. « Et que comptes-tu faire pour réussir ? »

Elle sourie simplement avant de fermer les yeux. Ses tatouages se mettent à briller et elle prononce une phrase en vieux ionien d'un ton impérieux. Les liens qui la retenaient se dissolvent en l'espace d'un battement de cils alors qu'un nouveau la lie à l'entité qui est prise au dépourvu par la facilité apparente de son action et n'a pas le temps d'utiliser un contre sort pour l'en empêcher.

Un cri de rage avant que finalement, usant de toute sa force mentale, Karma ne force le seuil de son esprit pour accéder à celui de Alarion. Happée par un violent courant elle est ballottée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement atterrir sans ménagement sur un sol de pierres froides et dures. Se relevant avec peine l'Ancienne regarde autour de sa position pour découvrir son ''lieu'' d'arrivée.

C'est une chambre qui sert en même temps de lieu de travail. Un bureau et une étagère enseveli sous bon nombre de documents divers : parchemins avec des tracés magiques, extrait du ''Livre de la Raison'' demacien parmi tant d'autres. Une tapisserie avec l'emblème de cette ville pend d'ailleurs misérablement au mur par un seul point d'attache. Sur le dernier meuble, un lit, l'invocateur dort paisiblement. Tellement calmement qu'on pourrait le penser mort. Amorçant un mouvement la Sagesse Incarnée entend un rire joyeux qui l'interrompt. En se retournant elle aperçoit un saisissant spectacle.

Au travers de l'unique ouverture pratiquée dans cette prison mentale elle voit une version plus jeune de Alarion est en train de sourire, adossé à un arbre dans l'ombre du feuillage, sous un ciel radieux traversé par un double arc-en-ciel. Appuyé contre lui, à la manière d'une personne aimante, il y a une très jeune fille aux yeux bleus avec de longs cheveux blonds que Karma ne reconnaît que lorsqu'elle l'entend rire à son tour... C'est Luxanna Crownguard. Pour qu'elle soit en mesure de voir cela il doit être vraiment épris d'elle.

Une expression de dégoût passe furtivement sur le visage de la Ionnienne. Utiliser les sentiments et les souhaits les plus cher d'une personne pour la manipuler et la détruire est une des très rares choses qu'elle exècre au plus haut point. Se détournant de cette scène de sérénité insouciante l'Ancienne se rapproche de son but et se penche pour le réveiller doucement. Posant sa main sur son front avec un geste étrange ses tatouages se mettent à luire si intensément que cela en devient aveuglant.

« Ce a quoi vous aspirez n'est pas une vulgaire illusion Invocateur. » Déclare Karma presque invisible dans le bain de lumière ambiant. « Revenez là où se trouve votre vrai place. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 22 !**

 **ça y est le grand méchant viens de faire son apparition ! Ta ta ta !**

 **En espérant que cela vous à plu !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : Je viens de poster une (toute) petite surprise sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé :)**


	24. Début de réponse

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 23 up !**

 **Des informations sur l'Invocateur le plus atypique de Runeterra dans ce chapitre :D**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 23 : Début de réponse

 _Institut de la Guerre, deux jours après la rencontre entre Karma et Alarion._

Montrose, marchant de son habituel pas détendu et nonchalant, se dirige vers les quartiers de son homologue Kolminye. Chacun continuait de faire des recherches de son côté sur l'étrange connexion entre le jeune Invocateur parti résoudre sa propre affaire d'agression, dont l'ampleur dépasse probablement ses compétences mais surtout son statut actuel, et le troisième et plus influent dirigeant de la League, Heyward Relivash.

Ses investigations n'avaient rien révélées de bien utile à l'Invocateur Senior si ce n'est que presque tous les documents concernant son ancien élève sont étonnamment évasif, surtout en regard de la rigidité de l'Institut à ce niveau, mais cela pouvait être attribué à un bête et simple manque de rigueur. De nombreuses années à la tête de cette institution, couplées à sa propre expérience personnelle lui ont appris que dissimuler des faits ou les arranger de la manière appropriée est une chose tristement facile.

Pourtant Vessaria semblait avoir eue plus de résultats et une lettre laissée à son attention, après avoir été soigneusement dissimulée par magie, lui demandait de venir au plus vite pour partager ces informations. En arrivant à destination il aperçoit un étrange spectacle qui lui fait forcer le pas pour s'approcher au plus vite. Un attroupement de ce genre n'annonce rien de bon.

Il franchit la foule, sans avoir à forcer, une fois qu'il s'est annoncé tant sa renommée parle pour lui. La colonne de soldats, aux armures blanches et bleues, présente sur place s'arrête d'ailleurs aussi en le voyant s'approcher. Au milieu d'eux se trouve la haute conseillère, le visage exposé, et entravée par une série de sceaux magiques en train d'être arrêtée. Elle arbore un air renfermé et digne en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'arrivée de son ancien professeur.

« J'exige des explications. » Ordonne Montrose d'une voix autoritaire qui fait frémir les gens autour. « De quel droit des soldats demaciens peuvent appréhender l'une des dirigeantes de l'Institut de la Guerre ? »

Un silence gêné est la seule réponse que fournit l'auditoire. Les autres Invocateurs par ce qu'ils ignorent probablement aussi la raison de cette arrestation aussi soudaine et imprévue qu'inutilement mise à la vue de tous. Les membres de l'armée de Demacia par ce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont devant eux un homme qui peut aisément les réduire en poussières en quelques mots.

« C'est moi qui ait autorisé cela Ezekiel. » Répond une voix masculine dans son dos.

Relivash se déplace dans sa direction d'un pas posé et calculé. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde affecté par ce qui se passe, à tel point que l'on pourrait presque penser qu'il n'en a que faire. Une fois face à face c'est lui qui engage la conversation. Son ton est détendu, détaché.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une missive du roi Jarvan III m'informant que l'un de leurs officiers à été reconnu coupable d'avoir délibérément, sur ordre de Vessaria, fouillé dans les archives de leur armée pour en extraire un document et lui transmettre. »

« Quelle preuve qui étaie cette accusation avons-nous ? » Demande l'Invocateur Senior, impassible.

« Malheureusement... » Commence-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête au capitaine en tête de l'escorte. « Il y en une qui est accablante. »

L'officier montre le parchemin qu'il tient dans la main et le déplie en le tendant à Montrose qui fait semblant de lire pendant plus d'une minute. Il n'y a cependant pas besoin en vérité puisqu'il aussitôt reconnu ce document qu'il a lui-même tenu dans ses mains il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'enroulant de nouveau il le redonne au gradé puis finalement lance un regard noir à son homologue féminine.

« Je suis... Déçu... De ton comportement Vessaria... » Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Elle n'eut qu'un léger sourire triste en guise de réaction avant de reprendre son expression précédente. Avec l'accord du principal régisseur de l'Institut la colonne se remet en branle, emmenant leur prisonnière telle une vulgaire voleuse à la tire. Un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par le bruit synchrone des pas des militaire, accompagne l'escorte jusqu'à quelle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Après avoir échangé sur l'éventuelle façon de traiter cette affaire en interne les deux derniers conseillers s'échangent un regard difficilement interprétable pour les autres Invocateurs. Chacun repartant dans ses appartements privés, Montrose doit rappeler à l'ordre plus de la moitié des personnes qu'il croise sur son chemin qu'ils soient Invocateurs ou Champions.

Une fois arrivé au calme il réactive la barrière autour de son espace de travail. S'asseyant sur sa chaise il prend une grande inspiration. Mettre hors-course de cette façon l'une des trois têtes de leur institution est un pari risqué de la part de Relivash... Ce qu'ils ont mis en lumière tous les deux doit vraiment être sensible ou terriblement dangereux...

Se demandant qu'est ce que peut bien cacher Alarion, qu'il le sache ou non, l'homme âgé se surprend à avoir un visage qui exprime le doute dans le reflet de son miroir. Voilà qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs décennies.

Il remarque soudain que quelque chose ne va pas. Le miroir en question a été légèrement déplacé de son emplacement qui a toujours été le même aussi loin que l'Invocateur s'en souvient. Posant la main sur la moulure une petit pierre, coincée entre le mur et la glace, tombe sur le bois avec un bruit de cristal. C'est un éclat de Nexus artificiel utilisé parfois pour restreindre les pensionnaires les plus récalcitrants de ce lieu.

Prenant le bijou entre ses mains il prononce une formule qui le fait vibrer. Il se désagrège en libérant une intense lueur qui oblige le magicien à plisser les yeux. Une fois l'intensité lumineuse redevenue normale il y a un message gravé sur la surface du verre du miroir. Un message de Kolminye.

 _Désolé de m'être introduit dans vos quartiers sans vous demander la permission professeur,_

 _mais je devais vous laisser ce message coûte que coûte._

 _J'ai été suivie toute la journée et je pense que Relivash ne va pas tarder à prendre une mesure plus radicale contre moi._

 _J'ai gardé le document d'état civil de Alarion au cas où même si je mise de côté je puisse ainsi concentrer toute l'attention sur ma personne et vous laisser ainsi une certaine marge de manœuvre où au moins vous tenir à l'écart des soupçons._

« Vous avez toujours été trop judicieuse et désintéressé Vessaria. » Commente Montrose alors que le message s'efface pour en former un autre.

 _En ce qui concerne Alarion, des recherches plus poussées en dehors de l'Institut m'ont permis de découvrir une chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre._

 _Vous souvenez vous qu'il y a plus d'un an l'une des sentinelles arcaniques s'est activée en pleine nuit en pensant avoir détectée une intrusion avant que finalement nous conclûmes à une mauvaise préparation magique du responsable ?_

 _Voyant une possibilité de la dissimulation d'autre chose je me suis renseignée sur tous les rapports faits à l'époque et j'ai été surprise de découvrir qu'eux aussi ont mystérieusement disparu._

 _J'ai donc cherché l'un des archiviste de l'époque dont je savais qu'il avait pris sa retraite loin de tout pour être en paix. Cela n'a pas été facile mais j'ai pu le convaincre de me raconter ce qu'il avait consigné cette nuit._

 _L'un des rapports était très étrange d'après lui. L'un des étudiants, qui s'est tout aussi étrangement retrouvé à manquer à l'appel peu après cet événement, a déclaré avoir vu Thresh cette nuit, accompagné de deux hommes encapuchonnés parler d'un autre étudiant. Voici ce qu'il a entendu. Les mots de Thresh sont plus foncés_

 _« Le rituel s'est passé comme prévu ? » a demandé l'un des hommes._

 _« **Bien sûr.** » Un ricanement mesquin. « **Pour plus de mille âmes à la clé j'aurais été peiné qu'il échoue**. »_

 _« Voilà pour vous Thresh. » Il lui a tendu une fiole qui émettait une inquiétant lueur pâle. « Et gare à vous si jamais un seul mot de cette affaire parvient aux oreilles de quiconque ! »_

 _« **Soyez rassuré.** » Sa voix faisait froid dans le dos. « **J'espère pouvoir admirer l'évolution de votre si précieux Alarion dans le futur. Il sera sans aucun doute une source de grand divertissement.** »_

 _« Laissez nous maintenant Thresh ! » A ordonné le deuxième homme menaçant. « Et oubliez ce nom ! »_

 _Le Garde aux Chaînes est parti après ça en les laissant seul. Ils se sont ensuite dirigé vers le dortoir de nos étudiants. Le pauvre témoin, très probablement apeuré, ne les a pas suivis et s'est contenté de rapporter ce qu'il a vu avant de se volatiliser sans laisser de traces._

 _J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi penser de tout cela alors je vous en informe. Peut-être comprendrez vous davantage de choses que moi._

 _Je vais tenter d'utiliser le temps qu'il me reste pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le rituel dont ils parlaient. Je voulais simplement vous transmettre toutes ces informations dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas mener ma tâche à bien._

 _Merci encore de votre confiance professeur,_

 _Vessaria Kolminye_

Un rictus passe rapidement sur le visage de l'Invocateur Senior avant qu'il ne fasse un petit geste qui détruit son miroir dans une grande gerbe de flammes de couleur sombre. Il se lève pour aller prendre le seul tome de la série sur laquelle ils se sont penchés tous deux après le différent entre je jeune homme et Azir. Peut-être que ces nouveaux éléments lui permettraient de voir les choses d'un œil nouveau. Une longue nuit s'annonce pour le magicien.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut pour voir que je me trouve dans une pièce quasiment vide et parfaitement silencieuse. Deux barrettes d'encens se consument doucement en dispersant un apaisant parfum de sauge près de ma couche. Une porte fenêtre coulissante me permet de voir un jardin très bien entretenu. Je suis dans une maison Ionienne. Comment je suis arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens est de m'être battu avec l'incarnation mentale de Karma puis plus rien. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout ça ?

Je fais un mouvement pour enlever le drap du futon dans lequel je suis allongé quand je remarque les longues et fines mais prononcées cicatrices qui courent le longs de mes bras. Réprimant un frisson j'ai la confirmation que je n'ai pas encore des hallucinations. La sensation de violence déchaînée qui a précédée mon évanouissement me revient en mémoire accompagnée d'un léger vertige que je peux chasser facilement en me concentrant.

Bien que je me sente mal à l'aise, presque effrayé de ce qui a pu se passer durant ma perte de connaissance, la première question qui me vient à l'esprit c'est pourquoi je suis là. Car si j'ai bien perdu le contrôle comme je le pense alors il y a de fortes chances que j'ai agressé, si ce n'est pire, la Sagesse Incarnée.

Quelqu'un, que je reconnais sans peine, pousse la porte d'entrée d'un geste vif et entre dans la chambre. Sa quadruple lame flottant dans son dos Irelia me lance un regard sévère qui ajoute encore à mon angoisse. Je sens mon cœur qui se serre dans ma poitrine. L'expression douce et affable que j'ai vu dans la capitainerie il y a peu est maintenant remplacée par une détermination froide qui me fait frissonner. Refermant derrière elle la célèbre guerrière vient s'asseoir à genoux devant moi en silence. Elle me détaille pendant quelques secondes avant d'engager la conversation.

« Puisque vous semblez rétabli... » Commence-t-elle d'une voix dure. « Je souhaiterais que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé au temple. »

« Je sais que vous n'allez probablement pas me croire... » Je réponds, hésitant, surtout quand je vois l'expression de son visage et le geste nerveux de son arme. « Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon... »

« Je vous trouve étrangement peu enclin à coopérer pour une personne qui regrette, Invocateur. » Réplique la Volonté des lames avec un ton glacial.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre qui pourrait me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je me trouve, seul, devant l'une des combattantes les plus redoutables de tout Runeterra avec probablement la suspicion d'avoir agressé l'une de ses compatriotes. Les paroles de Aélénéa lorsque nous étions étudiants, quand je lui ai demandé si leur si célèbre capitaine de la garde est aussi redoutable qu'on le dit, me reviennent comme pour augmenter encore davantage mon stress. Je me souviens toujours de sa réponse : '' Si jamais je suis une personne qu'elle veut abattre je préfère encore être seule dans une pièce avec Renekton plutôt que de devoir l'affronter.''

« Comment va la Sagesse Incarnée ? » Je questionne en espérant améliorer son idée de moi en montrant que je m'intéresse à la santé de son Ancienne.

« Karma récupère des blessures que vous êtes suspecté de lui avoir infligées. » M'informe Irelia, d'une voix qui me donne envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, tout en entremêlant ses doigts pour ne pas trembler de rage devant moi. « Elle n'a pas encore repris conscience. »

Je déglutit avec difficulté en espérant de tout mon être que je n'ai pas une fois de plus déclenché un événement que je ne pourrais pas défaire sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je fais un geste nerveux malgré moi ce qui déclenche une réaction instantanée. La quadruple lame de la guerrière s'anime brusquement pour aller se coller à mon cou en un battement de cils. Figé par la terreur, en partie par l'arme qui me fait penser à une tenaille géante qui n'attend qu'un ordre pour séparer ma tête de mon corps, mais surtout par le regard meurtrier que me lance la Volonté des Lames.

Je sens une rage primale me submerger l'espace d'une seconde avant que mon champ de vision ne soit remplie d'une scène de carnage digne d'un cauchemar. Une Irelia plus jeune se tient au milieu de ce que je peux décrire littéralement comme un chemin ensanglanté balisé par des cadavres de soldats noxiens. L'un d'eux est a genoux devant cette fille, qui doit être à peine majeure, en larmes et suppliant qu'elle lui laisse la vie sauve.

En guise de réponse sa célèbre arme le décapite dans un mouvement trop vif pour moi. Sa tête roule sur le sol alors que le reste de son cadavre est agité de sursauts peu ragoûtant. Plusieurs gerbes de sang éclaboussent l'armure de la cadette Lito qui est déjà pourtant recouverte de ce liquide écarlate, lui donnant l'apparence d'un effroyable monstre. Mais là encore ce n'est pas son apparence qui est la plus terrifiante. C'est son regard... Il n'y a aucune trace de vie... Il est inexpressif tel celui un être humain auquel on aurait oublié d'insuffler une âme...

Je revient au présent. Ma respiration est plus insistante et je transpire abondamment. La femme devant moi a peut être la frêle apparence d'un poupée pourtant en vérité il y a une terrifiante créature cachée à l'intérieur...

Elle va relancer la conversation quand la porte s'ouvre doucement. Nous tournons tous deux la tête pour voir Karma, recouverte de longs et épais bandages sur la majorité de son corps, qui entre d'un pas calme et posé. Elle adresse un sourire à la soldate qui se retrouve à ses côtés en un seul bond. Sa voix est devenue beaucoup plus douce et attentionnée.

« Karma !? » S'exclame-t-elle, inquiète. « Pourquoi es-tu venue !? Tes blessures sont graves ! Il te faut du repos ! »

« Je suis suffisamment reposée. » Dit-elle, réconfortante. « Je me devais d'être là avant que les soupçons que tu ne portes à l'égard de l'Invocateur Alarion ne se muent, à tort, en certitudes. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demande Irelia qui ne comprend pas.

« Sans ce jeune homme ici présent j'aurais probablement perdu la vie. » Explique avec calme l'Ancienne. « Il ne mérite nullement le traitement que tu lui inflige. »

Totalement prise de court par ce que vient d'annoncer la nouvelle venue la capitaine reste sans réagir tandis que sa lame s'éloigne doucement de ma gorge ce qui me donne l'impression de finalement pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Mon cœur bat toujours à tout rompre cependant et cette lancinante sensation de basculer dans le vide est là. Je parviens à la maintenir au loin en prenant le temps de travailler ma respiration tout en triant mes pensées pour me focaliser uniquement sur celles dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat.

En relevant la tête je remarque les deux ioniennes qui se sont assisses, sur les genoux, devant moi. Un sourire poli est visible sur le visage de Karma et Irelia, dont la lame est retournée à sa droite, me regarde avec intérêt maintenant. Elle semble vouloir m'observer plus attentivement.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour ce réveil qui a dû vous paraître disproportionné. » Fait la Sagesse Incarné en s'inclinant. « Notre capitaine est une personne passionnée qui place le bien être des siens au dessus de tout. »

« Ce n'est rien... » Je réponds au bout de quelques secondes d'une voix tremblante avec un rire de nervosité. ''Passionnée'' n'est vraiment pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais je vais me garder de faire un commentaire stupide maintenant. « Elle ne fait que... Défendre son pays. » J'ajoute au bout d'un instant, pas certain de ce que je dois dire.

« Je sais que vous ne désirez pas parler de l'incident qui a eu lieu au temple. » Dit Karma avec empathie. « Je vous demande, humblement, pourtant d'échanger avec nous. » Avoue-t-elle toujours polie.

« Désolé... » Je commence, un calme forcé dans le ton de ma voix. « Mais je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Ce que je comprends parfaitement. » Répond l'Ancienne sans changer d'attitude alors qu'un léger mouvement d'humeur a été visible sur les mains de Irelia.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Je rétorque agressif.

Il y a un instant de silence qui semble durer une éternité. Nous nous regardons sans faire de bruit pendant que je bataille pour gérer la frustration qui m'envahit et l'empêcher de se changer en colère. Une autre expression affable apparaît sur le visage de la Sagesse Incarnée tandis que Irelia montre ostensiblement qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma façon de m'exprimer.

« Nos esprits ont été mêlés par une profonde connexion pendant de longs instants Invocateur. » Explique la championne. « Je sais que vous respectez beaucoup autrui et que votre existence vous inspire un immense dégoût. » Je vais lui hurler de ne pas étaler mes états d'âmes à la manière d'un crieur public mais elle continue avant que je ne le puisse. « Vous n'êtes pas aussi coupable que vous semblez le croire. »

« Pardon !? » Je réplique, ma colère laissant place à une surprise sincère.

« Cette fureur que vous ressentez en ce moment est la vôtre mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous tourmente. » Commente Irelia qui semble avoir soudain compris la situation dans son intégralité, ce qui ajoute encore à mon incompréhension.

« Écoutez... Désolé d'être grossier mais vous allez m'expliquer où me faire mariner !? » Je déclare en tentant de rester aussi urbain que possible.

« Vos yeux dorés.. » Répond Karma, cryptique.

Je me fige de surprise. Elle est la première à en parler sans être étonnée de ce changement de pigmentation ou de ce que cela peut provoquer. Je me demande si mes oreilles ne me jouent pas un mauvais tour. Voilà si longtemps que je cherche des réponses et la Sagesse Incarnée semble les avoir. Je veux prendre la parole mais je parviens seulement à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Je dois ressembler à une carpe..

« Vous devez probablement penser que vous possédez une puissance que vous ne maîtrisez pas ce qui provoque différents effets tels que la coloration de vos iris qui est modifiée ? » Statue Karma qui me prend de court en m'annonçant de but en blanc des choses qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs mois à réaliser où déduire. « Je peux vous assurer que tout cela n'a aucun lien avec ce que vous êtes. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est alors !? » Je l'interroge avidement en oubliant toute volonté de d'être poli.

« Une entité, très étrange et très puissante, qui possède de grandes capacités psychiques entre autres. » M'explique-t-elle. « Je l'ai reconnue à ses yeux couleur de l'or. Aucune autre créature en ce monde n'en possède des similaires. »

« Quoi !? » Je réplique, ne comprenant que la moitié de ce que je viens d'entendre. « Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a une saloperie de créature caché à l'intérieur de mon corps !? »

« Je pense que le terme ''entité désincarnée'' serait plus approprié. » Éclaircit l'Ancienne. « Elle n'existe que sous la forme d'une volonté qui a besoin d'un corps pour agir. »

Il y a un autre silence de mort. Il me faut pas mal de temps pour ce qu'elle vient de me révéler n'arrive en intégralité à mon cerveau et encore plus pour que le poids de chaque mot ne se fasse ressentir sur moi. Je lâche un rire creux qui résonne comme une complainte funèbre.

« Ha ha ha... Je suis une sorte de container pour un monstre dont j'ignore tout... Si ce n'est qu'il aime tuer et faire souffrir. C'est de mieux en mieux»

« Je craint que vous ne soyez en vérité davantage une prison qu'un simple contenant. » Ajoute Karma avec un air grave.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le jeune Invocateur éclate d'un rire vide de tous sentiments qui met mal à l'aise les deux femmes. Quelque chose vient de se briser au fond de lui. Il s'arrête soudain et ses épaules s'affaisse de la même manière que s'il portait soudain le monde sur ses épaules. Il lève les yeux vers ses interlocutrices. Ils ont perdu toute lumière même si une lueur dorée à l'intérieur paraît tenter tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'imposer sans pour autant réussir.

« Tuez moi... »Demande-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

« Je refuse. » Objecte aussitôt Irelia avec fermeté. « Je ne prendrais pas votre vie. »

« Ma vie... ? » Dit-il ironique. « Une vie de craintes et de peurs ? De risques de lâcher sur les gens que j'aime une abomination sur la quelle je n'ai aucun contrôle ? »

« Vous pensez n'avoir aucune emprise sur cette existence mais vous vous trompez. » Dit Karma d'un ton rassurant. Alarion se tourne dans sa direction à la manière d'une machine sans changer d'expression faciale. « Sans votre résistance, même inconsciente, jamais je n'aurais pu le repousser lors de notre plongée commune de mon esprit. Votre volonté de protéger ceux qui sont autour de vous m'a permis de le vaincre et pour cela je vous en remercie une fois de plus. »

« Vous avez aussi ma gratitude pour avoir sauvée la vie à une amie très importante à mes yeux. » Ajoute la Volonté des Lames.

Elles s'inclinent avec déférence devant moi et j'ai confirmation que je n'avais pas mal entendu la première fois qu'elle m'a remerciée. Cela ne me réconforte que trop peu. Je reste un danger ambulant... Une bombe qui peut exploser à tout moment... Je répond d'une voix morne et sans entrain qui pourrait appartenir à un mourant.

« Il n'y aucune garantie qu'il puisse être vaincu la prochaine fois. » Je fais, désespéré. « Ma mort est la seule façon d'être sûr que... »

« Et quelle est la garantie que votre mort ne fasse que l'obliger à changer d'hôte ? » Coupe Irelia, en colère de le voir si facilement baisser les bras. « Ou pire encore, ne le libère purement et simplement ? » Elle pose sur moi un regard assassin qui réussit je ne sais comment à réactiver mon instinct de conservation. « Vous comptez laisser les gens que vous aimez, comme vous le dites, subir votre lâcheté !? »

« Je... Je... » J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Je me sens honteux de n'avoir pas vu les conséquences possibles. « Mais comment faire alors !? » Je demande en retrouvant ma envie de vivre. « Je ne peux pas le combattre ni même le fuir alors qu'est ce que je fais !? »

« Vaincre où s'enfuir ne sont pas les seules solutions. » M'informe Karma avec un sourire rassuré. « Vous avez trouvé une autre voie par vous même. Il vous suffit de continuer à l'arpenter. »

« Laissez-moi deviner. » Je rétorque, sardonique. J'en ai marre de l'entendre me fait des cours de philosophie. Je veux des réponses, pas d'autres questions ! « Je le laisse faire quelques meurtres de temps en temps pour l'amadouer ? »

« Quand vous ne pouvez ni l'affronter ni distancer votre ennemi il vous faut refuser le combat. » Déclare la capitaine avec les traits du visage crispés par ma mauvaise foi.

« Je ne vois pas la différence avec la fuite ! » Je conteste énergiquement.

« Je suis persuadée du contraire. » Répond simplement la Sagesse Incarnée, placide.

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a raison mais franchement je ne suis pas satisfait. Je pensais que l'aide que j'espérais recevoir en venant ici serait plus facilement utilisable. Mais non il faut que ce soit compliqué une fois de plus ! Le destin , l'avenir ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne ne veut pas me mâcher le travail pour une fois ?

« Ce n'est que temporaire. » Je persiste. « Il est impossible que je puisse rester impassible face à tout ce qui se passera dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais été... Et je ne le serais jamais. »

« Votre situation est peut-être temporaire. » Fait l'Ancienne, évasive.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous suggère une idée pareille ? » Je questionne sans attendre.

« J'ai connu un homme dans votre situation il y a plusieurs années... » Je me redresse, très intéressé par ce que je viens d'entendre. « Vous le connaissez, par ailleurs, très bien. » Dit-elle avec un sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter.

« Pitié pas encore ! » Je fais, excédé. « Soyez claire pour une fois ! »

« Il s'agit du magicien qui a fondé l'Institut de la Guerre... L'archimage Reginald Ashram. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 23 !**

 **Le problème vient de prendre une autre dimension pour le pauvre Alarion.**

 **On repart sur les routes de Ionia pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**


	25. Poursuivre

**Hello All !**

 **Première release avec le nouveau système ;)**

 **Pour l'histoire : une petite mise au point pour Alarion dans ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _snowman chapter 23 . Oct 14_

 _magnifiquement bien écrit GG_

 **Merci beaucoup à toi :D**

* * *

Chap 24 : Poursuivre

Je m'assoie sur un rocher de bonne taille au bord de la route. Il ne me reste plus que deux milles à parcourir pour atteindre le village dans lequel je compte m'arrêter pour la nuit mais je ne résiste pas à l'idée de faire une pause. Le soleil est assez bas et pourtant il fait encore vraiment très chaud. Et bien que le désert de Shurima était pire que cela j'apprécie ma gourde remplie d'eau fraîche.

J'ai finalement repris la route après avoir passé plus de trois semaines sous la tutelle directe de Karma. Malgré mon appréhension à ce sujet elle a insistée pour que je pratique la méditation et d'autres techniques de contrôle des ''flux spirituels'' comme elle les appelle. Les premiers jours ont été très difficiles surtout à cause de ma peur de libérer cette... ''chose'' qui repose dans mon âme.

Mais finalement au bout du compte je lui en suis très reconnaissant, car hormis le fait que j'ai perfectionné ma propre méthode pour garder mon calme je suis en mesure de garder un certain contrôle en permanence durant les crises. Jusqu'à présent j'ai été ''chanceux'', si je puis dire, d'avoir un moyen de stopper l'invasion de mon esprit par cette entité en la personne des Champions de l'Institut de la Guerre.

Maintenant si jamais ''il'' tente de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, suite à un trop grand stress par exemple, je peux le tenir à distance si besoin. Cela se traduit par ma capacité à rester aussi longtemps que je veux au stade où je sens ce calme absolu, qui me permet d'analyser les événements avec tout le recul nécessaire, sans jamais franchir le point de non-retour. Durant cette période mes yeux deviennent dorés car, conséquence inévitable, il y a quand même un lien qui s'établi entre mon ''invité'' et moi.

Je sais tout cela car lors d'une des séances où j'ai perdu patience l'espace d'une seconde ''il'' en a profité pour s'introduire dans mon esprit et j'ai alors entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Voix que je donnerais cher pour oublier... Maintenant que je repense à cette situation à tête reposée je ne saurais pas quoi en dire. ''Il'' a beaucoup d'orgueil mais pour le reste... Il parvient à exprimer de la colère et de la joie en même temps et on dirait que ma résistance à ses tentatives de possession l'amuse, sincèrement, à la manière d'un enfant.

J'ai déployé autant de volonté que possible, assisté par la Sagesse Incarnée, pour le refouler le plus loin possible et j'ai réussi je ne sais comment à tracer une limite qu'il ne peut plus franchir, à moins que je ne l'autorise. Une fois cet état, auparavant second, stabilisé j'ai vu que Irelia était blessée.

Elle a du m'affronter... Enfin l'affronter ''lui''... Pendant que nous étions en train de batailler à le retenir. Apparemment l'échange a été très court mais d'après la guerrière cette créature dispose de capacités qui sont difficiles à parer directement car il semble corrompre la réalité autour de lui. Entendre ça m'a terrifié car bien que j'ai souvent repensé à ce qui s'est passé à Demacia je n'avais pas du tout envisagé ce genre de possibilité.

Cependant une fois au calme et de retour dans mon état normal l'Ancienne m'a demandée comment je voyais le tableau dans son ensemble désormais. Quand je lui ai répondu que j'avais dressé un mur entre lui et moi elle a pris un air grave. Karma m'a informée, qu'effectivement, c'était la manière la plus sûre de la tenir à distance mais que si jamais cette entité venait à franchir cette défense je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de la stopper et qu'elle s'emparerait de mon corps sans que je puisse m'y opposer.

De toute manière je ne compte pas lui laisser cette chance et maintenant que le risque de blesser les gens autour de moi est bien moins important je me sens plus léger. Il faut que je trouve une méthode pour l'éjecter de mon corps désormais.

J'ai demandé aux deux ioniennes ce que je pouvais leur offrir en guise de remerciements et d'excuses pour ce que je leur ai fait subir mais finalement nous n'avons pas pu nous mettre d'accord. La Sagesse Incarnée m'a simplement demandée de poursuivre mes investigations en prenant garde de ne pas sauter d'étapes et la Volonté des Lames d'être digne. Je n'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleurs ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Nous nous sommes séparés peu de temps après et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi penser. J'ai fait des progrès indéniables mais je suis loin d'avoir tout découvert aussi bien au niveau de moi-même que de cette maudite organisation. Le point dont je suis pourtant sûr cependant est que les deux sont liés... Comment et jusqu'où ? Bonne question...

Je raccroche la gourde à ma ceinture en poussant les deux rouleaux donné par l'Ancienne qui a écrit dessus plusieurs textes sur lesquels elle m'a demandé de réfléchir avec sérieux. J'ai essayé les deux premiers jours mais j'ai rapidement abandonné. Pour moi ce n'est que du charabia. Je les garde dans un coin de ma tête pourtant au cas où j'aurais une illumination quelconque pendant mon trajet. Je me relève et je reprends ma marche. J'ai encore de la route.

* * *

Le lendemain matin je repars aussitôt l'aube levée car j'ai entendu l'aubergiste dire que les principaux passages du Nord sont bloqués par les pluies diluviennes qui ont eue lieu la nuit dernière. Il faut donc que je me hâte pour pouvoir passer au plus vite. En sortant de l'établissement je constate, comme pour appuyer les dires de cet homme, que les canaux ressemblent plus à des torrents miniatures qu'à des rivières tranquilles.

Je dépasse les dernières habitations quand j'aperçois une dizaine de personne affairées autour d'une roue à aubes de grande taille qui a perdu une partie de ses rayons extérieurs. J'imagine que les dégâts matériels sont inévitables après ce genre d'intempéries. Je me demande d'ailleurs dans quel état vont se trouver les sentiers montagneux que je dois emprunter pour avancer.

Je fais une dizaine de mètres de plus quand j'entends des cris de panique suivi d'un craquement sourd dans mon dos. Je me retourne précipitamment pour voir que l'axe de la roue vient de s'arracher, avec une bonne portion du mur, de son support. Tous se sont écartés mais il y a en un qui est tombée dans le cours d'eau et qui va se faire écraser par le poids de l'ensemble malgré les efforts désespérés de quelques uns pour retenir le tout.

Je tends le bras en prononçant un seul mot alors qu'ils finissent par lâcher prise sous l'intense traction. Mon bracelet se met à briller et l'imposante masse stoppe sa chute immédiatement. Les fermiers restent sans réagir pendant quelques instants sans comprendre quand finalement l'un d'eux tire sans ménagement celui qui a manqué de se faire écraser de peur que cette chance ne s'en aille aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue.

Une fois qu'il ne risque plus rien je laisse retomber en douceur l'assemblage de bois et de mortier sur la voie, ainsi ils n'auront pas trop de difficultés pour s'en débarrasser. Je m'éclipse aussi rapidement que je peux par la suite. Je ne pense pas que l'on m'ait vu et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça. Pourtant je souris largement en m'en allant. C'est la deuxième fois que je peux sauver des gens grâce aux bracelets que Aélénéa considérait d'un œil si inquiet.

Le reste de la journée est calme. Je profite du soleil durant mon trajet. Il fait toujours aussi chaud mais quelque part ma bonne humeur contrebalance cette gène. Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'ai une fois de plus de la chance quand je tombe sur une caravane de marchands itinérants qui ont aussi décidés de faire une halte pour se reposer. J'ai pu m'arranger pour être logé assez facilement.

En fait il ne m'ont pas demandé d'argent, ce qui m'a rassuré, je ne risque pas d'être agressé pendant mon sommeil. Il fallait simplement que je les aide à monter leur campement et à veiller sur les marchandises, qu'elles n'attirent pas les curieux où les animaux sauvages. En partant en même temps que moi ils m'ont donnés un bout de pain pour la route en me remerciant de mon aide. Décidément Ionia est vraiment différent du reste de Runeterra.

Je pars de la base des montagnes pour finalement arriver au col que je veux franchir mais il y a très vite un problème. Environ une centaine de personnes, de chariots et autres véhicules qui sont amassés les uns sur les autres en attente de pouvoir franchir l'avant poste qui culmine au sommet de la montée. En me demandant ce qui peut bien causer un embouteillage aussi impressionnant je continue à avancer.

En me faufilant entre les gens qui discutent pour faire passer le temps je remarque que certains ont aménagés des espaces de repos dans leurs carrioles et semblent inquiet. Je me demande pourquoi quand je peux voir la raison de cet entassement. Tout un pan de montagne s'est détaché et est venu s'écraser sur l'étroite voie de circulation. Il y a un grand nombre d'ouvriers et de soldats qui sont en train de travailler au déblaiement mais il va bien falloir plusieurs jours encore pour dégager la route. Je suis bon pour un détour... c'est alors que j'entends des paroles qui me mettent mal à l'aise.

Apparemment il y a un village juste derrière qui est inaccessible depuis l'éboulement et il risque d'être à court de vivres sans compter les éventuels blessés qui attendent les soins. Voilà qui explique le comportement de certains de ces voyageurs et la tension palpable qui règne ici.

Je regarde le tas de rochers qui bloque l'accès et je me dis qu'il y a peut-être moyen que je puisse m'en débarrasser avec ma magie. J'espérais me déplacer sans me faire remarquer mais il est hors de question que je laisse des gens mourir par ce que je ne veux pas me dévoiler. J'avance en direction du garde qui vient à ma rencontre l'air sévère. Une fois que nous sommes face à face il s'adresse à moi.

« La route est fermée pour le moment, voyageur. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Veuillez faire demi-tour ou patientez jusqu'à que la voie soit de nouveau praticable.

« Je m'appelle Alarion. » Je me présente confiant et souriant. « Je suis Invocateur à l'Institut de la Guerre. » Un silence impressionnant s'abat soudain autour de moi et je sens beaucoup de regards se tourner dans ma direction. « Je pense pouvoir vous aider. »

Les gens accourent très vite pour me demander si c'est vrai et il faut bien plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un calme relatif. Une fois la situation exposée brièvement la foule recule pendant que ceux qui étaient perchés sur les éboulis sont allés les rejoindre. Des murmures plus ou moins discret sont audible dans mon dos mais ils ne me dérangent pas vraiment.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me concentrer. Je lève les bras pour prendre une posture similaire à celle que je devrais avoir quand je dois manipuler un sortilège d'invocation. Je prononce une formule assez longue car mes deux bracelets ne sont pas d'une grande utilité pour le moment. J'envoie une onde magique dans le sol pour en analyser la stabilité et connaître la masse exacte de débris au sol.

Quand je pense que certains de mes condisciples m'ont souvent charriés pour avoir appris des magies qui ne sont d'aucune utilité dans le cadre de la régulation des conflits armés. Personnellement je désirais seulement mériter mon titre d'Invocateur. Si je ne me savais pas partiellement responsable de l'état dans lequel ils sont désormais je pourrais presque trouver ça drôle.

Une fois l'analyse terminée j'ai le soulagement de constater que le terrain est stable et qu'il faut juste que je dégage les obstacles rocheux. Je pense d'abord à les faire glisser pour qu'ils tombent plus bas mais vu que j'ignore s'il n'y a pas une autre route en contrebas ou une personne dans les bois je me ravise. Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois un plateau désert à moins d'un kilomètre sur la droite. Une autre formule plus tard les débris rocailleux sont téléportés à cet emplacement, laissant la route, en mauvais état certes, mais dégagée.

Une fois que j'ai terminé une clameur s'élève de la foule. Plusieurs viennent à ma rencontre en me remerciant de ce que je viens de faire et les soldats ont du mal à garder un tant soit peu d'ordre afin que quelqu'un ne tombe pas dans le précipice tout proche. Il faut une dizaine minutes pour que le calme ne revienne et que les gens ne reprennent leur chemin pour aller à la rencontre de ceux qui étaient bloqués.

Quand à moi, j'ai un mal de chien à reprendre mon voyage. Il semble que toutes les personnes qui attendaient veulent me dire, tour à tour, à quel point elles me sont reconnaissantes. Si bien que je n'ai pas fait la moitié du chemin que je voulais faire aujourd'hui et il faut que je passe la nuit dans ce village que j'ai rendu au reste de son pays au même moment où j'apprends que le chemin pour continuer est lui aussi dégagé.

J'ai aidé autant que j'ai pu les villageois pour réparer les dégâts et j'ai été soulagé d'entendre qu'il n'y pas eu de blessés graves. En partant, plus tard que prévu, à cause de la fatigue qui m'a obligée à dormir davantage, ils étaient tous rassemblés pour exprimer leur gratitude. J'ai repris ma marche sous les signes de bonne route alors que je sentais une chose qui m'avait échappée depuis le début de ce périple autour du monde : la satisfaction.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivent sont beaucoup plus calme mais il y a quelque chose qui me tourmente. L'intuition qui m'a sauvée la vie sur la terrasse des Spiritmight est désormais présente en permanence. Au début j'avais du mal à comprendre comment elle fonctionne mais apparemment elle ne se déclenche que lorsqu'il y a une force, malveillante ou bienfaisante peu importe, de grande ampleur dans mon périmètre immédiat. Je crois bien que je suis suivit.

Le problème c'est que je ne parviens pas à déterminer par qui ou quoi. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour ça et ce malgré cette nouvelle capacité. J'ai ma réponse le soir même pendant que je cherche un endroit pour dormir. Alors que je venais de finir de marchander pour obtenir de la nourriture une altercation éclate dans mon dos et je me précipite pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Je trouve rapidement l'allée où se déroule cette rixe mais au moment de m'engager une violente bourrasque fait voltiger plusieurs barils et trois soldats Ioniens qui s'écrasent lourdement plus loin. Surpris de ce que je viens de voir je reste sans réagir l'espace d'une seconde avant de faire deux pas de plus pour voir de quoi il en retourne exactement. La scène est assez inattendue.

A mi-chemin se trouve un homme recouvert d'un long manteau de couleur sombre qui le dissimule intégralement puisqu'il se trouve dos à la lumière de la lune. Plusieurs membres de la petite armée de ce pays se remettent difficilement sur leurs pieds après avoir réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à ne pas être emportés par la puissante rafale de vent qui a balayée leurs camarades.

Je pense savoir qui se cache sous cet habit mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Cependant mes soupçons sont très rapidement confirmés quand l'inconnu se met en position de ''Ïaïdõ'', révélant un long katana à la garde décorée de nuages. Ajouté à cela le courant d'air qui tourbillonne de manière menaçante autour de lui je sais ce qui va arriver par la suite. J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il n'attaque et ne fasse un carnage.

« _Deos amaruva kuel kiridi_ ! » Je m'exclame à son encontre.

Il interrompt son geste, vraisemblablement très surpris. Quand à moi il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Je l'ai interpellé en vieux ionien... Que je connais malgré moi. Conséquence de ma connexion avec la Sagesse Incarnée je parle parfois cette langue dans certaines situations. Ce qui ne manque jamais de m'agacer car bien que je comprenne le sens ce ces mots cela illustre bien tous les échecs qui on jalonné mon voyage.

Le bretteur se détend et j'entends un léger claquement qui indique que la garde de son arme vient de retrouver sa place dans son fourreau. Se redressant il me fixe pendant une dizaine de secondes sous le regard médusé des gardes qui reprennent vite leurs esprits et l'encerclent. Il ne bouge absolument pas. Il est calme et confiant en sa capacité à s'échapper si besoin. Il attend que je continue sur ma lancée. Ce que je dois faire pour apaiser les tensions qui règnent ici.

« Attendez ! » Je m'adresse avec empressement. Les guerriers se retournent pour me fixer d'un air suspicieux. J'avale ma salive difficilement en me demandant dans quoi je vais encore m'embarquer. « Je peux vous expliquer le comportement de mon garde du corps. »

Les heures qui suivent sont très éprouvantes pour moi. Il me faut toute ma force de persuasion pour réussir à convaincre le contingent de ne pas me jeter en prison en compagnie de leur agresseur. Heureusement le laisser passer que m'a donné Karma, qui a aussi été signé par Irelia, me permet de donner du poids à mes arguments. Malgré ça ils n'acceptent pas et ils ont raison, ce genre de comportement de la part de l'épéiste.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil se lève à l'horizon que je peux enfin sortir, exténué et passablement énervé, du poste de garde suivit comme mon ombre par l'homme auquel je viens d'éviter d'avoir d'autres meurtres sur la conscience, bien que je sache qu'il a les mains couvertes de sang depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter ici pour ne pas causer plus d'esclandre que nécessaire. Je reprends donc aussitôt la route alors que lui s'éclipse sans que je m'en rende compte.

Une fois qu'une bonne dizaine de miles me sépare de ce bourg mes jambes m'obligent à m'arrêter. Je vais donc m'adosser à un rocher qui se trouve à l'orée de la forêt toute proche. Une fois assis je remarque du coin de l'œil que mon trouble fête est toujours là. Perché sur la cime d'un arbre il joue de la flûte d'un air détendu. J'ai bien envie de râler mais je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça. Cette fois c'est lui qui viendra à moi.

Ce qu'il fait rapidement en rangeant son instrument à sa ceinture à côté d'une gourde en bambou. En atterrissant il se débarrasse de son long manteau de voyage pour le poser une branche. Son regard est braqué sur le mien. Il porte une quadruple épaulette en métal léger, complétée par des brassières dans la même matière. Un pantalon en étoffe bleue azuré tenue par une ceinture de corde. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une impressionnante queue de cheval.

« _Le vent ne doit pas semer la mort_. » Dit Yasuo semblant être perdu dans ses pensées. « Voilà des années que je n'avais pas entendu cette phrase. » Il s'assoie en tailleur en face de moi en posant son épée en appui sur sa clavicule droite. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom est Alarion. » Je lui réponds d'un ton pas vraiment urbain. J'ajoute une demi-seconde plus tard. « Je suis Invocateur... »

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien pousser un des magiciens de l'Institut de la Guerre à s'aventurer si loin des Champs de justice ? » Demande-t-il une certaine incrédulité à peine perceptible dans le ton de la voix. « Qui plus est, seul ? »

« Pour répondre à votre question... » Je m'installe plus confortablement. « C'est une enquête sur une agression commise contre l'un des membres de mon organisation. »

Je prononce ces derniers mots avec un certain détachement qui me laisse moi-même silencieux. Plus mon voyage avance moins je me sens lié à cet idéal auquel j'ai consacré pratiquement un tiers de ma vie. Moi qui pensais aider à réaliser quelque chose qui me dépasse je suis exaucé, mais pas dans le sens où je l'entendais.

« Quand à savoir le pourquoi de ma discrétion... » Je continue, en remarquant que mon changement d'attitude n'a pas échappé au Disgracié. « Pour faire simple disons... Sécurité personnelle. »

« Dans ce cas pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre intervention dans les rizières ? » Son expression est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. « Ou au sommet du col ? »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous me suivez à la trace depuis plusieurs jours ? » Je questionne. Il me fait comprendre que oui par un petit geste et je reprends la parole. « Ce n'est pas par ce que je veux voyager incognito que je vais laisser des gens mourir sous mes yeux ! » Je réplique, agacé, la fatigue ne m'aidant pas à rester calme. « Vous pouvez me taxer de naïf si ça vous chante mais c'est ainsi que je fonctionne. »

Il y a un silence lourd pendant un court instant et j'avoue que je m'attends à une réplique relativement acide au vu de la façon agressive dont je viens de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela il se met à sourire d'une façon douce et réconfortante avant d'éclater de rire. J'en ai la mâchoire qui se décroche sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Au contraire Invocateur. » Déclare l'épéiste avec un grand sourire. « Je trouve que vous êtes quelqu'un digne de respect pour donner priorité aux vies des autres plutôt qu'a vos propres désirs. »

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à des compliments... » Je fait, toujours sur le coup de l'étonnement.

« Je connais bien les conséquences d'une trop grande naïveté... » Avoue Yasuo, perdant une partie de son entrain. « Vous, vous n'êtes pas naïf, seulement altruiste... » Il semble soudain être accablé par un souvenir alors que son regard se tourne vers les branches qui ondulent doucement sous l'effet d'une douce brise. « Chose qui m'a fait cruellement défaut... » Il concentre de nouveau son attention vers le jeune Invocateur. « Permettez moi d'assurer votre sécurité durant le reste de votre séjour. » Il s'incline doucement dans sa direction. « En remerciements pour la bonté d'où vous faites preuve envers les miens. »

Les siens ? Il y avait des membres de son ancien clan dans ces villages ? Je réalise qu'en fait il parle des habitants de Ionia en général et que je suis encore en train de faire ressortir le douloureux passé de ceux qui m'approche de trop. Chose que Karma m'a demandée de contrôler en acceptant de m'ouvrir davantage aux gens car c'est ma méfiance envers eux qui me fait utiliser inconsciemment une des capacités de cette créature qui est de pouvoir s'introduire adroitement dans les esprits et de les pousser à se livrer à moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de faire cela du coup je voulais me déplacer sans me faire remarquer mais maintenant c'est un fiasco complet. Le sourire de la Sagesse Incarnée à mon mensonge quand je lui ai dis que j'essayerais prend tout son sens. Il voulait dire :

' _'Je sais bien que vous me dites ce que je veux entendre mais je ne suis pas inquiète, vous finirez par vous rendre compte par vous même que votre volonté d'aider autrui vous obligera à agir dans ce sens_.''

Enfin j'imagine... Je pousse un soupir audible qui fait réagir l'escrimeur. Il me regarde sans comprendre ma réaction. De mon côté je suis convaincu que même sans la liaison que nous avons établi entre nos deux esprits l'Ancienne aurait été capable de deviner mon intention. Je devrais être frustré d'être toujours aussi facile à discerner. Bon après il s'agit de Karma et puis je me sens trop fatigué pour me plaindre.

Pour l'instant je veux surtout alléger l'ambiance morose qui plane encore sur nous deux. Je réfléchis quelques instants en me demandant comment j'aurais fait avec d'autres personnes. En repensant à la façon dont nous nous parlons, Fiora et moi, cela me permet de trouver une solution.

« On verra plus tard. » Je fais nonchalamment en m'allongeant le plus confortablement possible pour dormir.

« Pardon... ? » C'est au tour du Champion d'être prit de court.

« Vous venez de me faire passer l'une des pires nuits que j'ai jamais eue. » Je l'informe en me recouvrant de ma cape de voyage. « Alors montez la garde pendant que je me repose. » Je souris avant de fermer les yeux. « Je prendrais ma décision à mon réveil. » Il y a un long silence durant lequel le combattant ne sait pas quoi répondre, puis sans rouvrir mes paupières j'ajoute un dernier point. « Et interdiction de jouer de la flûte ! »

Un bref battement avant qu'un rire silencieux ne secoue Yasuo qui ne se souvient pas avoir déjà été abordé de cette manière par qui que se soit.


	26. D'autres histoires

**Hello All !**

 **Le cycle recommence encore une fois :)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec Alarion et sa quête de soi :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 25 : D'autres histoires

Je sors d'un des nombreux relais qui parsèment Ionia. Ces bâtiments présents dans presque toutes les villes de ce pays sont polyvalents dans le fait qu'ils n'ont pas qu'un seul usage. En fait il servent à la fois d'auberge mais aussi de marché et de service de transmission du courrier. De plus chacun de ces établissements possèdent une équipe, assimilé à des coursiers, chargé de trouver les destinataires des dits messages. Comme moi en l'occurrence.

La seule chose qui m'ennuie est de savoir comment ils font pour toujours être au courant de l'emplacement des gens. Par ce que là ça dépasse la simple statistique où prévision quand un homme vient vous voir au milieu de la foule avec calme et assurance pour vous dire qu'il a une missive à vous donner. A un moment je me suis même demandé si je n'étais pas suivi. En voyant le cachet sur le papier j'ai poussé un soupir. En fait c'est parfaitement logique.

Il y a le sceau du Placidium superposé à celui de l'Alcôve des Anciens ioniens bien visible sur le papier. On dirait que plus de deux cents lieues entre elle et moi ne suffissent même pas à me soustraire à son regard. Pour quelqu'un qui porte le titre de ''Sagesse Incarnée'' je la trouve vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus terre à terre et collante. Confiante mais pas irresponsable serait la meilleure façon de la décrire.

Je m'engage dans une ruelle moins fréquentée que les autres pour m'éclipser. Je sais que ce n'est pas utile ici mais avec tout ce que j'ai subis et le fait que je revienne de Bilgewater on peut parler sans doute d'une mauvaise habitude. J'attends d'être sortit du village pour briser le cachet en cire et dérouler la missive dont je lis le contenu avec une grande attention.

 _Bonjour à vous Invocateur Alarion,_

 _En ce moment votre voyage doit vous avoir rapproché de la province de Hyushang au vu des rumeurs qui circulent. Comme vous l'avez probablement d'ores et déjà deviné nous surveillons, de loin, attentivement votre avancée. Je m'excuse d'une telle démarche dont vous comprenez sans doute le besoin. Cependant ce n'est pas l'objet de cette lettre._

 _Il y a deux jours des nouvelles reçues par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes anciens mentors me sont apparues comme potentiellement intéressantes pour votre enquête._

 _Une certaine personne, une fugitive pour être exacte, est récemment revenue pour faire ses propres recherches à titre personnel. Elle connaît très bien la région des montagnes de Tianzhu pour s'être cachée en ces lieux pendant un certain temps._

 _Nous avons choisis de fermer les yeux sur sa présence en échange de sa coopération à votre investigation. Elle vous attendra au relais abandonnée des Deux Lames pendant les trois prochains jours à dater de la réception de ce courrier._

 _Je vous renouvelle mes vœux de réussite._

 _Karma._

Pour être franc je ne suis même pas énervé de me savoir surveillé. Qui serait assez stupide pour laisser aller sans surveillance une menace potentielle ? La Sagesse Incarnée a au moins l'honnêteté de l'avouer. On va me dire qu'elle n'a plus trop le choix au vu de ce qu'elle vient d'écrire mais pour moi ce n'est pas un argument valide car je ne compte plus le nombre de mes anciens condisciples qui on essayé de noyer le poisson en étant prit la main dans le sac...

En revanche je ne connais pas l'endroit qu'elle m'indique. Il va falloir que je me renseigne auprès de mon garde du corps volontaire qui me suit à distance. Il est d'ailleurs incroyablement calme et furtif. Les Invocateurs Ioniens m'ont toujours dit qu'il déteste les ninjas cependant le fait d'être recherché a dû l'obliger à revoir sa position. J'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a plusieurs mois dans ma ville natale.

Comment oublier tout ce qui m'est arrivé en moins d'un an ? Je suis sûr que si pour une quelconque raison je me retrouvais devant mon ancien moi juste avant ce fameux match qui a mit ma vie sans dessus dessous, c'est le cas de le dire, je ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Je sors de mes pensées en me rendant compte que je marche comme une machine avec la lettre dépliée entre mes mains. Je la range rapidement avant de me ressaisir. Cela ne sers à rien que pense à ce que je ne peux plus changer. Il faut que j'avance.

Je reprends rapidement la route accompagné par un soleil radieux qui me rend un peu de ma bonne humeur. Je parcoure plusieurs lieues dans le plus grand calme passé les quelques voyageurs et autres colporteurs qui parcourent les routes pour leurs commerces. C'est drôle comme le temps peut passer rapidement quand on ne pense à rien. Remarquant une grande zone d'ombre formée par un arbre qui a probablement vingt fois mon âge je décide de faire une pause. Nous devrions être tranquille pour parler.

Je m'assoie sur un rocher puis je bois une gorgée d'eau fraîche. Essuyant la sueur sur mon front avec le revers de la manche de mon vêtement je remarque que mon compagnon de voyage est en train d'approcher sur ma gauche. Il s'adosse à l'arbre avant de boire un peu lui aussi. Nous restons quelques secondes ainsi quand finalement il ne me devance et prenne la parole.

« Votre pas est bien plus décidé que hier. » Dit-il d'un air détaché. « Vous semblez savoir exactement où vous diriger. »

« En fait oui et non. » Je réponds en lui tendant la missive. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Il prend le rouleau de papier et lit calmement jusqu'à que je vois son expression neutre se modifier d'un seul coup. Il ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes l'espace d'un instant en arrivant à la fin. C'est très court mais pas assez pour passer inaperçu. Un sourire m'échappe. On dirait que ma situation me permet encore un peu d'humour par moment. Il roule de nouveau la lettre pour me la rendre.

« Vous êtes plein de surprises. » Statue Yasuo, nonchalant.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point... » Je fais sur un ton plus sombre. « Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Je reprends aussitôt. « Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. » J'ajoute en me rappelant les paroles de l'Ancienne. Je change pourtant de sujet. « Vous savez où se trouve ce relais ? » Je lui demande d'un voix qui manque de naturel.

« Il est situé sur la route qui mène à une zone reculé du Nord. » M'informe l'épéiste avec le tact de ne pas insister sur ce que nous venons d'échanger. « Nous arriverons peu avant le crépuscule si nous partons maintenant. »

« Dans ce cas... » Je me relève et range mes affaires, poussé une nouvelle motivation. « Mettons nous en route. »

Reprenant ma marche je constate que le Disgracié est en train de s'éloigner pour prendre une autre piste, plus sinueuse. Nos échanges sont vraiment réduit et j'avoue que cela me met mal à l'aise. Je suis loin des ''joutes verbales'' que je faisais avec Fiora où des discussions calmes et goguenardes de Nautilus. Le problème étant que je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Peut-être par ce que nous nous ressemblons ?

Nous ne voulons pas parler de notre passé et si besoin s'en trouve nous n'hésitons pas a agir sur un coup de tête. Je vois bien que malgré son extérieur calme et composé il y a un feu qui brûle avec passion sans nécessité d'un autre combustible. Tout se résume à nos convictions et les autres avis glissent sur nous comme de l'eau sur du verre. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes réfractaire au changement. Seulement bornés. Ce qui est déjà trop me répétait souvent mon ancien professeur : Montrose. Je me demande comment il va d'ailleurs.

Je fais une autrepause à la faveur d'une nouvelle zone d'ombre une fois que nous avons parcouru plus des deux tiers du chemin. Yasuo se trouve au dessus de moi, caché par un surplomb rocheux. Je le trouve moins furtif depuis qu'il a lu ce message. Quelque chose le contrarierait-il ? C'est peut-être ça mais dans ce cas il peut avoir tant de raison que je peux spéculer pendant des heures sans trouver la bonne. Je me dis alors que j'ai peut-être l'occasion de dissiper un peu mon malaise.

« Est-ce vous savez pourquoi l'endroit vers lequel nous nous rendons s'appelle ''relais des Deux Lames'' ? » Je demande, une curiosité sincère me motivant.

« Il y avait un gisement de fer d'une grande pureté dans ces montagnes à l'époque. » M'informe le combattant. « Une ville s'est développée rapidement pour subvenir aux besoins des mineurs. Une décennie plus tard deux forgerons très doués ont finis par s'installer pour être au plus près de la source des matériaux qu'ils utilisaient. »

« La reconnaissance de leurs travaux a été de nommer le relais en leur honneur j'imagine ? » Je déduis.

« C'est exact. » Acquiesce Yasuo. « Mon sabre est une de leurs réalisations. » M'avoue-t-il. « Il a plus de deux siècles et son tranchant ne s'est jamais élimé durant toutes ces années, peu importe les combats qu'il subissait. »

« Vraiment !? » Je déclare, très impressionné par une telle robustesse. « Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce à l'abandon aujourd'hui ? » Je questionne, curieux d'en savoir plus. « Le gisement a été épuisé ? »

« Si seulement... » Ironise le sabreur. Je suis étonné d'un changement d'intonation aussi brusque. « Les deux artisans sont rapidement devenus rivaux et leur course à la perfection à tournée à la folie. »

« Hein ? » Je fais, surpris. « Comment cela ? »

« Chacun d'eux désirait sans cesse prouver sa supériorité sur l'autre. » M'explique mon garde du corps. « Mais leurs sabres se valaient en tous points et ainsi de fil en aiguille, ne pouvant se départager, ils ont peu à peu sombré dans la démence. » je me retourne pour le voir parcourir la garde de son katana de manière machinale. « Si bien que chacun a décidé d'utiliser leurs lames de la manière la plus vile qui soit... » Il y a un dégoût palpable dans sa voix qui m'arrache un frisson. « Ils ont testé le tranchant de leurs sabres sur les villageois présent sur place. »

« Pardon... !? » Je fais, en retenant une grimace.

« Un bon forgeron est capable d'utiliser ses armes à la perfection. » Dit Yasuo en regardant son reflet sur l'acier de son sabre. « Après avoir massacrés tous les habitants ils ont finit par s'entre-tuer sur la place centrale. » Il rengaine sa lame. « Depuis ce lieu est abandonné et le relais en bas de la vallée a aussi été déserté. La légende veut que ce minerai soit maudit. » Déclare-t-il. « Il provoquerait la folie de ceux qui restent trop longtemps à son contact. »

« Je regrette de vous avoir posé la question... » J'avoue avec un certain dépit.

« Il y a une morale derrière chaque histoire, Invocateur. » Dit le Disgracié d'une voix grave en rivant son regard sur le mien. Je ne dis rien. Il reprend donc. « N'oubliez jamais que c'est vous qui devez définir vos désirs et non l'inverse... »

* * *

Le reste de la route se passe sans aucun échange. Son histoire m'a un passablement cassée l'envie de parler et de fouiller plus loin. J'imaginais Ionia comme un pays calme et serein d'après tout ce que j'avais entendu durant mes années de formation. En fait ils ne sont pas différents des autres personnes de Runeterra. Peut-être juste plus calme et réfléchi que la moyenne. L'image de Syndra me vient à l'esprit et je la chasse aussi vite. Des fois je me demande si je ne devrais pas juste balancer à la poubelle la moitié de ce que j'ai appris...

Le soleil commence à décliner quand notre destination est en vue. Ce bâtiment ressemble à n'importe lequel des ses équivalents si ce n'est qu'il est en ruine et d'une couleur noire uniforme. Le temps à fait son œuvre même s'il est étonnant de voir que les murs tiennent encore debout au bout de plus de deux cents ans. Le décor sied en effet bien à une histoire de malédiction maintenant.

Plus haut, sur un plateau, je distingue les restes d'un village en aussi mauvais état. Voilà donc le lieu de cette tuerie qui m'a été raconté il y a peu. Quel gâchis. Cet endroit devait être magnifique à l'époque. Une fois encore un désir incontrôlé a causé des ravages et ce sont ceux qui étaient innocents qui ont payés pour l'avarice d'une minorité.

Je sens ma vocation d'Invocateur, celle de réguler les conflits armés inutiles, gonfler de nouveau en moi. De l'autre côté c'est une peur qui croit proportionnellement. L'Entité qui est prisonnière de mon corps est toute à fait capable de ce genre d'exactions. Qui sait ce que mon emportement aurait pu l'aider à faire si je n'avais pas été retenu à chaque fois ?

C'est dans ces moments que je réalise la chance que j'ai eu à chaque fois. Mais la chance ne dure pas éternellement et il est temps que j'arrête de me considérer uniquement comme une victime. Ce que j'espère pouvoir faire en continuant d'enquêter pour trouver de quoi il en retourne exactement. Honnêtement je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé jusqu'à présent mais au moins j'ai une piste désormais. Je n'ai plus a attendre dans le brouillard qu'un indice me tombe dessus.

Nous franchissons ce qui reste du seuil de la porte pour aller nous placer contre un mur. Ainsi nous sommes relativement peu visible et nous pouvons nous poser sans trop de risques d'être repérés. Je m'assoie contre de vieilles planches, passablement fatigué d'autant de marche. Yasuo s'appuie nonchalamment contre une poutre. Il semble apprécier cette pose en particulier. Allez savoir pourquoi.

J'inspecte les alentours pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour me distraire mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout, ce qui avait de la valeur du moins, a apparemment été emporté avant que les occupants ne mettent les voiles. Je garde un soupir pour moi quand un objet dur dans mon dos m'oblige à le sortir pour le repositionner. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. C'est la dague de Fiora. Ce qui provoque une réaction de mon garde du corps.

« J'ai déjà vu cette arme quelque part. » Dit-il. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il trouve seul ce qu'il cherche. « Elle appartient à la duelliste demacienne si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

« Vous avez raison. » J'acquiesce simplement. « Elle me l'a donné en guise de remerciements. »

« Voilà qui est étonnant. » Déclare Yasuo en levant un sourcil perplexe. « Toutes les fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés sa suffisance était si exacerbée que le simple fait de se placer à sa hauteur pour parler était suffisant pour provoquer un duel à mort. »

« Elle n'a pas tant changée. » Je fais avec un rire moqueur et amusé qui me vaudrait un coup si jamais elle se trouvait ici. « Mais nous avons réussi à établir une relation de confiance. » Je contemple la garde ouvragé, frappée aux armoiries de sa maisonnée. « Nous sommes amis et je n'hésiterais pas à l'aider si je peux. La réciproque est tout aussi vrai. » J'ajoute après une seconde.

« Vous êtes chanceux de pouvoir affirmer cela avec autant d'assurance. » Déclare le Disgracié, un léger sourire triste sur le visage. « Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi curieux. » Il pose son sabre sur le sol. « Mais comment avez réussi ce tour de force ? »

« J'ai essayé de la tuer. » Il n'arrive pas à cacher sa stupeur ce qui provoque chez moi un grand sourire goguenard. « Et inversement. » Il me regarde avec l'air de penser que je suis tombé sur la tête. « Puis nous avons survécu à une bataille très difficile en nous entraidant. »

Il ne dit plus rien pendant de longues secondes. Pour ma part je me sens à la fois content et amusé. Je suis contrarié de reconnaître que Karma avait raison pour ma manière de m'ouvrir aux gens cependant c'est une nuisance mineure comparé à ma satisfaction de l'instant présent. L'épéiste prend soudain un air calculateur qui ne me dit rien de bon surtout vu sa manière de sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un enfant qui vient de trouver un nouveau jouet.

« Dans ce cas j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. » Il ramasse son sabre et dégaine. « Accepteriez-vous une petite escarmouche amicale ? » Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il veut. « Un escrimeur n'accepte de se lier à quelqu'un que s'il reconnaît sa combativité alors je veux tester la votre. » Une pause de quelques instants. « En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu. »

Je ne me sens pas vraiment rassuré pour autant. Je pourrais peut-être prendre l'avantage avec ma magie mais à cette distance il peut m'atteindre, surtout s'il est aussi réactif que Fiora, avant même que je n'ai le temps d'articuler un seul mot. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il sous-entend la seule utilisation d'arme blanche et autant le dire je suis aussi gauche qu'un manchot à ce niveau.

Manquant d'assurance j'accède à sa demande en hochant de la tête et je me tourne vers lui en prenant une position que j'espère la bonne. Il sourie encore plus largement en me voyant accepter selon ses conditions alors qu'il a déjà deviné que ce n'est plus un handicap que je m'impose mais une défaite quasi-assurée. D'un geste rapide le tranchant de sa lame monte en direction de ma tête.

Pris de panique je ne sais pas quoi faire quand je sens mon corps réagir tout seul comme contre les soldats sur les quais de l'ancien bastion de Gangplank. Je suis son mouvement et pare en accompagnant son attaque pour en diminuer l'effet. Je me retrouve dans sa garde et je porte un coup d'estoc qu'il esquive par réflexe en lançant une contre attaque au niveau de mon cou dont je m'évade en reculant d'un pas.

Nous nous retrouvons à un mètre de distance et Yasuo se remet de sa surprise et moi de la mienne. Aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à ce genre d'actions et de mouvements. En se concentrant de nouveau il change de posture et je ne peux empêcher une boule de me tomber dans l'estomac. Je crois bien qu'il de devenir sérieux. Je me crispe sur la poignée de la dague.

Glissant sur le sol, porté par un courant d'air, il arrive au contact en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Un coup circulaire au niveau de mes hanches m'arrache une grimace quand mes bras bougent tous seuls pour se positionner de manière à encaisser le coup. Je suis projeté contre mur mais de la même manière qu'auparavant je récupère mes appuis comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

Lui il est déjà sur moi et enchaîne les attaque rapides les unes après les autres et rapidement je suis acculé. Je me défends correctement surtout que j'ignore comment je fais ça. Un dernier coup ascendant avec trop de force me fait lâcher prise sur ma seule défense qui va se planter dans un reste de poutrelle. L'instant qui suit je me retrouve avec une lame sous la gorge, la respiration haletante. L'expression du Disgracié est indéchiffrable

Il éloigne son arme de mon cou et la rengaine dans un grand geste cérémonieux avant que les traits de son visage se détendent pour montrer un étrange mélange de plaisir et d'interrogation. Tapant la base du pilier en bois de son fourreau, la dague de Fiora retombe dans ses mains et il me la tend dans un geste réconfortant. Il prend la parole en même temps. Sa voix est posée et sérieuse.

« Très belle démonstration. » Compliment-il tandis que je récupère le cadeau de la Duelliste. « Cependant quelque chose me pose problème. » Déclare-t-il, évasif.

« Je peux savoir quoi ? » Je questionne, un peu acide, en reprenant mon souffle et calmant mon rythme cardiaque. « Pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que je me trouvais au milieu d'un combat à mort. »

« Veuillez m'en excuser. » Fait-il en s'inclinant. « Je ne sous-estime jamais un adversaire lors d'un affrontement. » L'épéiste replace son katana à sa ceinture. « En fait durant cet échange j'ai remarqué que vos mouvements manquent de naturel. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Je réponds sans attendre, toujours pas remis de mes émotions.

« C'est assez difficile à expliquer en vérité. » Avoue mon garde du corps. « Pour décrire cela le plus simplement possible je dirais que votre technique est au point. » Il marque une pause. « Tellement affûtée en vérité que l'on pourrait croire que cela fait des années que vous la peaufinez mais pourtant votre façon de bouger est trop raide pour concorder. » Il voit que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. « Vous avez les bons gestes avec le bon timing à chaque fois cependant j'ai l'impression que ces actions sont étrangères à votre corps comme si vous étiez manipulé, à l'instar d'une marionnette, par une autre personne. »

C'est là que je parviens à connecter les deux bouts ensembles et que j'ai une révélation. Un des aspects singulier de ma connexion avec mon ''invité'' est la capacité à fouiller les mémoires pour en extraire ce que je veux. Et si, en fait, cela n'était pas limité aux personnes vivantes ? Ça expliquerait énormément de chose. La réaction provoquée par la note de musique joué par l'Ethwal de Sona étant l'un des exemples les plus flagrant.

Les objets utilisés avec passion et volonté par leurs utilisateurs gardent en eux une trace de tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire avec. La ''Lame du Roi Déchu'' dont nous utilisons des répliques pour les matchs de l'Institut est la meilleure illustration de ce phénomène. J'ai déjà vu l'original et elle suintait encore du désespoir de son précédent possesseur avant que celu-cii ne fasse tomber les Îles bénies dans une déchéance irrémédiable.

Ainsi je dois pouvoir utiliser les connaissances ou et les souvenirs accrochés à ces objets librement puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'esprit propre pour s'opposer au mien. Je peux donc me servir de toutes les années d'entraînements de Fiora quand je tiens sa dague et ce dans une certaine situation. Ce qui explique l'étrange décalage expliqué par Yasuo : je bouge comme un escrimeur confirmé mais sans la souplesse et le naturel qui va avec normalement.

Je suis sortis de mes réflexions quand j'aperçois le combattant se tourner violemment, l'air d'avoir senti un danger. Je suis son geste du regard après avoir sursauté et nous nous retrouvons face à face avec la seule personne qui aurait pu compliquer davantage la situation à cet instant. Ce n'est pas vrai... Jusqu'où cette poisse va-t-elle me poursuivre ?

La femme qui se tient devant nous, l'air aussi prise au dépourvu que nous le sommes, n'ose pas bouger. En dessous de son manteau de voyage, passablement abîme, je devine un lourd gantelet en métal complété par une épaulette de la même fabrique sur l'épaule du bras opposé. Elle porte un bustier de couleur violette ainsi qu'une très courte jupe de couleur blanche tenue par une ceinture. Des cheveux d'un gris qui tire sur le blanc encadrent son visage en faisant ressortir ses yeux de couleurs foncés.

En temps qu'Invocateur je l'aurais reconnue même de loin mais là, avec le reste de son épée tenue dans sa main dominante, qui brille d'une rune noxienne, n'importe quelle personne qui regarde les matchs d'exhibition de l'Institut de la Guerre saurait de qui il s'agit. Je me tiens devant l'un des soldats d'élites qui ont autrefois envahis ce pays. La Némésis de Yasuo.

L'Exilée Brisée... Riven...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 25 !**

 **Comme dirait le proverbe : "c'est toujours quand on touche le fond que l'on se rend compte que l'on peut encore creuser." XD**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	27. Adversité

Hello All !

On continue notre aventure en compagnie de Alarion ! :D

De l'action dans ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture ! :D

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 26 . Jan 12_

 _Moi je dis ça va partir en troisième guerre mondiale cette histoire xD_

 **ha ha ha ha ! En tout cas j'ai pas l'intention d'aller jusque là XD**

* * *

Chap 26 : Adversité

Le bruit du vent qui souffle à ses oreilles est la seul chose qu'entend Yasuo tandis que son regard est fixé sur la femme qui se faufile avec rapidité entre les arbres épars et les rochers de ce terrain accidenté. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il la poursuit, une seule idée en tête : l'empêcher à tout prix de s'enfuir. Pas maintenant qu'il tient une chance inespérée de laver son nom et son honneur.

Bondissant contre un tronc pour atteindre une corniche un peu plus haute Riven jette un regard rapide dans son dos. Son expression est renfermée et concentrée. Disparaissant du champ de vision de son poursuivant celui-ci la suit en ayant besoin de plus d'étapes pour rejoindre cette destination. Au moment du dernier appui il saisit la garde de son sabre pour parer à une agression imminente.

Il ne se passe rien quand son regard se pose sur le point d'arrivé qui est un petit plateau où se trouve quelques cabanes pleines de vieux outils rouillés. Dans la paroi un peu plus loin un trou de trois bons mètres de diamètre s'enfonce dans la roche. L'épéiste atterrit avec souplesse et reste sur ses appuis en examinant les alentours pour essayer de repérer la fuyarde.

Un petit bruit sur sa droite le fait pivoter dans un geste réflexe. Riven, en plein milieu d'un bond, descend sur lui, son arme levée pour frapper d'un coup descendant. Sortant son propre sabre du fourreau le Disgracié monte à sa rencontre pour atténuer la force du coup. Les deux lames s'entrechoquent dans un bruit de métal sonore. Les deux ont attaqués sérieusement et malgré tout aucun n'a bougé. Des étincelles se forment au point de contact pendant que chacun tente de repousser l'autre.

Ne pouvant prendre l'ascendant ils s'écartent dans un large geste qui les laissent un peu plus loin que la portée fatale en cas de d'assaut frontal sur un Iaï du bretteur Ionien. Le duo de combattants s'observe dans un silence de mort. Une soif de sang brille faiblement dans les yeux de Yasuo tandis que ceux de l'Exilée Brisée sont inexpressifs Au bout de plusieurs secondes à se toiser mutuellement c'est lui qui lance la conversation sur ton menaçant.

« Attaquer en traître est tout ce que tu sais faire _noxienne_ ? » Demande le bretteur, agressif, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« C'est toi qui m'a attaqué sans sommation Ionien. » Rétorque froidement Riven, méprisante.

Un sourire mauvais se forme sur les lèvres du Disgracié qui fonce soudain sur sa cible. Visant la taille d'un coup latéral son adversaire pare du plat de sa lame avant de faire un pas en avant pour atteindre la poitrine de Yasuo qui recule pour esquiver avant de repartir à l'assaut imité par l'ex soldate d'élite. Une fois encore un bruit métallique résonne autour d'eux pour signaler le choc de leurs épées.

Les deux belligérants s'échangent des coups brefs mais intenses qui expriment leurs dédains respectifs. Maîtrisant le vent autour de lui le sabreur déshonoré est bien plus agile et arrive souvent à surprendre l'ancienne Primus Inter Pares mais cela ne suffit pas pour obtenir un avantage. Cette dernière ayant bien plus de force surtout à cause du poids de son arme, ce qui l'empêche d'approcher correctement. Les deux sont sur un pied d'égalité mais leurs styles étant trop éloignés la moindre erreur sera fatale pour qui que se soit.

Une fois de plus ils se retrouvent éloignés et chacun s'élance en direction de sa Némésis. A moins d'un mètre de distance Riven bondit pour se donner un élan supplémentaire. Yasuo, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se positionner comme il le veut, contre attaque dans la seconde. Au même moment un coup circulaire et un autre d'estoc sont échangés. L'ex noxienne entaille légèrement le torse de son opposant tandis qu'elle encaisse la réplique qui fait sauter son épaulette en lui laissant une blessure peu profonde au niveau de la clavicule.

Les deux s'arrêtent de bouger et se servent de leur main libre pour examiner la gravité de leurs plaies respectives. L'expression concentrée des deux belligérants ne change pas lorsqu'ils reprennent leurs positions de combat après avoir vérifié que rien de vital n'a été atteint. Ils sont pensifs. Voilà plus de dix minutes qu'ils tentent de trouver un faille dans la garde de l'autre et ils savent que de s'être échangé simultanément la première blessure montre bien qu'ils sont au coude à coude. Aucun ne pourra plus tenir un long échange.

Chargeant sans avoir l'air de penser à la suite Riven bondit deux fois de suite pour combler la distance et lève son arme très haute pour asséner une puissante attaque verticale. Utilisant le vent pour se déplacer Yasuo pénètre aussitôt dans la garde de son adversaire avec son sabre au niveau du bassin pour toucher l'abdomen. Pourtant les deux ne parviennent pas à faire ce qu'ils veulent tant ils sont synchrone dans leur timing d'agression.

N'ayant pas prévu l'accélération brusque à la fin de la chute de la combattante lui ne parvient qu'à entailler la ceinture au niveau de la boucle tandis que pour elle le tranchant de sa lame racle sur l'un des brassards sans faire plus de dégâts. En revanche le contre coup affecte davantage ce qui les entoure dès qu'ils se sont séparés. Une poutre est tranchée nette quand elle rencontre le sabre du Disgracié alors que le sol se fissure sous l'impact de la massive épée de l'Exilée Brisée.

Ils se retournent dans un même geste mais cette fois c'est Riven qui s'élance en s'entourant d'un bouclier formé par son énergie spirituelle. Yasuo place un coup d'estoc qui ne parvient même pas à passer la protection. Du côté de son adversaire il n'y a pas plus de réussite puisque la seule attaque qu'elle a le temps de placer est détourné par la barrière de vent qui protège l'épéiste ionien. Une nouvel échange annulé par leurs capacités respectives.

Les deux se font face une énième fois, toujours pour essayer de trouver la faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer. Ils se toisent maintenant avec un dégoût absolument pas dissimulé qui, cependant, n'impacte pas dans leur manière de combattre. Chacun étant bien trop compétent et expérimenté pour se laisser avoir par un piège aussi simple. Le Disgracié grâce à la leçon donné par son frère et qu'il n'a jamais oublié : la patience. ''On ne peut faire qu'une seule chose à la fois : pour l'instant je dois combattre'' se répète l'Exilée comme un mantra en souvenir de son entraînement.

Au plus fort de cet échange de volonté de combattre un léger souffle de vent vient perturber le silence ambiant et les deux opposants, sans pour autant se quitter des yeux, se relâchent, lentement mais sûrement. Soudainement, comme emporté par quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux, ils ferment les paupières de façon synchronisé afin d'écouter la mélodie formée par la brise qui n'aurait aucun sens pour d'autres oreilles que les leurs.

L'air d'être en train de méditer plus que de se livrer un combat à mort il ne se passe rien pendant un moment qui semble s'éterniser. Un autre mouvement d'air commence à se former autour de Yasuo pour très rapidement devenir bien plus violent tel une bourrasque meurtrière qui attend d'être libérée. Il se tient en appui, le buste plié, en position pour dégainer.

L'épée de Riven émet un lueur ténue de couleur émeraude qui s'intensifie de plus en vite en prenant une forme particulière. Bientôt son arme a récupérée l'aspect qui était le sien à l'origine, si ce n'est qu'elle est fragmentée et pulse comme les battements d'un cœur. La guerrière est debout avec le tranchant de sa lame reforgée touchant délicatement le sol.

Lorsque le souffle ténu qui les a plongé dans cet étrange transe s'arrête ils ouvrent brusquement les yeux en même temps et chargent avec ferveur l'un vers l'autre. Cet échange sera le dernier. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer les deux savent qu'un seul se relèvera à la fin.

Quand moins de dix pas les séparent Yasuo sort son katana de son fourreau en projetant une tornade de grande taille sur Riven qui est trop près pour esquiver et doit l'encaisser de plein fouet en se protégeant de son bouclier. Alors qu'il se prépare à sauter de le tourbillon pour asséner un coup fatal il voit l'Exilée déchaîner un puissant souffle lacérant qui suit le geste de son sabre dans sa direction juste avant qu'il ne s'élance. Le Disgracié forme un mur de vent dans un réflexe fulgurant mais il est transpercé aisément par l'attaque qu'il ne lui laissera pas le temps de se protéger. Une déflagration violente s'ensuit ce qui fait voler en éclats les baraquements proche et balaie le petit plateau en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière occultant la scène.

Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que la lumière de la pleine lune puisse enfin passer au travers de l'épais rideau de débris soufflé par la déflagration révélant un spectacle d'après une catastrophe naturelle en plus réduit. Les abris à matériel ont été soufflés sous la violence des deux techniques et il n'en reste que les bases. Plusieurs outils ont été emporté par les bourrasques et se sont plantés dans la surface rocheuse de la montagne. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve deux combattants très mal en point.

Riven est couverte de plaies plus ou moins profondes de la tête aux pieds et les saignements forment de longues traînées rouges sur sa peau et ses habits pratiquement réduits en lambeaux. Elle a perdu son gantelet et l'une de ses bottes alors que son bustier est en pièces. De son côté Yasuo n'a qu'une seule blessure mais qui est beaucoup plus grave et saigne abondamment. Une longue et très marquée plaie s'étend de sa hanche gauche jusqu'à l'épaule opposée et son épaulette ainsi que son écharpe on été emporté tandis que ce qui reste de son pantalon en tissu pend misérablement. Les deux belligérants sont dans un état somme tout équivalent : épuisés et hors combat.

Sachant pertinemment que si jamais il continue à s'entêter cela va probablement lui coûter la vie l'épéiste ionien rassemble ses forces afin de se relever pour se remettre en garde. Il est imité par la commandante noxienne déchue qui n'a pas non plus l'intention de se laisser tuer sans se défendre même maintenant. Un sourire mauvais de satisfaction, déformé par la douleur, se dessine sur le visage du Disgracié quand un bruit assourdissant attire son attention et celle de son opposante.

Une gerbe de flamme azurée résultante d'une explosion importante illumine le paysage sur plusieurs lieues. Au pied de la zone d'où provient ce phénomène Yasuo voit plusieurs dizaines de personnes, apparemment en armure, qui courent pour se mettre à l'abri. Se demandant ce qui peut bien se passer il se souvient que l'Invocateur, auquel il a promit sa protection, voyageait incognito pour ''raison de sécurité personnelle''. Horrifié par son emportement il se rend compte qu'il l'a laissé seul et qu'il est en train de se battre.

Oubliant sa douleur il rebrousse chemin aussi vite qu'il peut devant une Riven médusée qui ne réagit pas à ce revirement si soudain. Maudissant son impétuosité il espère pouvoir arriver à temps et être encore capable de tenir son katana une fois là-bas sans s'effondrer sous l'effet de l'hémorragie massive qu'il tente de juguler en utilisant les techniques de manipulations corporelles qui lui ont été enseignées il y a longtemps par ses instructeurs.

* * *

Je me retrouve seul en moins de dix secondes à cause de la situation qui vient de prendre une tournure pour le moins inattendue. L'homme qui s'est engagé auprès de moi disparaît derrière un pan de mur en ruines à la poursuite de celle qu'il considère comme la responsable de sa condition. J'étais loin de me douter que la fugitive dont parlait Karma dans sa lettre serait _cette femme ci_...

Je les entraperçoit entre deux arbres pendant qu'ils s'éloignent au pas de course et je reste sans rien faire en me demandant comment réussir à les calmer sans prendre un coup perdu. Lui ne risque pas de la laisser s'en aller et pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec l'un des mes aînés qui apprécie particulièrement Riven je sais que malgré qu'elle ait perdu la soif de combat caractéristique de l'étendard qu'elle défendait autrefois la combattante est toujours aussi froide et déterminé qu'une machine pendant un affrontement.

Peu importe la manière dont je vois ça ils vont probablement s'entre-tuer si je n'interviens pas rapidement. Je range la dague de Fiora à ma ceinture et je m'élance à mon tour dans la direction qu'ils ont pris. Sortant de la bâtisse en ruines je n'ai pas fait une dizaine de mètres qu'un mauvais pressentiment me noue le ventre et me stoppe dans mon élan en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Pitié.. Pas ici... Pas encore... Je tourne les talons pour observer les alentours mais avec seulement la lumière de la lune pour m'éclairer je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier la sensation qui me parcoure en ce moment. Pourtant c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas et je me débarrasse de mon épais manteau de voyage pour être plus libre de mes mouvements. Je le jette devant moi pour me cacher l'espace d'une seconde dont je profite pour détaler.

Je suis trop exposé au milieu de ce vieux Relais où l'on peut m'attaquer de n'importe quel sens, il faut que je trouve un endroit plus dégagé et de préférence avec mon dos couvert. Je m'engouffre dans un vieux chemin forestier en prononçant un mot qui active mes deux bracelets dont les runes se mettent à luire faiblement. Je suis prêt à me défendre si besoin. Je sens un malaise certain à devoir probablement prendre des vies mais hors de question de rester sans réagir.

Il fait vraiment sombre et j'ai tout le mal du monde à avancer. Je me prends des branches basses dans la figure et le torse tandis que j'ai déjà manqué par trois fois de trébucher sur des racines. Je donnerais cher pour de la lumière mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et je continue à courir dans l'obscurité en étouffant des injures entre mes dents à chaque fois que je heurte un obstacle.

Deux hommes émergent brusquement sur ma droite. L'un est en armure légère armé d'une épée courte, l'autre porte un vêtement bien plus léger et deux dagues. Je dégaine celle de mon amie et pare au dernier moment celui qui est le mieux protégé. Il est emporté par son élan pendant que je tends le bras vers mon second agresseur en faisant un geste précis qui déclenche les circuits magiques gravés sur le métal.

Un éclair de petite taille fend l'air et le touche en pleine poitrine en le transperçant de part en part. Il s'écroule après avoir poussé un cri de douleur. Ses habits prennent feu tandis qu'une horrible odeur de chair brûlé commence à se répandre et manque de provoquer une nausée chez moi. Son camarade est resté figé par ce qu'il vient de se passer et me fixe avec l'air d'une poule devant un couteau.

Au moment où j'espère qu'il ne va rien faire par ce que trop effrayé il se rue sur moi, son arme brandie bien haut et je dois le foudroyer aussi. Un autre corps sans vie s'écroule à mes pieds et cette fois je dois me retenir de vomir tout en combattant un vertige. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma cage thoracique que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je viens de tuer deux personnes de sang-froid et j'ai beau me dire que ce n'est que de la légitime défense je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. A demacia et Bilgewater j'ai du travailler de concert avec des Champions et avoir à gérer le support m'obligeait à porter mon attention sur eux en particulier ce qui me distrayait des effusions de sang mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Plusieurs cris dans mon dos m'arrachent au stress qui me paralysait et je me relance dans ma fuite. Il faut d'abord que je me sorte de cette situation avant de penser à la suite.

Cette poursuite continue pendant une durée que je n'arrive pas à déterminer et je commence à m'essouffler. Si je ne trouve pas un coin pour me poser très vite ils vont finir par m'avoir. Cent mètres plus loin je débouche sur un endroit beaucoup plus propice pour moi. C'est une clairière où plusieurs cabanons en bois tombent en morceaux. Il sont plein d'outils pour creuser ce qui correspond à ce que m'avait décrit Yasuo en venant. Il y a d'ailleurs l'entrée d'une mine un peu plus loin dans la paroi rocheuse.

Continuant de m'approcher à grandes enjambées je suis tenté de m'engouffrer dans ce tunnel pour les semer mais qui sait s'il y a une sortie après et je ne veux pas me retrouver piéger comme un rat en fonçant stupidement. Il va falloir que je me défende ici même mais comment faire ? Je scrute autour de moi pour trouver une solution quand finalement je me rappelle comment ils étaient positionnés à Bilgewater. Je dois 'en inspirer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais avoir pour me préparer mais il ne faut pas que je traîne. Tendant les bras je commence une longue tirade sur un ton monocorde tandis que des scellés de toutes des tailles et de toutes les formes commencent à se former un peu partout autour de moi. Je place une barrière de protection aux multiples couches sur un petit périmètre qui m'entoure puis je positionne des pièges divers.

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer correctement mon installation quand la troupe qui me poursuit émerge de la lisière de la forêt. Ils sont un peu moins que la dernière fois mais ça ne m'aide pas à me rassurer. Ils sont organisés comme à Demacia : derrière une rangée de soldats lourdement protégés se trouve deux magiciens qui m'observent attentivement. Ils doivent se douter que je ne suis pas arrêté pour rien.

Ils commencent à conjurer des contres-sorts pour analyser le terrain et vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun risque à m'approcher. Ils trouvent rapidement les mines magiques et autres choses que j'ai installées puis commencent leurs incantations pour les annuler. Je contre moi-même en dissipant l'effet de leurs formules. Ils doivent réciter les paroles en entier tandis que moi avec mes bracelets je n'ai besoin que d'un mot où deux pour activer une chaîne de runes déjà gravée sur le métal.

Il se passe plus d'une minute avant qu'ils ne se stoppent d'eux-même en comprenant que ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il parviendront à m'atteindre. Ils reprennent cependant une autre formule et en voyant le contingent se mettre à trembler comme des possédés je sens une sueur froide me parcourir le dos de bas en haut. Je ne sais pas ce que peut être ce maudit maléfice et je n'ai aucun moyen de les en empêcher. Il faut que je me prépare à une charge de front que rien n'arrêtera à moins que je ne renforce considérablement mon dispositif.

Tel un seul homme tous les soldats se ruent sur moi dans une frénésie macabre et enragée qui me fait penser à l'état de berserker de Olaf mais en plus malsain. Le premier qui active un sceau déclenche un piège qui transforme le sol en une multitude pieux acérés qui empalent violemment un grand nombres de ces maudits fanatiques. Je sens ma nausée revenir au galop quand je remarque que ceux qui n'ont pas été tués sur le coup se relèvent où se traînent sur le sol, suivant leurs membres manquants, pour continuer à avancer avant d'être piétiné par ceux qui suivent derrière.

Pendant une durée qui me semble beaucoup trop courte je les vois ainsi continuer à avancer inexorablement malgré les morts provoqués par un déluge de feu, de foudre et de maints autres éléments. Ils se font décimer par tout ce que j'ai placé sur leur route mais ils ne ralentissent pas le moins du monde. Quand enfin ils parviennent aux boucliers qui m'entourent ils ne sont plus qu'une douzaine à être vraiment en état de se battre. Mais pourquoi cette entité enfermée dans mon corps déchaîne-t-elle autant de folie !?

Dans un réflexe je prononce deux mots de plus et ma première barrière se change brutalement en une onde de choc qui réduit en bouillie les pauvres hères qui s'agglutinaient dessus et cette... Boucherie faute de mots plus appropriés pour la qualifier prend fin. L'odeur de sang et de fumée m'emplit les narines et je tousse en m'empêchant de vomir à chaque quinte. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je suis en nage même si je ne suis pas du tout fatigué grâce à l'Ouroboros magique que j'ai gravé sur mes bracelets.

Je suis dégoûté de ce que je vois et surtout je suis écœuré de ce que j'ai fait. Ces hommes voulaient sans doute ma mort où autre chose de pire encore mais ça ne peut en aucun cas justifier tout cela. Pourtant je me force à rester concentré car ce n'est pas fini. Les deux ensorceleurs sont encore vivant et si je ne suis pas attentif je risque de ne pas être capable de me défendre. Je ne veux plus jamais reprendre un coup de cette maudite dague runique que je suis sûr qu'ils cachent en attendant le bon moment.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils m'attaquent à leur tour mais ils n'en font rien. Je vois qu'ils sont en train de faire une longue et interminable formule probablement entamée au moment de l'assaut initial et je sens la panique m'envahir. Quoiqu'ils fassent ça n'est pas bon pour moi et à l'instant où je commence ma propre action ils terminent l'incantation et une nouvelle facette de cette horreur débute.

Les cadavres sont agités de soubresauts tandis que leurs chairs se mettent à noircir et à se couvrir d'inscriptions que je n'ai vues qu'une seule fois dans ma vie : dans un livre de nécromancie si abominable que j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Ils sont en train de ressuciter leurs morts sous formes de goules sans volonté un peu à la manière de celles que Yorick utilise durant les matchs de l'Institut.

Je n'attends pas que les morts se relèvent et une gerbe de flammes de grande taille calcine tous ceux qui sont proche de moi. Malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant et ils faut que leurs corps se soient totalement consumés pour qu'ils ne puissent plus agir. Si jamais je ne trouve pas un moyen de m'en débarrasser très vite je vais crouler sous le nombre. J'ai soudain une idée que je suis pourtant réticent à réaliser.

En voilant la horde de morts-vivants qui converge sur moi je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. Positionnant mes mains dans une position similaire à celle que j'aurais pour une Invocation je récite une tirade dans un vieux dialecte shurimien. Un immense scellé qui recouvre la totalité de la surface libre de cette clairière illumine le ciel nocturne. Une lumière aveuglante provenant de mes deux bracelets fait comprendre aux duo de magiciens qu'il faut qu'ils s'en aillent rapidement.

Il n'en auront pas le temps et alors que mes forces sont drainées à toute vitesse par le sort que je vais déchaîner j'espère que cela suffira. Je prononce le dernier mot et un cri monstrueux, celui de l'élémentaire infernal que je viens d'invoquer, se fait entendre. En l'espace d'un battement de cil ce qui ressemble à une éruption de feu de couleur bleuté incinère tout sur son passage dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres en ne laissant rien derrière elle.

* * *

En arrivant sur place Yasuo doit couvrir son visage pour se protéger de l'intense chaleur encore présente bien que le feu ait reprit une teinte plus classique. Luttant contre les vertiges dû à ses pertes de sang il cherche du regard l'Invocateur dans ce qui ressemble à la reconstitution d'un enfer entre le paysage et l'odeur de chair brûlée qui imbibe l'air. Même la terre est brûlante au contact de la peau. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Au bout d'une minute l'épéiste finit par le retrouver. Il est allongé sur le sol dans un cercle miraculeusement épargné par le feu qui a tout ravagé alentours. Le Disgracié se précipite vers lui en espérant de tout son son être de ne pas avoir, une fois encore, failli à ses engagements. Grimaçant de douleur à chaque mouvement malgré que sa blessure ne saigne plus il s'agenouille et retourne le jeune homme pour vérifier son pouls. Le combattant laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant qu'il est seulement inconscient.

Tandis qu'il commence à se relever pour essayer de le traîner dans la mine afin de se mettre à l'abri au plus vite Yasuo entend un bruit qui lui fait faire volte face. Un soldat fonce vers lui avec l'intention de le tuer. Dégainant son sabre trop rapidement pour son attaquant il le transperce et ce dernier s'effondre raide mort dans les cendres qui tapisse la terre. En vient aussitôt un second qui subit le même sort.

Le pauvre blessé manque de lâcher son katana sous l'effet de l'épuisement et de la douleur avant de tomber à genoux. Obligé de s'appuyer sur son arme pour ne pas s'écrouler il doit résister à un autre vertige tandis que sa vue se brouille par moment. Il faut vite qu'ils disparaissent dans l'ombre sinon Yasuo ne sera pas en état de le défendre. C'est alors qu'il voit environ une vingtaine de ces fantassins se diriger vers lui à allure forcée.

Maudissant une fois encore son emportement qui l'a mit dans cette situation car s'il avait toutes ses forces ils ne seraient qu'une nuisance mineure mais en ce moment il n'a même pas moyen d'utiliser le vent pour combattre. De plus il lui reste juste assez de réserves pour lancer une seule fois la technique qui fait de lui un sabreur si craint : le Dernier Soupir.

Alors que la cohorte s'approche de plus en plus il rassemble ce qui lui reste de volonté et se met en garde. Un petit sourire amusé se forme sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait pensé mourir de cette manière mais perdre la vie pour en défendre une autre ne lui paraît pas être un mauvais choix. Tenant son arme droite devant lui il attend l'inévitable choc. Un cri poussée par une voix féminine forte et décidée résonne soudain et le ionien ouvre les yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous l'effet de la surprise.

La petite troupe lève les yeux pour voir une guerrière aux cheveux blancs, constellée de blessures, fondre sur eux avec une épée plus large qu'un bouclier. Ils n'ont pas le temps de bouger et celui qui se trouve sous Riven est simplement écrasé tandis que les autres sont violemment projetés dans les airs tant l'impact est colossal. Ne comprenant pas la raison de sa venue en ces lieux Yasuo ne perd pas de temps à creuser la question et profite de l'opportunité qui lui est offerte.

Il bondit dans les remous provoqués par la compétence de son ennemie et lacère les soldats en deux coups de son katana qui semble avoir une portée rallongé par une lame de vent qui suit ses mouvements. De profondes plaies se forment sur toutes les zone atteintes par cette épée immatérielle puis le Disgracié lève son sabre bien haut et hurle avec fureur :

« SORIE GE DON ! »

Abattant son arme avec force le vent découpe les victimes désignées en les envoyant brutalement contre le sol, les tuant sur le coup. Lui n'a plus assez de force pour se rétablir correctement et va atterrir dans un foyer ardent sous les yeux de l'ex noxienne trop exténuée pour bouger et dont la lame vient de reprendre son aspect brisé.

Une bulle semi transparente d'une blancheur spectrale entoure d'un coup le combattant en amortissant sa chute et lui permettant de s'éloigner du danger. Les deux se tournent vers le seul capable d'avoir fait ça. L'Invocateur est de nouveau conscient et semble tout aussi fatigué qu'eux mais il a néanmoins eu assez de force pour conjurer un dernier sort qui vient de sauver la vie de son garde du corps auto proclamé. Alarion esquisse une expression satisfaite avant de s'écrouler à moitié et de se retrouver sur le derrière, incapable de bouger plus.

Tous trois, se sachant enfin en sécurité, laissent échapper la tension accumulée durant cette dernière heure en ayant une pensée commune qui pourrait se résumer à une seule phrase :

 _On dirait bien que j'ai encore survécu à cette nuit_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! :D

Et dire que j'ai affirmé que ça ne serait pas la 3ième GM un peu plus haut \\(^o^)/

A la prochaine XD


	28. Douloureux souvenirs Partie 1

**Hello All !**

 **Et oui je ne suis pas mort ! XD (Tiens je crois j'ai déjà vu ça... )**

 **Désolé pour le silence radio durant un bon bout de temps mais pour être totalement honnête j'ai manqué de motivation pour l'écriture ces derniers temps.**

 **Mais bon maintenant mon coup de blase (je sais même pas si ce mot existe XD ) est terminé je vais pouvoir me remettre dedans.**

 **En plus j'ai réussi à me sortir du Bronze du mes séries ranked alors voilà \\(^o^)/**

 **Vous avez devant vous un magnifique Silver... Oui je sais il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter mais bon c'est une petite fierté personnelle :D**

 **Sur ce voilà le chapitre (le plus long de cette histoire) que j'ai coupé en deux parties par ce qu'il commençait à être trop long.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée :D**

Review :

 _thegleek67_ _chapter 27 . Feb 14_

 _Faut vraiment que tu révise ta notion de "ça sera pas une 3eme guerre mondiale" parce que la x)_

 **Ha Ha Ha tu as raison mais je suis loin de m'être lâché :), il faudra attendre les chapitres plus lointains pour voir ce que je veux dire :D**

* * *

Chap 27 : Douloureux souvenirs Partie 1

Le calme est revenu sur le petit plateau si bruyant et agité, témoin d'un affrontement acharné, il y a peu de temps. Les dernières braises terminent de se consumer en diffusant une lueur ténue qui montre l'étendue de la violence du combat. La lune éclaire ce qui reste des cabanes de mineurs : les fondations en pierres des principales bâtisses. Le reste n'a pas tenu les implacables flammes de l'élémentaire invoqué récemment.

Au fond de la mine les trois survivants se sont regroupés autour d'un feu pour échapper aux éventuels regards indiscrets mais surtout afin de se reposer et de panser leurs blessures. Un silence de mort, seulement perturbé par le crépitement des bûches dans le foyer, pour tout échange tandis que la fatigue fait son œuvre. Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui soit actif, celui qui est le moins amoché.

« J'ai terminé. » Déclare Alarion en terminant de nouer un bandage dans le dos de la combattante. « Vous pouvez vous rhabillez. »

« Merci Invocateur. » Répond-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Épuisé, je range le reste des bandes dans ma besace au cas où nous en aurions besoin pour la suite. Je viens de passer près d'une heure à soigner Yasuo et Riven malgré mon état de fatigue avancé car je suis le seul indemne. Je me retiens de poser la question de savoir comment ils ont terminés blessés à ce point pour deux raisons. Pour commencer par ce que je pense que je le sais déjà.

A première vue le Disgracié était le plus mal en point mais en regardant de plus près, malgré une plaie impressionnante et encore c'est un euphémisme, il ne perdais presque pas de sang ce qui relève de l'absurdité pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour continuer à se battre dans son état sans tout simplement mourir. J'ai donc appliqué un sort de soin pour refermer l'entaille au maximum.

Je me suis donc tourné vers l'Exilée Brisée et bien qu'elle n'a que des plaies relativement peu profondes il y en avait tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à les compter. Sa peau était à moitié recouverte de son propre sang et le fait qu'elle soit toujours consciente après une hémorragie pareille est incroyable. Sa force mentale est tout bonnement impressionnante. Pourtant une magie médicale a aussi été nécessaire pour la garder en vie.

Une fois les premiers soins les plus urgents réalisés par mes sortilèges, je remercie d'ailleurs encore ma curiosité qui m'a fait ouvrir les quelques ouvrages dédiés aux soins dans la Grande Bibliothèque, il a fallu que je fasse autre chose. J'ai puisé dans les forces qui me sont revenues grâce à l'Ouroboros pour matérialiser des pansements et autres bandages. Les médicaments sont trop complexes à créer de cette manière pour que je me hasarde à le faire. Je me suis donc rabattu sur de l'eau bouillante.

Je n'avais pas fini les préparations que l'ex noxienne m'a dit de commencer par son adversaire en me déclarant qu'elle souhaitait déjà se laver. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas très prudent mais elle n'a pas écoutée. Je me suis donc penché sur Yasuo et j'ai entouré tout son torse et son abdomen de bandes en apposant un sortilège dans le tissu pour accélérer la guérison et prévenir la formation de cicatrices. Du coup il y a plusieurs runes qui semblent tracées au charbon sur la matière blanche.

J'avais à peine terminé que Riven venait de revenir. Elle s'était assisse de manière à nous tourner le dos mais quelque chose m'a de suite sauté au visage... Elle était nue ! Bon bien entendu je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose étant donné sa position mais ça n'empêche pas que c'était perturbant : je n'ai jamais eu de contact de ce genre avec une femme. La plus intime des situations que j'ai vécue était ma danse avec Lux au bal des Spiritmight durant la réception en mon honneur et je n'en garde pas un souvenir des plus plaisants. Et puis je n'oublie pas qu'elle peut me tuer d'un geste si par malheur j'en fait un qui soit déplacé.

Tandis que j'approchais avec précaution je me suis rendu compte de deux choses. Premièrement j'étais bien moins mal à l'aise que ce que je pensais probablement par ce ma façon de voir ce qui m'entoure avait bien changé depuis mon départ de l'Institut. Puis quand j'ai commencé à la soigner j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne faisait pas un geste ni ne m'observait pour vérifier que je ne faisais pas quelque chose de louche... Elle a confiance en moi.

Totalement apaisé par ce que je venais de découvrir tout s'est déroulé sans aucun problème même quand est venu le moment de recouvrir de bandages son torse et son ventre. Bien sûr elle a caché de ses bras les zones intimes ce qui m'a fait penser qu'elle a probablement souvent été blessée durant ses combats pour Noxus et que sur le front il n'y a que des médecins. Elle a l'habitude, dirons nous et elle ne conserve que la pudeur élémentaire qui doit être respectée pour chaque être humain.

La deuxième raison de mon silence sur leur état sont les regards qu'ils s'échangent périodiquement et qui en disent long. Ils se toisent mutuellement avec dédain et haine et je crois que malgré leurs blessures ils recommenceraient à se battre s'ils le pouvaient. On dirait pourtant qu'ils observent une trêve en ma présence mais j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être pour me remercier de les avoir soignés où alors par respect pour mon statut d'Invocateur ? Je crois qu'à moins de demander je ne le saurais pas et franchement vu l'ambiance je vais m'abstenir.

Je vais m'asseoir près du feu et je tends les mains pour me réchauffer. J'ai froid à cause de la fatigue accumulée et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. Le problème est que je crains que les deux épéistes ne reprennent là où ils se sont arrêtés la première fois quand je me serais assoupi. Ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai peur pour moi, loin de là. Yasuo s'est juré de me protéger et il ne fera rien qui puisse me mettre en danger et Riven, de son côté, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille ajouter un meurtre de plus à la liste des choses qui la hantent.

Après rien ne pourrait les empêcher de sortir et d'en découdre. Vu comment il ont survécu à la bataille qui vient de se finir ce n'est pas quelques plaies qui vont les retenir. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser la situation telle qu'elle est en ce moment mais à moins de rester éveillé je ne vois pas de solution et il n'y a aucune chance que je réussisse. Des que je vais fermer les yeux il n'y aura plus personne. J'ai soudain une idée qui pourrait marcher. Je m'adresse à eux d'une voix somnolente.

« Vos blessures devraient guérir assez vite. » Je déclare. « Ne faites simplement pas de gestes brusques. » J'ajoute, en essayant de paraître détaché.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux et m'assurent qu'ils vont assurer les tours des gardes, que je peux me reposer sans crainte. Je ne suis pas totalement rassuré mais je leur fait confiance et je m'allonge. Le sol est dur et absolument pas confortable mais je suis tellement exténué que ça n'a plus aucune importance. Au réveil ça risque de ne pas être la même mais honnêtement, là tout de suite, je m'en contrefiche.

Une dizaine de minutes passent sans aucun bruit puis la respiration lente et régulière du jeune magicien indique qu'il dort paisiblement. Les deux bretteurs ne disent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Les ombres projetées par les flammes sur leur visages donnent l'impression qu'ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans une fureur sanguinaire. Heureusement il n'en font rien et au bout de quelques instants la Primus Inter Pares prend la parole sur un ton neutre.

« L'Invocateur ne souhaite pas nous voir combattre. » Dit-elle en fixant le sabreur ionien.

« Je le sais. » Réplique froidement celui-ci. « Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés mais je peux dire avec certitude que c'est un homme qui ne supporte pas les effusions de sang quand il peut trouver d'autres solutions. »

« Il est très différent de nous. » Réponds la guerrière, accusatrice.

Un nouveau mutisme s'installe très vite tandis que la tension monte encore d'un cran. Riven redresse un de ses genoux de sa position en tailleur et pose une main sur le sol pour se créer un appui supplémentaire. Yasuo replace son sabre contre sa clavicule en le sortant légèrement de son fourreau tandis qu'il met les deux genoux à terre. Un seul geste supplémentaire qui peut être mal interprété et l'affrontement recommencerait sans attendre. Le Disgracié reprend la parole en premier d'une voix menaçante.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » Questionne-t-il, une colère mal contenue dans ses paroles. « Après notre duel, j'entends. »

« J'étais curieuse. » Commence l'ancienne membre de l'armée de Noxus. « Je voulais savoir ce qui avait pu te faire oublier ta soif de sang. » Termine-t-elle en gardant sa façade calme.

« Je me suis engagé à assurer sa protection tant qu'il sera à Ionia. » Informe froidement le combattant après un instant de silence. « Et je tiens toujours parole. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu rué sur moi lorsque tu m'as vu dans ce cas ? » Demande l'Exilée qui ne comprends pas.

L'épéiste lui lance un regard assassin en jouant avec la garde de son katana de son pouce comme si ce dernier le démangeait de le dégainer. Ses yeux sont remplis de haine ce qui pousse la combattante à raffermir ses appuis. Puis après une dizaine de secondes il semble se calmer, sa fureur est toujours présente mais contenue. Il laisse retomber son arme au fond de son rangement et répond sur un ton glacial.

« J'imagine que je suis toujours bercé d'illusions. » Fait-il avec rancœur. « Tu a trop de sang sur les mains pour te souvenir de tous tes crimes, _noxienne_. »

« Je vais te demander d'arrêter de me comparer à Swain et ses acolytes de Zaun. » Réplique Riven, agressive, à court de patience. « Ils déshonorent la véritable identité de Noxus. »

A la seule évocation de ce seul mot qui n'a que trop de poids pour le Ionien il perd son sang froid et se jette sur sa Némésis pour finir là il a été interrompu plus tôt cette nuit. Son sabre s'abat sur la Primus qui pare le coup en positionnant sa lame brisée à l'horizontale. Le bruit du métal contre le métal résonne dans la mine tandis qu'un souffle de vent qui vient du choc des deux lames balaie le feu de camp et l'éparpille sur plus d'un mètre.

Les deux belligérants grimacent simultanément au moment de l'impact. Tous les muscles de leurs corps, sans compter les blessures qui commencent à peine à se refermer, hurlent de protestation devant cet effort trop important. Pourtant cela ne les arrêtent pas. Ils se mettent en garde dans un geste synchrone et amorce un pas l'un en direction de l'autre pour s'attaquer. Le froid et calculateur détachement du guerrier est de nouveau présent dans leurs yeux.

Ils n'ont même pas posé le pied qu'un scellé complexe de couleur doré apparaît sur le sol. La première seconde ils ont l'impression qu'une explosion se produit à cause de la bourrasque qui manque de les faire décoller puis moins d'un battement de cil plus tard ils s'écrasent par terre comme si une main gigantesque venait de les plaquer contre la roche sans ménagement. Leur membres pèsent si lourd qu'on dirait que la gravité à été multiplié par vingt.

Yasuo et Riven tournent la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Alarion et sentent un frison leur parcourir le dos. Il a été réveillé, bien sûr, par la reprise de l'affrontement et toise les deux opposants d'un regard glacial qui n'a rien a envier aux leurs. Il a le bras tendu et le bracelet sur son poignet brille d'un forte lumière blanche qui projette des runes sur les parois. La chose la plus dérangeante sont ses yeux qui ont pris la teinte de l'or. Il s'adresse alors à eux d'une voix détachée qui masque mal son véritable état d'esprit.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'expression ''restez tranquille'' ? » Questionne le magicien sans changer de position et d'intonation. « A quoi est-ce que ça sert que je vous soigne si vous recommencez à vous entre-tuer des que j'ai le dos tourné ? »

Je ne vais pas mentir : je suis loin d'être calme mais franchement je me maîtrise par ce que les voir de nouveau brandir leurs épées pour se battre alors que je n'ai pas dû m'endormir depuis très longtemps me met hors de moi. J'essaye de trouver une solution pendant qu'eux me fixent avec l'air de se dire qu'ils viennent de marcher sur la queue d'un tigre. Je ne vais quand même pas les ligoter tels de vulgaires criminels de bas étages mais comment faire en sorte qu'ils ne refassent plus quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

Le problème étant que mon garde du corps est trop prisonnier de son passé et de ses remords pour réfléchir clairement et malheureusement c'est aussi le cas de l'informatrice embauchée par Karma. Leurs histoires se ressemblent tellement que je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation. C'est là que je réalise qu'en fait c'est moi qui suis dans l'erreur et qu'il y a un moyen qui me permettra peut-être de résoudre ce conflit.

Le code de l'Institut de la Guerre nous interdit de divulguer des informations sur des Champions à leur homologues à moins d'une crise majeure sur le plan international. Par conséquent ils ignorent une partie des raisons de leur animosité mutuelle. Ce qui s'est passé avec Nautilus et Miss Fortune me revient en mémoire et je me suis juré à ce moment d'utiliser _cette_ capacité si besoin s'en ferait sentir. Je pense que c'est le bon moment.

Je m'approche calmement en me demandant comment procéder. En les voyants tenter vainement de se redresser en utilisant leurs moyens de défense respectifs je trouve le support idéal. J'avance vers dans leur direction d'un pas calme avant de me mettre à genoux entre eux. Je pose une main sur chacune des deux lames et je me concentre pour tenter d'atteindre les souvenirs qui se sont incrustés dans le métal au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Aucun des deux ne comprend ce que je fais et moi aussi j'avoue une certaine appréhension. C'est la première fois que je déclenche ce phénomène consciemment.

Dans un premier temps je vois des images fugitives apparaître sous mes yeux où se mélangent des scènes de batailles et le calme apaisant des monastères ioniens. Puis brutalement tout s'efface et je sens pour la toute première fois de manière consciente le lien entres deux esprits se créer. Étrangement cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé à Demacia après ma première crise. J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans de l'eau glacée avant un léger vertige. Le paysage prend alors une apparence que je connais bien.

Je me retrouve dans mon petit monde intérieur et malgré que ce ne soit pas la première fois que je vienne ici je me sens toujours un peu perdu. La vue de Lux en plus jeune qui dort sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre ne fait en plus que me rappeler ce que je dois encore faire. Retenant une larme je me détourne pour voir les deux portes qui se sont crées dans des murs opposés. Les esprits de chacun des deux combattants se trouvent derrière. Je sais que ce qu'ils vont voir ne va pas leur plaire.

* * *

Yasuo ouvre les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il a eu l'impression d'être aspiré par un trou sans fond avant de perdre connaissance. Cependant il se rend compte rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se trouve dans une allée sombre, sale et enneigée formée par deux bâtiment en pierre de taille de couleur sombre qui sont érodées par les éléments. Où peut-il bien se trouver ? C'est alors qu'un deuxième problème l'interpelle encore davantage.

Il ne peut pas bouger. Son corps ne lui obéit pas même après quatre tentatives. Un bruit dans son dos déclenche le réflexe de se retourner mais une fois encore il lui est impossible de se mouvoir. Après un temps de réaction bien trop long il sent son corps bouger tout seul. Deux hommes en armures légères de couleur sombre viennent d'apparaître au bout de ce passage et le fusille du regard avec une expression qui n'augure rien de bon. L'un deux prend la parole.

« Te voilà sale petite voleuse ! » Crache-t-il avec dédain avant de dégainer son épée. « Je vais t'apprendre à me voler mon repas ! »

Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire !? Le sabreur ionien complètement confus veut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais rien ne se produit. Son ''corps'' fait brutalement volte face et s'enfuit dans la direction contraire sans attendre et sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe il sent bientôt la morsure du froid sur toute la surface de sa peau et dans sa gorge, d'autant plus qu'on dirait qu'il est pieds nus. Se faufilant entre les gens dans des ruelles plus mal famées les unes que les autres il finit par arriver devant un trou dans la maçonnerie de ce qui ressemble à un grand entrepôt abandonné. Il se faufile dedans avant de replacer une pile de déchets afin de dissimuler l'ouverture.

Sans attendre de récupérer son souffle il continue son chemin à allure réduite, toujours privé de sa liberté d'agir. Il se retrouve alors dans le coin des combles le mieux conservé. Devant un vieux poêle à bois fissuré qui dégage une chaleur quasi imperceptible tant elle est faible se trouve un tas de vieux chiffons déchirés et malodorants qui ont été vaguement agencés de manière à former un matelas pour ne pas être à même les planches du sol.

Il s'affale dedans, étrangement épuisé par cette poursuite qui n'a pas duré plus de deux minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps nécessaire pour avoir de nouveau une respiration normale une sensation qu'il n'a pas expérimentée depuis très longtemps lui serre l'abdomen... La faim.

Toujours sans être au contrôle il s'assoit et commence à manger le pain de bonne taille de ses mains, qui lui semble vraiment petites, couvertes de boues et d'écorchures. Sur ses bras il n'y a que des guenilles trouées qui sentent aussi mauvais que le reste. Alors que les bouchées qui s'enchaînent avec une voracité démonstrative calme son appétit le disgracié comprend de moins en moins ce phénomène qu'il vit malgré lui.

Un bruit sourd qui vient de l'étage du dessous attire l'attention et il lâche rapidement la miche à moitié dévorée pour grimper sur l'une des poutres qui soutiennent le toit. Au milieu d'une lambourde se trouve une vieille épée rouillée qui d'après ses dimensions est bien trop imposante pour être manipulée par une personne de sa taille. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de la prendre sans trop de difficultés et de se positionner.

Les deux soldats qui le poursuivait viennent d'entrer dans la pièce, ils sont furieux et encore le mot est faible. Le volé remarque de suite son repas qui gît à demi consommé et lance un juron en jurant de faire regretter le coupable. Il n'a pas fait deux pas pour récupérer ce qui reste qu'il entend son camarade pousser un cri de peur puis vient le bruit du métal qui touche le métal, le tout dans un fracas assourdissant.

En se retournant il se fige sur place en voyant que ce dernier est allongé sur le sol avec une plaie béante au niveau de la clavicule gauche. A moitié allongé sur son torse, en train de se relever, se trouve un enfant qui n'a même la dizaine d'années avec dans la main le vestige d'une lame couverte de sang. Lui aussi en est maculé mais son regard bravache reste fixé sur le deuxième intrus comme s'il le mettait au défi de s'approcher.

Pendant ce temps Yasuo est toujours spectateur passif de ce qu'il observe quand une vive douleur au niveau de la nuque lui fait soudainement perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits au bout d'une durée indéterminé il se trouve dans un décor totalement différent. Enchaîné à un mur solide par des liens en acier d'une épaisseur conséquente le bretteur ionien se trouve désormais dans un cachot humide. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que des pas qui se rapprochent deviennent audible. Une minute plus tard la clé tourne dans la serrure et deux hommes entrent d'un pas calme.

Il n'en reconnais aucun. Le premier semble être un militaire gradé à en juger par sa manière de se déplacer et les insignes discrets sur son uniforme. Le second est borgne et porte une tenue plus légère faite pour faciliter les mouvements. L'un comme l'autre ont le regard vif : ce sont des soldats entraînés et chevronnés. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde de contemplation silencieuse c'est l'estropié qui prend la parole.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montre un va-nu-pied qui empeste les ordures ? » Questionne-t-il, dédaigneux.

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences. » Contre l'officier avec un sourire. « Cette gamine à tué un des membres de la patrouille du quartier avec une épée émoussée qui faisait presque sa taille et pesait près de 50 livres. »

Son interlocuteur lève un sourcil dubitatif. En guise de réponse celui qui doit être responsable du coup qui l'a assommé lui montre l'objet en question qui se trouve en appui contre le mur. Curieux, le second la prend en main et l'observe sous toute les coutures pendant de longs instants avant de finalement la reposer et de demander plus de détail. La discussion à lieu à voix basse et seuls quelques mots parviennent aux oreilles du captif. Finalement l'handicapé se rapproche et le toise de toute sa hauteur avant de s'adresser à lui, où elle en occurrence, ce qui ajoute encore à la confusion de Yasuo.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi une arme aussi volumineuse ? » Interroge-t-il. « Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de six ans. » Estime le guerrier. « Elle doit être bien trop lourde pour que tu puisses l'utiliser correctement. »

« Par ce que c'est la seule que j'ai pu trouver... » Commence-t-elle. « Alors je me sers de son poids pour compenser le tranchant... » Explique la petite fille d'une voix nasillarde qui ne trahie ni la peur ni le doute. « J'ai plus de force de cette façon. »

Il y a un silence puis finalement les deux geôlier éclatent d'un rire amusé qui résonne contre les murs froids. Il faut un bon moment avant que celui qui le questionnait n'arrive à se calmer. Avec un grand sourire goguenard il reprend la conversation.

« Tu me plais bien toi. » Déclare-t-il. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Un autre silence bien plus court.

« Riven... »

Après avoir entendu ce seul mot le Disgracié comprend aussitôt ce qui se passe. Il est en train de voir l'histoire de sa Némésis au travers de ses propres yeux quand elle était encore enfant. L'Invocateur est probablement celui qui a déclenché ce phénomène... C'est vraiment troublant de se retrouver dans cette situation mais une autre question le presse davantage : quel est le but de cette action ? Qu'espère-t-il accomplir de cette manière ?

Il est sortit de ses réflexions quand ce qui l'entoure se change en un voile noir uniforme. Mais ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'il, enfin l'Exilée, a été assommée juste avant. Il a l'impression de glisser dans le vide. Lorsque finalement une nouvelle image se forme le décor à complètement changé.

Il se trouve face à un garçon qui doit avoir une douzaine d'années à la posture approximative tandis qu'une lame imposante, levée devant ses yeux, lui masque un bon tiers de son corps. Comment peut-elle combattre ainsi ? Un échange de coups a lieu et au delà de la grossièreté des mouvements Yasuo reconnaît que sa maîtrise d'une arme aussi lourde et volumineuse par quelqu'un de son âge force un certain respect.

La session d'entraînement s'achève quand elle désarme son adversaire par un coup circulaire impossible à parer dans l'état. Le jeune homme s'écroule sur le sol avec les mains tremblantes d'avoir encaissé un revers pareil et fixe la version infantile de Riven avec un mélange de dédain et de colère. Pourtant cela ne déclenche aucune réaction de sa part. Elle se contente de détourner les yeux et de retourner s'asseoir sur le banc pour attendre le prochain combat.

« Son attachement pour l'utilisation d'épées aussi volumineuses est atypique pour une gamine de huit ans. » Déclare l'un des instructeurs à son homologue. « Et pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas d'être incroyablement efficace. »

« Crois moi c'est loin d'être sa plus grande qualité. » Répond l'autre en rigolant d'une manière froide et cruelle. « Cette épée n'est qu'une extension de sa véritable arme. »

Bien des années défilèrent ensuite devant le sabreur ionien et il prit la mesure exacte des paroles prononcées par ce maître d'armes :

A peine trois ans plus tard elle tua deux de ses condisciples dans son dortoir après que ceux-ci aient tentés de l'agresser sexuellement pour se venger de l'affront qu'ils avaient subies un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l'humilier au passage. Il n'y eu aucune enquête ni même de punition pour la jeune combattante qui se vit au contraire offrir de nouveaux privilèges en plus de ceux qu'elle possédait déjà puisque très doué.

Six mois après cela elle coursa toute seule un autre de ses camarades sans avertir personne puisqu'il s'enfuyait pour échapper à la brutalité de l'enseignement noxien. Quand elle le présenta au commandant de la garnison il fut condamné à mort et c'est l'Exilée qui reçu la tâche de l'exécuter. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter ni sourciller un seul instant. Même lorsque la tête roula à ses pieds avec une expression de terreur et de souffrance figée sur les traits du malheureux rien ne vint perturber son esprit. A partir de ce jour plus personne ne chercha à se trouver sur son chemin d'une quelconque manière que se soit.

Plus tard, à quinze ans, quand elle fut détachée pour la première fois sur un champ de bataille frontalier contre une tribu qui habitait dans une vallée reculée de la grande barrière elle se retrouva seule. Riven était encerclée par une vingtaine de guerrier qui se ruèrent sur elle avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Elle les affronta seule et quand son bataillon pu enfin approcher du champ de bataille ils marquèrent tous un arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux.

Une jeune femme couverte de sang se trouvait au milieu de cadavres éparpillés auxquels ils manquaient tous des membres quand ils n'étaient pas fendu pratiquement en deux. Elle n'était que légèrement blessée et une épée tordue, passablement abîmé, se trouvait dans sa main dominante. D'un coup net et précis elle décapita le dernier de ses adversaires avant de se retourner pour voir que ses camarades qui l'observait, bouche bée.

Les combats de ce genre se succédèrent les uns après les autres et sa renommée ne fit que grandir durant les dix années de son service militaire. Elle fut donc portée aux nues par ses compatriotes, pour ses compétences et sa détermination, qui la suivait sans faiblir au cœur de la mêlé. Certains disaient même qu'elle et Darius était les deux pierres angulaires sur lesquelles l'armée de Noxus pouvait s'appuyer pour remporter toutes leurs batailles.

Pour Yasuo qui avait suivit tous ses affrontements depuis l'intérieur de son esprit il pouvait dire à quel point la combattante était conforme à ce que son instructeur avait déclaré des années auparavant. Elle a un talent incroyable pour le combat mais le plus effrayant se sont ses convictions inébranlables.

Elle a fait sien le credo de la cité état : ''seuls les plus fort survivent''.

Ainsi lors d'un combat il n'y pas la moindre crainte de la mort, pas le plus petit doute qui s'immisce dans ses pensées. Absolument aucune hésitation morale n'est présente dans ses actions et sa façon de vivre. Il n'y a que son ennemi et elle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Si elle survit alors c'est qu'elle était plus forte que lui et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la prochaine bataille.

Quand vint la fin de son service obligatoire elle reçue, au cours d'une cérémonie prestigieuse avec la présence du Haut Commandant Darkwill, le titre de ''Primus Inter Pares'', le symbole le plus accompli de la volonté de Noxus. Avec cette nouvelle reconnaissance elle obtint aussi une épée de pierres runiques forgée et enchantée par les sorciers de cette nation. L'arme était bien plus lourde qu'un bouclier et presque aussi large. Pour elle, cependant, cela ne pouvait pas être plus idéal.

Des le lendemain elle fut affectée en renfort à la compagne de pacification de Ionia. Dépeint comme des faibles qui vivent selon une philosophie d'arriviste la combattante ne s'attendait pas à ce que le conflit s'éternise. Cependant il en fut tout autrement et les conséquences de suivre aveuglément la ligne de conduite de sa cité natale allait bientôt avoir des conséquences inattendues.

Après plusieurs mois d'affrontements stériles il fallu se rendre à l'évidence : pour des gens pacifiques les ioniens n'hésitaient pas à se salir les mains et ils ne lâcheraient pas le moindre pouce de terrain sans qu'un lourd tribu en sang ne soit versé pour le conquérir. Résultat, cette résistance acharnée et désespérée ne manqua de provoquer une réaction démesurée de la part de l'envahisseur quand celui-ci fit appel à son allié le plus sordide : Zaun. Ce qui avait commencé comme une action militaire classique venait de se changer en une extermination pure et simple.

La fureur de Yasuo de voir l'absence totale de pitié et de compassion de Noxus depuis le point de vue de sa Némésis ne faisait que s'accentuer mais pourtant quelque chose de nouveau l'en détourna : les premiers doutes qui commençaient à ronger la détermination de Riven. Il n'y avait aucune noblesse dans les combats qu'elle livrait et bien qu'elle continuait a exécuter les ordres avec efficacité et zèle sa ferveur, auparavant naturelle, était progressivement remplacé par un état second duquel elle ne sortait que lorsque sa basse besogne se terminait.

Une nouvelle mission de la plus haute importance lui fut confié deux jours plus tard : un des dirigeants de la nation insulaire se trouvait dans un temple à moins de cinquante lieues de leur position mais il était gardé par un grand nombre d'hommes et il fallait une guerrière d'exception comme la future Exilée pour passer au travers d'un tel dispositif défensif. Elle accepta la tâche sans sourciller et se mit en route très vite.

Les événements qui suivirent furent très durs à regarder pour le Disgracié qui dû se forcer à ne pas fermer les yeux sous l'effet de la honte et des remords.

Arrivée au temple la combattante se faufila dans l'édifice le plus discrètement possible mais fut étonnée de ne trouver quasiment aucun soldats contrairement à ce qu'il avait été indiqué dans le rapport. Il y avait quelques hommes mais, aussi compétents qu'ils puissent être, aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre chance de l'arrêter. Il ne réussirent tout au plus qu'a la ralentir faiblement.

Quand elle arriva enfin devant la lourde porte en bois décoré des deux dragons jumeaux qui menait à la pièce la plus sûre du bâtiment elle était en parfaite condition physique. Elle poussa les battants et tomba devant un spectacle étonnant. Un homme qui avait près de quatre-vingt ans se tenait au centre d'un cercle tracé au sol il semblait être en train de méditer paisiblement a genoux sans être conscient de la menace qui venait d'entrer.

Avançant d'un pas machinal en direction de sa cible elle s'arrêta à portée d'attaque en face de lui et resta à attendre pendant plusieurs minutes. Jamais Riven ne s'était retrouvé devant une personne aussi placide dans la situation de mort imminente qui est celle de sa cible. Elle avait déjà vue des gens calme face au danger même si la plupart était davantage guidé par la peur et l'instinct de conversation cependant ce n'est pas le cas ici... Il y autre chose...

« Si vous souhaitez prendre ma vie je vous conseille de vous hâter. » Déclare l'Ancien d'une voix paisible en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son futur assassin. « Mon garde du corps ne sera pas éternellement absent. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous défendre... ? » Questionne l'épéiste, troublée par un tel pacifisme.

« J'ai vécu longtemps, jeune guerrière. » Explique-t-il avec un sourire affable. « Je sais reconnaître un combat que je ne peux remporter. »

« Alors vous allez juste vous laisser tuer sans résister... ? » Dit Riven qui ne comprend pas.

« Ma vie a été longue et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu. » Répond le vieux sage en fermant de nouveau les yeux. « Et je ne vois en vous aucune volonté de me faire souffrir, juste celle d'accomplir son devoir, alors qui suis-je pour m'opposer à l'inévitable ? »

Troublée par de telles paroles la combattante ressent une anxiété qu'elle ne peut s'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il vient de dire et sa façon d'accepter passivement son destin a toujours été décrit à l'Exilée comme la faiblesse la plus ridicule qui soit. Pourtant contrairement à tout ce qu'elle pensait elle ne voit aucun renoncement, juste une détermination inébranlable comme celle qui l'animait durant sa formation.

Prenant ses appuis son épée se met à luire intensément tandis que le vent se met à tourbillonner autour du tranchant de la lame. Elle rassemble son énergie pour lancer son attaque la plus puissante. Elle sait que ce n'est qu'une dépense d'énergie inutile mais pourtant quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui dit que si jamais elle ne fait pas honneur à l'homme qui se trouve sous ses yeux alors au final elle ne finirait que se trahir elle-même.

Dans un grand geste circulaire Riven libère une impressionnante ''Taillade du vent'' qui oblitère l'Ancien et balaie littéralement l'intégralité de la zone en ne laissant rien après son passage.

Yasuo s'effondre mentalement : cette maudite noxienne a traité celui qu'il avait juré de protéger à l'époque avec infiniment plus de respect que lui ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il souffre de cette façon une fois encore pour des erreurs qui ne cessent de le tourmenter sans arrêt ? Il voudrait que tout s'arrête mais cette maudite vision s'impose à lui sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer et vint alors quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

La soldate et son unité marchaient en direction du Nord pour rattraper le reste de leur bataillon. Il durent passer pour cela par les restes des villages dévastés par les Fondeurs zaunites dont les inventions laissaient un sillage de mort et de désolation a en écœurer le plus endurci des combattants. Aucune guerre ne se déroule sans massacre mais ici il n'y avait plus aucun sens aux actions du haut commandement et un frisson de dégoût secoua imperceptiblement Riven en voyant que la boue qui macule ses bottes n'était en rien due à la pluie.

Une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peut près son âge apparaît soudain de derrière le rideau de brume qui masque la route et la commandante fait arrêter ses hommes. Se souvenant des ordres, auxquels il devenait de plus en plus dure d'obéir, de ne laisser aucun survivants elle désigna deux de ses soldats pour aller l'exécuter. Mais même eux ne se précipitèrent pas tant ils espéraient ne pas avoir à le faire.

La fille qui sanglotait de terreur jusqu'à maintenant se redressa alors brutalement et jeta au sol un objet qui éclata en libérant une épaisse et opaque fumée rougeâtre. Aussitôt l'Exilée hurla à ses camarades de se mettre en garde pour riposter à l'embuscade dans laquelle ils venaient de tomber. En voyant le très net avantage numérique ionien l'épéiste prit la fusée de détresse à sa ceinture et la lança pour demander de l'aide puis elle dégaina son épée. Il faut qu'ils tiennent bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Alors que la bataille fait rage et que les Noxiens croulent lentement mais sûrement sous le nombre de leurs opposants Riven reste concentrée en se répétant les deux seules certitudes qu'elle connaisse : ''seuls les forts survivront'' et ''je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose à la fois, pour l'instant je dois combattre.''

Pourtant d'autres choses venaient troubler son habituelle détermination réputée inébranlable. Elle avait comprit que leurs assaillants avaient attendus ici pendant _très_ longtemps... A quoi on-t-il bien pu penser pendant qu'ils se trouvaient allonger au milieu des cadavres de personnes qui pouvait être autrefois des amis ou des frères ? Combien de temps ont-ils patienté ici, ressassant leur haine de l'envahisseur, avant de pouvoir enfin relâcher leur soif de sang et leur haine sur les responsables de tant de malheur ?

Alors que la défaite devenait de plus en plus inévitable un sifflement presque inaudible se fit entendre pour être succédé d'une explosion de lumière qui aveugla tous les belligérants. Alors que les yeux de la combattante tentait encore de se remettre de ce flash des hurlements de souffrance venant de l'endroit de l'impact se firent soudain entendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'un autre projectile s'écrasa au sol avec le même effet que le précédent.

Au milieu du chaos la commandante vit que certains soldats, tous camp confondu, se battaient encore alors que d'autres tentaient de s'enfuir mais le pire était ceux qui était en train d'être lentement rongés par le brouillard verdâtre qui s'échappait de ce qui les bombardait. Ces derniers poussaient des cris assourdissants alors que leur peau fondait et qu'ils tentaient désespérément de la retenir avec leurs membres avant que eux aussi ne se détache du reste du corps. Ceux qui étaient les plus atteint n'étaient déjà plus identifiable... Il n'en restait que des monceaux de chairs purulente...

Devant ce spectacle aussi grotesque qu'effroyable tout l'orgueil et toutes les convictions que Riven avait construit durant son enfance volèrent en éclats... Les ioniens auraient dû remporter ce combat... Ils auraient prouvés qu'ils étaient les plus forts... Mais maintenant... ? Il n'y a plus aucun sens à tout ce qu'elle voyait... Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ce n'était en rien Noxus... Juste une barbarie sans nom... Les membres des deux nations allaient mourir dans ce bourbier sans réaliser quoi que ce soit...

Pour la première fois de sa vie la fière guerrière prit la fuite sans se retourner, incapable de supporter ce qui venait de se passer...

Au bout de deux jours de marche ininterrompue elle finit par s'écrouler, à bout de souffle, contre un rocher dans la chaîne de montagne toute proche. Ses habits empestaient la sueur, le sang et surtout les effluves des immondes concoctions des Fondeurs Zaunites mais ce qui lui inspirait le plus de dégoût était la lame runique qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main droite.

Ce symbole de ce pourquoi elle avait combattu si longtemps lui apparaissait maintenant comme une chose étrangère dont elle souhaitait se débarrasser. La nation qui lui avait tout appris venait aussi de tout lui voler et pour cela elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Mû par la colère et le ressentiment elle se redressa d'un seul mouvement et leva sa lame au dessus de sa tête. Durant ces derniers mois elle avait appris à canaliser sa force mentale dans ce métal enchanté pour obtenir toutes sortes d'effets mais aussi pour renforcer l'acier au point de le rendre presque incassable. Cependant elle avait aussi trouvée par la même occasion un moyen de le fragiliser à l'extrême.

D'un mouvement descendant elle abattit le plat de la lame contre un rocher pointu. Avec un bruit à mi-chemin entre le verre qui se brise et le métal qui se tord son épée runique vole en éclat. Les fragments séparés de la garde se mirent alors à pulser comme le cœur d'un homme à l'agonie avant de perdre définitivement toute énergie et de se transformer en une matière noire qui s'éparpilla avec le vent.

Une seconde plus tard Riven tomba a genoux soudain atteinte d'une fatigue extrême alors qu'elle a l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Tentant de résister en vain contre les vertiges qui l'assaillaient elle finit par s'écrouler comme un mort. Elle lâche son arme et sombre dans l'inconscience sous le contrecoup de son action. C'est là qu'elle réalise que le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu était empoisonné depuis le départ. Son épée était liée à son psyché et la réduire en morceaux l'a atteinte profondément. Les conséquences seraient irréversibles

Durant cette première nuit qui aurait dû être celle d'un repos lié à une nouvelle existence elle ne trouva que de douloureuses réminiscences de ses actes passés. Les hurlements et les regards de toutes ses victimes revinrent la hanter des qu'elle fermait les yeux. Désormais elle n'aurait plus jamais la conscience tranquille et malgré bien des tentatives pour recommencer sa vie elle ne fera rien d'autre que fuir en avant...

Mais malheureusement, tout comme Yasuo l'a lui aussi appris à ses dépends, on ne peut pas se fuir soi-même...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 27 !**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé ma interprétation/mise en lumière du passé de Riven :D**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera plus centré sur Yasuo ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	29. Douloureux souvenirs Partie 2

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 28 est up !**

 **Puisque nous avons vu Le passé de Riven au dernier chapitre je pense que vous savez ce qui va se dire dans celui-là !:D**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture \o/**

Review :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 28 . Apr 12_

 _Je l'attendais ce chapitre, et il fut à la hauteur de mes espérances! Excellent, comme toujours je dois dire._  
 _J'ai repéré quelques erreurs ici et là, mais qui n'altèrent en rien la qualité de ce que vous écrivez! J'attendrai la suite avec impatience!_  
 _Que la lune guide vos pas._

 **Merci beaucoup :) (rougis) / En effet après relecture j'ai vu qu'il y a avait pas mal de fautes qui étaient passées au travers des mailles du filet, je ferais en sorte que non les prochaine fois :D**

* * *

Chap 28 : Douloureux souvenirs Partie 2

Après n'avoir eue pour seule vision qu'un noir uniforme pendant de longs instants Riven entend un bruit léger dans le silence qui l'entoure. Tendant l'oreille en essayant toujours de comprendre pourquoi elle est dans l'incapacité de bouger depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle a reprit conscience suite à l'étrange action de l'Invocateur. Une nouvelle fois ce même son se fait entendre et à l'intonation ce n'est pas une question ni un ordre. On dirait plutôt que quelqu'un appelle une autre personne.

Cela se reproduit une troisième fois et malgré que le mot prononcé soit toujours incompréhensible il n'y a pas de doute sur l'origine de la voix. C'est celle d'un homme et elle n'appartient pas au magicien de l'Institut de la Guerre. Elle est bien trop juvénile et l'accent qui l'accompagne fait penser à celui utilisé par les habitants du sud de Ionia. La quatrième tentative est suffisamment audible pour être reconnaissable et surprend passablement la combattante.

« Yasuo ! » Hurle, toujours plus fort, le garçon.

Une lumière vive éblouie soudainement l'ex-noxienne qui tente de fermer les paupières par réflexe sans le pouvoir. Indépendamment de sa volonté une main, trop petite pour être la sienne, passe devant son visage pour cacher l'éclat du soleil pourtant atténué par l'épaisse ramure d'un saule. La seconde qui suit ce même membre se pose sur son visage pour masser ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil et irrités par une trop grande luminosité.

L'Exilée sent son corps bouger tout seul et ne cherche plus à agir contre. De toute manière elle n'en a pas les moyens, probablement à cause du mage, et tant qu'il n'en aura pas décidé autrement elle ne fait que gaspiller des forces. Une fois en position assisse la Primus déchue se propulse lentement pour amorcer sa descente. S'appuyant délicatement sur plusieurs branches au passage pour contrôler sa vitesse elle finit par atterrir sur un sol en terre au pied de l'arbre.

Après un geste des épaules pour passer la légère douleur dû au fait d'être restée appuyée contre une branche un peu trop petite, suivi de quelques étirements, elle tourne la tête. A quelques mètres sur la droite se tourne un enfant d'à peine une dizaine d'années. La surprise est de nouveau présente pour Riven : la personne qui lui fait face est une version juvénile de celui qui le traque depuis déjà près d'une décennie. Des cheveux d'un brun léger, des yeux de la couleur de l'acier, une peau blanche et vêtu d'une tenue légère constituée de sandales en cuir, d'un large pantalon en tissu bleuté complété par un haut à manches courtes blanc comme les nuages.

Malgré son jeune âge une expression d'agacement prononcée est bien visible sur ses traits. Il est en nage et sa respiration est insistante. On dirait qu'il court depuis un long moment. Le jeune homme pousse un soupir las et s'avance vers elle d'un pas décidé et inquisiteur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est juste en face qu'il reprend la parole d'une voix qui exprime parfaitement son état d'esprit.

« Que faisais-tu dans cet arbre ? » S'enquiert-il. « Encore en train de dormir ? » La guerrière sent un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres ce qui agace encore davantage son interlocuteur. « La leçon a déjà commencée et nous sommes en retard à cause toi ! » S'exclame-t-il, excédé.

« Ah... ? » Répond simplement l'ancienne commandante qui est stupéfaite d'entendre une voix aussi nasillarde et masculine sortir de sa bouche. Son regard se tourne vers le soleil et au bout de peu de temps elle reprend sa position initiale. « Heureusement que je suis en avance sur tout le monde. » Déclare-t-elle en sentant son sourire s'élargir.

« Yasuo ! » Réplique le premier garçon, outré.

Alors que des excuses suivent cet éclat de voix l'esprit de Riven, secoué par tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et de voir, finit par arriver à le seule conclusion logique : elle est en train de voir les souvenirs d'enfance de celui qui la traque sans relâche. De nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête mais les sensations physiques liées à la mémoire dont elle est témoin la ramène à ce qui se passe sous ''ses'' yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course le duo finit par arriver dans une petite zone dégagée près du bâtiment principal d'un temple ionien qui ressemble beaucoup à ceux détruits ou conquis par l'armée de Noxus pendant l'invasion. Au centre de cet espace se trouve deux douzaines de jeunes hommes et femmes, alignés parfaitement, qui font des exercices synchronisés en utilisant des sabres en bois. A leurs côtés se trouve une personne qui est habillée comme un prêtre et qui observe attentivement les mouvements de ses élèves.

Les deux enfants vont se placer près de lui et attendent patiemment qu'on leur adresse la parole tout en essayant de calmer leurs respirations. Finalement l'enseignant finit par se tourner vers eux. Ils s'inclinent aussitôt et ne quittent pas cette position pendant un moment qui paraît à la fois trop long et trop court. Le professeur prend alors la parole d'un ton neutre et néanmoins sévère.

« Yasuo, Yone... » Commence-t-il. « Vous êtes en retard. » Dit calmement le bonze en espérant évidemment une raison.

« Je suis le seul fautif, monsieur. » Avoue le futur Disgracié avant que son voisin n'ait le temps de débuter sa phrase. « Je m'étais assoupi sous un arbre et mon frère n'a fait que venir me chercher. » Explique-t-il, une certaine gêne dans sa voix. « Ne le punissez pas. »

« Ton indolence est source de perturbation pour ton entourage. » Fait le responsable, accusateur, en levant la main devant le second garçon pour lui intimer le silence. « Et c'est la troisième fois ce mois... » Un silence lourd s'installe. « Néanmoins, puisque tu es honnête, je consens à ne pas pénaliser ton cadet. » Il fait signe au benjamin de rejoindre le rang. « Cependant tu passeras le reste de cette journée à étudier ces ouvrages ci à la bibliothèque et nous échangerons ce soir sur ce que tu en auras retenu. »

Les deux frères s'inclinèrent encore plus bas pour montrer leur approbation et malgré une grimace d'ennui sur les lèvres de l'aîné il reste silencieux. La combattante sent que bien qu'il déteste ce qu'il va devoir faire mais il ne veut pas que Yone soit prit dans des ennuis par sa faute. Ils se séparent donc et se dirigent chacun vers la tâche à accomplir dans l'immédiat.

Apprendre que son pire ennemi ait un frère surprend beaucoup Riven qui, pour les rares fois où il a été possible de le rencontrer à l'Institut, a toujours jugé son caractère comme celui d'une personne solitaire, indépendante et passablement glaciale. Le membre de sa famille aurait-il été une de ses victimes dans la campagne ionienne ? Cela expliquerait la haine vive et autodestructrice qu'éprouve son poursuivant envers elle.

Le soir elle assista à la leçon de morale, que l'on peut facilement décrire comme un sermon en bonne et dû forme, qui dura une majeure partie de la soirée. Les arguments de son enseignant n'eurent pas vraiment d'impact sur le jeune épéiste. Il a reconnu, sans le dire verbalement, que les torts qui lui sont reprochés ne sont pas sans fondement mais il ne pense pas que se soit aussi grave que cette litanie ininterrompue depuis des heures le déclare. Ce n'est qu'en entendant que si jamais il continue sur cette voie et va trop loin l'expulsion ne serait pas une option impossible, entraînant le renvoi de son frère par la même occasion puisque ce dernier préférerait rester avec sa seule famille plutôt que de se retrouver seul, qu'il commença à prendre la chose au sérieux.

D'autres souvenirs, plus anciens encore, virent à l'esprit de l'ex-noxienne. Ceux de deux orphelins ayant perdu leurs parents dans un éboulement sur une route rendue instable par des pluies torrentielles. Voyageant misérablement pendant des semaines dans une chaîne de montagnes inhospitalière et très peu fréquentée avec seulement la compagnie de l'autre comme soutien avant d'arriver à cette école d'escrime qui est devenue leur nouveau foyer.

Le jeune homme fit alors la promesse de se conformer au code de conduite du temple qui lui avait été répété maintes et maintes fois. Pour être sûr de son engagement l'instructeur lui demanda de réciter le code d'honneur encore une fois. Clarifiant ses pensées l'apprenti ferma les yeux et prit de longues inspirations afin de se calmer pour se remémorer ces lignes si importantes. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il prit la parole.

 _Ne cherche pas la perfection, seulement le progrès._

 _Ne cherche pas la victoire, seulement un défi plus grand encore._

 _Ne cherche pas à dominer, seulement à vivre parmi les tiens._

 _Respecte le victorieux tout comme le défait._

 _Respecte tes aînés tout comme tes cadets._

 _Respecte les traditions tout comme le changement._

 _Le plus grand honneur est celui de pouvoir tenir sa lame sans verser le sang._

Alors que le moine félicita son disciple pour sa mémoire et lui demanda d'aller se reposer tout en repensant longuement à ces mots un certain malaise s'empara de l'Exilée. Les paroles qui venaient de sortir de ''sa'' bouche la plongeait dans une intense réflexion. Elle considère toujours la devise de Noxus comme une vérité et pourtant elle ne peut nier la profonde attraction qu'elle ressent pour ces phrases qui lui rappelle la volonté de se dépasser qui l'animait durant sa propre formation.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent Yasuo ne fit plus d'impairs enfantins et se consacra exclusivement à améliorer sa maîtrise tout en lisant chaque soir ces deux couplets afin de ne pas s'écarter du droit chemin. Il lui arrivait parfois de commettre des maladresses. Cependant son frère, seule personne à avoir vraiment de l'ascendant sur la tête de mule, comme lui-même le disait, qu'était le sabreur à cette époque, était toujours là pour veiller au grain et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux discuter longuement sur ce qui avait été fait.

Pendant cette période Yone se montra être un bretteur doué pourtant cela était largement éclipsé par les exploits de son aîné. Il avait reçu un vrai don : il était un prodige des Techniques du Vent. Un contrôle inné de cet art du combat faisait que les sabres semblaient prendre vie entre ses mains au moindre mouvement. Dans les couloirs de l'école on disait de lui qu'il serait peut-être un grand héros de Ionia lorsque le temps viendra.

Le benjamin était bien sûr un peu envieux d'une telle renommée mais son frère ne prêtait pas l'oreille à ces louanges et préférait s'entraîner davantage. D'autant plus que leur relation restait la même. Ils avaient une confiance et un respect absolu l'un envers l'autre et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer cet état de fait. Malheureusement le temps qui passait inexorablement prouva le contraire.

Bientôt arrivé à la majorité les talents du future Disgracié avait atteint un niveau rarement vu au sien du temple. Cependant son ego n'avait fait qu'enfler de manière disproportionné, proportionnellement à sa maîtrise. Yasuo faisait partit des meilleurs combattants de toute l'école mais ses défauts de jeunesse étaient revenus et plusieurs de ses camarades commençaient à mettre en doute son engagement.

Sa fierté de pouvoir utiliser, lui seul, des capacités exceptionnelles s'était changé en orgueil et il était, par moment, ouvertement arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il s'emportait facilement pour des raisons puériles. Son impatience était devenu insupportable à gérer pour ses professeurs qui ne parvenaient pas à le tenir dans le rang. Parfois il allait jusqu'à avoir l'audace de snober les conseils avertis qui lui étaient donnés. L'unique personne qui avait encore de l'emprise sur lui étant bien entendu son frère. Mais même lui ne pouvait le retenir à chaque fois et craignait que le seul membre de sa famille restant ne fasse une erreur irréparable.

Un jour, alors que le guerrier pratiquait en solitaire, Yone lui rendit visite. Une autre dispute avait éclatée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et la situation commençait à se tendre dangereusement. Ce dernier attendit patiemment qu'il termine et lorsque ce fut le cas le benjamin s'approcha sans dire un mot. Alors qu'une expression agacée du sermon qui se profilait se lisait sur les traits de l'aîné il rengaina le sabre qui lui avait été donné pour développer au mieux son art afin de se préparer à un blâme. Au lieu de ça il reçu, sans un bruit ni même un commentaire, une seule et unique petite chose : une graine d'érable.

La nuit était tombé depuis un long moment et le jeune frère avait prit congé mais Yasuo restait là, assis sans bouger, à observer la graine dans sa paume sous la lumière de la lune, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

L'arbre en lui-même représentait l'indépendance et la liberté, deux valeurs qui lui tenaient à cœur, mais aussi la réserve et le sens de l'observation... Alors que son esprit assimilait lentement mais sûrement le message qui venait de lui être donné il comprit que ces deux dernières qualités lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Son frère avait toujours été le plus réfléchi et s'il en était arrivé au point de faire appel à son honneur de cette façon c'est que lui-même avait oublié le principe de ce concept.

En lui donnant cet arbre en devenir Yone voulait lui montrer qu'il était pareil : trop jeune pour se prétendre maître de quoi que se soit. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que la nuit laissait place à un nouveau jour, il comprit à quel point il avait été irrespectueux et indigne de l'enseignement que les moines lui avait prodigué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il prit donc une décision.

Claquant la garde de son sabre contre le fourreau il se leva et marcha d'un pas ferme en direction du dortoir. Là, sans réveiller qui que ce soit, le bretteur prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la chambre des prêtres. Il s'installa devant la porte, à genoux, sans faire le moindre bruit à attendre que l'un d'eux ne sortent. Le premier qui apparut, comme par un caprice du destin, était celui avec lequel il s'était accroché la veille.

Surpris de voir son élève à cet endroit il le fut encore davantage quand ce dernier s'inclina vraiment très bas et s'excusa avec sincérité. Expliquant qu'il souhaitait tirer la leçon de ses fautes il demanda à ce qu'il puisse quitter l'école pour pouvoir assurer une tâche dont il avait entendu parler ces derniers jours : la garde d'un Ancien durant ses voyages dans le pays. Étonné d'entendre un jeune homme aussi fier que Yasuo se porter volontaire pour une simple mission de surveillance il reconnut rapidement l'impact que pouvait avoir son cadet sur lui. Pensant que cela serait pour le mieux l'enseignant accepta sa demande. L'épéiste récupéra donc la lettre qui lui confiait le poste et il partit dans la foulée sans dire au revoir à son frère, jurant de ne revenir que lorsqu'il se serait amendé de son comportement.

Au bout de quelques jours de voyage il se présenta aux portes de la garnison d'une grande ville du Nord. Lettre en main il fut conduit au capitaine du détachement avec lequel il discuta longuement sur les détails particuliers de sa charge. Premièrement il ne serait chargé que de la protection et rien d'autre. La raison étant qu'apparemment les ninjas de la Voie des Ombres Interdites, commandés par un renégat de l'ordre Kinkou, étaient de plus en plus actifs dans la province dont le dirigeant est responsable. Et deuxièmement il devrait en permanence rester à ses côtés, y compris durant des réunions politiques, et ce peu importe ce qui arrive.

Le soir même il fut présenté à L'Ancien qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui proposant une tasse de thé d'un ton amusé alors qu'il s'inclinait avec respect. Acceptant, une certaine hésitation dans la voix, il vint s'asseoir en face de son hôte. Ils firent connaissance et le combattant se sentit plus léger de constater qu'il ne resterait pas en compagnie d'un radoteur trop âgé durant les prochaines années. La première nuit de garde se passa donc dans un humeur bonne enfant qui augurait un travail bien moins ennuyant qu'imaginé.

Une vingtaine de mois s'écoulèrent sans aucun accident notable. La plus importante perturbation à ce rythme de vie fut l'intrusion d'un voleur inoffensif qui espérait dénicher une quelconque richesse dans les biens personnels du gouverneur de la province. Au lieu de ça il ne trouva qu'une lame de plus d'un mètre de long lui chatouillant la gorge. Le malandrin termina en prison mais compte tenu de la peur qui se lisait sur son visage à cause de son arrestation ''musclée'' cela semblait lui convenir.

En dehors de cela, pendant que l'homme dont il était responsable méditait l'escrimeur, lui, passait son temps à s'entraîner. Il était vigilant en permanence, ne dormant que d'une oreille les nuits et surveillant les gestes de tous ceux qui l'approchait. Il n'était pas rare non plus que les deux discutent autour d'un verre et c'est à cette période que le goût de l'épéiste pour l'alcool se développa, poussé à la découverte et ensuite à la retenue par celui dont il assurait la sécurité. Le soir de sa première cuite il ne se passa rien et de toute manière il n'aurait probablement pas été en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré que la tâche était souvent abrutissante il ne regrettait en rien son choix et remerciait son frère de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Puis l'événement qui allait faire voler en éclats cette idylle mit le feu aux provinces Ioniennes : l'invasion de Noxus.

Dès que la nouvelle se propagea l'inquiétude trouva son chemin dans le cœur de Yasuo qui savait que son école serait fatalement impliquée dans ce conflit. Il savait aussi que son frère était capable de se défendre mais cela ne le soulageait en rien. Il en parla avec l'homme âgé de ses craintes et celui-ci l'invita à la patience, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour décider d'agir. Tenu par son engagement le prodige décida de rester à son poste et d'attendre.

Mais les semaines qui suivirent rongèrent rapidement sa résolution et il se montrait de plus en plus agité. Les conversations autrefois calmes qu'il entretenait avec celui qu'il devait protéger étaient de plus en plus houleuses. Il clamait que ses talents lui permettrait de faire pencher la balance en la faveur de son pays qui commençait à être saigné à blanc par les déferlantes de violence de l'envahisseur. Chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles épouvantables : bien qu'acharnés et déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout les habitants de Ionia ne pouvaient contenir la machine de guerre noxienne et zaunite combinée. Les morts se comptaient par dizaines de milliers... Même les femmes et les enfants n'étaient pas épargnés par cette barbarie...

Un soir, après avoir reçu une missive qui ordonnait à la garnison au complet de partir renforcer le front qui avait progressé jusqu'à arriver à moins de quelques lieues de là, Yasuo ne put se retenir davantage. Il traversa le temple telle une bourrasque et entra dans les appartements privés de l'Ancien sans s'annoncer. Il l'interrompit dans son travail et vint s'agenouiller devant son bureau. Sans attendre qu'on lui donne la parole il s'adressa à son supérieur.

« Ancien ! » Clama-t-il. « Laissez moi partir avec les soldats. » Demanda le bretteur. « Ma lame sera bien plus utile sur le champ de bataille. » Affirma-t-il.

« Je sais que tu désires ardemment protéger notre nation. » Déclara l'homme avec une voix affable en posant la plume qu'il tenait dans l'encrier. « Néanmoins tu dois rester à mes côtés pour l'instant. » Rappela-t-il. « Le temps viendra où tu devras dégainer ton sabre mais pas aujourd'hui. » Expliqua le dirigeant.

« C'est ridicule ! » Rétorqua l'épéiste, ulcéré. « Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre !? » Questionna-t-il. « Que Noxus se soit emparé de la moitié de nos terres !? Que je sois le seul guerrier restant !? » Enchaîna le future Disgracié sans attendre les réponses. « Pourquoi d'autres sont envoyés à leur morts pendant que je pourrais affronter, seul, un grand nombre d'ennemi !? »

« Je reconnais que tes talents sont inégalés parmi tes pairs, Yasuo. » Concéda l'Ancien avec une expression neutre. « Cependant tu n'as jamais connu la guerre et celle que nous vivons est sans précédent... » Avoua péniblement l'homme âgé. « Il te faut comprendre que tu manques d'expérience et que si les autorités militaires veulent utiliser ton sabre il faut déjà qu'ils sachent si tu peux accomplir les tâches moindres qui te sont confiées. »

« Noxus n'attendra pas que j'ai fait mes preuves ! » Répliqua le combattant avec amertume. « Il ne restera plus rien à défendre à ce rythme ! »

« Gaspiller ta vie par une action précipitée ne nous mènera à rien. » Argumenta son interlocuteur. « L'épée sortit avec trop d'empressement de son fourreau ne peut protéger personne. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Furieux d'entendre une raison aussi grotesque l'impétueux guerrier ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se leva en foudroyant du regard son supérieur. L'instant d'après il détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie, décidé à agir à sa manière. Alors que sa silhouette disparaît derrière la porte Riven croit voir une expression attristée sur le visage de la personne qui serait prochainement l'une des victimes de ses actions. Ce dernier devait savoir que même si tout le régiment se mettait en travers de sa route cela n'arrêterait pas pour autant son garde du corps.

Prise dans ces propres pensées l'ancienne commandante se surprit à trouver une similarité dérangeante entre elle et le bretteur ionien. Tous deux livrés aux caprices de l'infortune dans l'enfance et ayant trouvé refuge dans la voie des armes. Pire encore, elle dû admettre, à contre cœur, qu'au final, la seule chose qui les poussaient à l'action était leur foi inébranlable en leur force individuelle et les convictions qu'ils s'étaient forgés en apprenant à manier l'épée. Ils étaient bien plus semblable qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité...

* * *

Il ne fallu qu'une petite heure de cheval pour permettre à Yasuo d'arriver sur le théâtre de ce conflit. Il ne restait déjà plus rien du contingent sur place si ce n'est des corps sans vie en train d'être dépouillé sans aucun respect. Emporté par une rage soudaine il se jeta dans la mêlée fauchant, avec son katana et le vent qui tourbillonnait autour de lui, tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Incapable de le stopper les soldats noxiens furent impitoyablement tués sans qu'aucune pitié ne leur soit accordée. Après de longues minutes de cris et de d'appels à l'aide désespérés le silence s'installa définitivement quand le dernier souffle de vent stoppa sa course... Le bataillon avait été oblitéré par la fureur de l'épéiste...

Complètement aveuglé par la haine durant l'affrontement les conséquences de ses actions lui sautèrent d'un coup au visage quand celle-ci se consuma d'elle-même. Le goût et l'odeur du sang emplirent brutalement la bouche et le nez du responsable qui plaqua sa main devant sa bouche dans un spasme réflexe pour se retenir de vomir et étouffer un hurlement de terreur. Il vit alors qu'il était maculé de rouge et que ses habits en étaient devenus lourds et poisseux. Les cadavres qui s'entassaient à ses pieds ne firent qu'accentuer encore son malaise et il sentit ses doigts qui se mirent à trembler. Bientôt il fut incapable de se contrôler et son sabre lui échappa avant de terminer sa course sur une pièce d'armure dans un bruit de métal qui résonna.

Le combattant resta en état de choc un long moment, parcouru de sueurs froides irrépressibles, harcelé en permanence par un vertige qui obscurcissait son champ de vision par instant. Impossible pour lui de rassembler ses pensées en une suite logique. Au bout de quelques minutes il tomba à genoux en réalisant qu'il n'avait fait rien d'autre que verser le sang par pure vengeance et ressentiment.

La lumière du soleil se refléta sur sa lame l'espace d'un battement de paupière. Cet éblouissement lui permit de se reprendre quelque peu. Ramassant son arme il se releva et se mit à marcher de manière mécanique pour trouver un point d'eau. Il en trouva un au bord d'une forêt toute proche et se trempa intégralement, avec ses habits mais sans son sabre. Il resta dans la petite rivière pendant très longtemps. Le sang lui avait laissé l'impression que sa peau était recouverte d'un voile souillé et il lui fallu se rincer de nombreuses fois pour réussir à se débarrasser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de cette horrible sensation.

Le voyage de retour fut pénible et pourtant la nouvelle qui l'attendait au bout du chemin était pire encore. En entrant dans la ville une patrouille de soldats ionien passèrent à pleine vitesse à côté de lui en se dirigeant vers le temple où séjournait celui qu'il devait garder. Se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle panique il eu la réponse en écoutant la conversation d'un groupe de personne dont le visage exprimait la peur et l'insécurité.

L'ancien avait été assassiné pendant son absence...

Yasuo cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait mal compris mais l'homme le répéta trois fois... Trois fois qui résonnèrent dans son esprit comme autant de coup de sabre au travers de sa poitrine. Ce n'est qu'après que l'information ait été totalement assimilée qu'il compris les conséquences dans leur intégralité...

En moins d'une journée il venait de désobéir à un ordre direct, de couvrir ses mains de sang pour un caprice infantile, abandonner un homme qu'il, maintenant que sa colère et sa frustration étaient retombée, appréciait et respectait ce qui a conduit à sa mort, bafoué tous les principes qu'il lui avaient été enseigné... Et pire que tout... Il avait trahi son frère...

Déshonoré, le bretteur mit un pied à terre avant de prendre l'un des fils en cuir qui ornait sa ceinture et attacher solidement son sabre à son fourreau au niveau de la garde comme le veut la tradition de son école pour les guerriers qui se sont couverts de honte. Marchant tel un fantôme, l'esprit rongé par les remords et le poids de ses crimes, il alla de lui-même se rendre aux autorités, prêt à payer ses actions de sa vie si nécessaire.

Alors qu'il franchit le portail de la garnison il ne prêta pas attention aux soldats qui se figeaient autour de lui. Une fois en face du commandant qui semblait frappé de stupeur de le voir réapparaître il s'agenouilla sur le sol boueux et déposa son katana, désormais scellé, devant lui. Le combattant attendit en silence, le regard baissé, que vienne son irrémédiable sentence.

« Comment oses-tu te présenter ici !? » Questionna le gradé avec une haine glacé dans la voix. « Tu as l'audace de venir demander le pardon après avoir assassiné l'Ancien !? »

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre le Disgracié leva la tête avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Venait-il vraiment de l'accuser d'être directement responsable du décès du dirigeant dont il avait la garde ? Un silence de mort s'installa pendant de longues secondes. Yasuo se mit à bafouiller, toujours sous le choc, à l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi... ? » Commença-t-il. « Je n'ai pas... » S'exclama soudainement l'épéiste avant d'être interrompu brutalement.

« Silence parjure ! » Rétorque le responsable, intraitable. « Tu vas être exécuté sommairement pour ton crime ! »

Il dégaina son propre sabre dans un geste lent et méthodique avant de le lever bien haut. Complètement abasourdi par tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux le ''traître'' resta sans bouger en regardant le tranchant de l'outil qui allait lui ôter la vie monter au dessus de la tête de son bourreau... le Militaire était on ne peut plus sérieux, cela se voyait dans son regard empli de volonté de vengeance.

Ses pensées passant à pleine vitesse dans sa tête Yasuo ressassa sa honte et le poids de ses actes mais au milieu du désarroi il sut que si jamais il mourrait ici la vérité ne serait jamais connue et que si cela se produisait Yone serait peut-être accusé de complicité à son tour. L'épéiste devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, peu importe les conséquences pour lui. Mais comment faire ?

Les gardes étaient trop nombreux pour tenter de passer par la force de ses seuls bras d'autant plus que les arts de combat à mains nues n'avaient jamais été son point fort... Il n'était véritablement doué que pour le combat l'épée... Et il venait de condamner son seul moyen de défen...

Son regard se porter aussitôt sur le katana à la garde ouvragée en forme de nuages qui gisait dans la boue à ses pieds. Le lien qui le scellait était purement symbolique... Il pouvait le briser sans aucune encombre et retrouver instantanément son tranchant létal... Mais en faisant cela il montrerait devant témoin qu'il reniait toutes les traditions de Ionia et porterait pour toujours le fardeau d'un renégat... Un sort pire que la mort pour certain...

Le capitaine amorça son geste pour décapiter le criminel quand celui-ci récupéra son arme si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Dégainant, à une vitesse telle que les spectateurs eurent l'impression que leur vision se troublait, celui qui venait de se damner décocha un coup fulgurant qui trancha le sabre de son opposant. La seconde d'après une plaie béante qui séparait son torse en deux apparut brutalement sur le gradé qui poussa un cri silencieux... Il s'effondra... Tué sur le coup...

* * *

Le reste des souvenirs de cette journée sont flous pour Riven qui ne voit que des flash d'hommes qui sont fauchés les uns après les autres dans un tourbillon de hurlements et de reflets de lumière sur l'acier teinté de rouge. Il a probablement dû se frayer un chemin en étant obliger d'enjamber les corps de ses compatriotes qu'il venait de tuer.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent Yasuo continua à fuir pour distancer ses poursuivants qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il commença à chercher le responsable de ce dont on l'accusait mais il dû rapidement abandonner sa traque car il ne pouvait arriver dans un village sans déclencher un bain de sang malgré qu'il tentait à chaque fois de limiter les affrontements. Harcelé sans cesse, pointé du doigt et ne trouvant jamais une seule âme charitable prêt à l'écouter le guerrier autrefois si fier changea progressivement.

Le chagrin et le honte se changèrent peu à peu en cynisme et en dépit.. L'honneur auquel il attachait autrefois tant d'importance n'était désormais plus qu'un mot creux et cruel... La seule chose qui resta inchangé se fut le remord qui continuait à le ronger tandis qu'il continuait à fuir sans aucun autre espoir que de s'en remettre au lendemain... Il était devenu un vagabond solitaire et aigri...

Les mois se changèrent en années et une seule certitude demeura : Il devait fuir ou succomber à la mort qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Le bretteur se cachait, vivant de quémandes et autres charités offertes par des gens qui ne le reconnaissait pas sous son simple manteau. Les cheveux salis par la poussière des chemins et la barbe mal rasée suffisaient, ironiquement, pour garantir son anonymat aux yeux du plus grand nombre. Cependant cela ne constituait un camouflage à toute épreuve et maintes fois des tueurs lancés à ses trousses finissaient par l'acculer. Ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que l'affrontement.

Le premier était un épéiste de son école, devenu célèbre dans tout Ionia pour l'achèvement physique de son corps et sa force brute. Déjà, enfant, Yasuo l'avait vu trancher le tronc d'un arbre d'un seul coup de son épée... Mais on ne peut fendre le vent...

La seconde était une guerrière à l'agilité et la rapidité surhumaine. Elle était aussi fine tacticienne, si rusée que même le plus fin renard des bois n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui échapper... Mais on ne peut prendre de vitesse le vent...

Malgré ses victoires qui ne faisait que l'écarter davantage de sa voie originelle une peur lancinante commença à apparaître. Elle ne fit que s'accentuer avec les jours qui passaient au point de finalement surpasser ses autres démons intérieurs... Il ne put s'en défaire même avec toutes les techniques d'apaisement psychiques qui lui avait été enseignées... Bientôt elle se changea en une terreur insondable qui menaçait de le submerger... Ce cauchemar qu'il redoutait tant finit par se réaliser.

La troisième personne qui le retrouva était celui à qui il devait tant de chose. Son seul réconfort et source de force en étant enfant. Son partenaire de jeu durant leurs années d'apprentissages et finalement un homme de compassion qui lui avait apprit la patience alors que d'autres l'aurait simplement laissé s'égarer. Son propre frère... Yone...

Il était resté fidèle aux souvenirs du fugitif. Un visage calme et un regard résolu. Un pas souple et assuré. Son habituelle aura apaisante l'entourait toujours. Cependant il y avait des signes de fatigues et de regrets qui étaient bien visible sur ses traits. Une seule raison se trouvait derrière la présence en ces lieux du seul homme auquel le combattant ne pensait pas à mal.

Une fois face à face Yasuo s'adressa à lui d'une voix tremblante pour lui demander de l'écouter, qu'il n'était pas obliger d'en arriver là. Ce fut peine perdue...

Sans dire un mot le cadet retira son sabre, gardé au fourreau, de sa ceinture et posa un genoux à terre. Il prit son arme de la main gauche et posa le dos de l'autre main sur la garde, prêt à dégainer. Cette posture, utilisée normalement entre deux bretteurs pour régler une dispute lorsqu'un d'eux a porté atteinte à l'honneur de l'autre, glaça le sang à l'aîné. Pareillement à la fois où il avait reçu la graine d'érable le disgracié comprit que le temps des mots était révolus... Seuls les actes compteraient...

Mais il ne désirait pas cet affrontement. Dans aucun des matchs factices qui les avaient opposés son frère ne s'était jamais imposé... Pas une seule fois... Et ici il n'y a plus de bâton pour remplacer l'acier, plus d'épaisses protections pour protéger ce fragile corps qui est le leur. Plus de seconde chance pour celui qui perdrait...

Poussé par l'espoir illusoire d'une défaite et tenu par le peu d'honneur qu'il pouvait encore témoigner au seul membre de sa fratrie encore vivant il se résigna à suivre le rituel. Avec la lenteur d'un condamné qui marche vers la potence l'épéiste prit une position similaire. Les deux se saluèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Autour d'eux le silence régnait en maître et la lumière de la lune éclairait le plateau rocheux de sa pâle lumière blanche. Chacun attendait un signal quelconque pour commencer le duel.

Un souffle de vent passa dans les feuilles d'un arbre tout proche... Provoquant un léger bruissement...

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs katanas d'un geste brusque mais Yasuo était incontestablement plus rapide. Yone venait tout juste de sortir son sabre du fourreau que la lame de son aîné avait laissée une profonde entaille en travers de toute sa poitrine... La pointe de l'épée se planta dans la boue tandis que son propriétaire s'écroula... Mortellement blessé...

Faisant volte-face, en lâchant son arme, le gagnant n'eut que le temps de rattraper le vaincu avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers la plaie qui s'étalait en diagonale et pour la première fois de sa vie il maudit le tranchant de sa partenaire. Toute sa cage thoracique était séparée en deux jusqu'au cœur. Crachant du sang alors qu'une lueur qui faiblissait de secondes en secondes dansait dans son regard le cadet laissait transparaître une expression amère de défaite par dessus la douleur.

Des larmes, les premières depuis la mort de leurs parents il y a si longtemps, se mirent à rouler sur les joues du Disgracié qui comprit que même le cadet n'avait aucun doute sur les accusations mensongères qui accablait son aîné. D'une voix brisée Yasuo s'adressa à la seule et unique personne dont il n'aurait jamais cru devoir porter la main dessus.

« Mon guide... Mon ami... » Commença-t-il. « Mon frère... » Demanda le fratricide. « Comment... ? Comment mon propre sang peut-il me croire coupable de ce crime... ? » Questionna-t-il alors que le chagrin le submergeait.

« L'ancien... » Répondit Yone en crachant du sang. « C'est... Une Technique... Du Vent... Qui l'a tué... » Révéla le mourant dans un râle d'agonie. « Qui... A part... Toi... »

Le reste de la phrase n'eut pas le temps de sortir que la seule famille restante du fugitif rendit son dernier soupir. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours alors que le survivant eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui broyait le cœur lentement.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » S'exclama le bretteur d'un ton désespéré. « Je te le jure sur tout ce qu'il me reste en ce bas monde ! » Clama-t-il sans réaliser que son frère ne pouvait plus l'entendre. « Je suis innocent ! » Hurla le vagabond en secouant vainement son cadet. « Je n'ai pas tué l'Ancien ! Je te le jure ! » Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. « S'il te plaît.. Yone... Je t'en supplie... Pardonne moi... S'il te plaît... Par pitié... Trouve encore une fois... La force de me pardonner... »

Il enserra le dernier membre de sa fratrie avec force dans ses bras et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Des hurlements de souffrance résonnèrent pendant de longues heures et même les puissantes bourrasques qui s'étaient levées ne pouvaient étouffer les cris dont seule la pleine lune était témoin.

* * *

Quand l'aube se leva finalement Yasuo, accablé de chagrin et rongés par les remords, enterra avec dignité son frère. Plantant son katana en guise de pierre tombale il resta près d'une journée à rendre honneur à sa mémoire en versant parfois un peu de saké sur la terre fraîchement retournée ou jouant un air tantôt funèbre tantôt joyeux à la flûte puis, quand la luit tomba, sachant que d'autres finiraient par le trouver pour prendre sa tête, il reprit la route. Hors de questions que la tombe de Yone soit profanée par erreur dans un combat futile.

Armés des nouvelles révélations qu'il venait d'apprendre et renouvelant son serment il se jura de traquer l'assassin qui était responsable du sang qui souille ses mains. Résolu, une légère brise dans le dos, le Disgracié commença sa longue quête.

* * *

Il y eu un instant de vertige inexplicable puis la scène sous les yeux de Riven se modifie du tout au tout. Elle se retrouve sur la place d'un petit village très loin de Ionia. Les motifs sur le bâtiment principal, le grenier public, sont sans erreur possible d'inspiration demacienne. Elle essaye de comprendre la raison d'un tel changement de situation quand une personne lui passe, littéralement, au travers.

Réprimant un frisson de surprise plus que d'autre chose l'Exilée se rend compte que ce qu'elle voit ne doit être qu'un autre souvenir. Mais à qui appartient-il ? Se doutant déjà de la réponse la combattante regarde celui qui vient de la ''transpercer'' tourner la tête en direction d'un bruit étouffé qui vient de sa droite. Elle le reconnaît sans trop de mal même avec autant d'années en moins.

Il s'agit de l'Invocateur en bien plus jeune mais son visage n'a pas tant changé que ça, si ce n'est la cicatrice sur sa joue. Il fixe une espèce de gemme parfaitement ronde à la couleur rouge orangée chatoyante qui est en train de rouler lentement sur le sol depuis une ruelle isolée. Curieux, le jeune garçon s'avance pour aller la récupérer quand il entend un gémissement presque inaudible venir de plus profondément dans le petit chemin.

Il continue en appelant au hasard pour savoir si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide. Il tombe nez à nez avec une fillette qui ne doit pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Elle a un visage rond, des yeux bleus et des cheveux relativement longs de couleur blond. En voyant quelqu'un arriver l'enfant lève les yeux, l'air de craindre une mauvaise rencontre, elle se détend rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agit seulement d'un des habitants du village.

Le point le plus surprenant étant que malgré qu'ils soient couverts de boue et de poussière, résultat de sa chute, ses habits en tissu fin et décoré indique qu'elle est issue d'un milieu beaucoup plus aisé que la moyenne. Elle est probablement d'une lignée noble demacienne. Ce qui n'a pas échappé au jeune paysan qui vient de la trouver. Tendant une main tremblante, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, il l'aide à se redresser en lui demandant si elle va bien. Dès qu'elle est debout elle le remercie avec un grand sourire enjoué. Lui, trop embarrassé pour parler lui tend la gemme d'un bras tremblant. La jeune fille la récupère en prenant la parole.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit-elle d'un ton candide en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je me serais fait grondée si je l'avais perdue. »

« Je... Je vous en prie... Mademoiselle. » Répond le garçon, très mal à l'aise.

« Ah non pas encore ! » S'écrie la fillette avec une petite moue contrariée. « Pourquoi tous les gens que je croise sont-ils aussi formels avec moi !? »

« Mais... » Commence son interlocuteur qui est visiblement en train de se demander ce qu'il fait de mal. « Vous êtes une noble... » Déclare-t-il. « Et je suis du peuple... » Ajoute le fermier, terriblement anxieux.

« On s'en fiche de tout ça ! » Affirme-t-elle d'une voix forte qui exprime sa frustration, malgré son éducation stricte qui transparaît. « Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver quelqu'un avec qui m'amuser ! » Avoue la ''princesse'' qui ressemble de plus en plus à un garçon manqué. « Vous voulez bien jouer avec moi ? » Questionne-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Riven remarque sans peine le dilemme dans le regard du jeune homme qui préférerait surtout ne pas se trouver là. Il finit par accepter, plus par sentiment d'obligation que par vrai envie. Ce que la guerrière comprend sans mal. D'après l'agitation qui règne dans le village les moissons battent leur plein et il va probablement subir des remontrances si jamais il s'éclipse en plein milieu d'une tâche aussi importante. Elle le prend par la main et l'attire en dehors de la petite bourgade en courant en direction des collines toutes proches.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter. » Réalise la noble, gênée, avant de se stopper dans son élan. « Je m'appelle Luxanna. » Dit-elle en se retournant et en s'inclinant de nouveau. « Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Lux ! »

Tandis que son compagnon de jeu forcé lui donne son propre nom l'épéiste a l'impression qu'on vient de lui mettre une claque. Elle vient de réaliser qu'il s'agit de la fille de la famille Crownguard qu'elle a parfois affrontée sur les Champs de Justice. Comment un membre de la famille la plus célèbre de Demacia peut-elle se retrouver, seule, dans un village situé en pleine campagne, loin de la capitale ?

Riven eue sa réponse et bien d'autres révélations encore quand elle fut témoin de la vie du magicien de l'Institut de la Guerre depuis cette date : Son premier match qui s'est terminé en drame, la réception chez les Spiritmight qui n'a pas mieux finit, la première manifestation de l'entité désincarnée qui est emprisonnée, plus où moins relativement, dans son corps et toutes ses autres aventures, jalonnées de rencontres extraordinaires, durant le voyage commencé pour une ''simple'' enquête qui s'est mu en une quête de vérité.

* * *

Un autre vertige se fait sentir avant qu'elle ne retrouve un horizon familier : les parois de la grotte dans laquelle ils ont tous trois trouvés refuge après la nuit mouvementée qui vient de passer. Les quelques braises éparpillées sur le sol projettent une lumière faible et vacillante qui garde leur abri dans une pénombre difficile à percer. Yasuo est en face d'elle, en train de l'observer d'une manière difficile à interpréter.

Il y a une longue minute de silence et les deux ennemis comprennent qu'ils viennent de vivre une expérience similaire. Maintenant chacun sait qu'ils sont terriblement semblable et c'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui attise la flamme de leur animosité commune. Une étincelle de haine passe dans leurs regards puis finalement celle-ci disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue... Un affrontement serait stérile et connaître l'histoire personnelle de l'autre leur a montré que ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il pourrait enfin avancer.

« Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. » Avoue Riven d'une voix lassée et épuisée.

« Moi aussi. » Répond Yasuo sur le même ton.

Leurs yeux se posent alors sur la silhouette inconsciente de Alarion qui, épuisé par cet effort supplémentaire, s'est évanouit de fatigue. Il respire lentement et une expression peu rassurée sur son visage trahi le sommeil agité d'une personne en proie au doute. Réalisant que eux-même ont du afficher ce genre de visage ils se penchent d'un geste synchrone vers le jeune homme et le redressent malgré la douleur lancinant présente dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

Le portant chacun par un bras au dessus de leurs épaules ils le l'allongèrent de nouveau sur sa couche improvisée avant de relancer le feu.

Alors que la fatigue commence à réclamer son du les deux exceptionnels combattants sont plongés dans leur pensées en observant celui qui a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour tenter de leur faire abandonner cette voie maudite à laquelle ils ont été condamnés par leurs actions et comprennent que lui aussi aimerait pouvoir trouver autant de soutien dans ce voyage dont il ne voit pas la fin.

En fin de compte les trois personnes qui sont réunies dans cette situation ne désirent qu'une seule et même chose : des réponses.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 28 !**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu les pages du Lore de Yasuo sur le site de LoL vous reconnaîtrez une partie des phrases et je l'assume complètement, franchement il y a trop de bonnes ''punchlines'' \^o^)/ dedans pour que je ne m'en serve pas :D**

 **On reprend l'enquête au prochain chapitre avec des révélations :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	30. Rapprochements

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 29 est de sortie !**

 **Dans ce chapitre Alarion finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait (enfin une partie :D)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Une double release aujourd'hui car ce chapitre et mon autre histoire ''Dans l'Ombre de la Souveraine'' sont liés :)**

 **Si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous invite à aller voir ;)**

* * *

Chap 29 : Rapprochements

Je m'assoie sur un rocher dans l'ombre d'un arbre à l'épais feuillage pour me refroidir un peu. Le sol en pierre blanche reflète énormément de chaleur et j'ai l'impression de me revoir plus d'un mois en arrière dans le désert de Shurima. Je bois une gorgée alors que mes deux gardes du corps profitent eux aussi de la pause que je fais. Le problème étant que l'ambiance est plus dure à supporter que le soleil qui en est presque oppressant tant il tape.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, quatre jours plus tôt, dans la grotte qui nous a servie d'abri après les combats intenses près du Relai des Deux Lames j'ai été étonné de les voir tous deux assis a attendre que je reprenne conscience. J'ai eu une espèce d'intuition, avant de m'évanouir à cause de la fatigue dû au maintien du sortilège d'exploration spirituel pendant si longtemps, qui me disait que je pouvais me reposer sans qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Cependant j'étais loin de me douter que je les reverrais tous les deux au réveil.

J'ai dormi plus de quarante-huit heures et j'étais encore passablement fatigué au moment où je suis sorti de ma léthargie. Yasuo était en train de nettoyer la lame de son katana tandis que Riven était appuyée contre la sienne pour se reposer aussi. Ils sont aussitôt venus me voir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et ils ont paru soulagés que ce soit le cas même s'ils ne l'ont pas montré ouvertement. J'ai donc passé la journée qui a suivi à récupérer des forces.

Après un déjeuner assez inattendu le duo de combattants s'est installé de manière à ce que nous puissions parler. Inutile de dire que l'ambiance était tendue. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié que chacun ait pu voir avec autant de détails l'histoire de l'autre mais qu'ils comprenaient le sens de ma démarche et que pour avoir été honnête avec eux, en montrant ma propre vie d'une part et de ne rien avoir caché non plus, ils étaient reconnaissants.

Les deux traîtres supposés m'informèrent aussi qu'à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à que je quitte Ionia ils veilleront sur moi afin que mon enquête se passe aussi bien que faire se peut. Un long silence s'est installé et finalement je les ai remerciés de bien vouloir m'aider quand j'ai compris qu'ils attendaient une réponse de ma part. Après m'avoir conseillé le repos ils sont retournés à ce qu'ils faisaient précédemment.

Pendant une journée j'ai pu observer leurs façons de se comporter. Pour une personne normale je pense qu'il ne verrait que deux guerriers secs et peu amènes qui n'ont pas pour habitude de parler et laissent leurs armes s'exprimer pour eux. Ce qui est vrai mais je peux sentir, en partie grâce la connexion que nous avons partagée auparavant, que l'orage n'est pas loin sous la surface. Ils se contrôlent mieux c'est tout.

Mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Ils avaient tellement de ressentiments l'un envers l'autre que même maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils sont plus semblables qu'ils ne le pensent ils se supportent qu'en s'ignorant mutuellement. J'ai gardé une expression attristée pour moi. J'avais espéré mieux mais objectivement c'est un espoir naïf. Comment dix années de rancœurs, de regrets et de solitudes pourraient être effacées en une seule nuit ?

Je range ma gourde et je me relève lentement en regardant l'horizon. Plusieurs pics se dessinent sur le ciel d'un bleu azuré qui pourrait indiquer un éventuel paradis mais quand on sait ce qu'il s'est déroulé là-bas ce lieu prend des airs d'aller simple pour une imitation des Îles Obscures. Un bref coup d'œil aux deux Champions qui me suivent m'indique qu'ils n'attendent que moi pour repartir. Nous reprenons donc la route.

Nous parcourons une majorité de la distance restante dans une absence bruit plutôt stressante et seulement entrecoupée par les rares indications de Riven pour nous donner le chemin qu'il faut suivre. Nous arrivons finalement à une forêt qui une fois traversée nous mènera directement sur le début du col menant à la vallée qui est notre destination. Nous faisons un autre arrêt pour que Yasuo fasse une reconnaissance pendant que l'ancienne Primus Inter Pares part se rafraîchir dans la source toute proche. Pour ma part je profite de ma relative solitude pour tenter une expérience.

Je sors la dague de lancer de Katarina et après avoir pris le soin de désactiver le sortilège qui l'imbibe je me concentre dessus. Si je peux utiliser une partie des compétences martiales de Fiora en étant en contact de son arme peut-être que je peux faire de même avec celle de la tueuse de Noxus. Il y a plusieurs choses qui me dérangent cependant mais la principale est : comment je vais réagir en conséquence ?

Quand j'imite mon amie demacienne je sens sa concentration et ses automatismes mécaniques prendre le dessus sur mes propres demandes de mouvements. C'est ce qui fait que lorsque je frappe de cette manière c'est toujours de manière à mettre hors combat en une attaque. Ne l'ayant utilisé qu'en combat réel pour l'instant cela s'est toujours soldé par la mort de mon adversaire pourtant ce n'est pas ce à quoi ces actions sont destinées en premier lieu. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec une tueuse froide et méthodique comme la Lame Sinistre.

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur les traces de la personnalité et de l'énergie vitale de l'assassin qui ont imbibés le métal. Un frisson glacé me parcourt quand la volonté meurtrière de la propriétaire originale s'engouffre en moi tel une vague après la rupture d'un barrage et je dois lutter contre le courant l'espace d'un instant avant que le lien entre moi et cet objet se stabilise. Prenant le temps de récupérer de ma surprise je suis étonné de l'intensité de la volonté présente dans l'arme entre mes mains.

Je ressens alors la discipline et la volonté à toute épreuve de Katarina effleurer mon esprit. Jamais je n'aurais crût qu'un instrument dont l'on se débarrasse après usage puisse renfermer autant de sa propriétaire. Un autre frisson court le long de mon dos en réalisant à quel point la tueuse est dédiée à son ''travail'' quand on voit le résultat après une exposition aussi courte. Il vaut mieux que je la range à ma ceinture. Je ne suis pas prêt pour l'utiliser.

A ce moment j'entends le bruit d'une brindille qui se casse à environ une dizaine de mètre de moi et mû par un réflexe inattendu je fais volte-face. Tandis que je me tourne j'amorce déjà le geste pour lancer l'arme que je tiens. En voyant que c'est Riven qui revient je veux m'arrêter mais mon mouvement étant déjà amorcé je ne peux que modifier la trajectoire d'envoi.

Heureusement pour moi la combattante à des réflexes pratiquement inhumains et recule instantanément pour se mettre à l'abri même si elle remarque au moment où la dague passe devant ses yeux que de toute façon le projectile ne l'aurait pas atteint. Avec un sifflement la lame s'enfonce de la longueur d'un pouce dans un arbre, témoin de son affûtage. Le regard de la celle qui aurait pu être victime et qui fixait l'objet qui vient de la manquer de peu se tourne lentement vers moi, suspicieuse. Je devine que j'ai au mieux cinq secondes pour me justifier avant de devoir courir pour ma vie.

Je lui rappelle donc ma capacité à lire les auras et a en tirer parfois des moyens de me défendre mais que je suis encore novice à cet exercice et que cela explique mon ''dérapage'' à l'instant. Le Disgracié juste à temps pour voir son ancienne Némésis ranger son épée à sa ceinture, convaincue, mais toujours vigilante bien entendu. Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de mon second garde du corps il faut que je raconte une nouvelle fois ce qui vient de se passer. Lui, est beaucoup plus réceptif puisqu'il a déjà testé le phénomène mais à sa façon de me regarder je devine qu'il me conseille silencieusement de ne plus tenter ce genre d'expérience de manière aussi désinvolte. Ce à quoi je dois acquiescer, franchement gêné...

Pressé de tourner la page je demande à ce que l'on reparte aussi vite que possible et alors que le bretteur ionien nous indique la route à suivre je crois apercevoir un petit sourire moqueur et amusé qui m'indique qu'en fait la commandante noxienne déchue ne s'est jamais senti en danger ni agressée de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle voulait juste voire comment je réagirais en cas de risque d'agression soudaine d'une personne en qui j'avais placé ma confiance et on dirait que ma façon de faire lui a plu... Je pousse un soupir... Je suis toujours aussi incapable de comprendre les intentions des gens quand je suis sous pression...

Au bout d'un long moment nous sortons de l'épaisse forêt et devant nous se trouve un long sentier rocailleux qui serpente le long de la montagne. On dirait plus un sentier pour chèvres qu'une vraie route mais c'est praticable. Quand nous ne sommes plus sous le couvert de la canopée je plisse les yeux sous l'intense lumière du soleil et la chaleur redevient accablante en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Nous poursuivons notre marche et le col est franchi rapidement même si mes jambes me semblent avoir doublées en poids.

La vallée que je désire explorer se trouve enfin en face de moi et pourtant à vue d'œil absolument rien ne pourrait la distinguer d'une autre. Il n'y a pas de végétation, le roc est a nu et des signes d'érosion sont visibles un peu partout. Au plus profond, un peu désaxé se trouve un vieux temple qui tombe en ruine. Voilà ma destination et peut-être les premières réponses claires pour moi. Je reprends la marche plus décidée que jamais ce qui n'échappe pas à mes deux gardes du corps qui m'emboîtent le pas.

Tandis que nous descendons et que nous approchons davantage de la seule construction visible une mauvaise impression, légère et pratiquement imperceptible si je n'avais pas mis le doigt dessus en arrivant, commence à se frayer un chemin dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas comme ces intuitions qui m'ont autrefois sauvée la vie, non... C'est étrange on dirait ce que j'ai ressenti quand le ''scaphandrier'' de Nautilus s'est retrouvé éventré... Quoi qui se passe ici, ce n'est pas naturel...

« Le vent est malsain... » Commente soudain Yasuo, comme pour donner du poids à ce que je pensais.

Nous nous tournons par instinct vers Riven qui tient la garde de son arme fermement, on pourrait croire qu'elle craint une agression imminente. L'épéiste est d'ailleurs si concentrée qu'il lui faut un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que nous l'observons. Elle nous fixe l'espace d'un instant avant de relâcher, avec une réticence difficile à surmonter, son seul moyen de défense pour nous donner son impression.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ici... » Se contente de dire la combattante, dérangée par cette sensation.

Tous les trois sur nos gardes nous continuons à avancer vers le temple. Quand nous sommes plus près je ne peux pas en tirer grand-chose. Il est trop ancien et délabré. Le temps a effacé toute trace d'écriture, ne laissant qu'une pierre lisse et vierge de tout indice évident. L'atmosphère ne m'aidant pas je sens ma frustration augmenter. Moins d'une minute plus tard nous nous trouvons entre deux colonnes dont l''une est plus haute que l'autre qui gît sur le sol, renversée.

Je frotte la surface avec la paume de ma main pour essayer de trouver une aspérité qui ressemblerait à un symbole quelconque sans résultat alors je poursuis mon inspection visuelle. Le professeur Montrose a toujours affirmé que la magie devait toujours être utiliser en dernier recourt lors d'une enquête car il faut faire travailler sa tête en premier lieu pour ne rien louper qui pourrait être importante. Pendant que je lève la tête je demande à mes deux compagnons de voyage s'ils peuvent chercher avec moi. Leurs yeux sont peut-être plus habitués aux détails que les miens.

Nous cherchons et cherchons pendant plusieurs heures et ce n'est que lorsque je remarque que le soleil est déjà en train de passer derrière les montagnes qui encadrent l'endroit où nous nous trouvons que n'avons rien découvert. Pas le moindre indice. Je m'assoie, ou pour être plus exact je m'affale littéralement sur le sol, dans un bruit de tissu qui tombe. Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas faire un geste stupide. Par exemple frapper la pierre, qui doit peser plusieurs tonnes, devant moi.

Les deux combattants qui se sont toujours arrangés pour me conserver dans leurs champs de visions le temps des fouilles ne manquent pas mon soudain manque de motivation et arrêtent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire pour venir. Contournant un débris qui fait pas loin de sa taille l'Exilée s'approche avec une démarche calme et composée. Une fois à ma hauteur elle prend la parole d'une voix neutre.

« Ce n'est que la première journée, Invocateur. » M'assure-t-elle. « Entre l'appréhension et le voyage il n'y a rien d'étonnant que vos recherches ne portent pas leurs fruits. » Dit l'ex-noxienne, d'une manière maladroite qui se veut réconfortante. « Profitons de la nuit pour nous reposer, nous serons dans de meilleures conditions demain. »

« Je suis de cet avis. » Ajoute le bretteur ionien. « À trop se focaliser sur une tâche on perd de vue ses objectifs. »

« J'ai manqué de me faire tuer je ne sais pas combien de fois et j'ai dû abandonner mon ancienne vie pour cette maudite histoire. » Je crache méchamment à leur encontre. « Je ne vais pas juste aller pioncer et remettre ça à demain ! »

Je les fixe dans les yeux avec une colère noire mais en voyant qu'ils restent impassibles et se contentent de me regarder aussi sans répliquer je sens que mon calme reprend le dessus peu à peu. Bientôt une honte certaine commence à apparaître et je me sens passablement minable d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Je baisse les yeux et j'avale avec difficulté ma salive. Je relance la conversation d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

« Désolé... » Je dis faiblement.

« Je ne vais pas vous reprocher votre conduite, Invocateur. » Répond Riven, toujours aussi calme. « Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous parler de comment gérer une obsession. » Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Mais je comprends votre frustration. C'est la première fois que je vois une ruine aussi étrange. » Concède la guerrière. « Il n'y a aucune trace, pas le moindre indice, ni même la plus petite preuve que quelqu'un ait pu habiter ou se servir de cet endroit. » Elle s'assoit près de moi. « On dirait presque que ce lieu a été construit pour ne jamais être utilisé. »

« Ce qui n'a aucun sens. » Déclare Yasuo qui vient s'installer à son tour en face de moi. « Pourtant quand je vois cette construction c'est la seule réponse logique qui me vient à l'esprit. » Avoue-t-il, sceptique. « Je crois que ce temple est un leurre, il faut chercher ailleurs. »

Un déclic se fait instantanément dans mon esprit quand j'entends cette dernière phrase et je relève la tête d'un coup. Tandis que mes deux voisins se demandent quel genre de révélation je viens d'avoir je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Si ce que je crois est vrai alors ça veut dire qu'en fait j'ai juste tourné en rond pendant des mois... Il faut que je sois sûr. Je me remets debout brutalement et j'inspecte une dernière fois ce qui m'entoure avant de remonter mes manches. Pendant ce temps les deux gardiens se sont redressés aussi et se demandent ce qu'il va faire.

« Vous avez raison tous les deux. » Dit le jeune magicien avec assurance. « Cet endroit ne devrait pas exister. » Affirme-t-il. « Il faut continuer à chercher, mais pas ailleurs, autrement. »

Sur ce il prend une pose particulière et commence à entonner une tirade dans une langue incompréhensible pour les spectateurs. Au bout de quelques secondes ils voient que certaines runes sur les bracelets qu'il porte se mettent à briller comme si de la lumière brillait au fond des sillons qui les constituent. Puis des images de ces lettres se projettent sur les murs et le sol tandis que d'autres apparaissent progressivement pour combler les vides entre.

Rapidement des chaînes de runes se sont formés un peu partout sans aucun ordre logique pendant que l'Invocateur poursuit son interminable litanie. D'un coup les phrases dispersés sur les pierres et la terre se mettent en mouvement. La vitesse avec laquelle elles défilent devient bientôt trop rapide pour être suivit à l'œil nu. Ce ne sont plus que des lignes ininterrompues.

Un bruit étrange qui ressemble à celui d'un arbre qui se brise mais résonnant étrangement se fait entendre et les combattants voient qu'une fissure lumineuse qui pourrait se trouver sur miroir se forme sous le mage qui reste concentré. Une seconde, puis une troisième et ainsi de suite suivent à des endroits multiples sans aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Une seconde plus tard l'ensemble du paysage qu'ils ont sous les yeux vole littéralement en éclat dans une explosion lumineuse qui les oblige à fermer les yeux.

Quand ils peuvent de nouveau regarder autour d'eux. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise morbide. Le temple, qui n'était bien qu'une illusion, s'est évanoui et à la place se trouve une lande rocailleuse qui est recouverte d'ossements humains parfaitement blanchis par le soleil et autres charognards sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Alarion, en voyant le cimetière à ciel ouvert qui s'étale à ses pieds, a une réaction de dégoût et de panique qu'il maîtrise rapidement. Prenant une dizaine de seconde pour se calmer complètement il prend de profondes inspirations tout en observant à son tour les réactions de ses compagnons de voyage : Yasuo est à la limite de la perte de contrôle si on en juge par la colère qui s'embrasse dans son regard quand il voit que certains habits montrent qu'il y avait des ioniens parmi les victimes. Riven analyse la scène avec ce que l'on pourrait croire être un froid détachement mais s'est sans compter les souvenirs des charniers noxiens qui ont accompagnés l'extermination à laquelle elle a autrefois participé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici !? » Demande le membre de l'Institut de la Guerre d'une voix forte qui trahit son état d'esprit.

Aucunes des autres personnes présentes ne répondit à sa question tout aussi pris de court par ce macabre spectacle. Un lourd silence s'installe tant les trois seuls vivants présents à cet endroit ne savent comment agir sans profaner une tombe qui hurle encore silencieusement des morts qu'elle ne peut plus cacher. L'impression oppressante qu'ils avaient sentie en arrivant est désormais si forte qu'ils ont des frissons pratiquement en continu maintenant que le mirage magique n'est plus là pour dissimuler l'horrible forfait.

« Il faut inspecter cet endroit. » Déclare la combattante d'un ton placide. « Les réponses sont là. » Elle se tourne vers l'homme responsable de sa présence ici. « Invocateur ? » Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Yasuo ? » L'interpellé ne répond rien l'air de ne pas avoir entendu. « Yasuo ? » Répète l'épéiste un peu plus fort.

« Je vais explorer cette zone. » Se contente-t-il de dire comme s'il n'avait pas été appelé deux fois. « Je vous dirais si trouve quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être vu. »

Je comprends de suite qu'il est inutile que je dise quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon garde du corps est en train de batailler contre son envie de hurler de colère, je dois le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Cependant je suis vraiment étonné de voir qu'elle vient de l'appeler par son nom... Est-ce qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pendant que je dormais sur comment se parler entre eux ? Ou est-ce seulement par ce que je suis là ? Impossible de savoir à moins de demander et je n'ai pas l'intention de créer une nouvelle raison de stresser.

En commençant mes recherches je remarque presque aussitôt l'absence de deux choses. Premièrement pour moi : passé la panique initiale je suis calme et je ne force pas pour le rester. En sortant un fragment de miroir je m'assure de ce que je sais déjà : mes yeux ont toujours leur teinte naturelle. Autrement dit voir la mort ne me dérange plus et je ressens un certain dégoût de moi-même pour ça. Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête, je dois garder les idées claires.

Et deuxièmement j'ai beau observer tous les squelettes trois fois de suite chacun j'arrive à une seule constatation : ils n'ont aucune trace qui indique des blessures ou un affrontement. Pas de fractures, pas de fêlures... Un bref examen magique m'informe aussi qu'ils n'ont pas été empoisonnés non plus...En fait il n'y a même pas les traces de dents qui auraient dû se trouver là à cause des charognards... On dirait qu'ils sont morts sur place et que seul le soleil s'est chargé de la décomposition des corps... Quel genre de sortilège peut bien faire peur à des animaux sauvages au point de les décourager de venir ?

Je continue mes fouilles quand je tombe sur quelque chose qui pique ma curiosité. Une chaîne de runes est gravée sur le sol. Je ne la distingue que très partiellement à cause de la poussière qui remplit les cavités mais il n'y a pas d'erreurs possibles. Je m'agenouille pour dégager la terre en frottant délicatement. Je ne veux pas abîmer les preuves mais surtout je ne veux pas agir de manière irrespectueuse. Il me faut quelques minutes avant d'arriver à quelque chose de plus complexe.

Il s'agit d'une zone d'environ deux mètres sur deux mètres où il y a aucun corps ce qui m'intrigue encore plus. Je recommence à gratter ce que je crois être plusieurs années de dépôts à cause du vent et de la pluie. Je mets assez vite à jour un pentagramme complexe dans lequel s'imbrique un grand nombre de lignes runiques que je n'avais encore jamais vu. De chaque pointe part deux autres chaînes qui se dirigent dans toutes les directions... Dont celles où se trouvent Yasuo et Riven...

Un mètre plus loin je trouve le bord du cercle extérieur qui délimite la fin de l'enchevêtrement de corps du reste de la plaine. Il est composé de six chaînes concentriques dont le contenu varie sensiblement malgré que j'en reconnaisse trois : une de contention, une de liaison et la dernière d'extraction... J'ignore qui a mis en place ce système et pourquoi cependant c'est de loin l'un des ouvrages magiques le plus complexe qui m'est été donné de voir. L'autre étant le terrain complètement artificiel qu'est la Faille de l'Invocateur...

Finalement mes deux gardes du corps m'appellent chacun leurs tours pour me montrer le même pentagramme que celui j'ai découvert. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il en retourne exactement mais j'ai une certitude après avoir lancé un sortilège de détection : quoi que ce soit c'est toujours actif...

Je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de leur annoncer qu'il va falloir déterrer l'ensemble sans l'endommager si je veux avoir la moindre chance de comprendre ce à quoi rime cet assemblage pour le moins gigantesque tant dans sa conception que dans son usage probable.

Le Disgracié demande alors que nous rendions hommage aux morts en premier. Un lourd silence de ma part est la seule réponse qu'il obtient et il devine fatalement qu'il y a un problème. Je dois lui avouer que les ossements font partie du rituel toujours en cours d'usage et que les sortir aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur la stabilité de ce dernier. Il serre le poing de rage mais se contient et se contente de me demander ce qu'il faut faire avec un calme tout ce qu'il y a de plus artificiel.

Nous passons la nuit a dégager soigneusement les lignes dans une ambiance morose qui décrit bien notre état d'esprit général. J'aurais voulu me reposer mais j'en aurais été incapable en sachant qu'il y a autant de mort juste à côté de moi et je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas. Du coup nous avons travaillé à la lueur des lucioles magiques que j'ai invoquée. Au petit matin, malgré une fatigue intense, je ne me sens pas assez épuisé pour trouver le sommeil alors je vais voir où en sont Yasuo et Riven. Ils ont terminé eux aussi. Je me lance donc dans la tâche la plus complexe.

Au bout des quelques mots mon sort d'analyse début et je suis mentalement le déroulé de la recherche. Dans un premier temps je n'obtiens que des résultats incohérents à cause la protection qui entoure cet édifice magique. Je renforce ma magie initiale ce qui me donne accès aux couches superficielles et déjà je suis surpris de ce que je découvre. L'effet, toujours en cours de ce tracé géant, est lié aux forces magiques qui parcourent les continents. Ce qui veut dire que cet endroit est connecté à un autre quelque part sur Runeterra...

Ce qui ne fait que me frustrer davantage. Les réponses sont sous mon nez mais je ne peux pas y accéder. Pour suivre une piste aussi chaotique qu'un courant de pouvoir tellurique il faut des objets enchantés très particuliers auquel je n'aurais jamais la permission d'avoir accès sans preuve. Le hic étant que j'ai besoin de ces outils pour obtenir lesdites preuves... Question ironie on ne fait pas mieux...

Pendant ce temps le duo de combattant est aller s'asseoir en dehors de cette macabre réalisation et patiente en récupérant. Ils sont intrigués par les étranges gestes et non moins bizarres paroles du magicien qui malgré un état de fatigue aussi important que le leur est parfaitement concentré et ne bégaye pas une fois, preuve d'une maîtrise affinée au cours des années.

Bien que les uns et les autres soient en contact fréquent durant la période des matchs d'exhibitions très peu de Champions ont pu avoir le privilège de voir un Invocateur pratiquer son art. Les connaissances qui leurs permettent de garder prise sur le monde étant farouchement tenu secrètes. En fait il n'y a que deux de leurs homologues qui aient accès à ces savoirs : Ryze et Nasus puisqu'ils sont aussi les responsables de la Grande Bibliothèque de l'Institut.

Ainsi pendant un long moment, le soleil ayant le temps de dépasser largement son zénith, ils observent en silence le jeune homme qui les a menés en ce lieu pour ses recherches continuer son œuvre. Yasuo et Riven sont plongés dans leurs pensées en se rendant compte qu'ils ont réussi à conclure une trêve, qui va peut-être s'achever bientôt certes, et qu'ils sont assis calmement alors qu'ils ont tentés de s'entre-tuer il y a si peu de temps.

Quelque chose chez ce mage, de plusieurs années leur cadet, qui est étrangement apaisant. Ils ont déjà expérimenté, en d'autres occasions, des choses similaires avec d'autres êtres tel que Janna qui est si gracieuse et frêle, quoique que cachant une fureur peu commune, qu'elle vous détourne instinctivement de toute volonté de faire de mauvaises actions. Cependant, pour lui, on dirait presque un sentiment de sécurité troublant tant il est communicatif. Comme s'ils savaient que jamais Alarion ne trahirait une promesse.

Ce dernier cesse soudain toute activité magique avant de s'éponger le front avec l'une de ses manches. Il se retourne en direction de ses deux gardes du corps et commence à marcher vers eux. Ils se lèvent et attendent qu'il approche. Son visage montre bien son épuisement pourtant on devine sans peine qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui occupe ses pensées à cet instant. En sortant de la zone il prend une longue minute pour boire avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« J'ai découvert à quoi servait ce rituel. » Avoue-t-il. « Mais je ne sais pas pour où commencer. » Ajoute l'Invocateur, évasif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Questionne le bretteur ionien.

« Et bien... » Il hésite, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Ce qui s'est passé ici est... immonde, faute de meilleur terme. » Déclare Alarion d'une manière un peu brutale qui choque son auditoire. « Vous êtes sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? »

La main du disgracié qui est posé sur la garde de son arme fait un léger mouvement nerveux le sabreur répond par l'affirmative au bout d'une courte hésitation qui ne passe pas inaperçue. Le jeune homme se tourne vers la noxienne déchue qui lui fait comprendre sans mot qu'elle veut savoir aussi ce qui s'est passé. Le récit commence donc.

« Ceux qui ont installé ce cercle magique ont choisis cet endroit à cause des Lignes Telluriques qui se croisent dans cette vallée. » Explique-t-il.

« Les Lignes Telluriques ? » Répète Riven sans comprendre ce à quoi il fait référence.

« Les continents de Runeterra sont parcouru par des flux de magie brute très importants qui permettent à la vie de se développer, un peu comme le sang dans nos veines. » Compare le mage. « Et tout comme nous il y a des endroits où plusieurs ces courants se croisent en formant ce que l'on appelle des ''Noeuds Telluriques''. A ces emplacements il est possible avec les outils adéquats d'utiliser la puissance qui circule au travers pour réaliser des choses normalement impossibles. » Une courte pause. « En principe de tels enchevêtrements sont temporaires : quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. » Dit-il. « Mais ici, tout comme où se trouve la Faille de l'Invocateur, ils ont bloqué le mouvement naturel des Lignes afin d'avoir plus de temps pour préparer leur rituel. » Un bref coup d'œil en arrière. « Ce qui est dangereux si ce n'est pas entretenu correctement ou défait sans faire attention. »

« Quel rapport avec ce que nous avons sous les yeux ? » Demande Yasuo, perplexe.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce système est de base très risqué à utiliser si on ne le maîtrise pas à la perfection mais ils ont délibérément utilisé des sacrifices po... »

« Pardon !? » Interrompt le Disgracié dans une expression de colère glacée. « Vous avez dit ''sacrifices'' ? »

« Oui... » Confirme, en parlant lentement, Alarion. « Des personnes de tous les coins de ce monde ont été sacrifiés afin de modifier la nature du sortilège employé au départ. »

Un souffle de vent mauvais commence à se former autour du combattant qui bataille pour contrôler sa fureur. Je lui dis que je comprends qu'il désire venger les habitants de ce pays qui est le sien mais qu'il doit se retenir au moins le temps que je termine mon explication pour qu'il puisse voir plus clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Il acquiesce au bout d'un moment dans un geste qui manque de naturel puis le calme revient. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'emporter mais je n'ai pas le droit, moi, de lui dire ça. Je reprends donc la conversation.

« Au départ ce scellé sert à extraire de l'énergie mais altéré d'une certaine manière et couplé avec un autre du même type alors il peut aussi servir à transférer des âmes d'un point à un autre. » Explique le jeune homme. « Ce procédé était parfois utilisé par certains mages lors des premières guerres runiques pour s'enfuir lorsqu'ils étaient acculés. Leurs âmes trouvant un nouveau réceptacle dans un quelconque corps artificiel. »

« Si ce n'est que pour s'enfuir comme des lâches alors pourquoi faut-il sacrifier autant de personnes ? » S'exclame le sabreur, écœuré d'un tel moyen de survie.

« C'est à cause du phénomène de Résonance Harmonique. » Déclare l'Invocateur qui en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs se dit qu'il a été stupide d'utiliser un terme technique de cette manière. « En fait la structure magique d'une âme est très semblable à celle des Lignes Telluriques et elles se fondent l'une dans l'autre lorsqu'elles entrent en contact. » Explique-t-il. « Ce qui oblige ceux qui pratiquent ce rituel à utiliser un très grand nombre d'autres âmes qui servent de... ''Protection'' pour celle qui être transporté. »

« Absorbées à la place... » Murmure Riven pour elle-même en regardant d'un œil mauvais le sceau. « Pouvez-vous savoir qui est responsable de ce charnier ? Et Pourquoi ? » Interroge-t-elle juste après.

Il y a un court silence durant lequel l'Invocateur semble batailler avec ses propres pensées comme en témoigne la lueur d'indécision qui brille dans ses yeux. Sous le regard insistant de son auditoire il finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un de mes homologues de l'Institut de la Guerre... » Déclare Alarion d'une voix neutre.

Cette fois le silence qui s'abat est dû à la surprise. Les deux combattants écarquillent les yeux en grand sous l'effet de l'étonnement pour deux raisons. Premièrement ils savent tous les deux qu'en tant qu'organisme politique il est impossible que la League ne cache pas une partie de la poussière sous le tapis comme pour l'accident de Kalamandra qui ne peut pas juste se résumer à une histoire de Nexus instable. Mais là il s'agit d'actions d'une gravité sans précédent car jamais l'Institut n'a été mêlé de près ou de loin à un massacre organisé de ce genre.

Le deuxième point qui les a pris de court est qu'un Invocateur ait reconnu ouvertement la responsabilité d'un des siens étant donné qu'ils gardent jalousement le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis et traitent les problèmes d'insubordination ou de désobéissance entre eux sans que personne de l'extérieur n'ait un mot à dire. Une loi du silence toute aussi tacite qu'officielle. Ce jeune homme est de plus en plus surprenant.

« Quelles preuves avez-vous ? » Demande Yasuo, perplexe.

« Pour commencer ce qui cachait ce scellé est un camouflage magique de très, très haut niveau. » Affirme le Demacien. « Une illusion cachée dans une autre illusion est quelque chose que très peu de mages sont capables de réaliser et ils sont probablement tous invocateurs. » Un bref coup d'œil en arrière. « Et le seul ouvrage identique qui aurait pu servir à relier celui-ci est situé sous les fondations de l'Institut de la Guerre. » Révèle-t-il. « Nous nous en servons pour pratiquer et garder les Champs de Justice, qui demandent une grande quantité de magie pour leurs entretiens, dans un état stable. »

« Les Hauts Conseillers peuvent se défendre en disant que ces savoirs ont pu être dérobé et qu'ils ont tut ce vol pour éviter des conséquences graves au niveau mondial. » Contre l'ex-noxienne sans attendre.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Concède Alarion sans pour autant perdre sa confiance. « Mais pour contrôler autant d'âmes en une seule fois il faut être mort ce qui signifie que seul une entité des Îles Obscures aurait pu réaliser cela. » Informe-t-il. « Yorick aurait gardé ces âmes pour son projet de purifier ses terres. Hecarim, Karthus et Mordekaiser en auraient fait des prisonniers pour l'armée de la Brume Noire. Kalista n'est intéressée que par les traîtres et je ne pense pas que les victimes le soient toutes. Quant à Thresh il les aurait gardés pour se faire une joie de les torturer. » Son macabre listing prend fin. « Aucun d'eux n'aurait ''gâché'', si je puis dire, une telle opportunité en les sacrifiant et puisque la Brume Noire ne serait pas venue ici car il n'y a aucun vivant à faucher la présence de l'un de ses habitants ne peut être dû qu'à un Invocateur. »

Les deux combattants ne voient rien à dire qui puisse mettre à mal l'analyse de Alarion qu'ils trouvent plus que pertinente. Il a dû probablement passer un long moment à réfléchir tandis qu'il analysait le sceau. Cependant il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt une question, qu'ils ont envie de poser mais sans trouver la manière appropriée pour le faire. Tous deux se sont trouvés à tourner le dos à leurs nations respectives à cause de leurs choix de vies mais lui est dans la situation inverse. L'Institut de la Guerre semble l'avoir envoyé pour régler un problème dont il est un dommage collatéral avec l'espoir d'enterrer définitivement l'incident qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à résoudre autrement.

Ce qui ne fait que le rendre plus digne de confiance et de respect car peu de gens sont capables de rester fidèles à eux-mêmes face à tant d'adversité. D'après les souvenirs qu'ils ont vus son caractère a évolué par rapport à celui qu'il était au départ mais qui ne changerait pas après autant d'épreuves ? Pourtant il a gardé cette franchise, cette honnêteté et cette compassion qui le caractérise depuis le début de sa vie d'adulte. Finalement Riven décide de se lancer. Pas la peine de tourner inutilement autour du pot.

« Vous pouvez savoir à qui appartient l'âme qui a été déplacée ? » Questionne l'ex-noxienne sur le ton de la conversation.

« En toute franchise... » Commence le mage au bout d'une longue hésitation. « C'est impossible à savoir... » Déclare-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise. « Mais... » Le reste de la phrase paraît bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

« Vous craignez que ce ne soit l'être confiné dans votre corps ? » Complète le bretteur, perspicace, avec une voix qui montre cependant son empathie pour la situation du jeune homme en face de lui.

C'est bizarre... Je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves concrètes et objectivement rien de ce que j'ai découvert ici ne me laissait penser qu' _ **il**_ était lié à ce que je vois... Pourtant mon instinct me hurle que ça ne peut pas être autre chose... Ce scellé a servi à le déplacer pour l'enfermer dans mon corps, je le sais... Et pourtant l'entendre à haute voix me fait encore plus peur que si je ne l'avais pas deviné...

Ce qui expliquerais beaucoup de choses sur l'emballement de ce fameux match d'exhibition et le résultat qui me hante encore... Mais si c'est le cas comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment ? Je n'ai jamais fait d'étude sur les préparatifs et les effets d'enfermer une deuxième âme dans un corps pourtant je crois que je me serais rendu compte de quelque chose à l'instant de la fusion...

A moins que, étant donné que nous sommes tous liés psychiquement lors d'un combat, je n'ai pas ressenti les effets car ils étaient partagés entre nous dix ? Ce qui voudrait dire que cette entité a été tour à tour enfermé dans chacun de mes camarades, qui ne l'ont pas supportés, jusqu'à qu'il vienne à moi et ne trouve une prison adaptée...

Maintenant que repense à cela à tête reposée j'étais tellement dans mon monde à ce moment que je n'ai jamais posé la question à Lux de savoir comment elle a perçu cet affrontement et a ressenti l'ensemble. Puis la présentation des Crownguard durant la réception me revient en mémoire... Ils m'ont salué comme si j'avais réussi un tour de force mais si j'avais été des parents j'aurais plutôt demandé des explications sur le pourquoi du désordre sans nom, potentiellement dangereux, auquel ma fille a participé... Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce qui s'est réellement passé ou alors que leurs mémoires ont été altérées...

Je maudis ma naïveté et ma stupidité en même temps. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la supercherie plus tôt... ? J'ai été manipulé du début à la fin sans m'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit... Très bien si c'est ainsi que ça doit se faire Relivash ne va pas être déçu quand je vais débarquer à l'Institut de la Guerre. Il va devoir s'expliquer et pas question de gober des salades cette fois !

Je crois entendre un rire amusé qui vient de très loin et je fais volte-face. Mes deux gardes du corps se mettent aussitôt en garde en réaction à mon mouvement. Cependant il n'y a personne. S' _ **il**_ n'était pas confiné dans mon esprit j'aurais cru que c'était lui... Je vais finir par devenir paranoïaque si je ne termine pas très vite cette affaire. Je prends une grande expiration avant de dire au duo de combattants que le stress me fait entendre des choses.

« Je vais rentrer à l'Institut. » Je déclare brusquement à l'attention de mes deux interlocuteurs. « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse me dire de quoi il en retourne exactement. »

« Vous avez l'intention de passer par la grande porte ? » Questionne l'ancienne Primus, un léger sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je suis toujours Invocateur. » Je dis d'un ton décidé. « Que Relivash ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer selon ses règles. »

« Il reste votre supérieur. » Contre le Disgracié très sérieusement. « Croyez-moi par expérience, l'assaut frontal n'est pas la bonne solution. »

« Pour les faibles et limités comme vous peut-être. » Annonce une voix féminine aux accents d'outre-tombe.

Nous nous tournons tous les trois dans un seul geste en direction de la nouvelle arrivante et j'ai l'impression que mon sang se change en glace dans mes veines. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs nous toise d'un regard amusé et arrogant. Elle porte une tiare de grande taille et unentenue d'un violet qui tire presque sur le noir. Flottant nonchalamment, entourée de trois orbes de pouvoir se tient l'une des pires Championnes de Ionia : Syndra, la Souveraine Obscure.

Yasuo et Riven dégainent leurs armes respectives si vite que j'ai à peine le temps de les voir bouger qu'ils s'élancent déjà. Ils pensaient pouvoir la prendre de vitesse mais ils n'ont pas fait un mètre qu'ils sont repoussés au loin avant de s'écraser lourdement pour finalement être plaqués sur le sol sans ménagement. Incapable de bouger à cause de plusieurs liens ils ne peuvent qu'observer ce qui va arriver à partir de maintenant. Je suis seul face à une magicienne complètement instable. Je déglutis avec peine ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

Avec un sourire satisfait elle s'avance vers moi et une fois à une courte distance elle commence à m'inspecter plus en détail. Mon apparence en elle-même ne l'intéresse pas mais ses yeux s'arrêtent dès qu'ils trouvent mes deux bracelets et son sourire change. On dirait plus un rictus désormais. S'approchant encore plus pour lever mon bras avec sa magie et observer l'objet de sa curiosité j'aimerais pouvoir jouer de la surprise pour l'attaquer mais je ne le sens vraiment pas. D'un elle doit s'attendre à quelque chose quand je vois sa vitesse de réaction face à mes deux gardes du corps ensuite si par hasard j'arrive à lancer un sort je doute de pouvoir frapper assez fort pour l'assommer en une seule fois et je suis sûr de perdre un duel de puissance brute. Je connais bien plusieurs entraves qui pourrait la contenir mais je doute qu'elle me laisse les vingt secondes nécessaires à la diction de la formule.

Après un long moment à observer sous toutes les coutures mes deux bracelets elle finit par les relâcher et recule légèrement pour me regarder une dernière fois. Une expression renfrognée se forme sur les traits de son visage puis elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Que fais-tu ici Invocateur ? » Me questionne-t-elle, impérieuse.

« Je... Je m'appelle Ala... » Je commence, passablement effrayé, quand la mage me coupe grossièrement.

« Je me moque de ton nom vermisseau. » Affirme Syndra, arrogante. « Que _fais_ -tu ici ? » Répète-t-elle avec moins de patience.

« Je... J'enquête sur l'agression d'un de mes camarades... » Je réponds nerveusement.

« Quel rapport avec cet endroit ? » Demande la Souveraine de son air supérieur.

« Ceux qui l'ont agressé ont... Utilisés ce lieu pour un rituel... Que j'essaie de comprendre... » Je fais en essayant de lui en dire le moins possible sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Apparemment très intéressée elle se détourne de moi pour inspecter les runes tracées sur le sol et je tente de trouver une solution à ce guêpier. Inutile de chercher à fuir de quelque manière que ce soit, elle nous rattraperait ou nous empêcherais d'agir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je n'ai aucun sort à ma portée qui puisse me donner un avantage suffisant non plus...

Au bout de longues minutes où je m'épuise l'esprit pour trouver une solution je commence à sentir une panique de plus en plus difficile à contenir monter en moi. Si seulement je l'avais sentit approcher alors j'aurais pu prévoir une échappa...

Minute... Comment je n'ai pas pu sentir une aura magique aussi intense que celle de Syndra avant de me rendre compte physiquement de sa présence ? Est-ce que le scellé au sol perturberait mes sens ? Dans ce cas c'est peut-être aussi le cas pour ma geôlière. Il faut que j'essaye.

Je commence à rassembler lentement ma magie pour vérifier ma théorie avant d'augmenter graduellement la puissance. Un court moment plus tard j'ai atteint un niveau suffisant pour confirmer ma théorie. Malheureusement ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de possibilités pour autant. Je continue à réfléchir et j'ai un déclic qui me fait froid dans le dos... Ça peut fonctionner mais ce n'est même pas un pile ou face vu les circonstances. Pas le choix il faut tenter, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Je forme une ligne télépathique avec mes deux gardes du corps toujours impuissants.

« _Yasuo... Riven... Vous m'entendez ?_ » Je demande, ce n'est que la troisième fois que je pratique cet exercice, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

« _Invocateur !?_ » S'exclament-ils en cœur tellement fort que j'en trésaille. J'ai encore de la chance, le sortilège de la puissante magicienne les empêche aussi de parler.

« _Est-ce que vous pouvez-bouger ?_ » J'interroge. Ils me répondent, bien entendu, que non. « _J'ai un plan pour nous sortir d'ici mais j'ai besoin de vous. Est-ce qu'il y a un pentagramme près de vous ?_ » Une fois encore les deux acquiescent d'une seule ''voix''. « _Cet endroit rend la perception des auras magiques difficile je vais donc lancer un sort pour vous libérer. Une fois que vous vous pouvez bouger je veux que vous attaquiez des toutes vos forces les pentagrammes près de vous. N'hésitez pas : réduisez-les en miettes._ »

« _Ce n'est pas dangereux ?_ » Fait Riven, judicieuse. « _Vous nous avez dit que ce sceau est relié à une grande puissance magique._ »

« _C'est là-dessus que je compte._ » J'explique rapidement. « _Une fois le scellé rompu les Lignes Telluriques vont se désolidariser violemment et provoquer un cataclysme localisé._ »

« _C'est de la folie furieuse !_ » Réplique Yasuo.

« _Je sais._ » Je concède. « _Mais Syndra sait que la force libérée ici va être trop dangereuse pour rester et j'espère qu'elle va chercher à s'enfuir pendant que nous ferons de même._ »

« _Il y a vraiment trop d'inconnues à mon goût._ » Ajoute l'ex-noxienne.

« _Je sais ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur plan qui soit !_ » Je rétorque brutalement. « _Mais si vous avez mieux je vous écoute._ » Je commence à perdre patience à mon tour. « _Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore votre charmante homologue va rester à contempler le sol._ » J'ajoute, sarcastique.

« _Très bien._ » Dit le ionien au bout d'un instant de silence. « _Quand vous voulez Invocateur._ »

Je commence à charger un autre sort. Heureusement celui de téléportation est déjà gravé sur mes bracelets alors il me suffira d'un seul mot pour nous envoyer loin en moins d'une demie seconde. Arrivé pratiquement à la puissance requise je vois la Souveraine Obscure qui se retourne brusquement. Elle vient de sentir ma magie. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Elle va m'attaquer quand je lance mon propre sort qui détruit les entraves des deux combattants. Réalisant ce que je viens de faire la mage redirige son attention sur eux mais ils sont trop rapides et profitant de sa surprise il abatte leurs lames renforcés par du Ki et du vent respectivement sur le sol ce qui réduit en miettes des fragments irremplaçables de l'ensemble. Le résultat est instantané.

Un grondement assourdissant résonne et moins d'un battement de cil plus tard la terre se fracture et un violent tremblement de terre se déclenche. Des bourrasques venues de nulle part nous renversent tous et expulsent Syndra un peu plus loin. Je parviens tout juste à rester à quatre pattes tandis que la Souveraine bataille contre le vent et les trombes d'eau qui s'ajoutent brutalement. La pluie est glacée et pourtant la température est en train de monter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Dans moins de cinq secondes cet endroit va imploser.

« Qu'as-tu fait imbécile !? » Hurle notre ancienne geôlière à mon attention.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question et je prononce la parole qui va nous envoyer loin de ce déchaînement de magie incontrôlable. Une lumière blanche nous englobe tous les trois et au moment du transfert je vois une déflagration partir du centre du cercle et je me dis que ça va mal se passer. Les coordonnées de départ de notre téléportation sont désormais trop instables magiquement pour permettre un voyage correct...

J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé et écrasé par deux tonnes de pierres en même temps avant que finalement tout s'arrête. Nous sommes projetés contre sol dans des trajectoires erratiques qui nous font heurter le sol dans des positions inconfortables. Je roule sur plusieurs mètres pour être stoppé brutalement par un arbre mort. Je pousse un cri de douleur quand mon dos et ma tête heurtent le tronc. J'ai des vertiges et du mal à rester conscient. Je ne reste qu'une courte seconde plié par la douleur quand le bruit d'une explosion massive se fait entendre.

Je lève les yeux malgré la souffrance pour voir un paysage qui pourrait appartenir à un tableau de fin du monde. Nous sommes sur l'un des sommets qui encadre la vallée et le fond est occupé par ce qui ressemble à une tornade gigantesque caché presque intégralement par un rideau de pluie aussi épais qu'un nuage. La terre est secouée de tremblements que je sens encore très clairement même éloigné de plusieurs miles et des arrêtes de pierre acérée comme des lames jaillissent du sol en continu avant d'être brisée par le séisme et que d'autres prennent leurs places. L'ensemble est baigné dans un incendie aux proportions dantesque.

Un flash de lumière noire de forte intensité apparaît soudain puis finalement se dissipe tout aussi. Quand il se termine les éléments se déchaîne de plus belle et je sens deux paires de bras me saisir sans management et m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible alors que le cataclysme que j'ai créé s'intensifie de minute en minute. Je les entends crier quelque chose mais je suis trop sonné pour comprendre quoi... Ma conscience commence à vaciller...

Tandis que je sombre dans le noir la dernière chose que je ressens est l'aura typique laissée par un déplacement magique sur de grandes distances. Mais elle est étrange... Instable... Beaucoup plus puissante... La Souveraine vient probablement de tenter de s'échapper via une téléportation comme nous mais la puissance relâchée par la rupture du Nœud Telluriques a interféré avec son sortilège et en a altéré les propriétés...

Alors que je perds connaissance je crains que mes actions n'aient envoyés Syndra je ne sais où... Peut-être même un autre monde...

* * *

A cet instant précis sur une planète très différente de Runeterra un portail inter-dimensionnel s'ouvre au-dessus de la mer.

Une Syndra inconsciente en sort et chute lourdement dans l'eau glacée.

Le seul témoin de cet scène est un jeune homme dans une barque près d'un vieux ponton.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 29 !**

 **L'histoire vient de progresser d'un coup :D**

 **L'arc Ionia se referma au prochain chapitre avant de commencer la dernière partie \o/**


End file.
